The Lion King: Prince of Destiny
by Prince of Pride
Summary: Kura is raised by Tojo with his son, Zale, in the jungle. A fierce storm forces him to leave, and finds himself in the Pridelands. Just as he settles into his new home, he discovers 2 prophecies that will change his life forever. Strong emotional content
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone, and thanks for choosing to read my fanfic! It's still not all done yet, but I'll get there!! _

_This is a story of Destiny (Duh :P), Love, Freedom, Family, Friendship, Corruption, and sadly Death. But I promise, if you really love any of those categories, then this is for you :) It is set in the time of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, starting from Kovu and Kiara's teenage years until they become adults._

_I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, I only own this story and my O/C Zale._

_This is what _really_ happened in TLK2, everyone._

**Prologue**

Lightning enveloped the dark sky, quickly followed by a roll of thunder. He woke up with a start, jumping at nature's fury. Quickly turning his head to get a look at the raging storm, he saw that it was no longer. As soon as it had struck, the blinding lightning had disappeared. He panted quickly, terrified from the sudden commotion and curled up tighter beneath the tree he rested under. He was scared, with no one to comfort him from the frightening noise. He began to cry, not understanding the heavy, ferocious sound that upset him.

"_Daddy...help me...._"

He then looked around again, but to see that his father was nowhere in sight. The only thing that surrounded him was the towering jungle trees and the fluffy bushes beside them. He cried harder, desperately wanting to see his Dad come for him and shelter him from the fear running wild in his head.

"_Shh, shh....it's alright, Zale...I'm here_" said a gentle, deep voice approaching him.

Zale, the cub, felt something soft carry him up from the grass and was held against something fluffy and hairy. He sniffed as he was rocked from side to side, feeling the immediate comfort and protection that he trusted the most, and settled down.

"Daddy...I'm scared..." he murmured.

"_Everything's OK now...I'm with you...don't be afraid...._" he whispered to his son.

A young lion, with blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight and a flowing brown mane, cradled his cub in his forepaws. They both resembled each other in every feature except a mane. Zale possessed his bright blue eyes and his golden-tan fur. The lion then held his cub out so he could look upon him.

"Are you OK?" he asked with a comforting smile.

The lion's gentle facial expression warmed him inside. Zale nodded softly and was laid back down on the ground. But something made him jump in shock again. Beside his father's paw, on the grass, was a little yellow heap with a few markings on it. He gasped with surprise.

"Daddy, what's that?"

The lion's smile faded as he pulled over his cub beside him. As he walked across the ground toward his father, Zale noticed that the yellow thing, whatever it was, had a tail. Then he spotted two ears, then legs. What he gazed upon was some sort of creature, but he couldn't make out what species, as it laid facing away from him. The lion motioned for his cub to sit, and he did so. Zale watched him extend a paw towards the creature. His eyes widened with horror as he turned it over on its other side. It was another lion cub, another male one. His eyes were closed and had a lifeless expression on his face. But he was breathing ever so slightly; he must have been unconscious. Hideous bruises and cuts swarmed his tiny body, with fresh blood trickling from each wound ever so slightly. How this young one survived such a horrific and monstrous ordeal, Zale could not begin to imagine. An especially deep and striking mark seared from the middle of his forehead to underneath his left eye. Zale was eyeing it curiously and horrifically.

"He'll be staying with us now," said the young lion calmly.

"W-what happened to him?" Zale asked fearfully.

The lion gave a painful sigh.

"He...he was attacked....taken...from his home," he told his cub sorrowfully.

Zale could not understand why any animal or creature would want to take a young lion cub and leave him on death's doorstep. How could it be possible for someone to be so brutal and cruel? As his father told him sometimes, "Some people just can't be good". Now that Zale had thought about it, he always seemed hurt when he said that to him, which confused him even more, scared him, also.

"Will he be OK?" Zale asked again.

The lion was staring at the unconscious cub woefully, eyes half-opened.

"...Yes...he'll be fine."

Several questions now arose in Zale's head about this cub. Where did he come from? Why was he attacked? How did he survive? Where was he found? Zale could only ask one at a time, though his questions were racing through his mind.

"Where was he?"

"In the wastelands...lying on a rock," his father replied.

The wastelands were a barren, dry desert with nothing but rough sand and rugged rocks. It was certainly not a place to find yourself in, as many vultures target any morsel that wanders through the vast, empty land.

"We're going to have to take care of him now," the lion added softly.

"Doesn't he have a family...?" Zale asked worriedly.

His father remained silent for a while. Zale eagerly awaited his answer, wondering why he took so long to respond.

"No. We're all he has now," he finally replied solidly, "his parents are gone."

_Gone? What does that mean_, Zale thought_, did they go somewhere?_

"He will be safe with us and the meerkat colony. He'll be happy here."

"Won't he want to go home?" Zale asked innocently.

His father remained silent for a while, still looking sorrowful. He gave another sigh, lowering his head to his son.

"Zale...I'm going to tell you everything...."

* * *

Again, I know I haven't revealed much (or anything) so far, but trust me, it gets better! You can review on this one if you want, though


	2. Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Son

_Ok, new chapter! Nothing too exciting here, just setting the scene for the start, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read :P_

_I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/C Zale._

**~1~**

**Like Father, Like Son**

The sun was at its highest, shining down on the beautiful jungle and giving radiance to its natural surroundings. A narrow river flowed through a huge valley covered with vegetation; waterfalls were on both sides. This was indeed a very large jungle; any animal could live in this paradise and not have a care about anything else in the world. At the heart of the jungle was an oasis, rich with lush plants that bore fruit; and two consecutive, rushing waterfalls with a refreshing pool between them.

Resting at the pool's bank was a small meerkat, lying on his back with his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying the warm rays of sunlight.

"Ah Tojo...it just hits the spot, doesn't it?" the meerkat asked.

On a flat, smooth rock beside him laid a lion, presumably "Tojo", with golden-tan fur and a long brown mane. He grunted comfortably and stretched.

"You said it, Max...there's just nothing to worry about..." he agreed lazily.

"Yeah," said Max, "especially because those two are nowhere to be seen-"

Suddenly, a wave of utter coldness and wetness had collapsed on them. Tojo's mane was now hanging down over his eyes, his head standing rigid and firm on his neck due to the chill. Max was still lying down but his eyes were bulging wide open. They both panted heavily, teeth chattering. All that could be heard was heavy laughter.

"Yeah, we were nowhere to be seen because the both of you had your eyes closed!" shouted a different voice.

The laughter continued, but it came from two voices. Tojo quickly flicked his mane out of his eyes, only to see two young lions swimming in the pool.

"You two young upstarts just can't leave a guy in peace, can you!" shouted an angry Max from the bank.

The two young lions made their way over to them, shaking their fur and manes as they got out.

"Now where's the fun in that?" one asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, you sleep all you want during the night!" added the other in the same tone.

"It's called a nap, Zale!" Tojo said, "And if you do that again, you'll be jumping off a cliff instead of into a pool!"

Zale resembled Tojo clearly, for he was his son. He had Tojo's fur and vivid blue eyes, as well as a very small brown mane that only grew around his head and neck. It did not proceed down to his chest or back, like the mane of a fully grown lion.

"Oooh...is the old lion threatening me?" Zale teased playfully.

Tojo laughed heartily, "You'll be the one feeling old when I get through with you!" he retorted in the same manner.

"Bring it on! Just let me remind you that I have Kura on my side! You can't take both of us!" Zale acknowledged the other young lion at his side with a sly smile.

Kura was not physically similar to Tojo or Zale. He had more of a bright yellow fur and hazel eyes. His mane was also the same length as Zale's, just around the top of his head and neck, but it was coloured a lighter brown. The one thing that stood out about Kura was his now faded, but still quite visible scar. It cut down his face from the middle of his forehead, to just a little underneath his left eye. He regarded Zale with a cocky grin.

"I could take the pair of you any day!" Tojo jeered playfully, standing up on the rock and crouching into a pouncing position.

Kura and Zale dropped into the same stance, ready to take him. Tojo then leaped off the rock, directing both his paws to each of the young lions' chests. What took Tojo by surprise, however, is that they both disappeared from under him, and he was greeted by the hard, grassy soil as he landed.

"Oomph! Hey, what the-"

"Come on, let's get him!"

"You asked for it, old-timer!"

Tojo didn't notice Kura and Zale leaping to their sides before he could pin them, and he felt two bundles of fur jump on top of him and pull and bite playfully at his fur. Tojo laughed heartily again and began wrestling with them on the grass.

"Oh you boys will never change, will you?" came a bossy, feminine voice.

They all stopped grappling with each other to see a rather stout meerkat approach them.

"I tell you this _time_ after _time_!! You could get hurt, you could start fighting," she began to count down with her fingers as she listed, "you could leave a scratch, you could get hurt, you-"

"Oh, Tessie, you know we were just having fun!" said Kura cheerfully with a smile.

Tessie was part of a meerkat colony, along with her brother Max that lived in the jungle along with the three lions. Kura found her quite motherly in character as well as comical when she got fussy.

"I know you were having fun, but there is gentle fun! There is non-rough fun, there is nice fun, there is gentle fun-"

"Oh you just love us too much, Tessie!" Kura teased, picking her up off the ground and nuzzling her with his nose.

"Now don't you dare-EW! You get that wet nose off of me! Do you hear me young lion? Off, I said!" Tessie scolded.

She immediately began cleaning herself, while everyone was trying to stifle their laughter.

"Aw now come on, Tess, they're just playing, right?" Max said happily, walking over to her.

"Oh I know, Max, I'm not angry, I just have to teach my boys to play nice, that's all!" she replied.

"Maybe you should play with us sometime, Tessie, so we know _how_ to play nice..." said Zale mischievously.

"Not in a thousand years, young lion, now, a good night's sleep for all of you! Look at the sun, it's late, now off to bed with you, all of you! Shoo! Kura, you too!"

And so they all obeyed Tessie's motherly orders and got up to join the rest of the meerkats to sleep.

It was sunset when they joined the others, and the sky was painted a soft lilac colour. The other meerkats were all sprawled out across a secluded area within the jungle, surrounded by trees and vegetation. Crickets were chirping, birds were cooing, setting the comfortable night ambience. Stars were beginning to appear in the early night sky, sparkling faintly. Kura, Tojo and Zale all lay down on their backs, gazing up at the beautiful expanse.

"Well...'night all" said Tojo.

"'Night, Dad."

"'Night, Dad."

Kura knew he would drift off easily tonight, after all the excitement and fun he and Zale had had that day. His thoughts then led him to how caring, loving friends they all were; Tojo, Zale, Tessie and Max. They may not have been his family, but they were certainly as good as in his opinion. _I wonder if I even have a family_, Kura thought. The more he dwelled on it, the more miserable he felt. Sighing sadly, Kura got up and left his two sleeping companions.

He found a pointed, grassy edge of a cliff to lie down on, gazing out at the rolling hills that stretched out before him. _Why was I out in the wastelands all those years ago....Why did someone attack me?_ He wondered. Tojo did tell Kura how he found him, but sadly, Kura was quite a mature cub when Tojo rescued him; and he could not remember his life before he was found. He probably did have a family, a home and people who cared for him. But then he remembered; he already did have all those. _Why am I making myself miserable over this...I've got all I need right here_, Kura thought, _...but it would still be nice to know who my parents are..._

"Can't sleep?" asked a soft, deep voice.

Kura turned his head to see Tojo approaching him, and sat up.

"No....just thinking..." he replied.

"...About the past?" Tojo asked again, sitting down beside him.

Kura nodded his head softly.

"I'm sorry...all of you are like my family, I guess I shouldn't be thinking about it..." he murmured.

"Now, Kura...that's nothing to be sorry about...it's only natural that you would wonder where you came from, before I found you," Tojo replied gently.

They both remained silent a while, looking out upon the grassy landscape before them.

"...Dad?"

"...Yeah?"

"....What was your home like?" Kura asked hesitantly.

Tojo didn't say anything for a moment, making Kura regret the question. He seemed deep in thought.

"I used to live in a pride...a kingdom..." Tojo began, "with great protection and friends. Our king loved all of his animals greatly; and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep them safe."

_Wow...a kingdom_, Kura thought, _so why is he here now?_

"So...what happened?" Kura asked him.

Tojo sighed painfully.

"The king died," he replied, "along with his son...who was my friend. So his brother took up the throne, letting his hyena minions live amongst us..." he said, more frustrated.

"Because of this the herds of animals were being hunted too much. So they all left...and the rain left along with them. He was a reckless king..." Tojo sighed.

Kura was surprised at how this kingdom fell- because of its own king.

"So what happened to _you_?" Kura asked.

"Well...it was tough growing up. But I met this girl, Tama...and she was the prettiest thing you ever did see..." Tojo said dreamily, beginning to smile.

Kura would've sighed at him if they weren't having a serious conversation, so he just rolled his eyes. _Always talking about us meeting a nice girl and settling down_, he thought, _girls, girls....what's the big deal about them?_

"The big deal about them is falling in love with them." Tojo said suddenly.

Kura almost jumped out of his skin.

"How...h-how did you...y-you..."

"Oh it's just a trick you learn when you get old," Tojo said quickly with a sly smile, "besides, I saw you rolling your eyes. You'll meet a nice girl someday and fall in love with her."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Keep telling me about your home!" Kura said eagerly, not wanting to remain on the subject.

"Oh, alright...so I grew up with Tama, we fell in _love_..."

"Oh come on!"

Tojo chuckled softly, "and we had Zale. But..." his smile faded.

Kura's smile faded too now concerned for him. Tojo now seemed distant, his eyes were staring blankly.

"...I never saw her again. There was an uprising against the king...and I couldn't find her. So I took Zale and fled..."

Kura felt sorry for Tojo now, appreciating his rough upbringing. _I wonder how he felt...when he lost the person he cared about the most..._

"...I'm sorry," he told him, "it...mustn't have been easy..."

"....It's over now. I found you and I'm as happy as ever." Tojo said lightly.

Kura smiled gratefully at him.

"And you've been there for me whenever I needed you..." he told Tojo softly.

Tojo smiled back at him widely, and rubbed his head with his paw.

"I don't call you _Dad_ for no reason..." Kura told him gently.

Tojo laughed slightly; and Kura could see tears forming in his eyes. Tojo's paw then rested on Kura's shoulder.

"Kura...I know I'm not your father, but....I love you like a son..." he said meaningfully.

Kura's heart was warmed by this, and he was deeply touched by Tojo's words. Tears were now gathering in his eyes, too.

"_You are my father...and I love you..._" he whispered.

And with that, they both pulled each other in tight, giving each other the best hug they ever had. The tears in their eyes were now slowly streaming down their faces. It felt good to be in Tojo's loving hug, he was big and furry, and nice and soft; just as anyone would like someone to be while hugging them. Kura didn't feel bad about his past anymore, because he had his father right beside him.

"_Let's go back, son..._"

"_Ok, Dad..._"

* * *

Aww, mutual love. Don't get me wrong, this isn't _why_ I rated it _Romance_ :P (and I stress the word "mutual" there, lol)

This is just to show the relationship Kura has with everyone, especially his father figure, Tojo. They make a nice loving pair, don't ya think?

And yes, to those of you who were wondering, Tessie and Max are Timon's Mother and Uncle! Their colony moved to the jungle at the end of The Lion King 1 1/2, remember?

Anyway, I'll be putting up another chapter as soon as I can! Times are tough at school lately, but I'll work at it ;) (not that I have many readers right now hehe) Reviews are welcome, bad or good!


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Light

_All I can say is thank god I've finished this chapter!! It fried my head so much! Sorry if it looks like I kinda rushed it, I just wanted to get it over with :P_

_And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Seriously, I wasn't expecting that much when I didn't really do anything with the story! Thanks, everyone!_

_I do not own the Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/C Zale._

**~2~**

**The Last Light**

Tojo watched Kura and Zale sleep peacefully. The stars were now many in the midnight blue sky. The moon cast its silvery beams over the sleeping jungle, reflecting its still, night atmosphere. He smiled as he watched the two lying on top of each other, just as two young cubs would in their sleep. He chuckled softly at them, both seeming comfortable in their position. _Like two brothers_, he thought. Suddenly, he lifted his head and seemed to stare off into the distance, his face baring a serious expression. It was almost as if he heard something, but the entire jungle was silent apart from the chirping insects. Looking one last time at the two young lions, he got up and left them.

Tojo was now standing on a flat rock that hung over a small pool of water. The pool was totally surrounded by reeds and tall grass, and the water's surface was wavering, making the moonbeams dance and waver over everything they were reflected on. His thoughts dwelled on Kura.

"_I know you are thinking of taking him back, Tojo._"

A gentle but booming, deep voice was speaking, but there was no one in sight. It seemed to come from the air itself, like a ghost or spirit.

"...Can you blame me?" Tojo replied, "I have talked to him about this way too many times. I can't keep him here anymore, its torture for him."

"_You are forgetting-_"

"I'm not forgetting anything! Just how dangerous do you think he could be? He wouldn't hurt a soul!"

A strong breeze blew at Tojo's mane.

"_You know nothing,_" the voice said slowly with a hint of anger, "_you know nothing and will understand nothing if you continue to defy me!_"

"You overrate yourself," Tojo spat, "you have no authority over me."

"_I grow tired of your ignorance._"

Tojo shut his eyes in agitation, trying to block out the voice.

"Then go," he said spitefully.

"_I cannot trust you any longer. You have the same attitude as your father-_"

His eyes flicked wide open again, and let out a fierce, aggressive growl, baring his sharp teeth.

"_He is not my father_," Tojo said slowly in a low, serious tone, "_Now go_."

************************************************************************************************

"EWW!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING ON TOP OF ME?"

It was a fine morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the air was clear; at least it was until Kura and Zale woke up and began yelling at each other.

"Hey, you move around in your sleep, OK?" Kura said defensively.

"Move around all you want, just don't move your way onto me!" Zale exclaimed.

"I'm asleep; do you think I'll just be able to take the time while sleeping to remember that?"

"Maybe I'll have to beat it into your brain..." Zale replied with a sly smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Kura asked, smiling back in the same way and lowering himself into a pouncing stance.

Zale imitated him and readied himself for "combat". He then sprung off the ground towards Kura, who quickly jumped to the side and avoided Zale's pounce. He then leapt at Zale from his side, forcing him onto the ground. Kura pressed his paws firmly against Zale's side, pinning him to the ground.

"AHH!"

"Give up?" Kura asked smugly, giving his cocky grin.

But Zale quickly pulled his foreleg out and rolled out from under him, making Kura fall down, the smug look on his face quickly being replaced by one of surprise. Kura fell flat on his chest with a loud "Oomph!"

Zale took his chance and sat on top of Kura's back, then wrapped his foreleg around Kura's neck, putting him into a headlock.

"OWW! OK! STOP!" Kura yelled desperately.

Zale finally released him and hopped off his back, letting Kura get up and smiling proudly.

"_Now_ will you not sleep on top of me?" he asked smugly.

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding," Zale replied playfully.

Kura rubbed his neck hard, still sore from Zale's headlock. Just then, he noticed that Tojo wasn't there.

"What?" Zale asked, noticing his surprised expression.

"Where's Dad?" Kura asked worriedly.

Zale turned his head to where Kura was looking at, also noticing Tojo's absence.

"He's probably down at the pool with Max again, why?" he asked casually.

Kura didn't like not seeing Tojo in the mornings, it made him worried. He felt the same way about Zale; sometimes when they were cubs, one or the other used to venture off into the jungle if they awoke early. If it was Zale, Kura would be worried, and vice versa.

"...Kura? Are you alright?" Zale asked suddenly.

He came back from his thoughts to reality, Zale made him jump slightly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...it's just...do you think something could've happened to him?" Kura asked with concern.

"...I doubt it. But still, I know how you feel...it is kind of weird not seeing him..." Zale replied in the same tone.

This was one of the things Kura loved about Tojo and Zale; they all looked out for each other. It was one of the many reasons that made them a family.

"Wanna look for him?" Zale asked.

"Yeah, let's go see if he's at the pool."

So they headed off towards their favourite swimming spot, where they splashed in on Max and Tojo the previous day. As they passed through the various bushes and vegetation, Kura's thoughts drifted back to last night. _He really was...like a father to me last night...was he ever this close with Zale_, he wondered, _could Zale be...jealous?_

Of course Kura didn't mean this in a cocky way; he was merely concerned for the relationship Tojo and Zale had with each other. He wanted to ask Zale about it, but not say something like, "Do you think your Dad likes me better?", so he tried to be subtle about it.

"...Zale?" he began nervously.

"...Yeah?"

"Do you...I mean; are you..._Ok_...with me being here?" Kura asked carefully.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Zale asked quizzically.

_Great, _Kura thought, _now what do I say_ _other than the thing I don't want to say?_

"Well...it's just...I kind of feel that...I'm....intruding, in your family."

_Phew!_

"Are you serious?" Zale asked again in a more concerned manner.

"Well, I just think that...you know...you and your Dad could have a better time with each other...if I wasn't around."

Zale stopped dead in his tracks, looking considerably surprised at Kura.

"Kura...you're like my brother! Why would you be thinking such things? We're all one family, here...you're a part of it all too, you know?"

Kura was quite touched by Zale's words. He was hoping for a long time that Zale would see him like a brother. He gave a shy smile, grateful for his kindness.

"And Dad would tell you the same thing, if you started saying stuff like this! Kura....you may not be my brother, and my Dad may not be your father.....but you _are_ family..." Zale told him firmly with a reassuring smile.

"....Thanks, Zale," Kura said meaningfully with a brighter smile.

_I guess he really does want me here, after all_, he thought, _maybe I'm not interfering in his space_.

"Sure, just don't scare me like that again!" Zale replied cheerfully.

They continued walking, Kura feeling glad and reassured that Zale wasn't feeling affronted by his presence. _I guess it was sort of silly of me to think that, after all the fun times we had together_, he thought. Then his mind brought back Tojo's story of his homeland, which made Kura wonder if _Zale_ knew much about didn't see how it could offend him, so he went ahead and asked him anyway.

"Hey Zale, do you remember much about your home?" Kura asked casually.

"Heh...so Dad told you about our old pride, huh?" Zale replied in the same manner.

"Yeah, I was just curious if you knew much about it."

"Sorry, man. My head's blank on that one. I was only a baby when we left there."

"Oh...don't you want to see it, though?" Kura asked again persistently.

"Well....I'm not really that bothered about it. After all, I don't remember anything about it," Zale told him casually.

_I don't remember anything about my home either_, Kura thought, _and I want to see it._ He felt slightly miserable again, but remembered the talk he had with Tojo last night, and his mood lifted slightly.

"Sorry...I didn't mean..." Zale began, noticing Kura looking a little down.

"No, it's Ok...like you said, we're all one big family right?" Kura replied cheerfully, giving another shy smile.

Zale smiled back at him brightly.

"You guys are the best family anyone could ever have..." Kura said softly.

He really did love Tojo and Zale very much. Although he'd been with them from his late childhood, it was enough for Kura to call them family, and everything they had been through together had made that bond between them stronger, which was why they were all so great together.

"Geez, man...you're gonna make me go all soft, now..." Zale chuckled with a sheepish smile.

"But I mean it...you're...you're really there for me, you know?" Kura persisted, wanting to make Zale understand how grateful he was for his and Tojo's support and comfort.

Zale stopped again, his smile growing even shyer.

"It's just....thank you, for everything," Kura told him meaningfully.

He could see that Zale was really embarrassed now, he was even blushing slightly. So Kura approached him and grabbed him in tight with his forelegs for a hug. Zale wasn't as big as Tojo, but it still felt nice to hug the person you grew up with and trusted most, the one you shared stories and fun games with. Kura could feel that Zale was totally taken by surprise, but he came around and wrapped his own forelegs around Kura, returning the hug. However, it was only after their embrace that they noticed a quizzical and bemused looking Tojo behind them.

"Umm....Ok," he began, "I know that you two _aren't_ related, but-"

"Shut up, Dad!" Kura and Zale both shouted simultaneously.

They all laughed, knowing that Tojo was only joking.

"Hey, Dad, where were you?" Kura asked.

"Yeah, we were looking for you!" Zale added.

"Obviously not hard enough, given your recent position," Tojo said playfully, "I was just taking a walk."

"Well could you let us know before you do, next time?" Kura asked with clear concern.

"Were you..._worried_?" Tojo asked with surprise.

"Yes, I was, Dad!" Kura replied more firmly, walking closer to Tojo to appear more serious, "so could you please not do it again and let us know next time?"

Tojo seemed quite surprised by this. Now most adults would be in Kura's position, wondering where their child had went if they had gone off somewhere, but now both positions were reversed. It did seem weird to Kura, but he just didn't want anything to happen to Tojo. _Oh man, I feel like such a Dad_, he thought, _I guess I know how parents feel now in this situation_. A smile appeared on Tojo's muzzle.

"Ok, Kura, I'm sorry," he said calmly, "it was irresponsible of me to do that. But thank you for your concern."

He was still smiling, and so was Kura, glad that Tojo understood. He approached Tojo and nuzzled him under his chin.

"_I love you, Dad_," he whispered softly.

Tojo then pulled him in close and chuckled gently.

"_I love you, too_" he whispered back.

They let go of each other and smiled, glad that they shared such a family-like bond.

"Aww, how sweet..." Zale teased light-heartedly.

"What are _you_ smiling at," Tojo said smugly, "you're part of the family too!"

Zale's smile immediately dropped, knowing what was coming next.

"Come here!" Tojo growled playfully.

"NO!" Zale yelped.

But it was too late; Tojo was squeezing him tightly in a lovely fatherly hug.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"_Oh, my precious son, I love you so much_..." Tojo teased in a fake, adoring tone.

"EWW!! LET ME GO! STOP IT!"

Zale finally broke away from him, making Tojo chuckle deeply.

"Ok, that's it!" Zale said with a menacing grin, and pounced on his father.

Tojo laughed heartily and Kura joined in on the wrestling, making a typical family picture. _We really are one big family!_

The day was good for the three lions, as they got to spend time with each other and have fun. Now the sun was setting in a warm, orange sky; and everyone had settled down to sleep. Zale went out like a light, but Kura lay awake, thinking of all the good times they had that day. Tojo sat up and looked down at him.

"Wow...he hasn't changed a bit," he said softly.

"How come?" Kura asked.

"He slept all the time when he was a baby."

They both chuckled quietly at this.

"....Kura...can you come with me for a second? I want to show you something..." he said mysteriously.

Kura got up and followed Tojo away from the others, wondering what he had in store for him. He led Kura to some sort of tunnel, roofed by thick tree roots and hanging vines, along with some cobwebs.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It was dark in the tunnel, for the sun's rays didn't reach those parts. It was also quite small, and got higher and lower in some places. It wasn't too comfortable, but they made it out, soon enough. He was now standing at the stop of a series of descending rocks, the bottom of which was blocked by a lot of reeds and tall grass. Tojo motioned for him to continue his way down, pushing past the plants in the way. He now stood on a flat, smooth rock that stretched a little way over a small pool of water.

"Dad, why are we here?" Kura asked curiously.

"Look at the sun."

"What?"

"Look at the sun, Kura..." he said again, quite patiently.

Kura did so. It had almost gone down now; it was sinking halfway past the horizon, giving the sky a marvellous warm glow.

"Now look at the water," said Tojo's deep voice.

His head dropped down to the pool of water. There was a thin layer of mist covering it, and it was surrounded by many reeds and tall grass. Now Tojo leaned in closely to his ear, and whispered softly with his gentle, magnificent deep voice.

"_My king once told me...that when the last light of day touches the water's surface...._"

Now the mist cleared from the surface, which was rippling and wavering. Kura didn't know from what cause, but it fascinated him and unsettled him at the same time. He leaned in closer, and saw his own reflection wavering on the surface.

"_...one could see beyond the simple ripples and currents..._"

His reflection now blurred. The water was wavering quite unusually. The ripples continued.

"_...and look into the very being...of one's destiny..._"

The sun had finally set, and Kura was blinded by a bright flash of light. He saw the pool or the jungle no longer. He was looking at a strange rock formation. It seemed to be made up of three parts; a tall, flat rock seemed to tower high into the sky. The mouth of a cave seemed to be at the bottom of it. From the mouth of the cave extended another long, flat rock, that got narrower as it went on; and was supported by two smaller rocks, seeming to hold it up. As quick as it came, the image disappeared, and he was back in the jungle.

"What did you see?" Tojo asked ominously in the same, calm manner.

The moon was now low in the deep blue sky, casting its beams on the water's surface. It was wavering less frequently, making the moonbeams dance across the pool's surroundings.

"It was...some kind of...rock..." Kura tried to describe as best he could.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder sounded. Both their heads darted towards the sky. The wind blew. The clouds trembled. But the most prominent sound was a deep, booming voice.

"_Tojo....you have disobeyed me._"

* * *

Ooohhh, so many questions! Who was Tojo talking to? Who was he talking _about_? And his father? Well....that's for a different story ;)

Basically, I tried to focus this chapter on Zale (and failed miserably!) and again, show the relationship between the three. They're such a good bunch, together, aren't they? :)

Ok, enough character developing (and failing at it!) time to move this story onwards!!! Roll on Chapter 3!!

Oh and uh...please review... :D


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

_Ok everyone, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I think it does because I haven't been able to put much effort into it- haven't been sleeping very well and I was just pulled into hospital today. If I was in my usual state of mind, I'm sure I would've been able to make this much better. There's not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, again, sorry, but really, it's getting to the good bit and there's a lot of new characters in the next chapter!_

_I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/C Zale._

**~3~**

**Lost and Found**

The winds shook everything. The thunder grew louder. But what scared Kura the most was that one booming, unearthly voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He shouted fearfully over the vicious wind.

But all Tojo did was glare up at the sky, in what looked like defiance.

"DAD, WHAT'S GOING ON?" He shouted again.

Tojo didn't reply. The gales grew stronger. A flash of lightning enveloped everything for a split second. The thunder followed, crashing through the dark night sky.

"KURA, LET'S GO!" Tojo finally shouted back, and raced back through the grass.

Kura darted after him, very confused and bewildered. They both jumped back into the small tunnel, where the echoes and roars of the thunder and wind seemed muted slightly. They both stopped once inside. Tojo was looking unusually frustrated, his eyes shut. Kura was shaking slightly with anxiety.

"Dad...what's happening...?" he asked nervously.

He shut his eyes even tighter.

"Dad...please!" Kura said again, this time more scared.

Tojo still remained silent. He was unnerving Kura terribly by his abnormal behaviour. Finally, he dropped his head and sighed painfully.

"_....You have to go_." He said quietly.

"What...? Go...? W-what do you mean?" Kura asked, even more unsettled.

"You're not safe anymore," Tojo replied more firmly, "you can't stay here."

Kura gaped at him in horrific disbelief. _He wants me to...leave? _He thought.

"Kura, I'm sorry, but we don't have much time!" Tojo continued, raising his voice slightly, "Now we have to find Zale, let's go!"

He ran off through the tunnel. Kura hesitated to follow. His nerves were shaking inside, terribly frightened by Tojo's unusual and cold behaviour. _Why does he want me to go...? Does he really...mean it...?_

Tears were forming in his eyes as he followed. Tojo couldn't have meant it, he just couldn't have. How could he say such cruel things? What made him say it? Since when was there any danger in the jungle?

They finally emerged from the tunnel. The trees were swaying violently all around them. The wind tugged at their manes. Suddenly, Zale appeared in the distance, running towards them.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF DURING A STORM LIKE THIS!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Tojo shouted fiercely.

Zale's eyes widened in surprise, frightened by his father's new tone.

"ROUND UP ALL THE MEERKATS AND GET THEM TO SHELTER! I'LL BE BACK IN A WHILE!"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"JUST DO IT! KURA, LET'S GO!"

And he ran off again, further into the jungle. Kura was too frightened to question him or disobey him. He had never seen Tojo like this before, and he didn't want to upset him any further. He left a scared and bewildered looking Zale behind, wondering if he would ever see him again. Tojo was sprinting hastily through the jungle. The storm was now ripping the very air apart, with the rain plummeting through the sky and the thunder and lightning, as well as the merciless winds. It was all too much for Kura. The weather itself was testing his nerves enough, as it was, but to hear Tojo telling him to leave, he couldn't understand anything. His thoughts and feelings were in total disarray, the storm perfectly reflecting them. Tojo was leading him up the river, not looking back for a second. Kura had no choice but to follow him. He stopped sharply at a log that stretched across it, acting as a bridge. Kura stopped right after him.

"BE QUICK!" Tojo shouted in his ear, and carefully but swiftly made his way across.

Kura watched him in shock. With the winds blowing so fiercely, how could he possibly manage to cross? But it was not the time for questions, despite the many that Kura had right now. Still feeling incredibly upset and confused, Kura had to act. He got up on the end of the log and began to make his way across. It was very unsteady. He had to be careful and go slow, he had no idea how Tojo could do it so quickly.

"KURA, LOOK OUT!" Tojo shouted as he was halfway there.

Managing to hear him over the chaos, Kura looked up and around. His mouth dropped in terror. His eyes dilated in shock at what he saw. His muscles refused to move. Somehow, the storm had managed to uproot an entire tree from the earth and blow it into the river. It was seconds away from him. His whole body and mind froze in pure fear. Before he knew it, the middle of the tree broke right through the log. Right where he was standing.

"KURA, NO!" Tojo screamed.

The trunk hit Kura full force, and he was flattened up against it. He sunk his claws into it automatically for dear life before he was plunged into the icy water. Total numbness grasped him as he clung on to the tree upside down in the river. The ice stabbed at his lungs. He didn't dare move an inch. He was still clinging on for his life. Fear was rampaging through his head, unable to comprehend what was happening. With a sheer stroke of luck, the tree revolved slightly, which was enough for Kura to breathe the unkind, but welcome air. Finally coming back to his senses, he clambered on top of the trunk. He raised his head slightly to find possible ways of jumping onto the bank. All he could see was Tojo running frantically after him.

"KURA!" Tojo kept shouting after him.

What Kura saw next made his heart nearly jump out of his mouth. There was no more water in front of him. All he could see was the dark, flashing sky. He was approaching a waterfall. The only thing he thought was: _I'm going to die_. He knew he would. There was nothing he could do. Tojo couldn't save him, but he didn't blame him. He had had a good life with him. He couldn't hold anything against Tojo, not now. He held him in his thoughts dearly, and Zale, as he readied himself for his end. The one thing that Kura heard over the whistling winds that made his heart contort even more inside him when he met the edge of the waterfall was Tojo's last, terrible, awful blood-curdling scream.

"KURAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

An hour passed. Maybe it was an hour. Maybe two hours or three. He didn't know for sure. To be perfectly honest; he had no idea. Time was beyond his knowledge and understanding.

_...Dad...?_

He didn't think anyone heard him. No one responded. In fact, he wasn't sure if he actually spoke at all. He wasn't sure if anyone was with him. All in all, he wasn't sure if he was even alive. But he must've been, if he was to think or speak that one word, isn't that right? He still didn't know anyway. Nothing was clear to him.

_...What's....what's happening...? Am I...dead?_

What happened next didn't answer his question, but was a change from the nothingness that held his sight. He seemed to be standing atop a peak of a tall rock, not a mountain. It was the same awful weather; dark clouds were gathering, rain was falling heavily and thunder was rolling throughout the skies. He was glad, however, to see someone sitting on the edge in front of him. It was a lion, with his back turned to him. He was familiar; with golden-tanned fur and a longish brown mane.

_...Dad...?_

He thought, or spoke, again. The lion slowly turned around to face him. As he revealed his face, he could see that it was not who he thought it was.

_Zale...? Is that...you...?_

If it was, he had certainly gotten older. He was bigger, so was his mane. However, Zale, if it was him, did not seem too happy to see him. Where were they? How did he get so big? Was it that long since the storm? So many questions had arisen in his mind, if he had one. He still wasn't sure about what happened, or who, where and what he was. Unintentionally, his focus shifted to the very centre of the peak he stood on. He then had a strange feeling; it was a certain but questionable one at the same time. Something was going to strike that point. He didn't know why he had this feeling, he just did. His focus then moved back towards Zale, who, surprisingly, lowered himself into a fighting stance. He was immediately taken aback by this, especially by the aggressive look on his face. Before he knew it, Zale took off towards him. The same feeling struck him again, and he thought he knew what was going to hit that point on the peak. He looked up towards the sky, and saw that the clouds were building up strangely. Before Zale could reach him, there was a blinding flash of light and a crash of thunder.

"Ngh..."

Kura slowly opened his eyes. The sound of rushing water reached his ears. He was laid flat on the ground, which felt soft and grassy. He saw a small, steady-flowing river in front of him. Slowly getting up, he looked around to see where he was. It was day, and there was nothing but rolling grassland in sight. _Where am I...?_ He wondered, _what happened?_ He was totally confused; he was used to waking up in the jungle with Tojo and Zale. Then he suddenly remembered.

"DAD?" He called.

No one responded.

"ZALE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was still no response. He was not in the jungle anymore. He had no idea where he was. Despairing thoughts were running wild in his head, such as never seeing Tojo or Zale again. He was alone. Thrown into a new world by himself. Kura couldn't possibly begin to think about where to go, or what to do next; he was too distraught. His last, most clear memory was seeing the total horror and disbelief on Tojo's face through the rain as he plunged over the waterfall. Tears were welling up in his eyes. _They'll all think I'm dead_, he thought, _I won't ever see them again and I won't have a chance to say goodbye...it's not fair._ He sniffed miserably. _How do I even get back? What do I do now? Someone please help me!_ After a few moments of thinking, Kura decided to move on, and find someone who would help him. He began walking.

The days passed. Nothing happened. All he did was walked, and feel incredibly lonely. His thoughts dwelled on Tojo and Zale; he lay awake each night thinking of them. They were his family; and he would probably never see them again. _What's going to happen to me...? I don't even know what's out here_, he thought, _I can only pray that I find anyone, or that anyone finds me._ He kept walking downriver, hoping that he would find some form of civilisation, a pride of lions or lionesses, anything. One day he was still walking, being more vigilant than depressed. In an unusual way, his prayers seemed to have been answered, for a young lioness around his age had just fallen off a rocky hill and on top of him. He was pushed to the ground on his back, him staring up at her and her staring down at him in shock. She had dark, brown eyes and a beautiful peach coat that was quite soft.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully.

He was so happy to finally run into someone; it had been days since he talked. She merely gaped at him in surprise.

"Where did she go?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

She gasped in fright, pulled him up and led him under a rock in the side of the hill.

"Hey! What the- MMF!"

She forced her paw over his mouth, silencing him.

"I don't know, she came over here, last I saw her!" said another, masculine voice.

"We have to find her! The King will have our heads if we don't!"

"Then stop moaning and help me look!"

_A King...? Does that mean that there are people nearby?_

The voices faded away, whoever they were. The lioness immediately released him.

"Geez, nice to meet you too!" Kura said sarcastically.

"SHH!"

She went to check if her would-be searchers were nearby, and then came back to Kura.

"Ok, this is how it's gonna be," she began, "you did not see me, you did not meet me, and you did _not_....get...pounced on...by me...! Ok?"

"_Pounced _on? Yeah, right, more like you _fell_!"

"I did not!"

"I didn't meet you anyway, you didn't tell me your name," Kura replied more pleasantly.

"I'm not _going_ to! You'll just blow my cover!" The lioness replied impatiently.

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Do you want to talk about it?" Kura asked her in a more comforting manner, trying to be friendlier.

"Look, you can't help me, Ok?" she replied more apologetically.

"Well who knows? I _may_ be able to! Are you running away?" Kura asked again more cheerfully.

The lioness sighed and dropped her defensive demeanour. She then had a sad expression on her face.

"....Yes."

"How come?"

"...It's my father. He's very overprotective and I can't get a minute to myself without someone watching me."

"Why would he send people to watch you?"

"Because he's the-"

"PRINCESS! THERE YOU ARE!" a lion shouted from behind her.

She gasped in fright and looked to see who was calling her, then took off past Kura.

"Wait! You're a _princess_? You have to take me to your kingdom!" Kura shouted after her, following her.

"No! Leave this place! You'll only be blamed for my disappearance!" the princess shouted back.

She kept running into the grassland, not looking back. Kura couldn't let her go; he _had_ to find people who would help him, and this opportunity was just too rare to miss, given his situation.

"THERE'S SOMEONE WITH HER!" a lion shouted to his supposed search party.

"Please! Help me and I'll help you!" Kura yelled, catching up with her.

"It's too dangerous! My father doesn't take kindly to rogues!" she replied.

"But I'm not a rogue! I-"

She suddenly stopped, Kura doing the same. There were now about five lionesses in front of them. They were all dirty and unkempt, but for some reason, they appeared to be smiling at what they had found. They all carried sinister expressions on their faces.

"Oh, princess...you shouldn't _be_ out here! It's Daddy's law, you know..." one of them taunted.

"When you go past his law, you go past protection dear..." jeered another.

They all started laughing and snarling at them. _They must be a rival pride_, Kura thought, _well they won't harm her today_.

"Leave us alone!" Kura retaliated fiercely, jumping in front of the princess protectively.

"_What are you doing!_" She whispered in his ear.

"And who are you...?" one of the lionesses asked, "It doesn't matter now, anyway, now that you've made your allegiances clear!"

Suddenly, they all crouched into a pouncing stance. Kura readied himself for real combat, the adrenaline pumping through his system. But he realised that he couldn't take all of them at once, and jumped back to get out of their pouncing distance.

"RUN!" the princess shouted, and sprinted off to the side.

Kura followed; his heart racing in fear from what he had just started. In the near distance, he could see a narrow gorge, which was exactly where she was taking him. The lionesses still gave chase. Kura was getting exhausted. He had been walking for days with insufficient rest. His muscles were beginning to ache. His breathing became short and rapid. As they neared the gorge, Kura could hear more running water. There must've been another river down there. When the princess closed the gap between herself and the edge, she performed a mighty, powerful leap across the gap, just about making it to the other side. Kura's heart stopped beating when he saw what he had to do next. The gorge was deep, so he couldn't jump in. There was no other way. Mustering up all his strength, he pushed off from the cliff. As he sailed across in mid-air, He could feel his head getting lighter. He did not have any food for a long time, and he was beginning to tire out. Kura didn't make it the whole way across the gap, and grappled the Cliffside at the other end. He couldn't support all of his weight just by hanging there, so he had to climb, and climb quickly. The rock didn't support him too well, either, so he had to move fast. It took a lot of energy, and Kura's head was spinning. He managed to grapple the soil on the top and get his head over the edge. His vision blurred. Something was coming towards him. But he couldn't make it out, he was getting terribly tired and he couldn't let go. All of the muscles in his body were pushed beyond their limits. Kura lost his grip on the soil. He slid back down, leaving claw marks on the ground above. His head rolled back in exhaustion, and he saw something reach out towards him. As the grass left his claws completely, a jolt on his foreleg broke his fall. And then, everything escaped his senses.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'm not too happy with it, and like I said, it could've been better if I had a normal week.

Poor Kura, losing his loved ones and waking up in a totally new world. What's worse, this is the second time he's fallen unconscious! This guy needs a break.

A big thank you goes to **Chizuru17** for keeping up with the story and showing his/her enthusiasm, thanks alot! Your reviews help me quite a bit!

Lots of new characters in the next chapter, everyone, so please keep reading and pleeeease keep reviewing!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The White Lion

_This is the longest chapter I have done so far!! I can't believe I did it in the space of a day haha! Well I hope I won't be doing something like that again, because my eyes are sick of looking at text on a computer screen now haha! Oh, and guess what, everyone! I am introducing one of my new O/Cs in this chapter!!_

_I do not own the Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/C Zale and the one you are about to meet!!_

**~4~**

**The White Lion**

"He's not staying and that's final!" said a firm, masculine voice.

Nothing was to be seen. Only heard.

"_What?!_ He _saved_ me! How could you be so cruel?" retorted a familiar, feminine voice.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't act so irresponsibly!" the male voice scolded.

"I ran away because of _you_! You never listen to me, you won't let me live my own life-"

"Your life is _here_! Under _my_ law and protection! So it is my duty as king and as your father to look after you!" he said more harshly this time, raising his voice.

"It is because of _your_ law that I can't stand to live here!!" she argued, also raising her voice.

"IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER THAT YOU ARE STILL _ALLOWED_ TO STAY HERE!"

She didn't say anything back. All he heard were soft sobs and paw steps padding away. A painful sigh came next, along with a new voice.

"Do you think that solved anything?" asked a new masculine voice.

"Don't start," said the supposed King impatiently.

"Do you want to make her feel better or not?" asked the other male.

There was no response.

"Then let him stay, at least for a while," said the male again.

"What! We don't know who he is, where he came from, or why he was in the kingdom! He could have been an outlander!" The King argued.

"I find it highly doubtful that an outlander would defend their enemy's daughter from his own pride. We have to thank him, at the very least."

"....Fine."

**************************************************************************************************************************

He was now standing at a high altitude, atop the peak of a rock. His eyes were fixed on the centre. A crash of thunder rumbled through the stormy skies above, the clouds beginning to gather. He took his eyes off that one point, and focused on a lion standing at the other side of the rock.

"What exactly do you plan on doing now, then?" the lion asked him with a threatening tone.

He recognised him instantly.

"...Zale? What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, not having a clue what was going on.

Suddenly, a strange feeling had grasped his senses. His eyes darted back towards the very middle of the peak. Somehow, he knew what was going to happen. He looked back up at the clouds, which were now dangerously big and dark. The feeling grew stronger, as if the thing was going to happen soon.

"I've had enough. You aren't the friend I once knew," Zale told him darkly.

He crouched into his battle stance, and immediately charged towards him. Suddenly, his nerves struck him, and he expected the thing, whatever it was, to happen.

"Zale, NO!" He shouted.

It was too late. As Zale leaped at him, there was a bright light and he jolted in mid-air.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Ahh..." Kura moaned as he was greeted with a sharp headache upon awakening.

The ground he lay on was cold, hard and flat stone. It was the first thing he felt, besides his headache, along with sharp aches and pains jetting through his muscles. Kura hissed at them as he tried to sit up. Small memories of the past events he had been through just caught up with him. _Where am I now...?_ He wondered. _I wish I was back at home...away from all of this danger_. Kura hated the feeling of constant vigilance he always had to take up, now that he was out in the wild. He longed to be back with Tojo and Zale, where he was safe and with people he loved. However, the more he thought and despaired over it, the more it pained his head. Despite his aching joints and muscles from his exhausting ordeals, he decided to find out where he is.

"Hello...?" Kura called out softly.

Taking in his surroundings, he realised that he was in a cave. The light from the opening hurt his eyes slightly. Nobody responded to his call, and he deduced that he must've been alone. But that wasn't where he was last time; he was hanging off a cliff, trying to make it onto the ground. _I must have been taken here_, he thought. Moving carefully, Kura made his way out of the cave and into the outside world. The sun was high in a bright blue sky, and he could see rolling grassland dotted with trees and bushes for miles ahead. In front of him, however, was a long rock, narrowing as it went further. It seemed to be tilting upwards as he walked along it, finally stopping at the promontory.

"This is _not_ where I was last time..." he said to himself quietly.

Kura began to feel thirsty, so he scanned the landscape for any water points. He spotted one a little far away and slightly to the left. He made his way off the promontory and back down to the mouth of the cave. He then noticed a stone slope to the right of the opening, leading down to the grass. Kura made his way down, head still aching, and began his walk to the waterhole. Thankfully, his joints and muscles loosened up on the way. He was very eager to find out where he was, but when he arrived at the waterhole, something made him change his mind. Lots of different animals were crowding around; and he didn't want to stick out by asking something like "Where am I?" in front of them. _I must be in a pride, or a kingdom_, Kura thought, _otherwise those cheetahs would be mauling those zebras right now_. As he was thirsty anyway, Kura thought it would be best just to get a drink and not say anything. He managed to squeeze past the different animals and find a spot beside a lioness around his age. He began lapping up the water from the pool, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ow! Hey!" the lioness suddenly yelped.

Kura quickly lifted his head. _Did I do something?_ He wondered, panicking, _I didn't touch her or anything!_ He then saw what the problem was. One of the young cheetahs pushed his way past her for some water. Now Kura didn't like seeing anyone being mistreated. He automatically put themselves in their position when such a situation arose; feeling what they would feel. It was a natural, sharp sense of justice.

"You're excused," the cheetah said very rudely, and began drinking.

This made Kura angry.

"I think you owe someone an apology..." Kura spoke up, trying to keep his cool.

"And I think you're mistaken," the cheetah replied cheekily, not even looking at him.

This aggravated him even more. The lioness looked quite surprised that he was intervening, but he didn't notice her. He was more focused on making this arrogant beast apologise. Now, slowly but surely, all of the animals were turning their attention to the two cats. It didn't occur to Kura that he had done just what he wanted to avoid; but he wouldn't have cared anyway, a person's self esteem was more important to him, and he would not back down.

"_Well I think it's time you learned some manners..._" he snarled at the cheetah, who finally shot him a mean glare.

There were some reactions amongst the animals, some jeering and some gasping. The cheetah then lifted his head to Kura's, both of them glaring at each other. The lioness back away carefully in fear. Kura still bore his teeth in a highly aggressive snarl.

"_Well why don't you teach me!_" the cheetah snarled back, and lifted his paw to Kura's face, striking him.

Now all of the animals had their full attention, they were either goading them to fight or merely gasping in shock. But Kura would not let the lioness be harassed, he did not like seeing anyone's respect being devalued. So he hit the cheetah back, and the fight ensued. Everyone had gathered around, at least, those who were interested; forming a ring around them. They all jeered and shouted, blocking anyone's view of the fight if they weren't in their circle. It continued for a while, until suddenly, a deafening, ground-breaking roar erupted from a pair of sharp white teeth, away from all of the animals. They all stopped shouting and turned their heads towards the source of the roar. It was a fully-grown lion with great golden fur and a magnificent, long auburn mane, though his facial expression held nothing great or magnificent about it. He strode towards the commotion, clearly having great authority amongst the animals, who all parted to make way for him. In front of him were two young cats, wrestling each other fiercely. One was a cheetah and the other a lion. They both stopped when he came into their view. The cheetah, who appeared to be losing, recognised who he was and sped off. Kura then saw a furious looking lion approach him, coming right up in his dirty and dusty face.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE CAUSING TROUBLE AROUND HERE!!" he thundered with a low growl.

"But he-"

"Silence!" the lion ordered.

_Who is this guy to tell me what to do?_ Kura thought, _and why is he acting as if he owns this place?_

"Wait a minute...I don't recognise you...who are you?!" He then said, looking quite dangerous now.

Kura was feeling anxious now, this person, whoever he was, seemed to have great authority, which was reflected by the silence of the animals. Despite the situation, Kura couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded quite familiar.

"Uh....I...umm..."

"SIMBA!" called a deeper, stronger voice.

The lion, supposedly "Simba", turned his head towards the call, as did the other animals. What Kura saw next actually left him awestruck. It was another lion approaching, but he was different. He was bigger, seemingly stronger and had kind, gentle blue eyes. But the most striking, wonderful feature about him was his sleek, beautiful white fur. His mane was also white, and longer than Simba's. He sat down beside him, in front of Kura.

"We don't want to make our _guest_ feel unwelcome," he said with his deep voice more softly, looking at him sternly.

With this, Simba gave a spiteful growl and walked off slowly, dispersing the animals as he went. Out of the corner of his eye, Kura noticed that the lioness he helped had stayed behind. He then turned attention to the white lion in front of him, who was smiling softly.

"I'm sorry about Simba. He has a lot on his mind, and he is just concerned for everyone's safety," he said reassuringly.

"Oh...it's Ok..." Kura said a little nervously, now realising the fact that he had drawn all of the attention that he planned to avoid to himself.

He couldn't help but admire his amazing white fur. White lions were quite rare in Africa, and not usually amongst prides of non-white lions. His deep blue eyes were also entrancing. Kura suddenly remembered the other reason why he ventured out of the cave.

"Um...would you mind telling me...where I am?" he asked cautiously, not to sound rude.

"You are in the kingdom of the Pride lands. I found you at the river, with our princess, and it's a good thing I did! You were almost a goner."

"But...how did I get here?"

"I brought you here. You fell unconscious, never mind falling into the river! But I caught you just in time, and I was told everything that happened."

Kura now remembered the incident with the princess who found him. The last thing he remembered was seeing this object running towards him. Then, with a strain of thought, he recalled that the object was white.

"It was _you_..._you're_ the one that saved me!" He exclaimed with a small smile, "I owe you my _life_!"

The white lion chuckled deeply, reminding Kura of Tojo.

"That's...not necessary. If anyone is in debt, it is us. You saved our princess from the outlanders, and on behalf of everyone here in the Pride lands, I would like to thank you," the lion said humbly.

"But I didn't even do anything..." Kura said shyly.

"You did quite the opposite. Your presence determined the turn of events; had the princess been alone, she would have been killed."

Kura didn't argue. He was quite surprised that the lion was acting friendly and welcoming towards him, and not berating him like Simba.

"I'm sorry, it's probably time _I_ learned some manners _too_!" he said cheerfully, laughing slightly, "I haven't even introduced myself."

Kura was beginning to like him; he was very polite and decent, as well as respectful and kind.

"My name is Salaam," he introduced himself, indicating by placing his paw on his chest, "and it is my job, as the Chancellor, to welcome you to the Pride lands. And what is your name?" he asked as politely as ever with a smile.

"I'm Kura, and thank you." Kura replied in the same manner, also beginning to smile.

"Peace be with you, Kura. If you need any help or have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me," Salaam replied generously.

"Oh, um...well, thanks..." Kura replied shyly.

"You are most welcome."

He still couldn't believe that Salaam was being extremely courteous and polite to him, he never expected anyone to. This made him feel slightly over-valued, but he thought it would pass. Thinking of Salaam's offer, he realised that all he wanted to do was go home.

"I actually do have one question..." Kura said.

"Please ask."

"Do you...know if there are any...jungles...nearby?" he asked hesitantly.

"There is one across the desert, why do you ask?" Salaam asked him, still very politely.

"Because...it's my home..." Kura replied more sadly, still missing the jungle.

Salaam stopped smiling, and looked more surprised.

"Oh...well...if you don't mind me asking, why were you out here?"

Kura then retold the events of the storm and how he ended up in the Pride lands. When he was finished, Salaam looked quite horrified.

"I...I'm so sorry to hear that...you...you've clearly been through a lot! I will talk with Simba, our King, and arrange for you to stay here whenever you like-"

"No! Look, I'm sorry; Salaam, but all I want to do is go home!" Kura interrupted.

"I would gladly take you there, Kura, but I'm afraid I can't. There is a sandstorm in the desert right now, and judging by the stars, it will remain for quite some time," Salaam explained carefully.

Kura dropped his head in despair. _I don't care! I just want to go home!_ He thought.

"I know you're eager to get back, but I'm afraid I can't let you cross the desert at this time," Salaam said, in time with his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Kura."

There was something strange about Salaam; it was as if he could read Kura's thoughts. But Kura didn't have time to do anything about it, as the lioness he helped earlier approached him.

"Umm...thanks for helping me back there," she said a little shyly, "I guess I owe you one," she added, laughing slightly.

"No, it's Ok. I couldn't just stand there and let him push you around..." Kura replied.

"Well, you didn't have to...but still, thank you. My name is Sabini," she introduced herself.

Sabini had beautiful blue eyes, and a light tan coloured fur.

"Hi! I'm Kura," Kura replied cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Kura," Sabini said with a smile.

"And you."

"Well, you two seem to be getting along just fine," Salaam said happily, "Kura, I'll go and talk with Simba about you staying here for a while. I'll be back."

Salaam turned and left. Kura felt quite uncomfortable about staying in the Pride lands, with Simba being the King. He was quite abrupt and quick-tempered in his manner, as well as impatient.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sabini asked him.

"No, I lived in a jungle with two other lions. During a storm I got swept downriver then I ran into the princess-"

"Wait, _you're_ the one that saved Kiara?" she asked with sudden shock.

"I didn't _save_ her, exactly....well; maybe I did...a little..." Kura replied uncertainly, not seeing exactly how he saved her, thinking that she could've just ran away without him.

"Sure you did! You know, everyone's talking about you; you should go and see her! She's been worried about you," Sabini replied excitedly.

Kura then noticed Salaam returning with Simba, not looking very happy. They both sat down in front of him, Salaam giving Simba a nudge with his foreleg.

"I apologise for the way I acted earlier. I realise that you were just defending Sabini. But know that I don't tolerate any trouble in my kingdom, at all." Simba said flatly.

He didn't appear humble at all when he apologised. In fact, he didn't even appear _sorry_. It was too obvious to Kura how pained he seemed to say this to him. _He's stiffer than a dead guy!_ Kura thought to himself. But he realised that he should be thankful that he at least said it, as well as letting him stay in his den while he was unconscious.

"I understand your majesty. Thank you for letting me stay here while I was unconscious, it was really...nice of you," Kura said nervously.

"It was the least I could do," Simba replied, seeming to warm up a bit more, "you _did_ save my daughter, after all. I have to be grateful for that."

"Uh...it was nothing."

"Salaam has explained your situation to me; it is clear that you've suffered quite a bit. So I'd like you to stay with us."

Salaam then cleared his throat sharply when Simba finished speaking.

"...As long as you like."

Simba's stiff facial expression began to loosen slightly, and then looked at Salaam with uncertainty, who smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Uh, thank you, your majesty...that's very generous of you." Kura replied, trying to sound grateful and humble.

"Simba will do."

"Right...Simba...!"

"And what is your name, young one?" Simba asked more politely this time.

"Kura."

"Very well, Kura. Come with me," Simba replied, and walked off into the grassland.

Kura got up and followed, saying goodbye to Sabini and thanking Salaam for his kindness. Simba was showing him the Pride lands and explaining its boundaries to him.

"Beyond the river is outland territory. You must never go there, Kura. They are the ones you defended Kiara from." Simba explained to him.

"Why are they against you, anyway?" Kura asked curiously.

"Because..." he hesitated.

Kura worried if he had asked the wrong question. Simba actually seemed in pain for a while.

"Because they remained loyal to my uncle when he was King. He usurped the throne from my father," Simba finally said, "so I exiled them."

Kura couldn't help but wonder if Simba was actually telling the truth. It may not have mattered, and it certainly wasn't his business, but Simba did take a while to answer him.

"Good afternoon, Simba," said a light, dry masculine voice.

A lion with a dark peach fur, a long brown mane and strangely light blue eyes came out from the tall grass, sitting down in front of Simba.

"Hello, Leo," Simba replied casually.

"How are you today?" the lion, "Leo", asked again.

"Fine, thank you. We have a new guest."

"Oh? And who would that be?" he asked in his dry tone.

Now, Leo was quite the opposite of Salaam, in Kura's point of view. Sure, he may not have even met him yet, but he didn't even look at Kura once, and he was right beside Simba. This was just plain rudeness to Kura, and he also spoke in a very dry tone. There was just something about this Leo that was amiss.

"He would be right in front of you," Simba replied with a hint of irritancy.

Leo then finally darted his eyes over to Kura, quite obviously pretending to be surprised. _Yeah, yeah, drop the act_, Kura thought disgustedly, _I'm not invisible_.

"Oh! Why, you would be the one who helped the princess!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah. My name's Kura," Kura said as nicely as he could.

"Well, young one, I hope you find your stay here exquisite." Leo replied curtly.

Leo may have been polite in the same way Salaam would have been, but it was so obvious that he didn't mean it, which made him sound all the more dryer. What Kura found particularly rude, however, was that he called him "young one" right after Kura introduced himself.

"Well, Simba, I'll not keep you. You must be busy, bye for now." Leo said, leaving them both.

Now many people have met others and had suspicions about them, which you may have experienced yourself. You would usually be right about that person, but there are also times where you are wrong and have to apologise. Having taken this into mind, Kura thought he would drop his suspicions of Leo and wait until he knew him better.

"So, Kura, tell me about your family," Simba said calmly.

"Well...I live with two other lions and a meerkat colony in the jungle, but they're not my _real_ family." Kura replied.

"Don't you have parents somewhere?" Simba asked, now sounding surprised.

"No...I was attacked when I was a cub and left for dead. Then I was found by a lion and raised with his son. I don't remember anything before that." Kura explained to him carefully.

Simba seemed quite taken aback by this.

"I'm...I'm sorry for intruding, Kura-"

"Hey, it's Ok! I don't mind telling anyone! Besides, those two guys are just as good as my family." Kura said light-heartedly.

"Well, you must be very glad to have them as a family." Simba said in the same manner.

"Yeah...I really am..." Kura replied a little sadly.

He really missed Tojo and Zale the more he thought about them. He remembered when he and Tojo told each other that they loved one another like a father and son, making him want to run back to him even more badly. Simba noticed his expression.

"Listen, Kura-"

"Sire! I have an afternoon report!" squawked a piercing, loud voice.

Out of nowhere, a little blue hornbill landed right in front of Kura.

"You won't believe what I have gathered; the cheetahs want a different waterhole, the hippos won't stop bathing in the antelopes' waterhole," he began listing a load of different complaints from various animals in the kingdom.

He obviously didn't realise his mistake, because his eyes were closed as he was listing.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kura interrupted, bending his head down to the bird, who now opened his eyes, "The King would be to my right!" he said jokingly.

"Oh dear! How foolish of me! My most humble apologies, sire!" he began fussing, turning to Simba, who was laughing with amusement.

"It's Ok, Zazu. This is Kura, our new guest," Simba said cheerfully, acknowledging Kura.

Kura had noticed that Simba had smiled for the first time. _Maybe he's not so bad after all_, he thought.

"Oh, it's a pleasure, young master," Zazu said brightly, "we are in your debt for saving Princess Kiara, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid."

"Oh...uh, that's...not necessary..." Kura replied blankly.

"But of course," Simba began, "that is the law around here."

Suddenly, a small gopher popped up from the ground in front of Simba.

"Sir! The outlanders are breaching the southern border!" he said with discipline.

Simba's expression immediately changed to a fierce one, ready for battle.

"Zazu, take Kura back and make sure Kiara is safe! I'm going to rally the pride!" Simba said as he took off into the grassland.

"Wait, Simba! Let me come with you! I can help you!" Kura shouted after him.

"No, Kura! You are in no condition to fight!" Simba shouted back, and sprinted away.

He left Kura alone with Zazu, disappointed he couldn't make himself useful to Simba and the Pride. _It's not fair_, he thought, _I can fight! I can help him if he would give me a chance!_ But then he had an idea.

"Hurry, master Kura! We must make haste!" Zazu said urgently, taking off into the air.

"Ok...I'm facing north, right?"

* * *

Well? What do you think of Salaam? I like him, I think he's kinda charming :)

"Salaam"is Swahili for "Peace", that's why I named him that, I thought it would be appropriate for his character. He is quite calm, isn't he?

Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but "Kura" is also Swahili for "Destiny", like what I'm doing, eh? :P

Sabini and Leo are taken from the book "The Lion King: 6 New Adventures: Vulture Shock"

So what do you all think so far? Please review!!! Oh, and a big thank you for **Chizuru17** again for reviewing and following the story, you are the power dude!


	6. Chapter 5: The Fallen Prince

_Wow, this was a long one. But anyway, we get to see four new characters briefly in this chapter. Thank you to all of those who reviewed, another especially big thank you to _**Chizuru17** _for sticking with it and always reviewing. Reviews help and encourage me greatly to write this story! So please review, everyone!_

_I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale and Salaam._

**~5~**

**The Fallen Prince**

Simba raced through the Pride lands frantically; searching for all of his lions and lionesses. Finally, he found them resting under some acacia trees. He sprinted over to them, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"OUTLANDER ATTACK! KNIGHTS, ASSEMBLE!" he yelled strictly.

All of the lionesses got up, with a series of about five lions rising and sitting up straight in front of them.

"Afua, Chumvi," Simba said quickly.

Two of the five lions stepped forward. One was a large, brown lion with a long dark brown mane and deep, brown eyes. The other was smaller, with dark orange fur and faint green eyes.

"Chumvi, where is Leo?" Simba asked sharply.

"The general heard of the attack sooner, sir, he went ahead to delay the enemy." Replied the brown lion, Chumvi, quickly.

"He cannot hold out long! Both of you take a group; the rest of you, follow me!" Simba commanded everyone, and led the defence to the south.

They all ran at a moderate pace, conserving their energy for the fight ahead. Simba saw Zazu flying down beside him, with a worried look on his face.

"Zazu! Have you done what I asked?" Simba asked seriously.

"The princess is safe with her mother, sire, but I have lost sight of young Kura!" Zazu cried alarmingly.

"Well if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of this!" Simba replied strictly, "I can't take care of him here! Find him!"

Zazu soared into the sky right away, leaving them. _If he cannot listen to instructions then he will not last long here_, Simba thought, _his safety is my concern now that he is with us_. They quickly neared the southern border, and the outlanders came into view after rising up a hill. They caught sight of Simba's Pride, and immediately jumped into threatening stances. The Pridelanders slowed down, prowling carefully towards them. The sparks were flying between the two rival prides; exchanging fierce growls and sneers.

"You are invading our borders on purpose! This is your chance to turn back!" Simba called to them.

"You can't stop us!" jeered an outlander lioness.

"Make us turn back!" shouted another.

"You asked for it!" Simba growled, and the fight began.

There were approximately twenty outlanders, but only about fifteen of Simba's Pride. They clawed ferociously at one another; showing no mercy. Two rival lionesses charged for Simba, who quickly dropped into a combat stance. They both pounced at him. Simba swiped at one of them, knocking them off-balance and sending them flying. The other one, however, successfully crashed down on top of him, making him fall to the ground and began to bite at him. Simba quickly gave her a heavy swing with his paw, also knocking her off. He then quickly got up and surveyed the fight. His lionesses were taking heavy hits from the outlanders; and Afua and Chumvi were struggling as well. Simba sprinted to one lioness who was facing three outlanders; and quickly pounced on top of one. He then got up, gripping her with his claws, and managed to throw her away. As he turned back to the other lioness, she was already pouncing at him. Not anticipating this; Simba just stood there in confusion of what to do next. Suddenly, he could hear Zazu calling to him from the air.

"Sire! Kura is-"

"ON THE JOB!" shouted a light, energetic voice.

Before he could do anything, Simba saw something fly into the pouncing lioness from the side. He stood and watched in shock; it was a lion that had intercepted the pounce, but not Afua or Chumvi. They rolled over one another for a few seconds, and then the lion kicked her backwards in mid-roll, landing neatly on his feet. To Simba's surprise, and fury, he saw that the lion was Kura.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"KURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Simba roared at him.

"Helping out!" Kura replied enthusiastically.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY! GO BACK IMMEDIATLEY! YOU WILL GET HURT!" Simba shouted again.

"Not if I can help it!" Kura said in the same manner, running past him.

_Geez, this guy needs whatever help he can get; _Kura thought, _he's outnumbered!_

He charged towards four outlanders that were cornering two of Simba's lions, luckily for Kura the lionesses were all lined up. Just before they could attack the two lions, Kura ran full speed into a lioness on the edge of their formation; knocking her into the one beside her and starting a chain reaction of tumbling lionesses, like some dominoes. The two lions looked quite bemused at what just happened; then towards their rescuer.

"It's _you_! You're _awake_!" Said the brown one with shock.

"Yeah, and you two need to _wake up_!" Kura told the two light-heartedly, "We've got a fight on our paws, here! Let's kick some a-AHHHH!!"

One of the lionesses he had knocked over got up and slammed Kura into the ground, pinning him by his chest. Suddenly, playful memories of Kura and Zale wrestling each other in the jungle came back to Kura's mind, especially one move Zale had tried out on Kura. He saw how it was done. Kura swiped her right foreleg away from him, making her fall slightly. He then rolled out from under her through her left foreleg, leaving her on the ground completely. Kura quickly jumped on top of her, just as Zale had done him. But Kura added something to the move; he grabbed her left foreleg with one of his claws and her side with the other. Kura then, supporting himself with his hind legs, managed to lift the lioness off the ground slightly. What he did next amazed the two lions he helped earlier. He spun on his hind legs, still holding the lioness, and threw her away, literally. They both gaped open mouthed at him.

"...What?" Kura asked; panting and noticing shock slapped on their faces, "Come on, let's go!"

Kura led the two to the rest of the fight. He joined in eagerly, shouting encouraging things to Simba's lionesses. It paid off; the spirits of the Pridelanders lifted. Their attacks were fiercer; their morale had increased just by watching Kura's bravery, diving into the fray fearlessly. Simba kept shouting at him to turn back to the Pride lands; but Kura wouldn't turn back, the outlanders wouldn't give up, although they were not faring very well. Suddenly, when Kura was out in the open, he felt a massive blow to his side; sending him across the ground, away from the main focus of the fight. _OWW!_ Was all he thought when he recovered, _THAT HURT!!_ He got up, hissing at the pain he endured. Kura then saw his attacker a little way in front of him, and was a bit surprised. It was a young lion, just about his age. He had brown fur, with a dark brown mane which was the same length as Kura's. But the most striking feature about this lion was his deep, vivid green eyes that glared at him.

"Ahh....a cut above the rest, are we?" Kura taunted him, beginning to circle him.

The strange lion growled at him, also circling. They were away from everyone else now, out in the open land. The lion then made his move; he charged at Kura with quick speed, who quickly jumped to the side, then pounced at him. Surprisingly, the lion also dodged Kura's attack, quickly taking the opportunity to smack him across the face with his claws and pin him to the ground on his back. He growled viciously down at Kura.

"Won't you just go home already?!" Kura said with more irritancy.

"_This is my home...._" the lion snarled at him hatefully, pushing his paw down on his throat.

Kura made a distorted cry as the lion choked him, mangling his throat together. But Kura managed to catch him off-guard and made a swipe at his face. The lion's grip loosened; yowling in pain and giving Kura another chance to smack him off himself. Kura managed to roll out from under him and get up, but he was quickly forced down again as the lion pounced on his side, biting his neck ferociously. The pain was so sharp and intense; Kura could only roar in agony, paralyzed by it. The lion then withdrew his teeth from Kura's neck and grabbed the mane on the top of his head, then, lifting him up slightly, he gave him a strong and brutal smack across the face. Kura went skidding across the rough ground. He felt as if his face was hit by a rock. The ground grazed his sides, making him groan in pain as he slowly got up. Then, something felt wet on his face and neck. Blood was slowly trickling out of his wounds. Kura immediately lost his bright, optimistic attitude he had earlier. All he felt now was pain, rage and anger. His face tensed up to scowl at the lion, baring his teeth fiercely. The light from the sun stopped shining from above, the dense clouds blocking it out completely. Then, slowly but surely, little drops of rain came from the clouds, becoming heavier. Kura didn't care about the weather, however; he held the loathing, spiteful gaze with the lion, his face seething with hatred, ignoring the rainfall.

"_I'll give you a scar even worse than that one ..._" the lion growled lowly.

"_Just try it!_" Kura growled back at him viciously.

They both charged at each other this time; absolutely mauling each other with all of their rage in a frenzy of claws and teeth. They wrestled each other in the wetting ground; Kura was trying with all his might to stay on his paws so he wouldn't get forced to the ground again. This lion was clearly not like the rest of the outlanders; he was agile, skilled, and brutal. _He must have training_, Kura thought, _and he's wearing me out; never mind ripping my skin apart!_ The rain was cleaning the blood and muck off of Kura, but it didn't stop the pain. After much clawing, Kura found himself being slammed harshly down to the ground on his face.

"_Why are you here..._" the lion then whispered darkly to him, holding him down in the dirt.

Kura only moaned in pain. It was too great. He wasn't sure if it was blood or rain he felt trickling down his face, but it felt rather warm. The lion, clearly losing patience, lifted Kura up by his mane to face level, and gave him a punishing, merciless smack across the face. Kura slid across the ground again; the blunt, dull pain torturing him. He was going to die this time. He knew it. He had someone to make sure of it. There was no point in fighting back now. Kura lay there helplessly, wanting it all to end quickly. Now the lion flung him over onto his side, making him gaze wearily up into his sinister, unforgiving green eyes.

"_Answer me! Or are we giving up so easily..._" he taunted again.

Kura just lay there, breathing heavily from the pain that tormented him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" the lion yelled at him, carrying out the previous move again.

Kura ended up doing the same thing, only this time when he stopped sliding he was facing the lion, who was now charging at him. Suddenly, the willpower kicked back into Kura's system. He had just enough time to weakly get up before the lion could leap into a pounce. Roaring fearlessly, Kura quickly grabbed one of his forelegs and gripped his chest. Then, with all his strength, Kura threw him further over himself. The lion went flying out of control, and went crashing into a rock head first. He didn't move after that. Kura saw what he had done, and his heart froze. _I couldn't have killed him_, Kura thought, _could I?_ He ran over to the lion, checking for any vital signs of life. Giving a sigh of relief, he felt a heartbeat on his chest. _Don't expect any more help_, he thought spitefully, and limped back to Simba's Pride. When Kura joined the others, he could see that the outlanders had fled, clearly no match for them.

"Ok, is everyone here? Is anyone hurt?" he could hear Simba asking them as he approached.

He also heard the whole pride gasp in horror as he neared. Simba, clearly following their shocked gazes, turned around to face him, a mixture of horror and anger clear on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!?" Simba yelled furiously at him.

"It was nothing." Kura replied softly, not wanting an argument with him.

"Nothing?! I wish you could see your face, Kura!! That is _not_ my definition of nothing! Not by a long shot!"

"I was just helping out!" Kura said more solidly this time.

"And look at what's happened! I told you to stay back at the Pride lands! For your _own_ safety!" Simba continued.

_Man, why is he doing this?_ Kura thought, _I help him and his Pride once, and he throws it in my face_. Of course, Simba was concerned for his safety, but Kura was too hurt and stressed to realise this.

"And the way you came charging in could've hurt someone else, too!" Simba added.

"Um...pardon me, Simba," said one of the lions Kura had helped, "but, I found his spirit quite...encouraging, and his tactics were very...surprisingly, good."

"Yeah, he saved our butts if you ask me," the other lion agreed.

Then, slowly but surely, all of the lionesses began adding in remarks of their own, commending or praising Kura for his bravery and skill. _At least _some_ are grateful_, Kura thought. Simba clearly didn't like it, but only because his point was going unheard.

"SILENCE!!" he roared.

Everyone obeyed in a split second.

"Look, that's not the point! A full-scale battle is _no_ place for a teenage lion!" berated Simba, turning back to Kura.

Kura was getting fed up of being treated like a child. He was old enough to understand what could happen now, and he didn't need Simba or anybody else to lecture him about it.

"Hey, don't scold me!!" Kura shouted back with frustration, and decided to boldly add, "You're not my father!!"

"AND I'M GLAD OF IT!! YOUR OWN FATHER WOULD'VE GIVEN UP LONG AGO, WHETHER YOU KNOW HIM OR NOT!!!!!!"

And that did it. Kura's tolerance had now dissolved completely. He just sat there, staring at Simba, frowning in shock. He could tell that Simba had immediately regretted what he said, due to the sudden change of expression on his face. He even seemed surprised at himself.

"No...Kura...you...you know I didn't..." he began softly.

But Kura was not having any of it anymore. What he now saw before him in his mind's eye, was not a King, but simply a disgrace; a disgraceful excuse for an adult to use such an insult so personally and immaturely. Finally having enough, Kura gave him the dirtiest look he could, and walked in the opposite direction, storming off.

"Kura! Where are you going?" Simba called after him.

"SHUT UP!!" Kura yelled back.

That was all he wanted to tell Simba, who didn't reply. He was still stomping through the grassland, cursing Simba every step of the way. Kura's respect for him had just totally dissipated; he never thought an adult, especially a King, would be so cruel and unkind in that way; especially to use something that was quite confidential against him. The rain was easing off now, and the sun was setting in a lilac sky. Coming across a small pool in his rage, Kura stopped in surprise. Looking at the surface of the water, Kura saw himself with a dirty, shaggy mane, a lot of blood, scratch marks and dry muck on his face and body, and a hideous black eye. Was it really that bad? Of course Kura was sore and had splitting pains all over, but he didn't think that he would look that bad. Then looking up at the sun about to set in the sky, he remembered Tojo's words again.

_My king once told me_

Kura lowered his head towards the pool.

_That when the last light of day hits the water's surface_

It began rippling and wavering.

_One could see beyond the simple ripples_

And as the sun set, a flash of light took over Kura's sight.

_And look into the very being of one's destiny_

Now this time all he saw was Simba's face. Immediately enraged, Kura snapped out of the vision and smacked the pool in frustration, scattering the water everywhere. How could _Simba_ have anything to do with his destiny? This seriously disturbed Kura. The sky was darkening now, with the stars beginning to twinkle. _Ughh!! I don't want him to be any part of my life!!_

"_Ooh, now what did the water do to you, hmm_?" asked a strange, high-pitched, chirpy voice, which then began chuckling.

There was no one around at all, which severely discomforted him. He turned his head both ways to check if anyone was around him, but there wasn't.

"Who's there?" Kura demanded.

"_I_ am. Hee-hee!"

"Show yourself!" he said again, turning around and beginning to lose his patience.

Suddenly, he felt something tap him on his shoulder. He quickly turned back around to see a goofy looking mandrill right up in his face.

"Hi."

"What do you want!" Kura said impatiently, clearly in no mood for such games.

"To help you." The mandrill replied simply.

"And how could _you_ help _me_?" Kura asked him.

"Well, first of all, you won't get any girls looking like that!" he teased, chuckling again, "Now, clean yourself up!"

"What?"

"Go! Into the water! Clean off all of that filth! Go! Go!" the mandrill shooed him into the water.

Kura did so, grooming himself in the cold water. He was surprised that the mandrill was not asking any questions about how he got such horrific wounds; more so, he was surprised that he was helping him at all without even meeting him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kura asked him less angrily as he got out.

"Because look at the state of you! You can't just go wandering through the Pride lands half-covered with blood and dirt!" the mandrill replied.

He brought over a large tortoise shell, using it as a container for some kind of powdery substance.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying..." Kura told him spitefully.

"Oh? Why so?" the mandrill asked curiously.

"Because..." he sighed painfully, noticing what the mandrill was doing, "hey, what is that?"

"An ointment for your wounds," he replied calmly, "now, why are you leaving?"

And so Kura told him his full story. About the jungle, Tojo and Zale, the storm and how he met the princess. He then recounted the day's events, including the battle and Simba's harsh insult, remembering to tell the mandrill about his failure of memory. When Kura had finished, the mandrill seemed quite shocked, still tending to his wounds.

"And he knew of your predicament?" the mandrill asked seriously.

"Yeah...he just...came right out with it..." Kura replied, his feelings of anger now turning to misery.

"That was...careless indeed. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Well, that's what he said, but...it was just so...cruel..."

The more Kura thought about it, the more upset he became. Cruel was the word indeed. He was very hurt by Simba's thoughtlessness; he didn't think that someone like him would say such a thing. Tears formed in his eyes, the hurt was too deep for him to cope with. Kura hung his head to hide them. _No_ _one ever took advantage of my problem like that before_, he thought.

"Now, now, don't be sad," the baboon comforted him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Kura couldn't hold it any longer. He let a tear roll down his face.

"He...he was...really mean," he sniffed.

"We can all say things without thinking," the mandrill told him gently.

Kura didn't reply. He was too upset to say anything. The mandrill had finished treating his wounds.

"You want to know why Simba was so annoyed with you today, you follow me," he told Kura softly, and jumped away further into the grassland, "you follow old Rafiki, he knows what he's talking about!"

"Whoa! Hey, wait!" Kura shouted after the mandrill, presumably "Rafiki", following him hastily.

_What is he talking about now? Wasn't he angry because I joined the battle_, Kura thought, _why would there be more to it?_ Rafiki ran across more plains, heading towards the river.

"Aren't we going into outlander territory?" Kura shouted after him.

"Oh no, this is a secret place!" he shouted back.

He took him across the river where the land was more flat, so they had no trouble passing through it. He at last stopped in front of a grotto-like cave, which had vines and vegetation hanging over its mouth.

"In here," Rafiki said quietly, and pulled back the vines to let Kura through.

Kura cautiously stepped into the cave, which he then saw was not very big. In fact, it ended after just a few steps.

Look," Rafiki pointed at the inside wall Kura was facing.

The moonlight was beaming through the vines to shine on it, revealing certain markings on the wall. Kura examined it more closely to see a diagram of lines and words connected to each other. The lines stretched from the top of the wall all the way down. Close to the top, he could see two names each at the end of a horizontal line. The one on the left said "Mohatu" and the right, "Selene." Another line stretched down from the line that connected the two names and stopped at another name, "Uru". _All of these names, what do they mean?_ Kura thought.

"What is this, some kind of family tree?" Kura asked Rafiki.

"Keep reading it," Rafiki said patiently.

From the name "Uru", another line went to the right and joined to the name "Ahadi". One more line went from the middle of that horizontal one down to another name, "Mufasa", which was connected to a name to its left, "Taka". From "Mufasa", a line went to the left to join with the name "Sarabi". The line then formed a new connection from its centre, continuing down to a name which made Kura understand now, "Simba".

"This is...Simba's family tree?" Kura asked in awe.

Rafiki nodded. _But what has this got to do anything with the way he acted today?_ Kura thought a little more impatiently. Kura asked Rafiki this, who just told him to keep reading. Kura did so. Another line extended from Simba's name to "Nala". To no great surprise, a new connection formed from the centre of the two. He thought that this would be the princess' name, Kiara, or so he had heard from Sabini. But as he followed it down, something came of great shock to him. The name was not Kiara's at all. It read something entirely different. A name that Kura had never heard being mentioned before among Simba's children, the name of another child. "_Kopa_".

"Who is that?" Kura asked with astonishment.

"It is Simba's son...Kopa..." Rafiki replied sadly.

"Simba has a son? How come I haven't met him yet, where is he?"

Rafiki said nothing. Instead he hung his head in sorrow with his eyes shut painfully.

"_...He is dead._"

"That's...that's terrible..." Kura said softly, never thinking that Simba could have suffered such a loss.

Rafiki sighed pitifully.

"He was restless...playful...always willing to help and running into danger. Like you, in that respect," he said.

"How did it happen?" Kura asked carefully, not meaning to pry.

Rafiki was silent for a moment; his eyes were shut in misery.

"Simba's uncle, Scar, was once the King here. His mate, Zira, is now the leader of the outlands. After he was killed, Zira wanted vengeance for Scar...he was just a cub..."

It was horrible. Simply horrible that a lioness would do such a thing to a young cub when he had so much more to live for.

"And Simba didn't...you know...?"

"No. Simba would not do such a thing....his heart is too good for such evil deeds..."

As he listened; Kura's spite for Simba slowly faded. He began to feel sorry for him instead of resentment. _Now that I think of it...he is very noble_, he thought, _even when something that awful could happen_.

"Simba was trying to protect you, Kura. If you ask me, he saw a little of his son in yourself today..." Rafiki said gently.

He began to understand. _It does make sense_, Kura thought; _Simba would miss Kopa if he saw any sign of his character. I guess I should cut him some slack..._

Rafiki left the cave and sat down outside. Kura joined him. The night sky was filled with sparkling stars, at which Rafiki gazed upon.

"I'm sorry..." Kura said softly.

"Don't be...if our prince is remembered, he will continue to live on in the hearts of his loved ones. Just as all of our ancestors do..."

_But...what if you can't remember them...._

* * *

A low blow from Simba there. Looks like Kura's not off to a good start at all :( Don't know if there are any Kopa fans reading this story right now, but I'd definatley recommend it for them, because he's a lot more heavily involved later on. And you'll see how heavily involved I mean if you keep reading :P

Now I have added the idea of Knights being added to the Pride lands monarchy, and it will be explained more later. Can any of you guess who Kura was fighting? I'm not gonna tell you anyway :P

"Afua" and "Chumvi" are also from the series of books: "The Lion King: 6 New Adventures", and so is the idea of Simba's family tree.

But anyway, another massive thanks to **Chizuru17**, you're doing so much for me by just following my story and leaving reviews, so thank you kindly :)

And to the rest of you: Be like Chizuru17 :P


	7. Chapter 6: Never Been Kissed

_Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long!! There seems to be a writer's block bug going around...but oh well, here's the next chapter. I tried to make this one more light-hearted and cheery, and I'll leave any ideas you get from the title to run wild in your imagination :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale and Salaam._

**~6~**

**Never Been Kissed**

"WHAT?!"

"It's true, Zira," a lioness told her calmly.

A furious looking lioness with a light tan fur was pacing fiercely up and down the inside of a cave. Her fur was unkempt and rugged, with a small, brown pointed stripe going down the top of her head and ending just above her eyes; which were a deep shade of brown, but just maybe in the slightest, red.

"How can you be sure!!?" Zira demanded.

"We saw him. _He_ had the luxury of facing him." The lioness replied in the same tone, indicating towards a young, brown coloured lion with a small dark brown mane and green eyes. He stepped forward.

"Is it true, my son?" Zira asked him more patiently and eagerly.

The young lion nodded apathetically.

"I didn't think he would come back, but...it's true. And he's...strong," he replied.

Zira growled disdainfully, her fur standing on end. She stopped pacing, and then seemed deep in thought.

"After all these years..." she said softly, sounding far-off.

"What will we do?" a lioness asked patiently.

"...Nothing. For now, at least. We'll let our..._informant_...observe him for a while..." Zira replied, grinning evilly.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted as he chased after his friends.

They were running through the fresh green grassy plains in the golden sunlight. The two cubs he was chasing stopped at a large pool of water. One had a brown fur, with a little dark brown head-tuft and deep green eyes. The other cub was a female; she had a very light tan fur, also a little head-tuft and sky blue eyes.

"Ok, you ready?" the brown cub asked him, pushing over a turtle shell towards them at the water's edge.

He brought one over for himself.

"I'll go first!" he said excitedly, and gave the shell a smack with his tiny paw.

It skimmed smoothly across the water, before coming to a stop near the other side of the pool and spinning on the spot.

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, "That's really far!"

"Bet ya I can get further!" the brown cub boasted playfully.

He too smacked the shell across the water's surface, just to stop a little before the other one.

"Kura!"

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Kura? Kura!!"

"_Huh? What...?_" Kura replied sleepily.

He opened his eyes and saw the normal everyday jungle surroundings. He could see the sun high in the sky through the leaves on the trees above. But right up in his face, impossible to _not_ see, was Zale.

"You've been asleep for _ages_, man!" Zale told him.

"Oh..."

"But hey, come here! I found something really amazing!" he said excitedly and bounded off through the grassy jungle floor.

Kura lazily followed him, yawning heavily. Zale stopped outside what appeared to be some sort of tunnel, covered by vines and tree roots. He dashed inside enthusiastically, Kura curiously following. But as soon as he entered the tunnel, it appeared nothing like from what it seemed to be when you looked into it. In fact, he wasn't even in a tunnel at all. He was now standing on top of the peak of a gigantic rock, eyes fixed on a certain point. Kura knew all too well what was going to happen now.

_No!! Not this again!! STOP!!!!!_

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

Kura awoke with a start from his repetitive nightmare. Panting heavily in fright, he looked around him to see where he was. He was in Rafiki's treetop, remembering that he offered to let Kura stay with him for the night. In the treetop he saw strange herbs and leaves that hung from the branches of the tree, among other weird paraphernalia.

"Excuse me..." said a soft voice.

Kura jumped in fright as his head darted to where the voice came from. He was incredibly surprised to see a miserable and sorrowful looking Simba at the edge of the treetop.

"I'd like to talk with you...if you don't mind..." Simba continued.

Kura slowly sat up; he didn't want to turn him away as he would look quite immature, so he showed that he was prepared to listen. Simba walked over to him. Kura noticed yesterday that Simba usually had a posture of authority and self-composition, but now his head hung in despair and his face drooped miserably. His back was also slightly hunched in shame when he sat down beside Kura. _He looks terrible_, Kura thought, _could he really feel that bad...? I never thought he would be that sad...I suppose I should hear him out_. Kura was surprised that Simba would come to him at all. Simba drew a painful sigh.

"Kura...I...I'm very sor-"

"It's Ok." Kura said shortly.

He still wasn't overly happy with Simba, but he remembered what Rafiki had said to him last night about why he thought Simba was being a little harsh and thought that he should be gentle with him. _I don't want to bring up his son_, Kura thought, _his family is none of my business and I doubt he'd like it if I asked him about him._

"No, it's not Ok!" Simba said more stressfully, "I...I can't believe I said that to you last night. It was very...wrong and....cruel of me to do that..."

Kura now began to realise how torn Simba looked over his mistake. Shame slowly gathered in the pit of his stomach for storming off on Simba when he was beginning to regret it.

"Actually," Kura began sorrowfully, "...it's my fault...I should've listened to you and stayed..."

Now Kura was feeling sorry too.

"I was...really irresponsible when I jumped into the fight...and I was pretty reckless..."

"Actually," Simba spoke up again, his expression lightening slightly, "you were the reason we made it through, Kura."

Kura looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to agree with the others yesterday.

"But you have to see that I was very worried about you...you could have been killed."

"Yeah...sorry..."

"No, Kura. It's _me_ who is sorry. I'm very sorry for what I said yesterday, it was very selfish and immature..." Simba told him, his depressed expression coming back, "I guess I've made a very poor first impression of myself...I...I can't believe I _said_ that to you..."

Kura accepted him immediately. It was painful enough for him to see Simba so distressed over his mistake, but to hear him sound so ashamed of himself was...discomforting. _Wow....I guess he really is sorry...I guess I'm being a little selfish_, Kura thought, _I didn't really get to know him, after all, it's not fair to judge him now_.

"Look, Simba..." Kura began softly, "I don't _want_ you to be sorry, I just want _both_ of us to forget about it."

Simba seemed quite surprised at his reaction.

"But, Kura, I...why are you being so..._forgiving_? I don't deserve your compassion." Simba said miserably.

"Because I know about-"

_Oops, wait, I thought I decided not to go there. I'm not going to bring up his son and start a whole new argument._

"Because I know...that I haven't really given you a chance," Kura resumed, "and if I was to judge you now, it wouldn't be very fair of me."

Again, Simba's expression was one of complete surprise.

"That's...that's really....mature, of you, Kura...I...guess I want to start over with you," Simba said more lightly this time, "but I won't be able to forget about it until you accept my apology."

"Really, it doesn't-"

"No, Kura, please. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings," Simba said modestly, and held out his paw, "will you forgive me?"

Kura didn't feel at all angry or annoyed with Simba anymore. In fact, he respected him more than he did when he met him as a King. He thought it was very kind and thoughtful of him to do this, especially for a King to apologise to a total stranger. Kura gladly but bashfully took his paw and shook it.

"Sure." Kura said happily.

"Great! Thank you, Kura." Simba replied in the same manner, but more softly.

A huge wave of relief swept over Kura. He wouldn't have thought so if it happened, but he really was so glad to get rid of this burden on his shoulders. It was, and always is, very unpleasant when you are holding a grudge against someone, although you may not be thinking about it at the time.

"Well, you are looking much better today. I can see Rafiki has done an amazing job on you," Simba said cheerfully.

It was true, too. Kura only had some cuts and bruises now, although he was much worse last night. His aches and pains were gone, too.

"Thanks...I guess he's good at what he does." Kura said light-heartedly.

"He sure is!" Simba replied cheerfully, "Well, I better be going. A King's job is never done, I'll let you wander around freely today, just stay inside the boundaries."

And with that, Simba got up and walked to the edge of the treetop, and hopped down to the ground out of sight. _Wow...I guess he's not such a bad guy after all_, Kura thought, as well as feeling a little ashamed for thinking that he was in the first place. He looked around the treetop and scanned the branches for any signs of Rafiki. The whole place was still. _He must be somewhere else_, Kura thought, _I suppose I'll just go and have a look around for now_. And with that, he went to the edge of the tree and hopped down to the ground.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Afua and Chumvi were stretched out on the ground, lying on their stomachs a little way away from the waterhole. They were looking towards a massive gathering of lionesses talking and laughing, getting a drink of water.

"Ahh..." Chumvi sighed sleepily, "So, see anyone you like?"

"Hmm....well...Sabini's kinda alright..." Afua replied lazily.

"Anyone else?"

"Umm....gee I dunno..."

"Come _on_...there's gotta be someone!"

"Well...Oh I don't know! Why can't you tell me who _you_ like?"

"Because I'm _married_ you _dope_!" Chumvi told him jokingly.

"So? You do this to me _all_ the time; you can still _look_ if you're _married_!" Afua retaliated playfully.

"Are you _kidding_? Marriage involves _fidelity_, Afua, go and find out what that means..."

"I _know_ what it _means_, you old geezer! Just shut up and tell me who you think is sort of hot!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it! What about her, right there!"

"Afua, stop-"

"Is she hot or not?!"

Unfortunately, they didn't notice a poor young lion walking right into the middle of the scene while they continued arguing.

"Chumvi, just do it!!"

"I said no!!!"

"Damn it, do you think she's nice or not!!!?" Afua argued, raising his voice a little.

Chumvi now lost his temper.

"YES!!! OK??!! SHE'S DAMNED HOT!!! ALRIGHT!?!?! SHE'S GOD DAMNED BEAUTIFUL, YOU IDIOT!!!!"

***************************************************************************************************************************

Kura, walking past the waterhole, jumped when he heard a masculine voice yell those crude words very loudly. Unfortunately for him, he was the only lion amongst the lionesses; who all stopped talking to one another and turned towards the source of the noise. They spotted poor Kura first, thinking he shouted was the one shouting the rash words, as he was the only male in their midst, or as far as they knew. His heart stopped immediately and froze on the spot, receiving a whole bunch of funny looks and glares.

"....What?" he said bravely.

Unfortunately he was acknowledged back with an uproarious outburst of laughter from the majority of lionesses. Utter humiliation and embarrassment swallowed him in turn. All poor Kura could do was stand there in confusion and timidity.

"I didn't say that!" he tried shouting over the laughter.

But he wasn't heard. This frustrated and confused him even more. Thankfully, the laughter died down, and Sabini appeared from the crowd.

"Oh, Kura, I'm so _flattered_!" she teased.

"It wasn't me!!"

"I know, I'm just joking. Hey Chumvi! I'll tell your _wife_ what you think of me, Ok?" she shouted past Kura.

Kura turned round to see two lions high-tailing it out of the area. _Hmph! Idiots_, he thought. He then turned back around to see a similar sight to the previous day. A conflict was going on between a rather beautiful lioness and, surprisingly, a rhino. Its eyes were narrowed threateningly, and the lioness seemed very affronted indeed. He dashed over to her quickly, jumping in between the two and mustered up all the courage he could to end the conflict. It was too obvious that this wasn't a fair fight, and Kura's natural instincts were to end it. Immediately. He had a sharp sense of justice indeed. The rhino seemed much taken aback by his presence. Kura snarled viciously at him, then realised inside what he had just gotten himself into. _Oh man...it's a rhino! What am I doing! No, I'm not letting my fear get in the way of protecting someone smaller than him!_ He thought bravely.

"You know, something just tells me that you think it's Ok to pick on someone smaller than you!" Kura started fiercely, although inside he was really shaking, he had never in his life confronted someone six times the size of him, and it was too obvious what the likely outcomes of this conflict were.

"Pfff! The rhino snorted, "and somethin' tells me that you want to mind your own business, if you know what's good for you, fur ball!" he grunted angrily.

"Well I just wanted to see if you have the courage to bully someone a little smaller than _her_!" Kura retaliated.

"Oh, you _do_, do ya?" the rhino said ferociously, lowering his horn closer to him, "maybe I ought to _show_ you, then!"

Neither of them noticed, but they had caught the full attention of everyone at the waterhole, who watched on frightfully.

"Wow, you're just the _cool guy_! We think it's absolutely _amazing_ that you can pick on smaller people! Why don't you try ants now, huh? I know they're a _lot_ smaller than me, but let's just see if you can go that far!!" Kura mocked him, which caught a few laughs from everyone.

He immediately regretted it, however. The rhino growled very loudly and actually prepared to lunge at him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!" yelled a masculine voice.

Simba appeared right beside him, looking very angry indeed. Kura was a little relieved when the rhino actually backed down, but afraid that he would get the blame for standing up for someone again.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!!!" Simba roared at the rhino viciously, who immediately obeyed.

Kura's terror at the rhino's aggression still lingered, as well as being relieved at the same time. Simba immediately turned to the lioness behind him, as did Kura.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked her right away, and surprisingly, nuzzling her.

"Yes, I...I'm...I'm fine, he... this young lion, he..." she said breathlessly, still a bit shaken from the incident.

She had lovely greenish-blue eyes, and the most gorgeous light tan fur you saw. Simba was still gaping with concern at her, and then turned to Kura.

"He...he just stopped him from...from..."

Simba turned to Kura immediately and sighed with relief.

"He...he saved me!" the lioness said more calmly.

"Kura, is this true?" Simba asked him, his eyes wide open with amazement.

"Well, not really, I-"

"Of course you did!" the lioness exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Kura, I owe you big time," Simba told him graciously, "you save my daughter, win the fight for us and _now_ you save my _wife_!"

_Wife? Oh, so she's the queen_, Kura thought. Simba embarrassed him a little, as all of the lionesses around him (who he forgot about) were now all exclaiming in surprise and commenting on how brave and heroic he was. In fact, it was quite uncomfortable.

"My name is Nala," the lioness introduced herself; "you must be Kura. Thank you for saving me, I'm in your debt." She said politely.

"No, of course not! I couldn't just stand and watch, your majesty..." Kura replied humbly.

"Well that was very brave and noble of you, Kura," Nala told him kindly.

"Indeed," Simba added, "in fact, I have a favour to ask of you, Kura."

Kura nodded right away.

"I would like you to come with me tomorrow, as a guard, to visit my friend, Malka, and his pride."

_A guard!? He wants me to be a guard!?_ Kura thought with surprise.

"Really?" Kura asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You have proven yourself capable, and I would like you to accompany the knights that are already coming," Simba explained.

"Knights?" Kura asked uncertainly.

"Oh, the knights are the pride's protection and safety, basically," Simba explained further, "you'll be doing what they do, but not be one of them officially."

"Oh, Ok. Then yeah, I guess I'll go!"

"Thank you, Kura," Simba replied with a smile, "it really pleases me to see you helping us."

And with that, the King returned to his duties, bidding him goodbye. Nala followed, thanking him once again and saying goodbye. Simba was now being a lot friendlier and trusting towards him, but Kura hoped that it wasn't just so Simba wouldn't be in his bad books. _Yeah, right, as if a King would think like that_. His thoughts were interrupted as Sabini approached him once more.

"Um, Kura? Can I talk to you for a second?" Sabini asked him quietly.

"Sure."

"Well...it's about Kiara..."

"The princess, right?"

"Yeah. She's wanted to see you; she was really worried while you were unconscious," Sabini explained to him carefully.

"Really? She wanted to see....me?"

"Yeah, will you come with me to see her?" Sabini asked him again.

"Uh, yeah, Ok." Kura responded, not really believing that Kiara would want to see him that badly.

_I didn't really do anything to save her, anyway, _Kura thought, _she could've run away from those outlanders on her own. I just happened to be there, that's all_. Sabini lead him away from the waterhole and the chatter, the silence growing as they continued. Kura couldn't help but notice that she looked really worried. Then she suddenly spoke up.

"Look, Kura...I'm really worried about Kiara..." she said anxiously.

"Why, what's up?" Kura asked.

"She and Simba aren't getting along at all...she's always miserable because Simba doesn't trust her!"

"What?" Kura asked with wide eyes, he was very surprised to hear a family not getting on with one another.

"You know when you found her that day? She was running away! She couldn't bear to live here anymore because Simba was being so overprotective that he was repressing her!" Sabini blurted out.

Kura stopped in his tracks. This did not sound good at all. Even himself, Tojo and Zale were really close, and they weren't even related to him. _How could Simba be doing this?_ Kura thought, _Doesn't he know what he's doing? Can't he see that she needs some space?_

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm confusing you and if you don't know why I'm telling you this," Sabini continued, "it's just, I would really appreciate it if you could at least cheer her up for me. But..."

"What? What else is there?" Kura asked attentively, "I'll help whatever way I can!"

"Oh, Kura...I know that you've done a lot for us lately, but...it's just...there's bigger things going on, you know?" Sabini replied sadly, "And I can't ask you to fix everything...Simba may not know it, and no one else may know it...but he's made a decision that will make Kiara miserable for the rest of her life..."

Kura's heart sank further and further as Sabini went on. It was as if this home was just totally broken. That there was no real relationship between father and daughter. _How can they continue to...to live, if they can't be comfortable with each other?_ Kura thought to himself.

"Kura...you must promise not to tell anyone this...ever!" Sabini told him more strictly.

Kura nodded seriously.

"...Do you know why Simba asked you to join him tomorrow?"

"...He's going to see his friend, Malka, right?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason. Malka has a son...the prince, the heir. But..."

"But what? What?"

"...The prince isn't intended to anyone. Simba is taking Kiara with him tomorrow..."

And now Kura understood. His heart plummeted. His eyes were opened fully in shock.

"_...No..._" he whispered in total disbelief, "_...Simba can't do that...._"

Sabini was sniffing, trying to hide her tears.

"Kura, she's my friend, and I don't want her to get hurt!" she told him desperately.

_And I don't want to interfere in the affairs of a King_, Kura thought,_ I may as well torture myself. But....to marry so young...and in an _arranged_ one, too!_ He still wasn't so sure about it. Could he really help this time?

"...I don't know if I can get involved..." Kura warned her carefully.

"Kura, I know! I really, really hate to ask you to...but I just can't let Kiara be..._used_ like this!" Sabini exclaimed stressfully, "She has her own life, and it's already being decided for her!"

They continued on silently as Kura was still in shock from the news of Simba's rash decision. _Why would someone betroth their daughter? _He thought, _I thought you're supposed to marry the one you love...but just arranging a marriage to someone straight away...it just doesn't sound right_. Soon enough, they found Kiara lying alone by the river. She gave Kura a fair idea of how miserable she really was by just looking at her; she was just lying there doing nothing.

"Don't say anything about...you know..." Sabini said quietly, and kept walking, "Hey, princess! Look who I brought along!" she shouted over to her.

Kiara lifted and turned her head towards them. As soon as her eyes fell on Kura, they immediately lit up. She jumped up and bounded over to them right away, not looking miserable at all, now.

"You're alright!!" she exclaimed happily, "Oh I was so worried!!"

It lifted Kura's mood a little, too, to see that she was sort of happy.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" he replied more cheerfully.

"Because you were unconscious for three days..." Sabini said dryly.

"What?!" Kura exclaimed in shock.

_Three days?! Three days!!_ He thought in even more disbelief, _why that long!!_

It was not a nice feeling that Kura was experiencing. He felt stiff and...uncomfortable, to put it mildly. It was as if he had died and came back to life. _I wish I was home...none of this would be happening if I was..._

"Kura? Are you Ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Kura replied, returning from his thoughts.

"Kura...that's a nice name..." Kiara complimented him lightly.

He was immediately flattered.

"You think so? I like yours better," Kura returned favourably.

She giggled lightly. _Wait...is she...blushing...?_

"Well, you two seem like you'll have a blast!" Sabini joked, "I'll let you get to know each other."

And with that she walked off. _No, please!!_ Kura thought to himself. He was actually shy from the flattery they both exchanged, and did not feel comfortable on his own while it was still going on.

"I...I can't believe you're Ok!" Kiara said again happily.

"Well...I can't believe your Dad is letting me stay..." Kura replied in the same manner.

"Oh...well, he would have to..." she replied, her smile fading slightly.

_Oops, don't bring up her Dad...._

"Uh, hey, do you want to...um...go...somewhere?" Kura recovered a little shyly.

Success. Kiara giggled again.

"Well where do you have in mind, hmm? You must know this place very well, to ask me that," she replied playfully, and giggled again.

Kura giggled as well, but nervously. He had never been in this situation before with a girl, and the shyness was just radiating from him. One thing he did notice, though, was that Kiara was not at all miserable as she was described to be. Why was she happy if her life was going to be turned upside-down? Why did she come across as so bright and cheerful? But the more Kura thought about it, the more he admired her. He didn't feel so shy anymore.

"How about _I_ take _you_ somewhere, hmm?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Kura replied enthusiastically, smiling back.

So they headed off. Kura didn't know where Kiara was taking him, but he enjoyed her company. They were getting along very well with each other, as well as giving more compliments.

"Kura...?" Kiara asked a little more quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...Where is your home?"

Kura's mood dropped a little. He wanted to go back so badly, but he didn't know where it was. He remembered Salaam telling him it was across a desert, but he didn't even know where that desert was. Coming back to Kiara's question, Kura tried to recall his home environment as best he could.

"I lived in a jungle, with two other lions," he began.

"Don't you live in a Pride?" she asked curiously.

"No. As far as I remember, the jungle was all there was. According to my surrogate Dad, he found me lying half-dead somewhere when I was a cub, and took me in."

Kiara's expression turned quite shocked.

"I don't remember anything before that." Kura finished.

"So...you don't know who your..."

Kura shook his head lightly. He didn't feel all that bad about not knowing who his parents were, but at the same time, he would've liked to have known.

"...I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No, it's Ok!" Kura said, brightening up again, "You can ask me whatever you want, I don't mind."

Kiara smiled at him gratefully. He returned it. With a hint of shyness growing over him again, as well as a little bit of attraction, he decided to throw in another compliment.

"You know...your eyes are kind of pretty..." he said bashfully.

_...how original._

Kiara didn't giggle this time, but tried to hide her blush. This made Kura blush in turn, the fact that she was flattered. He knew that some lions in this pride would just say that to win a girl over for the sake of it. Kura wasn't like that. Kiara's eyes were a beautiful, deep brown, like Simba's; although he decided not to say that. Finally, she did her giggle.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you..."

He felt shy again, but not so much. Instead, he felt more...strange, inside. He couldn't describe it, but it was nice. _It's called flattery, you idiot_, he told himself. He suddenly noticed what they were walking towards. It was a large rock formation. A familiar rock formation. _Where have I seen this before...?_ It stuck right up into the sky, as well as another long rock extending from its middle into the air, giving a viewpoint of the landscape for anyone who stood on it. Suddenly, he remembered. It was the rock he saw in the pool. _The...being of one's....destiny_, he recalled Tojo's words. At first he thought it was a myth, but being there opened his eyes. _What has my destiny got to do with this place?_ Snapping back to reality, Kura noticed that Kiara was taking him under the long rock that stuck out as a promontory. The sun was setting after their long walk, giving the sky a dark orange glow. They both sat down and gazed at it. They both spent the day talking with each other, Kura cheering her up where she seemed down. He didn't notice that every time he did, she didn't stop smiling. She actually brought up how Simba wouldn't leave her alone and that that was the reason she ran away that day. Kura tried his best to cheer her up by suggesting that he just cares about her a lot and doesn't want anything to happen to her.

"I like to come here sometimes, where it's nice and quiet. Especially when the sun goes down," she told him softly.

"Yeah...it kind of reminds me of the jungle..." Kura agreed in the same tone.

Kiara hesitated to respond, and continued to watch the sun. Finally, she asked him, "What is your jungle like?"

Kura tried to call up every bit of scenery the jungle held in his head.

"...Beautiful. Every day, when the sun comes up, the sky is always such a bright blue...and the clouds are so fluffy. It's also so quiet, that you just feel really cosy and comfortable when you wake up."

Kiara watched him in awe and admiration as he went on.

"And then, the birds start to sing and the monkeys leap across the trees. When you're walking through the jungle itself...it's like you can feel how...alive and...peaceful it is, at the same time."

Kura gazed off into the horizon, as if wanting to just jump forward into the distance and be back home again, where he belonged.

"And then at night...everything is so relaxing. You can listen to the crickets chirping and the faint sound of the water rushing...something you can just lay down and...And listen to, you know? And the stars are so bright in the deep, blue sky...you could just look at them forever..."

Kura still seemed far off, gazing into the distance longingly. Then he heard a whimper. He turned his head around to Kiara, to see that she was crying silently.

"Kiara...?"

"...._I just wish I had everything you have...to be free and surrounded by beauty..._" she whispered softly, her voice wavering.

Now Kura saw how miserable she really was. Instant pity and sorrow took him by watching her.

"Hey....don't be sad..." Kura attempted to cheer her up again, but to no effect.

"_...I would give anything to have what you have....I'd love to be there..._"

Kura felt more sorrow for her. He walked over to her, feeling more shyness again at what he was about to do. He gently took her paw. She looked up at him in surprise, her face a little wet from the tears. Sitting down, he wiped the tears away with his other paw, ever so softly. Her fur was nice and smooth, although he felt as if his heart was exploding from what he was doing. Then he had the maddest idea in his head, but he knew what she was going through and decided to say it.

"_...Come with me._"

"_What?_"

"_Come with me, when I go back_." Kura told her softly, still holding her paw.

She seemed quite shocked by the idea. But Kura didn't care, he thought it absolutely appalling that Simba would choose her life for her, and felt that she was too special to be let go like that. He didn't want her for himself; he just didn't want her to go through any of this.

"Oh Kura...you're...you're like no one I've ever met..." she said more solidly, "you're...you're so sweet...."

He laughed softly, "Well, you know...I thought you might have wanted to see it..."

Kiara didn't reply. Instead, she just gazed up at him. He felt her paw slip out of his and onto the ground again. Now what really made Kura nervous, was that she slowly started advancing towards him.

"_No one's ever been this nice to me before..._" she said gently again.

Kura slowly backed away nervously as she slowly advanced. His heart was pounding. His mind was racing.

"Kiara...what are you..."

"You may not think so, but...you've done so much for me already..." she told him in the same manner.

Kura kept backing away, until he met the rock behind him. Kiara kept coming. His heart kept pounding in his chest. His back was right up against the rock; having an idea of what Kiara was getting at and not feeling prepared for it at all. Now she was right in front of him, still looking into his eyes.

"_...You've been so...caring to me; Kura...no one else would do that..._"

"Kiara, I-"

But it was too late. She slowly reached up to his chest with her paws, as his back was forced right up against the rock. He felt her soft touch on his chest, and his hind legs were being reduced to jelly underneath him. Then, her head was slowly drifting up towards his. He could only watch in a terrible amount of shyness and embarrassment, as well as feeling a little warmth in his heart. But, never having done this before, Kura's eyes were fully open as Kiara's closed, his heart beating at the speed of light as her lips slowly closed on his. Kiara kissed him softly right on the lips, making his stomach do back-flips and his heart pumping lightning through his veins.

_Whoa..._

* * *

So, what did you think? I wasn't too pleased with my descriptions in this one, and I think I did the kissing scene too fast. But pleeeease review!!!

What do you think of Kiara and Kura? (I know she ends up with Kovu, but I still have to tell you how things come together, and I know I haven't put the two together for long) At last we get to see Zira!! Who was she talking about? Who is this "informant"? The next chapter is more...unusual, should I say, and we'll find out more about the main plot of the story and Kura's weird dreams in it, too.

Again, big massive hugs and thanks to **Chizuru17** (check out her story on TLK, it's epic!!), and **Hikari123** for keeping up with the story and always reviewing!!!! Thank you sooo much!!! And the rest of you....pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase reviewwwwww!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: The Prince of Destiny

_OK, this is where we get the basic jist of the plot. I think I really rushed into it, though. Oh well, please review and criticise as you see fit, but be nice!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale and Salaam._

**~7~**

**The Prince of Destiny**

All he saw was Kiara's beautiful face right up against his with her eyes closed. All he heard was her soft, gentle breathing, as well as his own heart pumping fiercely. However, these were nothing compared to what he felt. Kura didn't think there ever was a time where he had so many emotions jammed into one small moment. It was unnerving, and at the same time, exciting. All of his muscles were tensing up, involuntarily. He was simultaneously sent into a state of shock and a small wave of comfort. As he was aware of all his feelings and emotions flying through his system, he could not ignore the feeling of Kiara's soft lips sweeping over his own. Kura didn't blink for a second, even as she broke away from him ever so gently, still keeping her paws on his chest. _What...just happened..._ his mind suddenly kicked in again. _What is this...feeling...?_

Kiara slowly opened her eyes again. Their eyes were fixed on each other. As Kiara's expression changed to one of guilt and regret, Kura felt a strange chemical, feeling or force, he didn't know what, take over his system. It was euphoria.

"_I'm sorry_..." Kiara whispered, and made to turn around quickly.

But Kura, without thinking or hesitation, stopped her by grabbing her paw as she took it off his chest. She turned her head back at him in surprise, noticing her eyes water up a little. But it was so much better when Kura didn't think to notice, or even think about anything. It felt so much more...pleasurable. Whatever it was that had just kicked into what felt like his very bloodstream, it was intoxicating him completely. He pulled her gently back towards him, still not taking his eyes off Kiara for a second. She didn't resist, seeming to comply. Her eyes didn't leave him either, though they were still watering. Kura took her other paw and continued to slowly pull her closer. He guided them up towards his shoulders, and then his paws slowly slid down her forelegs, moving towards her body. Her touch was so powerful. Her beauty was so extravagant. Now their heads were slowly but surely coming together once again. Eyes shut very gently, and lips protruded slightly as the two prepared to embrace once more.

"Kura?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

It was gone. All of it. The exotic euphoria, the pleasure and comfort and the smooth touch of Kiara's warm fur. Both of them jumped away from each other in shock, turning their heads towards the voice. Kura recognised him instantly. It was Simba's knight and the one Sabini called at today at the waterhole, Chumvi. Kura's heart immediately plummeted from its newfound height, and the intoxicating chemical that seemed to be flowing through him was now replaced by adrenaline. Kiara gasped and ran away quickly. Chumvi looked at her awkwardly.

"No...you're...you're gonna tell Simba!" Kura said fearfully, backing away from him.

"What?"

Kura was panicking horrifically; his heart was beating even faster than before. _He just saw me kiss the princess...and she's intended!! SIMBA WILL KILL ME!!!_

"Simba will kill me!! You're gonna tell him!!" Kura shouted uncontrollably.

And with that, Kura took off in a flash. He was unbelievably scared. He couldn't focus on anything else but what had just happened. His mind wouldn't function any other way. He had to get out, and fast. What would Simba do to him? Chumvi saw everything; there was no way Kura could get out of it, and there was no way he could possibly calm down. He kept running in no particular direction, the fear wild in his head. In fact, he was probably faster than any cheetah at this point, thanks to the sudden burst of adrenaline. He didn't think about anything else. Just getting out. Kura was running so fast that he couldn't slow down, and he easily lost control of his footing. He tripped over a stone in his path, which sent him flying through the air. When he landed, the ground grazed his fur as he skidded, still at a very fast speed. Unfortunatley, he went head-first into an even bigger rock.

***************************************************************

"_Won't I ever see you again...?_" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

He was looking at a light tan furred cub. She had a little head tuft and blue eyes, which were watering up. It was the afternoon. The sun was behind a few clouds in a light blue sky.

"I don't know..." he told her, "I don't know if I'll be safe again..."

She sniffed and let a tear roll down her face.

"_But I need you..._"

He may have been a little young to feel it fully, but her words warmed his heart. He took her in his forelegs, giving her a strong hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"_Come back to me..._" she whispered.

"_I will...I promise..._" he whispered back softly.

He reluctantly let her go, and took off into the landscape. He knew that he had run off before, and that his parents disapproved of it, but this time he had to. He couldn't go back. He may have promised to, but maybe never again. All he could do was run. He kept running and didn't stop. He turned his head to see if he was being chased, which he thankfully wasn't. But as he turned back around, all he saw was a large paw swinging into his face.

***************************************************************

"_They gave you a scar...but at least you're here..._" said a feminine voice.

_Ohh...what happened_, Kura thought. He couldn't open his eyes or move just yet, but he was slightly conscious. He felt as if he was in a strange position. Like he was resting on someone's legs, and a sweeping, stroking sensation going through his mane. _What is that...?_

"_I thought you were..._" it said again, very gently.

_What are you talking about...? Who are you...? You sound so...familiar..._

"_So...why did you come, hmm?_"

"_...I...know you..._" Kura said weakly, slowly coming back to himself.

"_That's right....we were so close....but so far apart..._"

"Hey! You! Get away from him!" shouted a masculine voice.

She stopped stroking him and dropped him suddenly. Kura's eyes were slowly opening to look at a night blue sky, with stars spread out all over it. The cold of the night air chilled him, and he shivered. Suddenly, Chumvi's face came into view.

"Kura! Are you alright?!" he asked alarmingly.

"_Oww...my head..._" Kura responded weakly.

"Here, let me help you up," Chumvi offered, and gently pulled Kura to his paws.

His head was pounding badly.

"I was afraid that that outlander would've gotten you! I thought I was too late..." Chumvi told him seriously.

"...Outlander?"

"Yeah, the one that was standing over you!"

_Wait...she was an _outlander_? But...she didn't hurt me..._

"Kura..."

"...Yeah?" he asked weakly.

"...Why did you run away from me?" Chumvi asked him.

Suddenly, Kura remembered everything that had happened, making his head throb even more. He recalled the day's events from kissing with Kiara to running high-speed after Chumvi witnessing them. _He knows why I ran away, why is he asking me?_

"You...you know why I ran away," Kura told him, not trying to sound cheeky.

"No, I don't. I just saw you with Kiara, then both of you took off on me!" Chumvi replied, sounding a little offended.

_Is he telling the truth? Wait, he could be trying to get me to admit it..._ Kura thought carefully. He didn't tell him anything, not knowing what to say next.

"Kura, _please_ tell me! Look, if it's something personal, we don't have to be friends. I just don't appreciate people leaving on my account, I find it rude. Now please tell me!" Chumvi explained, sounding quite honest.

"You mean...you didn't see..."

"See what? What was there to see?" Chumvi asked him.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Kura said strictly, deciding to trust him.

"Well alright then, now what happened?" Chumvi asked more patiently.

_Oh man...this won't be easy. He could go and tell Simba at any time!_ Kura thought, but he decided to trust Chumvi, he did promise, after all.

"Well..." Kura began shyly.

Chumvi patiently waited. Kura figured that there was no point in beating around the bush, and gave a sigh of defeat.

"...Kiara kissed me."

Chumvi didn't really say anything. He just gaped at him. _Oh come on, just say something_, Kura thought; _it's not like you're making this any better!_ Embarrassment swallowed Kura as Chumvi started chuckling to himself, which then turned into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kura retorted.

"Is _that_ why you ran _away_?" Chumvi asked him, stifling his laughter.

"I ran away because I thought you were going to tell Simba!"

"Don't be silly! I didn't even see you!"

"But isn't she intended...to a prince...?" Kura asked seriously.

Thankfully, Chumvi stopped laughing.

"Well, just between you and me, Kura..."

He checked to see if anyone was watching, or listening, then continued.

"...I don't agree with it." Chumvi finished.

"What?! But you're-"

"Shh!! I know, I'm one of Simba's knights and I have to follow his orders; but Kura, that doesn't mean I always agree with them."

Kura was a little surprised at Chumvi's attitude. _He's lucky that he hasn't been fired..._

"But that's my personal opinion, so let's just keep it to ourselves, Ok?" Chumvi finished.

Kura nodded, quite relieved that they were in agreement on the matter of Kiara's marriage.

"Now come on, let's go home." Chumvi said.

They walked through the night quietly, trying not to disturb or upset any sleeping animals in the kingdom. It was a little way to the den yet, and Kura thought that he could trust Chumvi more than Simba, so he decided that he could ask everything he wasn't answered.

"Chumvi?"

"Yeah?"

"What is a knight, exactly?" Kura asked curiously.

"The knights are the pride's protectors and peacekeepers under the King's law. We try to maintain and preserve justice, equality, safety and integrity within the kingdom; doing our best to ensure that no one is harmed or threatened in any way," Chumvi explained.

"So what would you have to do to become a knight?"

"Prove yourself, basically. Show that you are of sound mind and strength, as well as willing to help others, and then we will offer you training."

"And does anyone...you know, _lead_ you guys?" Kura asked again.

"Our general, Leo, but he still has to obey Simba. Afua and I are Leo's two captains." Chumvi replied.

_What? _Leo_!! I doubt he's a very good leader!_ Kura thought alarmingly, _well, I guess he must have some skill to make general_. The last time and only time Kura talked to Leo, he barely even acknowledged him. Leo seemed quite curt and arrogant, and Kura did not have any intention to even try and communicate with him again.

"Kura, can I ask you something?" Chumvi asked politely.

"Sure." Kura replied.

"Where did you get your scar?"

Of course Chumvi was talking about the scar that seared from the middle of Kura's forehead to underneath his left eye. Kura forgot he even had it, a lot of the time.

"...I don't know. I just always had it," Kura replied.

Chumvi didn't reply to this, probably not wanting to question him further on the subject. After a while, he spoke up again.

"Can I ask you something else?" he asked in the same polite manner.

"Yeah," Kura replied.

"It's...it's kind of personal..."

"Go ahead," Kura said casually, doubting it could be _that_ personal.

"Well...do you love Kiara?"

"What?"

It turned out to be quite personal after all. Kura was quite taken aback, and at the same time, confused. Was it love? Is that what you could call one kiss? Or was it that total feeling of bliss he was sent into after? But how could it be love already? He didn't even know Kiara that well. _But she is so friendly and beautiful..._

"I'm sorry; you don't have to answer that." Chumvi said quickly.

"No, it's Ok!" Kura told him, "It's just...I don't really know her that well...and she only kissed me once..."

"I see."

"Is...is that love? What do I do, if it is?" Kura asked confusedly, not understanding what he felt for her.

"Well, Kura...I wouldn't say it is. Maybe you two are just attracted to each other, I don't know, but love is....deeper, than that," Chumvi explained carefully, "When you love someone, you feel a special bond with them; A bond that could never break. When you love someone, you love them for who they are, and nothing else. Because it is who they are that attracts you to them."

_Wow, he sure seems to know a lot about this_, Kura thought. It was a little funny, but cute, too, that Chumvi seemed as if he was slowly drifting off to heaven as he kept talking. It was quite obvious that he, himself, was in love.

"Loving someone means that you care so deeply about them and the way they are and that you're just naturally drawn to that person. I wouldn't say that you and Kiara are in love, because you haven't known each other long enough. That's just the way it is," Chumvi finished.

"Wow...you really do know a lot on this, huh?" Kura asked with admiration.

Chumvi chuckled, "Well, it's all experience, Kura. I was the luckiest lion on earth to meet my wife...we've been long married now, and we still love each other deeply. We're never afraid to show it, either. But what I'm concerned about now is the wedding, tomorrow..."

"You'll stop it with me, right?" Kura asked a little impulsively.

"Whoa, hold on, little buddy!" Chumvi said, a little surprised, "I won't be there, I have to stay here with Afua and guard while Leo goes with you to Malka's kingdom!"

Kura's heart sunk at both bits of bad news, especially about Leo.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself..." Kura replied.

"You should try _talking_ to Simba, first, about it. Though I doubt he will listen, it is worth a try. You just have to find the appropriate time and place."

After a few minutes, they had reached the den. Chumvi told him that it was called "Pride Rock". Kura thought it was a little weird, but didn't care that much. _What does this "Pride Rock" have to do with my destiny_?He thought.

"Well, good night, Kura," Chumvi said politely as they stood outside the den, "and hey, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate to come to me! I'll listen."

Kura appreciated his offer greatly; he didn't expect anyone apart from Salaam to lend him an ear whenever he needed it.

"Thanks! That's really kind of you!" Kura told him meaningfully with a smile.

"No problem. Good luck, tomorrow."

Kura was about to follow Chumvi into the den, but didn't feel very tired. In fact, he was wide awake. _No point in lying in there if I don't feel tired...what should I do now?_ He wondered; _it would also be kind of awkward if Kiara and I saw each other...I guess I'll just go for a walk. _And that is what he did. He knew that it could be dangerous, with all the outlanders possibly lurking around, but he decided not to stray away from Pride Rock. He just wandered around the rock at a comfortable pace, taking his time and looking at the night sky. Kura discovered that it would've been a good idea to watch where he was going; because when he made it to behind the rock, on the sloped back end, he fell through a hidden hole in the rock. It must've been covered by grass and moss, as he didn't feel any rock beneath his feet. Kura landed on solid rock with a large "Umph!" And quickly jumped to his feet, figuring that it was a trap made by outlanders. His mind was made up when he took in his new surroundings. He was what appeared to be a cave; or the entrance of a tunnel that stretched and bended its way before him. But what took Kura mostly by surprise, was an eerie, mysterious, light blue glow coming from the tunnel's depths. Taken totally by surprise and curiosity, Kura followed the tunnel to the strange, faint blue light. As it curved and went on, the light grew stronger. Kura continued along it. It wasn't too long before the tunnel itself expanded into a broad, open cave. Stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ground and roof of the cave at the sides. It seemed to be a sort of oval shape, but Kura wasn't interested in that. At the other end, from which the light seemed to be beaming radiantly from, was a pool of water. Standing in front of the pool, facing away from Kura, was Salaam.

"Welcome, Kura, to Roho Ndani." Salaam said calmly.

His words echoed around the walls of the cave. As soon as Kura had entered, he had felt a strange atmosphere, somewhat ethereal. Salaam turned his head to Kura in a calm manner, and signalled him to come beside him. Kura bewilderedly did so, and sat down in front of the strange pool of water. Kura's suspicions were right; the light was indeed emanating from the water, but even the water itself seemed...otherworldly. As Kura gazed hypnotically into it, he didn't see the normal waves and ripples, or even his own reflection. In fact, he began to wonder if it was really water at all. What he saw were...waves, waves of light dancing around _in_ the actual water itself. It was hard to describe, as if it were light inside water.

"...Roho Ndani?" Kura asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"Yes. It means 'Spirit Within'" Salaam replied patiently.

"Spirit Within..." Kura repeated quietly, "so what are you doing?"

"...I am communing with the Kings of the Past. Times of trouble are upon us, and Simba has lost his way along the path;" Salaam explained, "his vision is blurred and his judgement is clouded. This, in turn, has affected his Kingdom. We all depend on him to guide us, but..."

"...but what?"

Salaam gave a deep, solemn sigh. _I wonder if this has anything to do with Kopa_, Kura thought.

"...I take it you've heard about Simba's son?" Salaam asked him.

_He did it again...he's just spoken my thoughts again_, Kura thought to himself carefully and anxiously, _just what is he...am I just being suspicious? Or can he really..._

"Yeah...it's sad, huh..." Kura replied, trying not to sound suspicious.

"...my guess is that Simba is still mourning his son. They meant the whole world to each other...but...Simba won't talk to anybody about it..." Salaam continued sadly, "and because of this, it has gotten in the way of his thinking. My job as Chancellor is to support and help the King with his decisions, as well as ease his mind in times of stress. And because Simba has not been able to think properly for himself lately, it's all been falling back on me, and I can't keep this up forever."

_Wow...there really is a lot going on, here_, Kura thought.

"Even Nala can't support him...and she's his wife and queen...the one he loves. But even their relationship is beginning to diminish; and my daughter has been nothing but faithful and kind to him."

"Your...your daughter?" Kura asked suspiciously, wondering if Salaam meant what he thought he did.

"Yes. I am Nala's father." Salaam said simply.

"So...you're Kiara's grandfather...?"

Salaam nodded._ Wow, that's something I didn't know_, Kura thought. The two sat in silence for a while, feeling the peaceful and mysterious atmosphere around them.

"_It feels like the Kings themselves are here, doesn't it?_" Salaam asked him quietly, "_Hence the name_."

It made sense; Kura did feel a...mystic presence about the place, and the name did fit.

"Kura..."

Kura turned his head towards Salaam curiously.

"...I've been watching you. Studying you, and in a way..._sensing_ you." Salaam said ominously.

"_Sensing_ me?" Kura asked confusedly.

"Yes. I have not told you about a...gift, I possess." Salaam replied, still in the same ominous tone.

_What is he talking about? He's really starting to creep me out a bit_, Kura thought nervously.

"Your feelings...your emotions are strong, Kura. The strongest I've ever felt."

"My emotions...? But how-"

"Like I said, a gift." Salaam replied simply, yet still ominously.

After some pondering, Kura understood. _He can't read my thoughts...he can read my emotions!_ Now seeing that Salaam was no ordinary being, Kura slowly backed away in fear.

"There's no need to be afraid, Kura." Salaam said again in a calm tone, clearly feeling his fear.

"_Stop it...s-stay out!_" Kura hissed worryingly.

"Please, Kura. Let me explain. I cannot nor do I wish to manipulate you in any way."

However sceptical of Salaam Kura may have been, he decided to trust him ever so slightly, seeing that he meant no harm.

"How...how can you do that...?" Kura said nervously.

"Come here, and I will show you." Salaam told him calmly.

Kura instantly stepped back.

"Kura...please. I'm not going to hurt you. I have only been welcoming and comforting ever since I have met you. I will never be any different to you."

His trust of Salaam was dancing on a very thin line. Kura was very, _very_ scared. Salaam was much bigger than him, and he had a way of accessing his feelings. Deep down, Kura felt very unsafe and nervous. He still didn't move. Salaam extended his paw towards him hopefully.

"....Trust me. I'm your friend now. There's nothing to be scared of." Salaam said a little soothingly, "...I promise you, I will never harm you."

Kura very reluctantly decided to take his word, and very slowly and cautiously took his paw.

"Can you trust me, Kura?" Salaam asked him very calmly.

Kura gave a nervous nod of his head. Salaam set his paw back down on the ground.

"Stand beside me, and look into the water." He told Kura.

Kura very carefully did so. It reminded him of the time that Tojo took him to the pool back in the jungle, but his mind was quickly taken off the memory as he was too nervous. Kura looked at the blue waves of light streaming through the water, fascinated by them. Suddenly, he felt a large, piercing pain shoot through his mind as Salaam gripped him tightly on the head. A flash of light enveloped his sight.

***************************************************************

_Ohh...where am I now...and why do I keep going unconscious...it's not fair..._

Kura's head throbbed once again as he awoke from his unconscious state. Wondering where he had ended up this time, he opened his eyes. To his alarm, he was...nowhere. There were no trees, no grass, no sky, no nothing. Everything was just blank; near enough oblivion. But he did notice that the waves of light he saw in the pool of Roho Ndani were now flowing everywhere around him. Kura stood up and gaped in horror at his current location. _What is this place...or is it even a place at all?_ He thought.

"Greetings...Kura..." said a deep, booming voice, "or so you claim to be..."

Kura immediately turned around to face the new presence. Walking towards him, from the blank nothingness that surrounded him; was a magnificent, golden lion. He had a stern face, with a long, dark auburn mane. As he came closer, Kura could see his big, dark brown eyes. He looked very similar to Simba.

"...Who are you?" Kura asked him a little nervously.

He knew that it was rude to ask; but given the circumstances, he think he deserved an explanation, at least. And this lion seemed just as ominous as Salaam. The lion stopped in front of Kura and sat down.

"I am Mufasa, Former King of the Pride lands." He stated firmly.

_Mufasa...where have I heard that name before_, Kura wondered, _Former King...? If Simba's the King now...then that means... _Kura remembered now; he saw Mufasa's name on Simba's family tree.

"You're...you're Simba's...father?" Kura asked curiously.

Mufasa nodded. He came across as quite stern and bold, which intimidated Kura a little. _No wonder he looks like Simba_.

"I have been watching over my son's reign ever since he took the throne. I can tell you he is very troubled." Mufasa said seriously.

_Watching over...? Surely he doesn't mean..._

"Are you...are you...?" Kura asked in shock.

"I have passed on from that world, yes, or maybe you are used to hearing 'dead'?"

As well as shock, the feeling that had passed over Kura when he found out he was unconscious for three days came over again, stiff and very uncomfortable. He quickly checked himself to ensure that he was not in the same state as Mufasa, who noticed him.

"Don't worry, you're not dead!" he chuckled, "You are still in Roho Ndani. Salaam has merely put your soul in contact with mine."

Kura instantly remembered what Salaam had revealed to him before he ended up in this place. Discovering that he could also do this made Kura shudder at his unearthly abilities. _How could a single lion have such power...it's...alien_, Kura thought.

"So...what am I doing here?" Kura asked.

"You have discovered a few glimpses of your destiny, Kura;" Mufasa began, "they are connected to the Pride lands, as well as Simba himself, correct?"

Kura recalled the glimpses he had from gazing into the pool, both of Pride Rock, and of Simba. He nodded.

"In time, I will help you reveal more of your destiny. But for now, you must help Simba, if he is to aid you, too, with your fate."

"I guess it does make sense...I did see him as part of my destiny..." Kura replied.

"Yes. He is not thinking clearly. Simba may be hiding it to everyone, but I know that he is still torn over Kopa's death." Mufasa told him solemnly, "He may not know it, but his misery is affecting everyone in the kingdom. You already know how he has affected Kiara."

Of course he knew; Simba had already planned a marriage for her the next day! Kura nodded seriously.

"Kura, you must stop that wedding before Kiara's life is ruined. She is still young, and she cannot live like that." Mufasa told him sternly.

"But how?"

"You must find an opportunity to speak with Simba, although it is unlikely that he will listen. But all the same, you must follow your instincts."

_This is next to impossible_, Kura thought, _not only will Simba not listen, but I'll have to get him on his own to talk to him, and that's a real fat chance, considering he'll be at a wedding_. Kura did not know how he was going to accomplish this, but he knew he had to try, he didn't agree at all with Kiara marrying so early.

"Well...alright, I'll try my best," Kura said, "but how can I get him to stop mourning his son?"

"That will be difficult," Mufasa said, "Simba and Kopa meant the world to each other. Kopa looked up to him and regarded him so highly, and Simba loved him more than anything in the world. Such a bond between a father and son is...too dear to break..." he finished sorrowfully.

Kura was beginning to feel sorry for Simba again. _I guess it is..._

"Yeah...something I never had..." Kura said in the same tone.

"Of course you did, you must-"

"But how do you know? How do you know what happened before I was..." Kura trailed off, a little frustrated.

Mufasa just looked at him, seeming quite patient, although a little taken aback.

"...Sorry" Kura said.

"Don't worry. I know what happened to you. I even know the lion who took you in." Mufasa replied.

"...Tojo? You...you know him?" Kura asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Don't you remember from the tales he told you of his old home? And I did say I was the King." Mufasa stated simply.

As Kura began to piece together Tojo's story with Mufasa's words, he finally understood.

"You're...you were the King in Tojo's story!" Kura said a little excitedly, "So this was Tojo's home..."

"Kura, you must not speak of Tojo to, or in front of Simba." Mufasa said, suddenly stern again, "They were friends once. But they didn't leave on the best of terms. Speaking of him will expose your upbringing, and Simba will not be so welcoming to you anymore. I suggest you keep quiet about Tojo, if you wish to remain friendly with Simba."

It was a little too much for Kura to take in; he remembered Tojo's words, "_The King died...along with his son...who was my friend_". _Wait, Simba's still alive...what was Tojo talking about_?

"Tojo told me that Simba died when you did...what was he talking about?" Kura asked confusedly.

"I was killed by my own brother, Scar. He blamed my death on Simba, who was just a cub at the time. Simba couldn't cope with the false blame, and ran into the wilderness. Scar then took the throne, telling everyone that Simba and I had died." Mufasa explained.

"And then Simba came back?" Kura asked.

"Yes. Tojo was in the Pride lands during Scar's reign, and must have believed Scar's lies."

"Oh...but how did they leave on bad terms?" Kura asked again.

"It's...not very pleasant to tell. You will find out later." Mufasa told him.

He was not making much sense, but Kura didn't want to pursue the matter if he was possibly uncomfortable with it. Kura changed his thoughts to Kopa, curious about how he died. _Maybe Mufasa won't mind talking about that as much..._

"What was he like...your grandson...?" Kura asked lightly, not wanting to just blatantly say "How did Kopa die".

Mufasa sighed deeply.

"He was...brave...and kind...and he had such a...a strong heart..." Mufasa said sadly in his deep voice.

It pained Kura slightly to see how the loss of such a seemingly decent and especially very young person had affected the lives of those who loved him.

"...What happened?" Kura asked bravely.

Mufasa looked at him with pained eyes. Suddenly, he faded away. As he did, a landscape began to form around Kura. He looked around in confusion, not knowing what was going on. It was an orange sky, and he was in a desert environment with craggy rocks and sand around him. As Kura looked further, he saw a lion and a lioness approaching him. The lion looked in his young adult years, with a red mane and golden fur. Kura recognised him at once.

"Simba?" he asked.

But the young Simba kept walking towards him, gazing right through him as if he weren't there. Looking at the lioness, Kura saw that it was Nala, his wife. _What's going on_, he thought, _why won't they say anything?_ They only stared in his direction with anxious and heavy eyes. Suddenly, they stopped. They both gaped in total horror at Kura. Simba immediately bounded forward, right through Kura. _What the...what is this?!_ Kura turned around to see where he was going. Suddenly, his eyes, too fully opened at the sight he met. Lying lifelessly, cut and gashed on a rock, was a small cub. Simba stopped short, reaching his paw out in shock to him, tears streaming down his face.

"_..K...Kopa...?_" he whimpered, the horror clearly visible on his face.

The cub didn't respond. He continued to lie motionlessly on the rock. Simba's breathing shook and stuttered quietly.

"_Kopa...no...No!!_"

He immediately wrapped his paws around the cub and buried his face in his tiny body, shaking violently from the grief. Nala slowly appeared beside him, the exact same expression on her face. _So...this is Kopa...how...how terrible_, Kura thought sorrowfully. Kopa looked completely ravaged. The marks on him were utterly brutal. Kura didn't know if he could bear to watch the scene any longer. It was all too painful to witness such a tragedy.

"_He...he's gone....my Kopa...he's gone..._" Nala whimpered hopelessly, burying her face in Simba's mane, crying uncontrollably.

"_Kura..._" Mufasa's voice boomed quietly.

Kura didn't look to see where he was. He just hung his head in despair.

"_A fault has been discovered in the circle of life. Not one, but two prophecies were created on our prince,_" Mufasa continued, "_But because his blood has stained the earth, they have been deactivated. However, the matter is still not resolved_."

None of this was making any sense at all to Kura. He just wanted to be left alone after seeing the most unbearable anguish from parents who knew their son for too brief a time. Listening to the uncontrollable sobs and Mufasa's instructions were just too much at once. It just wasn't the right time for it. _Please...just go away...I have nothing to do with this...let him rest in peace..._

"_Existing prophecies over a dead soul causes corruption in the circle of life. In time, I will ask you to find them, and destroy them. But you are not ready yet_."

"This is my entire fault..." Simba said despairingly.

_Stop...please...just stop..._

"_Only then can our prince truly rest in peace. Save our prince, Kura. Our Prince of Destiny..."_

Slowly, everything had faded in front of him.

* * *

I know I just rushed into Mufasa's instructions, but the idea was that Kura did not have much time left to commune with him, sorry I didn't make that clear!

But anyway. Who was that strange outlander nursing Kura? Will we see more of her? And how did Salaam get these unearthly powers? I didn't want to reveal too much about Kopa just yet. You really will find out how he died in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I changed my profile pic to the scene with Kopa to give you an idea how really sad it is. Taken from an artist at TLKFAA.

Please review everyone, as usual, thanks to **Chizuru17** and **Hikari123** for keeping up and being so encouraging and helpful. Love you guys ^^ Oh yeah, Chizuru was extremely kind to draw a picture of Kura, which I will be showing you all soon!!! Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 8: The Mourning King

_Ok, Chapter 8. I hope you all like this one, it's nice and heart warming (in my opinion, anyway...) ^^ I think I had a bit of block for a day, but I managed to keep going :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs, Zale and Salaam._

**~8~**

**The Mourning King**

_Our Prince of Destiny..._

Kura woke up with a start. He took in his surroundings, finding that he was in a cave, with other lions and lionesses sleeping around him. He was in the den of Pride Rock.

"Kura?"

He darted his head in front of him to see Simba.

"Kura, are you ready?" he asked again.

Of course Kura would feel drowsy after just getting up; but there was also something else he couldn't quite understand. He detected a hint of nervousness, as well as some...instability. _What is this_, he thought, _why do I...feel like this?_ It was a little startling at first, but he remembered what today was all about. He decided that it was the marriage and how he was going to stop it had made him nervous, so he passed it off. Kura got up and nodded to answer Simba's question. Simba lead him outside the den, where the sun was rising in a lilac sky, giving it an orange tint. Leo, Kiara and Chumvi were all outside. Simba and Kura stood in front of them. As Kura's eyes passed over Leo, he suddenly felt a mixture of cunning, greed and...secrecy. _What is going on? Why are all of these feelings just coming to me?_ Next he looked at Kiara, who looked a little embarrassed. _She's...depressed...she feels as if...there's no hope-Wait! How am I doing that?! How do I know what she feels?!_ Suddenly, a quick flashback of the previous night's events returned to Kura's mind.

"_Come here...and I'll show you"_

"_Like I said, a gift."_

"_Your feelings...your emotions are strong, Kura. The strongest I've ever felt."_

Recalling Salaam's words, as well as the night's events, Kura quickly remembered to be utterly shocked, utterly quietly as he found out what had happened to him. _Salaam...what have you done to me?! _From Chumvi, he felt tension and desperate hope as he received a worried look from him. _He's really hoping that I stop this wedding_, Kura thought.

"Chumvi," Simba addressed him flatly, "keep the Kingdom safe while I'm gone."

"Sir," Chumvi replied strictly, "I must inform you; our intelligence has it that there is a spy among us. Is it really wise to leave now, sir?"

_A spy? What is he talking about, is he just making this up to stop the wedding? Or is he serious? _Simba looked a little shocked for a while, but dismissed it.

"Sorry, Chumvi. I can't look into this now. Not today," Simba replied, "you'll be able to handle yourself, with Afua and the others."

Kura suddenly felt a sharp glare upon him. Strangely following his newfound...gift, he met Leo's eyes. All that was there was utter accusation. _You just really want it to be me, don't you?_ Kura just gave him a dry look back. However, he noticed that something about Leo's feelings were....false, in a way. Chumvi nodded, and turned to leave. Before descending the rocky slope down to the ground, he gave one last pleading look towards Kura. Kura nodded back at him reassuringly, and then noticed that Leo was watching him quizzically. He quickly smiled sheepishly. Leo only frowned at him.

"You two, are you ready?" Simba asked.

"Yes, sire" Leo replied, and was the only one who replied.

"Very well. It's a long journey to Malka's Kingdom, Kura. Let's move."

Kura, about to explode from lack of answers to his less-than-normal life so far, had no choice but to comply. They set off into the north, past Rafiki's tree. _I'm washed away in a river to a land I've never seen or heard of, immediately get involved into royal affairs, have an _intended_ princess kiss me, _somehow gain an ability to read people's emotions,_ now I'm supposed to stop her wedding!!_ Kura shouted into himself, _what the hell is going on?! I didn't ask for any of this!!! _As eventful and exciting as it was; Kura was not enjoying his new adventure. Of course, when he was a cub, he and Zale always dreamed of going on adventures together, but this was being thrown into scenario after scenario involuntarily. _What's more, Zale's not here...we always said we'd do it together_. Kura's mind wondered on the new power he had received from Salaam, why and what he gave it to him for. On one point of view, Kura saw it as invading people's privacy, as everyone was entitled to their own thoughts and feelings; it was up to them whether they wanted to share them or not. But then again, Kura thought it would prove useful sometimes; if you were trying to comfort a friend or relate to someone appropriately. Deciding that it was too complicated to figure out, Kura left it for the time being and tried to focus his mind on stopping the wedding. After about an hour of walking, Kura figured that they were out of the Pride lands. He noticed that Leo and Simba were in front of him and Kiara, both pairs walking side by side.

"Um...hey..." Kura said shyly.

"....Hi" Kiara said back.

Kura glanced at her quickly and noticed that she didn't look or feel as embarrassed as he was. In fact, she was just totally depressed. Now Kura's embarrassment vanished. He knew why she felt like this and he couldn't take it anymore.

"_Look_," he whispered, "_I know where we're going and why_."

She then looked up at him in surprise.

"_But what _they_ don't know is that I'm here to save you_."

"What?! Really?!" Kiara blurted out without thinking.

Simba and Leo stopped talking to each other immediately and turned around to the two young lions. _Uh oh_. Kiara then caught on quickly.

"Uh...yeah! And did you know that, that...um, when you sneeze, it goes up to the length of _three elephants_?" Kura recovered a little sheepishly.

Simba and Leo then turned around, resuming their conversation. _Phew!_

"_How are you going to do that? It's impossible!_" Kiara said quietly.

"_I'm going to try talking with your Dad, first,_" Kura replied, "_I know, it's not likely to work, but I have to try. Don't worry, if it fails or not, I'm not letting you getting married_." Kura said solidly.

Kiara smiled warmly at him. She then quickly glanced at Simba and Leo, who were still talking, then sneaked a little nuzzle under Kura's chin. His face lit up immediately, feeling a little burst of affection coming from her.

"_Kura...why are you doing this for me?_" Kiara asked him.

"_Because...we're friends, right? I wouldn't let you be forced into something you don't want to do_," Kura replied meaningfully, "_and hey, I didn't lie when I said I'd take you to see the jungle someday...how can I take you along if you're married?_"

His heart jumped inside when he saw her blush. _She's so cute when she blushes_. He couldn't do anything but just keep looking at her. She was so beautiful.

"_Oh, Kura...you've been more a friend to me than anyone...you're so...sweet..._"

Again, Kura's heart leapt. _No one's ever called me that before_, he thought with a smile. He definitely would have made a move to kiss her if Simba and Leo weren't there. He wasn't as shy anymore, too, because he already experienced it. He could feel the heavenly attraction between them. He smiled shyly at her.

"_That's...that's really...nice of you..._" Kura said sheepishly.

The both of them were just smiling secretly at each other. All Kura could feel was affection and endearment from both of them. His mind went back to Chumvi's words last night;

"_Maybe you two are just attracted to each other, I don't know, but love is, deeper, than that,"_

"_I wouldn't say that you and Kiara are in love, because you haven't known each other long enough"_

Now Chumvi's words didn't really seem that important. He had newfound feelings for Kiara, and he was overjoyed that he could feel the same from her. _Maybe...maybe I am in love..._ he thought dreamily to himself. Making sure Simba and Leo were still busy chatting, he sneakily leaned closer to Kiara and slightly rubbed against her as they walked. With his heart beating fiercely, he decided to bravely tell her.

"_Kiara...I...I really like you...a lot..._" he said quietly.

He could feel the shy affection welling up inside him. But his heart skipped a beat when he felt Kiara quickly lick him on the cheek.

"_Me too..._" she whispered back endearingly.

Now Kura did not care in the slightest whether Simba saw them or not. He didn't notice that he and Kiara had stopped walking, lost in each other's eyes. He only let his head extend towards hers with passion.

"SIRE! OUTLANDERS!" Leo yelled suddenly.

Again, everything had gone. The passion, the endearment, the love, everything. _Not again_, Kura thought, frustrated. He and Kiara looked around them with wide eyes, and saw that there were indeed outlanders coming in from the open grassland area. Kura had figured that the outlanders would follow them until they were out of the Pride lands.

"Leo, take Kiara and go!!" Simba yelled urgently, "Kura and I can handle this!"

"But sire-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!!!" Simba yelled again.

Leo immediately obeyed. Kiara and Kura exchanged one last look of worry before they parted. Now he had to focus on dispatching the enemies. The outland lionesses were six; all of them surrounding Kura and Simba in a circle. They both stood, in a way, back to back and beside each other. They weren't facing each other but a part of their bodies were side by side, dropping into a battle stance. The lionesses were grinning maliciously and growling at them. Simba and Kura both snarled back at them.

"You were excellent two days ago, and there are less of them this time." Simba said quickly.

"Yeah, but there's even less of us!" Kura replied anxiously.

"Don't worry, we can do this!" Simba bolstered him on.

Kura appreciated Simba's encouragement, but he was still a little worried, with six of the outlanders and two of them, it was three outlanders to one of them. Although it wasn't the appropriate time to think this, but Kura couldn't help but feel a little thrill that he was fighting _alongside_ Simba this time, the King. A mischievous smile crept on to his face as he readied himself.

"If I may say so," Kura said light-heartedly, "I think it's appropriate that I'm fighting alongside you, this time."

"Kura, I wouldn't have it any other way." Simba replied in the same tone.

And with that, the two forces began to brace each other. The three lionesses on Kura's side ran at him immediately. He swung from the right at all of them, sweeping his claws right across their faces. Successfully catching them off-guard, Kura then made a pounce at the lioness in the middle. They both rolled away from the latter, with Kura coming out on top of her. He quickly turned his head to see the other two lionesses pounding towards him, and swiftly swung his body around to face them, but still gripping the lioness he had pinned. Seeing that the two lionesses were about to pounce at him, Kura, with all his might, managed to lift up the lioness he was holding onto and quickly let go of her. He jumped back in time to see the surprised looks on the lionesses' faces when they saw that they were pouncing at one of their own. They all amusedly landed in a heap on the ground. An idea then sprang to Kura's mind, something that he often tried out on Tojo and Zale while they were sleeping. He quickly jumped on top of the outlanders, located their tails and, with a flurry of his paws, managed to tie them all together.

"In a bit of a knot?" Kura taunted them, and sprinted over towards Simba, ignoring the bemused looks on their faces.

Simba was handling himself alright, he didn't let too many hits in and he kept moving on his paws. But once again he found himself surrounded by the three lionesses, growling viciously at them. Kura bounded over to the lioness in front of Simba and leapt with all his might, crashing right down onto her back. They both rolled over on the ground, but she quickly recovered and pounced at Kura, who only just managed to balance himself on the ground. Without time to think properly, Kura just stuck his paws up in the air to meet the oncoming outlander. Surprisingly, both their paws met and the two fiercely began pushing in a paw-locking style. Kura and the outlander continued to fight; growling viciously at each other, he couldn't let her win the lock or he would feel fangs digging into his throat.

"AARGH!!" a painful roar sounded.

It sounded like Simba. Kura managed to place his hind paws on her stomach, push her over himself and kick the outlander into the air backwards. Getting up on his paws, Kura turned his head towards the agony-filled cry, and saw that Simba was on the ground, seething in pain, being overwhelmed by the other two outlanders. Without thinking for a second, or even, driven by the fear of Simba's death, Kura charged in on the outlanders post-haste. They were clawing and biting away at him mercilessly; which drove Kura's determination and anger even more greatly and fiercely. He swung his claw full-force at a lioness sinking her teeth into Simba's back, and surprisingly sent her flying. Kura then immediately turned to the other and pounced forcefully on her, and brought a blow to her face with his paw, knocking her out. Quickly glancing around to make sure there were no more threats, Kura bounded back over to Simba swiftly. He was still on the ground and hissing in pain.

"Simba! Are you alright?!" Kura asked with concern.

"Ahh...I think I sprained my paw..." he said weakly, slightly writhing in pain.

"Look, I know you're hurt, but we have to get out of here! There could be more of them!" Kura exclaimed worriedly.

"I can't move it...help me..."

Without question, Kura supported Simba's side as he pushed himself off the ground with his other three paws. He then quickly moved himself under Simba's right foreleg, supporting it and helping Simba to walk. As quickly as they could, although their speed was limited, they began to clear the area. They were going north, and the border of the Pride lands was crossed while Leo and Kiara were still with them. All that was around them now was vast, lush grassland, and a narrow streaming river. The sun was now setting, and there was still no sign of lions anywhere.

"Simba, we have to stop." Kura stated firmly.

He was getting tired from supporting Simba, he was bigger than him and Simba could not use all of his strength to walk, because of his paw.

"No, we're almost-"

"Simba, you're hurt! You have to rest! Now stop!" Kura told him again.

Simba reluctantly obeyed, and let Kura go out from under him, laying himself down on the grass.

"We'll have to stay here for the night." Kura said.

"Out in the open?"

"Well there's nowhere else around."

Kura sat down beside Simba, looking at the sun setting in the bright red sky. He turned around and saw Pride Rock a very long way in the distance, sticking out in the skyline.

"Wow...Malka's place is a long way from yours..."

"It's not so bad, I visit him every few months, and he comes over to us, sometimes." Simba replied shortly.

The two didn't speak for a while, leaving Kura time to think about everything that had happened. Suddenly, he realised something. He and Simba were alone, and he couldn't go anywhere without his help. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him about Kiara's marriage. Kura wasn't trying to be cruel about it, but Simba really did have no choice but to listen, considering the circumstances. The sun had now set, and night fell on the savannah lands of Africa.

"Kura..." Simba began.

"Yeah?"

"...I owe you my life."

"...I don't see how." Kura replied a little confusedly.

"Those outlanders would've ripped me to shreds if you weren't there to stop them. Thank you..."

Kura felt a little too dignified, in a way. He didn't like a King humbling himself before him.

"Don't. It was all I could do." Kura replied uncomfortably.

"I don't know how much I owe you, now..." Simba continued, "You saved Kiara, won us a battle, you saved Nala and _now_...now you have saved _me_."

Kura laughed lightly at his over awe and inspired manner. It did make him feel a little proud, he had to admit.

"Kura...you are a wonder." Simba said again, sounding totally stunned.

_Ok, you've made your point now, Simba. Now let _me_ do the talking_, Kura thought to himself, a little frustrated.

"Thanks, Simba, now if you don't mind, there is something I would like to talk to you about." Kura tried to say as politely as possible.

He was nervous enough as it was, trying to convince the King to change his mind about his decision. But Simba wasn't making it any better by rambling on about how good Kura was. It just made him more nervous. Simba silenced, and let Kura speak. _Alright...here goes nothing_, Kura thought anxiously.

"I know why we're going to Malka's." He decided to say quickly.

"You know of Kiara's wedding, then?" Simba replied, not seeming to grasp that Kura was opposed to the idea.

_Don't do this to me, Simba, this isn't idle chat_.

"Yes. And I don't agree with it." Kura said boldly, facing him.

Simba looked at him, a little taken aback, and his expression turned to that of one a little disgusted.

"Excuse me, Kura, but I don't see how it's any of your business." Simba stated firmly.

_Still the same, stubborn old King. I thought he changed when he apologised to me_, Kura thought.

"It may not be my business, but I know that the marriage is intended, and that Kiara is still a little young," Kura said back boldly.

Now Simba growled lowly, seeming very affronted. Kura felt anger rising up inside Simba.

"How dare you..."

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude; all I'm saying is that...you know; don't you think she should marry someone she loves?" Kura tried to recover.

"She has known Malka's son for quite some time now," Simba replied, still baring his teeth, "and our Kingdoms will become one if we continue with it."

Now Kura was getting angry. Simba had no idea how selfish he had just sounded, but Kura could not afford to lose his cool if he wanted to succeed, however tempting the anger inside Simba was.

"And you are in _no_ position to question my decisions, Kura! Don't forget that I am letting you stay with me and my Pride."

Now Kura was getting even more aggravated. Not only was Simba being selfish, but now he was being incredibly unfair. But despite everything that was being thrown at him, Kura had to keep his temper. Kura now felt a little hint of pride grow inside Simba. He reminded himself of what had happened the last time when he lost it. _I'm not storming off on this one_.

"Excuse _me_, Simba, but using your power and authority to ensure that you win this argument is very unfair."

Simba just growled again and turned his head away. _Damn he is being so stubborn..._

"Please...just hear me out," Kura said more calmly, "Look, I just don't think it's fair on Kiara that she didn't really have a choice in this."

"I'm her father; I know what's best for her." Simba stated selfishly.

"Maybe, but you don't _control_ her. Everyone has the right to decide what _they_ want for _themselves_, too, you know. It's not fair just to change Kiara's life like this, especially without her consent. She has the most control over her life, and it will damage her if other people try to take away whatever independence she has. Especially if it's her parents..."

Simba remained silent for a while. Slowly, he turned back around to face Kura. Small seeds of understanding were beginning to sprout inside Simba. He didn't seem angry anymore. Instead, he looked a little confused and troubled. _Please understand..._

"And...I'm sorry for bringing this up, but..." Kura paused.

He was about to talk about the one thing that had caused Simba's torment and inner turmoil. Simba only cocked his head up in confusion.

"...I know...about your son..." Kura said slowly.

Now any anger or frustration on Simba's face had cleared completely. He just looked a little surprised. Simba's head slowly lowered and rested on his paws, the same look staying on his face. It pained Kura so much to see his reaction when he raised the issue, but it had to be done. Salaam's theory was that Simba had changed because of Kopa's death, and this, in turn, had affected the whole Kingdom.

"Salaam thinks....that you are still in pain over him...that you have changed. He thinks that you were so torn and consumed by your own grief...that you just couldn't...you couldn't be yourself anymore. And now it's affected the whole Kingdom...everyone's worried about you."

Simba still said nothing. He lay there with his head on his paws, but now looked...lost.

"_...No one's really talked to me about it ever since...it was long ago._" Simba said softly.

Now Kura could see that he was finally beginning to open up to him, dropping the stubborn, cold look. And he could also see that Salaam was right. It _was _because of Kopa that Simba had changed.

"_Salaam did talk to me before, but..._"

_Yes, now his eyes are opening..._

"_But...I didn't listen._" Simba finished, sounding as if he was having a revelation.

Although Kura was glad that he was getting somewhere with him, it was painful to see how pained and torn Simba really was over his son's death.

"Simba...I'm sorry." Kura said gently, coming closer to him.

Simba sniffed miserably.

"_He...he was everything I ever wanted..._" Simba began sorrowfully, "_I was so excited and overjoyed about being a father...I discovered that it was all I wanted. Then Kopa was born...we laughed and played all day and night...together. I loved him so much..._"

Now Simba began shaking, and tears were slowly but surely forming in his eyes. Kura felt incredibly sorry for him. Simba wasn't stubborn, or cold, or any of those things. He was someone who had lost everything. Kura placed his paw on Simba's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"_One day he didn't come back from playing with his friends...we all went to look for him. Eventually we went out of the Pride lands...and there he was...lying on a rock...the blood...the cuts...oh it was horrible! My Kopa...my son...he'll never come back..._"

Simba sobbed into his paws uncontrollably. Kura felt that he, too, could cry after hearing such pain and such loss. Simba revealed his face once more, wet with tears and covered in despair. Kura also remembered the horrific scene Mufasa had shown him, and knew all too well what Simba had been through.

"It was Zira," he said more solidly, "Now the leader of the outlanders. That's how everything is today...I banished her and her followers...never to come back..."

"Simba..." Kura began softly, "you mustn't let the past run you down. I know what you've been through is total torment and misery, but remember those who love you...you can't let them down. They all want you to be happy...but dwelling on Kopa's death will only affect them, too, when they see you're so torn about it."

Simba's sobs became more soft and gentle now. He seemed to be taking in what Kura was saying. Kura then thought of what to say next, remembering a King he had talked to who had passed away.

"And...I know Kopa is still watching you from the stars...just like your own Dad is...they'll never forget about you, and Kopa wouldn't want you to be sad." Kura said gently to him.

Simba's sobs slowly halted now, and he raised his head.

"After Kopa's death...Nala was pregnant again. I vowed I would never let anything happen my new cub...that I would always keep Kiara safe; never let her out of my sight. I didn't want to lose her..." Simba began again.

_So this is what happened with Kiara...it's understandable_, Kura thought.

"...but now I see that I've just made her miserable. She's been locked up, when she should've been free...all because of me. I've been so overprotective of her that I started making her own choices for her, ruling her...I've married her to someone she doesn't even love...I've ruined her life..."

"No, Simba. You only did what any good parent would have done; in your case...it's not your fault. You just wanted Kiara to be safe, but anybody would've been overprotective of her, if they lost their previous child." Kura reassured him.

Whatever dislikes and fear Kura had for Simba had vanished. He now saw the true King before him, coming out of his misery and despair. Simba looked up at him, and Kura smiled reassuringly back.

"...You're right, Kura. I can't let Kopa's death take over my thinking and feelings...I have a family to look after and a Kingdom to run. Now I must clear up what mistakes I have made. I must stop this wedding. And I wouldn't have known I made them, if it weren't for you." Simba said firmly, smiling gently at Kura.

"Heh...I'm just glad to see what kind of guy the old Simba was. You have been a little cold and serious, but I know why. You're not any of those, Simba, you're a loving, caring parent, and I'm sure you're a nice and friendly guy to hang out with." Kura said more happily.

Now Simba smiled brightly.

"Kura...you're like no one I've ever met. You're very...sensitive, and kind. Thank you so much...you've done nothing but help me, and you're..." Simba paused, "well, I don't know if you'd consider _me_ one, but...you're the best friend anyone could ever have."

Kura was touched to hear that from Simba. It warmed his heart, to hear that he was such a good friend.

"...I know you'd be the best friend for anyone, too."

* * *

Aww...bonding time! :D Well, I'm glad Simba's eyes have been opened now, but now we gotta crash that wedding!!

So many questions again! How will Kura deal with his new power? How is he and Simba going to stop the wedding? Who is the spy in the Pride lands? And will Kura win Kiara's heart in the end? We'll find out :P Again, huge and major thanks to **Chizuru17** for supporting me all the way, and to **Hikari123** for drawing a great picture of Zale! Thank you so much!! And of course to everyone who even glances at this story...means that I get more traffic, anyway :P

Any questions, you guys just ask me :P Now pleeeeeease review this chapter!!! Oh yeah, we get to meet a new O/C in the next chapter!!!!


	10. Chapter 9: The Cowardly Lion

_Yay, chapter 9! :D Sorry I took long to update, been busy and all that. I introduce one of my new O/Cs in this chapter :D He isn't much now, but wait until a few chapters :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale, Salaam and the one you'll meet now :)_

**~9~**

**The Cowardly Lion**

"No freaky dream this time, huh?" Kura asked Mufasa.

Kura knew he was asleep, but he knew that Mufasa was somewhere around him, somehow.

"_They're less dreams and more...visions. I'm afraid I cannot explain why you keep having the same one, though...it is disturbing..._" Mufasa replied worriedly, his voice booming out of nowhere.

They were of course talking about the dream where Kura repeatedly found himself and Zale atop a high peak of a rock face and the lightning storm. It was disturbing indeed that he had had this dream again and again.

"Is it...anything to do with my destiny...?" Kura guessed nervously.

"_I'm not sure what it means...let me look into it for you. But for now, I believe congratulations are in order. You have done extraordinarily well in bringing Simba back to his old self_."

Now Kura's worry vanished and he felt more light-hearted.

"Well, I just talked..." he said modestly.

"_Maybe so, but you don't know how closed up Simba was to the world. I know I can expect great things from you, Kura...I've heard every word you told my son last night. And I can tell you that an intelligent, kind-hearted, sensitive young lion such as yourself is not easily found_." Mufasa praised him greatly.

Kura was very flattered, but at the same time bashful. No one had ever called him all those things at once!

"...Thanks." he said shyly.

"_Simba was right; you truly are a wonder. But now you two must focus on stopping Kiara's wedding. Everything is put back into order now, except for this wedding._"

"Ok, it shouldn't be too hard, now that Simba's against it, right?" Kura asked.

Strangely enough, Mufasa didn't reply.

"...Right?"

Again, nothing.

"Hello?"

"Kura?"

***************************************************************

"Kura, wake up."

"W....what...?"

He lazily opened his eyes to see Simba smiling a little from above.

"Come on, sleepy head! We've got a wedding to stop!" he said cheerfully.

_Was that a dream...? It didn't feel like one_, Kura thought. All he remembered was Mufasa's voice in his sleep. Kura lazily got to his paws, still not quite understanding what just happened. He took a look around and saw that he was thankfully still in the same place, still with the same person. He closed his eyes in the morning sun, not quite used to the light yet. Simba came into view right in front of it, and Kura opened his eyes again more comfortably. Strangely enough, Simba was glowing.

"You look..." Kura began confusedly.

"I _feel_ much better now, thanks to you. You can say I look good, too, though." Simba told him light-heartedly with a cocky grin.

Kura laughed lightly at the jest. Although that that was all it was, Kura couldn't help but notice that it was the first time he had heard Simba make a joke. He wasn't trying to be critical or cynical about it, but it was just a little surprising, and happy at the same time, to finally see Simba as his true self. _Wow...it's...it's you!_

"...You're happy..." Kura said with a tender smile.

Simba bashfully ignored him, avoiding his eyes.

"...Yeah, well...it's all thanks to you. You've put me back to the way I was. You've changed my thinking...my ruling...and my Kingdom." Simba replied very graciously.

_Now that's a little much_, Kura thought shyly, _I only just tried to get you back on track..._

"Now...that's a bit of an exaggeration..." Kura said modestly, though he was a little uncomfortable.

"No, Kura. I am the King, and I rule the Pride lands. You and Salaam were right; the grief I've kept inside me affected my thinking, others around me and my life...so I've obviously affected the Kingdom, too. But now..." Simba paused, looking as bright as ever.

Kura couldn't help but just stand there and look at him in his new form. It was the same, but a totally different person in front of him. And he was glad to see him that way.

"...Now I can see clearly, because of you. You've helped me to see the light; to see hope. I don't know how I can ever thank you...I am truly in your debt."

"That's not neces-"

"No, Kura. You don't know how much you have helped me. I can't believe that I have met someone such as yourself...for someone so young, you are very mature and wise. I've never met anyone like you, Kura....you're a wonder."

Simba was killing him with over-graciousness at this point, and Kura naturally felt uncomfortable from it. He didn't want any debts or thanks, he was just glad that Simba came back to his senses and that Kiara could now be happy. It was bad enough that Simba was riddling him with gratitude and praise, but the fact that Kura could feel humility from the King's heart was a bit much.

"Alright! You're welcome, already! Let's just get out of here!" Kura said cheerfully.

And with that, Kura ushered Simba out of the area and followed him to Malka's pride. Simba's good rest had paid off, he was able to walk freely again without Kura's help. They were still wandering through vast, empty, rolling hills of grassland for a while; until they were about to enter a rocky gorge surrounded by tall, craggy cliffs.

"We're almost there now," Simba told him, "and I doubt they would have gone ahead with the wedding in my absence."

"So...we can still stop them, right?" Kura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we should be able to."

"I never really thought about how we're going to do that, though..."

"Don't worry, leave it to me. I started this, and I can finish it. Malka won't marry my daughter. Not while I'm there." Simba said firmly.

It was great to see Simba so determined to fix everything up, it boosted Kura's determination, as well. The cliffs blocked out the sun, thankfully, which roasted their backs for the duration of the journey. Kura's mind wandered, thinking about what could happen in the future once everything was alright again. _Maybe Kiara would be my girlfriend_, he thought dreamily, _but what about Tojo and Zale? I do miss them, but now I've found someone...what will I do?_ It was a dilemma indeed. Kura knew that he couldn't take Kiara away with him to live in the jungle, Simba wouldn't allow it, and she was his heiress. _What if Tojo came back to the Pride lands? But wait...according to Mufasa, I may not be welcome there anymore if I reveal Tojo to Simba...Oh what will I do!_ It was very frustrating indeed. Kura wanted all of his loved ones in his life, but silly conflicts and arguments were getting in the way. He decided that maybe Simba would hopefully accept Tojo back to his home again and that they would forget whatever they had against each other. _Mufasa did say that they were friends once...what could have happened to them? It would have to be something very bad...maybe even unforgivable. But I don't care! I just want everyone to be happy with each other!_ It was too aggravating to think about, so Kura just decided to leave it until the time was appropriate. Instead, he focused on Simba's hopeful and cheerful emotions to try and cheer himself up. It was successful, and now Kura tried to be positive about what was to come. He wasn't hopeful about stopping the wedding, he knew that would work alright, Kura was hopeful about being Kiara's possible lover in the near future. The thought of it just made his heart swell inside and his mind drift, and he smiled dreamily at the images forming in his head of the two of them nuzzling, walking with each other, being alone with one another and kissing.

"Well, don't _you _look a little love struck?" Simba teased him playfully, noticing the stupid look on his face.

"Huh? What?" Kura snapped out of the supposed dream, trying to cover up quickly.

Simba chuckled at him. Kura just hid his face bashfully. It then occurred to him what Simba could think about the idea of his and Kiara's getting together. _He'll banish me for sure_; Kura thought nervously, _he is the King, after all. I have a strong feeling that he wouldn't want his daughter with a guy like me...I'm no prince_.

"Having a little heart-tender moment, huh buddy?" Simba asked him again in the same manner.

"Uh...um..._no_...?" Kura said sheepishly.

"Dead giveaway. Alright, who's the girl?" Simba replied at once, sounding a little professional.

Now Kura was nervous. _Oh man, what do I say...?_

"Uh...now, that would be _telling_...eheheh..." he laughed nervously.

"Ha! Ok fair enough," Simba replied cheerfully, "what were you thinking about? You never know, I may be able to..._advise_ you on the subject of girls..."

Simba gave him a cocky grin. Kura laughed silently at him. _That's like something my Dad would say_, he thought bashfully, _well, maybe if I don't mention Kiara at all, I may get a few tips out of this guy?_

"Well...Ok, there _is_ a girl..." Kura told him bashfully.

"Aha! Go on!" Simba said playfully.

_Oh man, this is so embarrassing and nervous at the same time_. All he could feel was pure pride from Simba, and it was killing him inside. It was strange, at the same time, though, because Simba felt like a bit of an embarrassing Dad to him.

"Well...I guess I just want to do more stuff with her...you know...like...dates."

It was very painful for Kura to squeeze that out of himself to Simba. _Especially_ to Simba.

"Well, why don't you do that, then? Apart from the fact that you're not home, right now, of course," Simba told him, trying not to be rude, as Kura could tell by sensing his good intentions.

_Because she's your daughter_. _And because you would kill me_.

"Because...um...well...uh,"

_Think of something!_

"Well, what do you and Nala do together, when you're alone?" Kura asked forwardly.

Simba hesitated to talk. His expression drooped a little.

"Well...now that you mention it...we haven't done anything for a long time..." Simba said with a little surprise, which Kura could feel.

"Really? How come?" Kura asked him.

"Well...you know...the way I was, and all..." Simba said a little shyly.

It did make sense, and Kura understood fully. If Simba was so consumed by his grief, he wouldn't really be able to feel love as he once did, or be in any kind of romantic mood at all.

"Oh, I get it. So, what did you _used_ to do?" Kura asked him more appropriately.

"Well...a little while before Nala was pregnant with Kopa, we just used to go on walks together, there were some nice places for that. Oh yeah, and there was this jungle I used to live in for a while...I took her there sometimes. It was the most beautiful place....you know, I think it might be the jungle you were living in!" Simba said more cheerfully.

"You lived there, huh? It's a really nice place..." Kura said a little sadly, missing his home.

"Yeah, I wish I could go back there, sometimes..." Simba said.

He didn't really help when he said that. Kura wasn't trying to think about home right now, he already decided he would tackle the issue with Simba and Kiara about it when the time was right. He suddenly felt a bit of regret from Simba.

"Sorry...I know you miss it." Simba said comfortingly.

"No, it's Ok..." Kura replied.

"You'll be back there soon, right? Once we get this whole wedding issue out of the way, I'll ask Salaam to take you back."

Now Simba really was not helping. _I can't say anything back to him, I know what I'm going to try and do, so I'll just have to keep quiet_. Kura tried his best not to let it get to him, and focus on what was to come. He scanned his mind to see if there was anything he wanted to ask Simba to change the topic. Thinking about the previous night, Kura decided to ask him a deep and serious question, not for badness, though.

"Simba?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like...you know, to be a Dad...?" Kura asked him curiously.

Simba now seemed far off. Kura felt mixed emotions from him; responsibility, pride, care and love. It pretty much summed up the answer to the question, but words would describe it better for Kura.

"Well," Simba began, "when I found out that Nala and I were going to have a baby...I was...I was so happy,"

Now that Simba was his old self again, Kura could easily imagine what his reaction would've been at the time. He smiled at the King.

"I remember having such a deep bond with my own father...I just couldn't believe that I was going to be a father myself...it just seemed so surprising and exciting! It was like this was all I wanted, all along!"

Of course Kura wouldn't have known, but he had guessed that the look on Simba's face was the one at the time of Nala's pregnancy. He seemed so joyful.

"Then, when the time came, words...words just failed me. I, _me_, was the new father of this tiny little cub I held in my paws...I just couldn't believe it at all...I was so thrilled and full of love for the new child I was holding..." Simba continued, still looking as content as ever, "I knew that Nala would be doing most of the caring for Kopa, as I was King and everything, but I wanted to make sure that I had that same, strong bond with my son as I did with my father. I wanted to play with him and look after him forever..."

Suddenly, Simba's happy expression faded again. He wasn't ignoring Simba, but Kura discovered that when people's tones of voice or manner had changed, it didn't come as a surprise to him. He figured that it was because he could feel their change of emotion first, before they spoke. _I guess this could come in handy, after all_.

"But...I...I guess I didn't-"

"Hey, come on," Kura interrupted him softly; "you did everything you could. It's not your fault, OK?"

Simba looked at him a little sadly.

"Come on...don't let the pain eat you up anymore. You've done enough grieving, but you'll lose yourself again if you keep doing it....you have people who love you and need you, just for being _you._ You'll never be alone, yeah?" Kura said again gently.

Apart from the pleasant, small burst of happiness that came from Simba, Kura felt even happier when he saw a smile appear on his face.

"Thanks, Kura...you're a true friend." he told him meaningfully.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kura replied happily.

Simba laughed lightly and ruffled the top of Kura's mane roughly. Another fatherly gesture, which had touched Kura even more. He smiled in turn as he was so glad that he and Simba were finally beginning to connect. They had soon come to the end of the gorge, where more, vast grassland awaited them. However vast, it wasn't empty. Through the gap in the gorge, Kura could see the hills dotted with lions. As much as his hopes had risen, his fears did, too.

"We're here now. Let me do the talking," Simba told him firmly.

Kura obeyed without question. _You're nobody, just keep telling yourself that_, he thought to himself. He wanted to keep as low a profile as possible for the duration of, what hopefully wouldn't be very long, stay in Malka's kingdom. He had to if he wanted to help out in the wedding issue. A large lion, sided by two smaller ones, came into view, walking towards Kura and Simba as they finally stepped out of the gorge and into the sunlight. The lion had light tan fur, with a long, flowing very dark brown mane, almost black. His eyes matched the colour of his fur. Kura knew without a doubt that this was Malka. As he neared, he could feel his sense of pride and importance about him. _Even Simba doesn't go walking around guarded_, Kura thought; _this guy wouldn't be much for subtlety, if he was put up to it_. It was quite evident that the two lions accompanying him were his guards, judging by their strict and orderly posture. Kura held his tongue and avoided Malka's eyes as the two King's met.

"Simba! Thank goodness, you're alright! Leo has told me what happened; you must've battled elegantly against those outlanders!" Malka exclaimed.

His voice sounded older; deeper than Simba's and heartier at that. _Yeah, and I don't suppose Leo would've happened to mention who _also_ battled 'elegantly'? _Kura didn't like being ignored deliberately, but he knew that it was not the time to take praises._ Low profile, low profile..._

"Thank you, Malka, but I don't deserve the credit. Kura, here, you will find to be quite a foe in combat! I owe him a lot for what he has done, Malka, please treat him fairly. My family and I are in debt to him." Simba replied modestly.

_Great._ Malka now turned his eyes to Kura, surveying him deeply with a surprised expression. Kura only glanced at him, then decided to bow down in case it was custom, there.

"Greetings, your majesty." Kura said in his best humbling voice.

"Well, I never thought that a young one such as yourself would be so highly thought of by a King!" Malka said, clearly impressed, "If Simba gives the word, of course you are welcome here! Tell me Simba, how did you come across this young lion?" Malka asked, turning to Simba.

_Again, with the name thing_, Kura thought, a little frustrated. He got back up, a little in spite.

"Kura had saved my Kiara from the outlanders, so I offered him a place to stay. Sadly, he had been separated from his family by a fierce storm, so he is welcome to stay with me, and he has been helping me ever since." Simba replied plainly.

"Well, Kura, that is unfortunate," Malka turned back to him, "but I can assure you that you are in good paws with Simba! He's always been good for a laugh!"

"Oh _really_?" Kura said slyly, looking mischievously at Simba.

The two Kings laughed. Kura was a little relieved to see that Malka wasn't as serious as he thought he would be.

"Kura!" screamed a feminine voice.

Kura glanced in the direction of the voice, behind the guard on the right, and saw Kiara running towards him looking very happy. Kura was very happy to see her, too, and instantly smiled. She skidded to a halt in front of him, still beaming.

"And Daddy! You're alright! I was really worried!" Kiara exclaimed.

She quickly nuzzled Kura under the chin, not to reveal too much about them. _Wait, why am I thinking like that? I don't even know if we're that close, yet_. Kura then quickly took the opportunity to whisper into her ear, as Malka began conversing with his guards.

"_I talked to him. He's his old self again, now. No weddings, today_."

Kiara pulled away and looked up at Kura in surprise. Then she turned her head towards Simba, still with the same, shocked look. Simba saw the two whispering, and, taking the hint, he winked at Kiara. Her whole face lit up completely, and she rushed over to Simba to nuzzle him, putting her paws up on his fluffy chest. Simba wrapped his forelegs around her in turn, and nuzzled her back. Kura couldn't help but just sit there and watch the two. It was a heart-warming sight, but the feeling was better. The best way to describe it was that it was just a total connection; Kiara was overjoyed and so pleased to have her father back to his old ways, and Simba responded with a feeling of utmost security and love, that he would never let his daughter go again. It was just beautiful for Kura.

"_Stay with Kura, I'll fix everything..._" Simba whispered into her ear.

Kiara pulled away from him gently, and gave him one last endearing look before she returned to Kura.

"Excuse me, Malka..." Simba began.

Malka stopped talking with his guards, looking a little surprised, and turned to Simba.

"Yes, Simba? Is there anything I can do for you?" Malka asked politely.

"Yes. I would like to talk with you for a minute..." Simba replied more firmly.

"Of course!"

Strangely, Simba didn't go further. He just looked slightly annoyed. Kura understood; Malka wasn't getting the hint.

"...In _private_." Simba finished, looking at the guards with noticeable irritancy.

Without a second thought, Kura and Kiara immediately walked past Malka and his guards, who left after them. He saw what Simba was about to do, which was the most critical point of the plan. _This is where things go smoothly or roughly, it's between Simba and Malka now, I would only interfere_. The two walked through the vast grassland slowly, enjoying the time they had together.

"Kura...?" Kiara began suddenly.

"Hm?"

She didn't say anything back. Kura turned his head towards her and stopped walking. She just looked completely dazed. His insides fluttered a little.

"...What? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing...nothing at all...thanks to you..." she replied softly, her face slowly opening into a bright, affectionate smile.

Kura smiled back at her bashfully. She then moved to nuzzle him under his chin, which he returned fondly. Kiara purred softly; making Kura's heart swell inside him, loving the sound and the feel of her soft fur so close to his face. He automatically purred back.

"_Hey...it was all I could do..._" Kura told her softly with a small smile.

"_But I don't think you realise what you _have_ done...you don't know how long Dad has been like that....it affected everyone, Kura...but now he's alright, because of you..._" Kiara replied in a tender tone.

Kura just smiled bashfully.

"_And now...now _I'm_ alright, too...I thought my life was going to be boring and miserable for sure....but not anymore..._"

She had her eyes fixed on him fondly, beaming. Kura kept smiling back at her.

"_Kura...you've...you've changed my life...for the better....and I want...I want you to..._"

Kiara couldn't finish what she was saying, because once again, Kura didn't realise that their heads had been leaning toward each other like magnets the whole time. The both of them were caught up in their feelings, not thinking about anything, and closed their eyes softly.

"Kiara? Where are you?" an unfamiliar voice called, causing them to pull back quickly.

_This is really starting to get on my nerves..._

Kura turned his head to the direction of the call, and saw a young lion, about his age, coming into view over a hill. He had the same colour of fur as Malka, and a small black mane that just covered his head and neck. The lion looked very similar to Malka, except for his green eyes.

"Oh...um...sorry, I-I didn't mean to interrupt..." he said timidly.

"No, it's Ok!" Kiara said quickly, trying to cover up, "We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh...well, alright...I didn't want to...disturb your new friend..." he said shyly.

"No, don't be silly! Come over with us!" Kiara told him light-heartedly.

_Who _is_ this guy_, Kura thought, _he seems really...shy_.

"Alkili, this is Kura." Kiara introduced happily.

"H-hi! Sorry if I barged in on you or anything..." Alkili said with a shy smile.

"No, you didn't" Kura told him reassuringly, "it's nice to meet you, Alkili."

"Oh, you can call me Al!"

"Wait, isn't that a..." Kura hesitated.

"...What?" Alkili asked him.

"Never mind."

"Al's the Prince, here. Malka is his Dad." Kiara said.

_You've got to be kidding me..._this guy_ is Kiara's _betrothed_?! _Kura wasn't trying to be rude, but it was a little surprising to find out what kind of person this Prince was going to be. Kura was afraid that he would have trouble convincing him, as well as Simba, but he saw that he was wrong. Alkili came across as quite nervous and shy, as well as quite careful and cautious. _It's a good thing I convinced Simba just in time..._

"Oh, so your Kiara's..." Kura began carefully.

"Yeah, we're intended..." Alkili said sadly.

"Kura, can we tell him?" Kiara asked him.

He knew that she was of course implying about the marriage successfully being put to a stop. Kura didn't see any problem with it, and he thought that by the way Alkili sounded; he didn't like the idea of the wedding, either.

"Oh, sure! Um, Al?" Kura began, but he wanted to make sure of what Alkili thought first, "Do you...like...the idea of getting married to Kiara?" he asked carefully.

"Oh...um...well...i-it isn't really up to me..." Alkili said nervously.

_Oh man...this guy has some real confidence issues..._

"Of course it is, Al! It's _you_ who was getting married! It's entirely up to you!" Kiara told him.

"Well...I...I guess so...but no, Kiara and I are just friends...I don't think its right for us to marry..." Alkili told Kura.

"Well, I had some words with Simba and he saw sense. The wedding's off." Kura replied.

"W-What? Really...?" Alkili said, sounding astonished, "How on earth did you manage to do that?"

"I just told him to look at the bigger picture, and that the two of you were marrying for the wrong reasons. There was also some..._personal_...matters that set his thinking a little off...but he's alright now!"

Alkili just stared at him in shock, gaping.

"W-Wow....you must be very charismatic, Kura...I-I don't know how to thank you..."

"It's Ok," Kura laughed lightly, "I'm just glad the two of you can be happy. Didn't your Dad ever ask you what you thought about it?"

"Oh...no...You see, there aren't any lionesses around my age...and Simba brought Kiara over to visit quite often...and it just happened. My father is...he's a little...he's a little intimidating..."

_What a poor guy...afraid of his own father_, Kura thought. He wasn't making fun of Alkili, he genuinely felt sorry for him. _What kind of father would do this to his son? I know what happened with Simba, but what is Malka's excuse? Plain ignorance?_ Kura thought a little angrily.

"Excuse me, Prince Alkili, Princess Kiara..." an unfamiliar voice said.

Kura turned to see one of the guards he saw with Malka earlier.

"You are both needed," he told them, then turned to Kura, "I am afraid you cannot come."

"It's Ok, Kura we'll be back soon! Just wait here, Ok?" Kiara told him reassuringly.

Kura watched them follow the guard out of sight into the landscape. _Something's going on, here_, he thought suspiciously, _this is a bit out of place_. Despite his suspicions, he didn't want to raise any unnecessary arguments, so he waited. He waited a long time. Kiara and Alkili did not return. _What's taking them? What's going on?_ Suddenly, a bird landed in front of him and squawked.

"'Scuse me, sonny, but aren't you going to see the royal wedding?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Uh oh...did Simba not get everything covered? Look's like something's gotta be done, and fast!!

So what do ya think of Al? Oh yeah, when he said "You can call me Al", yeah, that was a joke about the song...so...yeah...incase you didn't notice....get a sense of humour! :P

I know, not a very eventful chapter, it bored me too. But oh well :D Again, thanks go to **Chizuru17**, **Hikari123** and a new reviewer **Cougar2k2** :P Thanks for sticking with it, everyone! And thanks for that beautiful picture from Chizuru! Check it out on my profile :D

So, you know the drill, or you obviously don't because none of you apart from the above people REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P


	11. Chapter 10: The Wedding Crashers

_Just for the record, I hated The Wedding Crashers (Yes, I mean the movie) :D_

_Quite a turn of events in this chapter! But more are yet to play out..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale, Salaam and Alkili._

**~10~**

**The Wedding Crashers**

Kura did not believe what he had just heard. _The _royal wedding_?! What the hell is going on here?!_ Did everything he had worked against just succeed? Did Simba not really talk to Malka about it after all? His adrenaline kicked in from the most unlikely, unexpected news. The bird had seemed quite taken aback by his outburst.

"Uhh...yeah...it's...." he began, but was quickly interrupted by a flash of yellow and dark red whooshing past them.

"KURA! THIS WAY!" Simba shouted.

Ignoring a second of confusion, Kura dashed off after him, soon sprinting in step with him. They were racing across the open plains, seeming to head towards a large rock formation.

"Simba, what's going on?!" Kura shouted in his ear as they ran.

"I tried talking to Malka; but he wouldn't have any of it! He said that he wouldn't let his bloodline come to a dead end!" Simba shouted back through the wind they were tearing through.

"So how did all of this happen?!"

"I don't know! He just stormed off in anger, so I went to look for you! But he didn't tell me that he was planning on going ahead with it behind my back!" Simba growled angrily.

Kura felt and shared his anger. It was just a blatant insult and offence to try and marry Kiara to Alkili when Simba had specifically told Malka not to. He may have agreed to it once, but he did make it clear that he had changed his mind about it. Malka's approval alone was not sufficient after that, yet he went ahead with it anyway. Kura was furious. His heart was thundering in his chest. His blood was boiling in rage.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!" he yelled angrily.

"I don't know, but he has some guts!!" Simba shouted back.

Simba was taking him towards the giant rock, which was now just a small stretch away. At the base of it was a rocky slope, coming up from the ground and bending around the left side of the mass of stone. Kura ascended the slope, following the curve, the sharp determination clear in his eyes. The path kept curving right; straight into the middle of the rock itself, taking himself and Simba into a small cave. Trusting Simba's guidance, Kura continued to follow him through the cave entrance, only to find two snarling lions in their way. They were probably Malka's guards from before, or some of his other ones, but it didn't really matter, they weren't on Kura's side. Simba and Kura skidded to a halt in the cave before Malka's cronies.

"Your majesty, we don't want to do this..." one of them said coldly to Simba.

"_Then get out of my way..._" Simba growled lowly at them.

He made a move to go around them, but they got in his way again. Kura felt pure rage from Simba, and he knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"_If you value your _life_, then move!!_" Simba growled at him again.

They didn't have time for this. Luckily, Simba saw this and surprisingly delivered a blow to the lion's face.

"KURA! MOVE!" Simba shouted at him.

He understood immediately and bounded past the crowd. The other lion tried to stop him, but Simba quickly forced him down to the ground. Kura continued out of the cave on the other side of the rock, following the path that continued up the rock to the left. He sprinted his way up, finally making it to the summit of the rock face, only to be greeted by total horror. A crowd of about ten lions and lionesses were gathered right before him. Further away were Kiara and Alkili, both facing each other, looking completely hopeless. Leo was standing a little away from them on the left. Positioned behind the supposed "happy couple", facing towards Kura, was Malka himself. Kura's heart had sunk. Were they already married? Was he too late? He didn't care. He pushed past the cheerful crowd viciously. He made it to the front. With a hugely summoned effort and a small hope for the best, Kura jumped right between the two. Malka glared at him in shock.

"STOP!!!"

The crowd fell silent. Looks of utter surprise were exchanged. The King was slightly bemused, but mostly furious.

"How _dare_ you..." he growled at him ferociously.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ GO AHEAD WITH THIS!!" Kura shouted back at him, feeling nothing but pure disgust and anger towards him.

Malka just sat and snarled at him, his fury plain in his eyes. Kiara and Alkili were just completely stunned. Leo got himself up in a prepared stance. The shocked whispers among the crowd were ignored.

"What makes you think you can still go through with this when Simba had withdrawn his approval?!"

"I have no choice!!! There is no one for my son here; I will not have my bloodline ceased!! It was nothing but _ignorance_ on Simba's behalf!! And if I'm right, it was ALL _YOUR _DOING!!!!" Malka roared at him.

"MARRIAGE IS NOT SOLEY FOR DESCENDANTS!!" Kura yelled back, "IT SHOULD BE FOR LOVE, FOR HONOUR AND FIDELITY!!! AND IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT FOR _YOU_ OR ANYONE ELSE TO DECIDE FOR OTHERS WHO IT SHOULD BE BETWEEN!!!!" he roared, unleashing his anger and rage.

His heart was pounding. His head was reeling. His fur was sweating. Malka just glared at him with the coldest look he could give. How blind and insensitive was this King? How could he not know the main purpose of marriage? Wasn't it something that everyone knew? It disgusted Kura to see such ignorance and immaturity from a King.

"_You will not interfere in this wedding..._" Malka growled at him again.

"No, Dad!!" Alkili suddenly burst out.

Malka turned to him with angry, surprised eyes.

"What did you say?!"

"I said NO!! I'm _not_ getting married!! It's _my_ decision to make, not _yours_!!!" Alkili yelled angrily.

Kura was quite surprised to see him like this; he came across as quite a timid, cautious person. Now he was snarling viciously at his father.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that!!? _I_ am your _father_ and I know what is best for you!!!"

"NO YOU DON'T!! YOU HAVE BEEN TOTALLY IGNORANT TO MY NEEDS EVER SINCE MOM DIED!!! YOU'VE NEVER LISTENED TO ME!!!"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!!!" Malka roared back at him.

Shockingly enough, Malka went ahead to marry the two. There was really nothing Kura could do now. The adrenaline was tearing his nervous system apart. One idea came to his head. It was the craziest, most unstable thing he had ever thought of. It would absolutely rip his heart in half if he did it. But he had to stop this. Kura damned himself and grabbed Kiara by the scruff of her neck and held her at the edge of the rock face.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK NOW!!!" he painfully forced himself to shout.

Everyone's reaction, their horrific gasps and shrieks just fuelled the guilt inside Kura, tearing him apart inside. He couldn't bear to look at anyone. He had never been so ashamed in his life. He had threatened to kill someone he had feelings for, just so her life would be stable again. Kiara was just utterly scared. She was shaking in his grasp. Kura felt nothing but fear and total confusion from her. It killed him inside. Before he went any further, he whispered a soft "_I'm sorry_" to her. He noticed Leo edging his way forwards.

"I SAID GET BACK!!!!!"

He immediately obeyed. But Leo kept the look of hatred on his face. Kura shared his feelings for himself. He was disgraced, and it all got worse when Simba had joined them. He would never trust Kura again. He didn't want to know what Simba would think. Kura just thought that it was too obvious that their relationship was dead now. He couldn't take it anymore.

"_If anyone comes near us....she gets it..._" Kura painfully squeezed out of himself.

It was too much to bear. But Kura had to get out, and quickly. His mind had to go absent without leave in order to escape this situation. Taking one last breath, Kura jumped backwards, still holding Kiara. He ignored the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they both began to drop off the rock. As they passed the edge on their way down, Kura swiftly unsheathed his claws and forced them into the craggy rock. He quickly pulled Kiara in close as the exhilaration of the drop eased and he slid down the rocky side. Kiara screamed a little, but it wasn't that long a way down, as they both dropped onto the path that Kura had followed previously. The entrance to the small cave was in front of them, and Kura wasted no time at all.

"COME ON!!!" he yelled fiercely, sprinting ahead.

Kiara complied without question. He could still feel the confusion and fear radiating from her, but as much as it pained him, he had to ignore it. If Kura wanted them to escape safely, he had to shut everything away; his feelings, thoughts and emotions, no matter how tormenting it was. They emerged from the cave, skidding to turn sharply down the path to the ground.

"_AFTER HIM!!!!_" came Leo's voice from above.

Kura's heart was beating violently. The adrenaline was coursing through him like lightning. His mind was forced to be kept blank. All that was required was action.

"HURRY!!" Kura yelled.

At last, they made it to the ground. Without a second glance, Kura spotted the gorge he and Simba came through and made a beeline for it. He quickly glanced around to make sure Kiara was close to him. She was right beside him; but what he saw drove him to run even faster. They were a good distance from the rock now, but Leo along with a good number of Malka's cronies had now reached the ground and was trying to catch up. Kura forced himself to sprint even faster, shouting to Kiara to do the same. A rumble sounded. The light grew dimmer. Sparing a look at the sky above, Kura saw the clouds beginning to cast a shadow on the land, as well as rain. It was a home stretch to the gorge now. They weren't very far away. But dread swallowed Kura's heart as he saw one cloud taking a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye. It was forming into a small, pointed shape. Kura had seen it do this before in his repetitive dream, and knew all too well what the outcome would be. What was worse, it pointed straight for the cliffs in the gorge.

"KIARA, MOVE FASTER!!!" Kura shouted again, but more fearfully this time.

They were almost there now; but the lightning had beaten them to it. In a quick and blinding flash, a thin, white line struck the Cliffside, followed by a crash of thunder. The rain was lashing down heavily now. Kura could see a huge lump of rock beginning to dislodge from the rest of the cliff through his wet mane. In a second he would be right in the way of its landing.

"QUICK!!!!" he shouted again.

With a desperate summon of energy, Kura and Kiara sprinted right under the plummeting rock just before it crashed into the ground and wedged in between the walls of the gorge; leaving an infuriated Leo on the other side. The two automatically ran and checked themselves at the same time to see if they were still alive. To Kura's surprise, he saw that he was still running, but was still afraid of Leo being able to find a way past the obstruction. He told Kiara to keep running through the gorge far enough. After about thirty seconds, the rain was falling too heavily and they agreed that they should find a cave to stay in. Kura spotted one on the right wall and bounded towards it in relief. The instant feeling of nothing on their fur hit them right away as they escaped the downpour. Kiara collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Kura noticed that she was now relieved instead of scared, but he couldn't focus on that, his own feelings were getting in the way. His blood boiled through the ice jabbing at his fur.

"_We...we made it_...." Kiara breathed.

"AAARRRGHHHH!!!!!!" Kura roared furiously, and pounded the wall of the cave with both his paws.

Kiara jumped in fright and gazed in shock at him.

"K...Kura...?"

"_Every damn thing I do for this Pride..._" he growled, "_it all just doesn't work out in the end!!!_"

"Kura...what are you talking about...?"

"ALL I DO IS TRY TO HELP!! AND IT'S ALL THROWN RIGHT BACK IN MY FACE!!!!!!"

His anger had clouded everything. He just felt rage at his pointless attempts to make things better. Nothing worked. It never did.

"Whenever I stood up for Sabini at the waterhole, I just had your Dad yell in my face! When I helped win the fight against the outlanders, he shouted at me again!! Salaam just forced me into a big quest for the dead, and _now_ I can't show my face again to pretty much every lion I've met because of what I've done!!!!"

Kiara just stared at him in shock. Kura's clenched paws remained on the wall of the cave just after hitting it. All that was heard was his heavy, hard breathing and the rain pouring down outside. His paws slid off the wall and the two remained silent for a while. Kura allowed himself to calm down and collect himself.

"Kura....." Kiara began softly, approaching him.

Kura remained facing the wall, not responding.

"...you don't know all that you've just done for me...."

"_I threatened to throw you off a damn cliff..._" Kura said painfully.

"But I know why you did..."

"No, you didn't! You thought I was going to do it!" Kura replied hurtfully, turning to face her with sorrowful eyes.

Kiara said nothing in response. She could only stare at him.

"_And...I don't blame you..._" Kura added in his painful tone, "_...I don't know why I did that..._" he said, his voice crackling.

Now that he had gathered his senses and left his anger, Kura felt nothing but pure, emotional torment. He had threatened to kill the one he had feelings for. And, although it wasn't his intention, he felt that it was just so she wouldn't marry Alkili, and be open for him, instead. This, of course, was not true. He knew in his heart that he did it just so Kiara could be happy and lead her own life, but this was twisted into making him feel that he did it out of selfishness. _It was such an extreme move, too...but I didn't know what else to do!_ Kura thought to himself, _Oh, I'm such a fool...she'll never accept me anymore...I've just made a disaster of everything..._

"_Kura..._" Kiara began again.

He hung his head in shame.

"_...in a way, you risked my life...just to save it...I would've been doomed to have my life set out for me, if it weren't for you..._" she whispered gratefully to him.

Sadly, her words had no effect. Kura could still recall the pure fear that Kiara felt at that dreadful moment. It totally devastated him to know that he had done such a reckless, idiotic and dangerous thing, to risk Kiara's life on purpose. Kura knew that this would haunt him for years to come, if not forever.

"_It...It's not something that _I_ would do..._" Kura told her sorrowfully, still hanging his head despairingly.

"_Kura....it's _Ok_....I understand...._" Kiara told him comfortingly, stepping closer to him.

But Kura could still not bear the fact that he had done such a thing. Her kind words didn't reach his broken heart, so he remained the way he was. _If only I didn't mess things up...but I just can't seem to manage that_, Kura thought hopelessly, _maybe if I just wasn't there...I wouldn't screw up her life as much..._

"_I...I have to go..._" Kura told her painfully.

"_What?_"

"_You would be safer, if I wasn't in your life...if I wasn't there to mess everything up for you..._"

"Kura, no! You've no idea what you've done for me!! Please!!!" Kiara pleaded to him desperately.

Sadly, Kura did not see from her perspective. He had recalled everything he had to do with Kiara, and thought that he had just made a mess of those times for her. It pained him even greater to walk past her towards the cave mouth.

"_You'll...you'll be much better off without me..._" Kura said weakly, "_I'll take you home...and then...I'll..._"

"Kura, no...Please!!" Kiara begged him again.

Kura could not comply. It had to be the end, if Kiara was to be safe.

"You can't leave!!! I don't _want_ you to..." Kiara continued, her voice starting to crack.

Kura kept heading to the mouth of the cave.

"_Please....you...you can't leave me..._" Kiara said weakly after him, tears now forming in her eyes, "_I...I need..._"

Kura stopped dead in his tracks, yearning to hear that last word Kiara was going to squeeze out. Now all he felt was surprise and longing, combined with the one Kiara had for him. She began sobbing softly. Kura turned around and gazed sorrowfully at her. She looked heartbroken. Feeling a mix of regret and longing, Kura began to tread back to her. He took the crying princess in his forelegs and wrapped her in a tight, comforting hug. _She...she needs me_, Kura thought, reading her strong emotions. He did nothing but be there for her in response. As they gently pulled their heads away very slightly, Kiara tangled her tail around his own. She had ignited a passion within him, and him her, which he could feel without his power. After taking one desiring gaze at each other, their eyes slowly closed. Their heads slowly came together again, but this time toward each other. Kiara moved a paw up to his mane and grasped it tight. Their lips slowly protruded as they both gave in to the one feeling that had been biting at them both for so long.

"YOU!!!"

They both jumped away. Kura turned around to see where the uproar came from, but all he could make out was a furious Leo and a claw coming across his face.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNNNN!!!!

So Kiara speaks her true feelings at last. But what will happen now? Kura has been apprehended. Will things all play out fine in the end? Doesn't look that way!!

Sorry if I didn't really describe things too well here, I did my best :D

Thanks to the usual reviewers, though it would help if there were more *cough* :P So yeah...not much else to say...tell me what ya think ;)


	12. Chapter 11: First Date

_Ok everyone, sorry this took long, but as you can guess, this was a very very long chapter to write. In fact (friendly warning :P), this is the longest chapter in the story. You'll see why when you read it. I can't really think of anything else to say right now apart from I AM SO GLAD THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED. Sorry :P don't let the length of it put you off, though, I'm sure it's worth the read :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale, Salaam and Alkili_

**~11~**

**First Date**

The first thing that had reached Kura's senses was a hard slam to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a pair of paws right in front of him. He followed them upwards to find a ferocious-looking Malka staring down angrily at him. The sun was still high in the sky.

"Ughh..." Kura moaned sluggishly, recovering from his unconsciousness.

"_You have a LOT to answer for..._" Malka growled furiously at him.

_Yeah, I know, _Kura thought to himself guiltily.

"Your highness, if I may," sounded Leo's voice from somewhere, "I don't think anything needs answering. We have seen what the like of this young upstart is, and in my opinion, immediate action should be taken to what he has done." Leo said so formally and angrily at the same time.

Kura couldn't stand up. He felt so weak and tired from his unconsciousness, all he could do was just lie there.

"Simba spoke so highly of you when we met...now I honestly can't see what he's talking about!!" Malka spat at him.

Kura was a little scared of what was going to happen to him. Was Malka going to kill him? He wouldn't just let him away with what he did.

"Because you are so blind, Malka!" came a familiar voice from a distance.

At last, someone was speaking in his favour, but he still felt incredibly guilty for what he had done to stop the wedding. He then felt a pair of paws grab him carefully and gently pull him up to lie on a furry mass beside him. Kura opened his eyes and gently looked up to see a protective-looking Simba fight his battle for him, still holding him gently.

"I'd forgotten the way I was; the way I used to be, which is why I agreed to marry Kiara without even thinking if she wanted it or not! It was because I was so afraid that I would lose her, like Kopa, if she wasn't protected and well looked after!" Simba argued with Malka, "But because of Kura, I would never have seen that I was so obsessive and overprotective, that Kiara needs a life of her own, and that it's totally up to her what she wants to do with it!!"

"Yet he risked your own daughter's life just so she _would_ have one of her own!!" Malka shouted back.

"_He only risked her life if that was his intention...and the only intentions you'll find in the heart of this lion are the noblest!!_" Simba growled lowly at him.

An unknown crowd gasped all around them and began murmuring. Kura shut his eyes closed, not seeming to have enough strength to watch everything going on around him.

"I know how you feel, Malka," Simba continued, "You've lost someone dear to you, too. Don't let the grief eat away at you...that's what happened to me when I lost my Kopa, and I let everything go out of control."

To this, Malka did not reply. Kura could feel a small hint of surprise and understanding coming from a certain King.

"You have people who need you, Malka, an entire Kingdom!" Simba went on, his voice growing softer, "You can't live in the past when things need to be done _now_! You and your wife didn't marry like this, Malka...how would she feel if you tried to do this to your own son? Would you even have _done_ this if she was still here today...?"

Malka did not respond. Relief swept over Kura as he felt Malka beginning to see the light. Sorrow and regret came over the King.

"_....No....._" Malka said softly.

A little spurt of strength kicked into Kura's system, and he managed to sit up by himself.

"_You couldn't have married for descendants, yourself, Malka..._" Kura told him weakly, but not rudely.

Simba still tried to support Kura by wrapping his foreleg around his back to hold him. Malka just looked at Kura with remorseful eyes. It was evident that the King's eyes had finally opened. _Finally this is all starting to end..._

"I...I...what have I done..." Malka began sorrowfully.

"It's alright, Malka...I know how you feel; as long as you've let go of the pain within you..." Simba told him comfortingly.

Malka hung his head in shame. He began shaking slightly, as if he was about to sob heavily.

"Simba...Kura..." he began, "I...I thank you for your help. I don't mean to sound rude, but I ask that you leave now....it was nice to see you, but I have things that must be seen to. I must apologise to my son..."

And with that, the King had left the scene with a heavy heart. _Wow....I'm glad that he sees the real deal now, but...he's taking it so hard_, Kura thought sorrowfully, _maybe all he needs is a little time_. Kura felt a little stronger now, and he opened his eyes fully to find that he was standing on the same rock that he had run away from, and that the sun was just rising into the world, shining into his eyes harshly. Kura looked around to see Malka's pride on the rock peak behind him, but what he felt was more satisfying than what he saw. Kiara had rushed into him and wrapped her forelegs around him tightly. It was so comforting to feel her soft, warm fur against his own, again. He immediately responded by hugging her back gently.

"Kiara, be careful...he's hurt," Simba had warned her.

"It's Ok, I'm fine." Kura told him, and resumed holding the princess.

"_You have to stop doing that to me..._" Kiara whispered softly, "_every time this happens it always makes me afraid that you'll never..._"

"_Shh...Don't say things like that...you know I'm not going anywhere!_" Kura replied cheerfully.

Afraid that Simba would see them and be suspicious of Kura, he quickly glanced in his direction to check that he wasn't looking. Fortunately, Simba didn't see them at all. In fact, he was yelling furiously at Leo for attacking Kura.

"Kura, let's go. We're leaving." Simba said shortly, leaving Leo, the frustration evident on his face.

He quickly let go of Kiara and followed Simba down the rock, with an angry Leo behind them. Nothing was said on the way to the gorge. Simba was steaming with frustration, walking quite quickly. _Nothing's ever quiet, wherever I go. I suppose that's what I get for trying to help..._

"Your highness, wait!!" shouted a familiar voice.

Simba turned around, as did everyone else. The prince, Alkili, was bounding over to them. He stopped in front of them all and Simba stepped forward.

"You know you don't have to call me that, my prince." Simba said politely.

"Thanks, but I have a message from my Dad," he replied, "He said he's sorry for everything that's happened, and that he wants to thank you and Kura for putting things right."

Kura's mood lifted a little at hearing this.

"But...Kura," Alkili continued.

His ears pricked up, wondering if Malka had anything to say about him.

"...Know that Dad was quite...bewildered, when he said this...but..."

"...What? What did he say?" Kura asked him.

"...He...he said he meant no harm, but he hopes that he'll never see you again."

_...What? What is that supposed to mean...?_

"Uhh...alright...how are you now?" Kura asked him, trying to get off the subject.

"Oh, I'm sure life here will be much better now, thanks to you! You and Simba have changed everything!" Alkili replied happily.

Kura was glad to hear him say this. He already looked more confident and less shy and intimidated when Kura met him.

"Well...I can't say it was nothing, considering what happened, but I was happy to help." Kura said light-heartedly.

"Um, Kura...I know Dad didn't mean what he said...but...please, come back and see us sometime! Dad may not be so fond of you now, but you're friendly with me!"

"Thanks, Al," Kura replied with a smile, "maybe I'll see you again, then."

"Bye! Thanks for everything!"

And the prince ran back to his pride, clearly a changed lion. It did give Kura some happiness and satisfaction to see that he had such an effect on a young lion, but he was still a bit confused about what Malka had said. The group managed to find a gap under the giant rock that had fallen the previous day, and continue their journey south to the Pride lands. _What a thing to say...never wanting to see me again...I guess I was a little too much for him, although I didn't mean it_, Kura thought, _Heh, already in my early age have I made such an impact...and on a fully grown lion, too._

"Kura, don't take what Malka said-" Simba began, but was interrupted by someone sniggering.

He turned around to see what was going on, and saw Kura laughing a little to himself.

"...Kura?" Simba asked him, puzzled by his behaviour.

"He...he never wants to see me again...ha ha!" Kura replied, now grinning.

The others just looked at him quizzically.

"I...I make one visit to a King, and he never wants to see me again!! HA HA!!!"

It puzzled Kura, himself, how he wasn't looking at it cynically. It was quite a mean and unkind thing to say about someone, but Kura looked at the bigger picture of what happened. He just found the whole thing...funny. He was now laughing heartily to himself.

"I...I guess it is sort of funny..." Kiara said, a smile growing on her face.

Then she began laughing, too. Simba looked at the both of them, and then suddenly he found _himself_ laughing. Kura was happy to see that the others saw the humour in the turn of events. Simba, too, was now laughing heartily.

"I guess I just can't take you anywhere, Kura!!" he joked.

Soon enough, all of them were laughing together, except Leo. He just looked very puzzled at them all and decided to have no part in it.

"_....Idiots_."

***************************************************************

The setting sun scorched the dry ground and brushes in the Outlands. Lionesses were wandering the empty land fiercely without purpose. Only Zira and those she trusted most were in the cave at this time.

"So are we clear..." Zira spoke, her murderous voice hissing and echoing around the cave.

"Hmm...That's all you want me to do...?" replied an unknown male voice, "I get the feeling there's more to this than I thought."

"Then which part would you like me to _clarify_ for you?" Zira asked impatiently.

"You already have someone on the job for this. Why do you need me?"

"Let me remind you that he is right in the _thicket_ of the enemy. So far, he has remained undiscovered. But his pride is bigger than Pride Rock itself. I doubt he will succeed, which is why _you_ are here. _Now_ are we clear?" Zira asked him again.

"I see. So you just want Simba dead?"

"_NO,_ that is not what I _said_! A monarchy does not _die_ if the rest of them are still _alive_!! Not _just_ Simba; I want his brat daughter and queen dead too! There will be _no_ royalty if Nala and Kiara also fall!!"

"No deal."

"WHAT!!!"

"Nala's out of it. I'll only settle for Simba."

"YOU FOOL!! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!!!"

"Sorry. That's how _I_ work."

The unfamiliar lion then headed towards the cave mouth, done with Zira and her schemes. The next thing he saw were her minion lionesses coming towards him from outside, blocking the exit. He turned to Zira.

"Now _where_ do you think _you're_ going, hmm?"

***************************************************************

"No, Simba, _please_!" Kura begged him, "Really, it's alright-"

"No, it's not."

"No, I can do it myself, _please_!!"

It was the next day, and Kura's short mane was being tugged at and pulled and groomed by the King. The feeling of utmost embarrassment crawled around in his stomach, he cringed where he sat. _This is...this is wrong!! He's...he's _touching_ me!!!_

"You've been through a lot, anyone can tell that by looking at you. You need cleaning. Come on, we're almost home! You can'_t_ go back looking like _that_,"

"_Ple-ea-ase!!_" Kura moaned in a crying sound, "_Let me do it myself!! Ahh-ahh-ahh!!!_"

"Aww...how _cute_..." Kiara teased him.

_WHAT!! This is not _cute_!! It's...it's VIOLATING!!! _Simba chuckled at Kura's horror.

"Let's face it, Kura, I am your _Dad_." Simba joked.

Kura's expression of horror quickly turned to one of confusion and surprise. He knew Simba was joking, but it made him cringe even more. What surprised Kura was that amongst all the discomfort and embarrassment, he found that last remark quite...pleasant. Simba stopped after his last statement, looking a little apologetic. _He's afraid that he upset me again_, Kura thought, reading his feelings.

"...Sorry," Simba said softly.

"No, it's Ok..." Kura said with a reassuring smile, "...it...it was kind of...touching..."

"Heh...literally."

It was indeed, touching, for Kura. He had noticed all of these fatherly gestures from Simba previously, but it was a little weird, but nice at the same time, when he said it directly to Kura. Simba stopped cleaning him and smiled nervously.

"Ok everyone, Pride Rock is right there," Simba told the group, "we're almost home now. Let's move."

_You know...I wouldn't mind having him as a father, myself..._

They all began moving again, finishing the last fraction of their journey home to the den. Kura hadn't forgotten what had happened during his visit, and still felt the shame on his shoulders for putting Kiara's life on the line. They walked beside each other nervously.

"...Kiara...?" Kura began shyly.

She looked at him anxiously.

"I...I'm sorry for...what I did..."

"No, it's Ok...I know why you did it, don't be sorry..." Kiara told him.

But he wasn't convinced. Kura remembered the pure, distinct fear that radiated from her being that day.

"But...you...you were...so scared...so petrified....I'm sorry for making you feel like that..." Kura continued.

"I _would_ have been, at the time, anyway, Kura...please...just don't worry about it."

He could feel a little trace of her being upset in her speaking. _This isn't going too well at all_, Kura thought, _I should try and cheer her up_. _It's not like I'm looking on the bright side of things, myself. _Thankfully, it was a moment where Kura had one of his bright ideas.

"Let me make it up to you." Kura told her more firmly.

"What?" Kiara said, perking her head up at once and looking a little surprised.

"I said; let me make it up to you."

"But, Kura...it...it's _me_ who owes _you_...remember what I said about you changing my life?"

"Well, either way, I think it's something that will get us both back on track with each other, again."

"Well...alright, if you put it that way..." Kiara replied nervously.

"Ok...how about..." Kura said, then went close into her ear, "..._one date_...?"

"KIARA, LOOK OUT!!" a squeaky, high-pitched voice shouted.

"Oomph!"

Before Kura knew it, he was flat on his back on the ground. After a second of finding his bearings again, he saw that a tiny, angry-looking little meerkat was standing on top of him. _Is he one of the colony back home...?_

"Get those paws where I can see 'em, outlander spy!!" he said, prodding his finger down into Kura's nose.

"What?! I'm no spy!!"

"Timon, get off him!!" Kiara scolded the meerkat, supposedly 'Timon'.

"Stay back, princess!" Timon warned her, "We saw him sneakin' towards ya...you don't know what these guys are capable of!"

"You should be more careful about who follows you, Simba," a hoarse, boisterous voice added; Kura looked around to see a warthog standing beside him, "I have spies following me _all_ the time!"

"_Flies_, Pumbaa," Timon corrected him.

"Oh..._Hey_!!"

"Timon, it's alright! He's my friend!" Simba called to the meerkat.

Kura swatted Timon off him with irritancy and got himself back on his paws again.

"So who is this guy, huh? Hey...wait a minute...have we...met...?" Timon said suspiciously.

"I...uh...um, no..." Kura replied nervously.

"Hm, you look familiar. Oh well, you probably just look like someone I know." Timon passed it off.

"Timon, Pumbaa, this is Kura; my new friend. He's done _a lot _for me lately. Kura, this is Timon and Pumbaa." Simba introduced them.

"Hi," Kura said politely with a smile.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Pumbaa, the warthog, replied humbly with a smile.

"_New_ friend...?" Timon exclaimed in surprise, "You...you mean...we ain't _good_ enough anymore...?"

"Of course not, Timon," Simba replied jokingly, "We'll always be buds!"

"You know, Pumbaa...you remember the good ol' days, when Simba was young and we had _Hakuna Matata _all to ourselves? Look at the old-timer now!" Timon squeaked.

Simba's smile immediately changed to an angry frown and he gaped at the little meerkat.

"Lucky for us, he brings along a _new_ kid, new and fresh for our problem-free-philosophy!!"

"Uh, excuse me..." Kura interrupted, "...what is _Hakuna Matata_?"

"Of course, of course, my friend; I would normally explain it to you in song, but the long and short of it is no worries." Timon explained.

_No worries...that...that was what it was like, back at home..._

"Yeah...I've been there before..." Kura replied sadly.

"Timon, you'll never guess what! Kura lives in our old jungle!" Simba told him excitedly.

"No kiddin'? Some place, huh? I got family, back there; you met 'em?"

"Yes! I used to live with them! Tessie, Max, the whole colony!!" Kura replied excitedly; glad to see a friendly face at last.

"Ahh, they're a good bunch. Say...you must know those two lions, then! What were their names again...?" Timon hesitated.

_Uh oh_, Kura thought, _if he says the word 'Tojo', I'm done for_. Kura knew that Simba would immediately be mistrustful of him if he found out he was with Tojo the whole time. His nerves began ticking and looked quickly between Simba and Timon, anxious to hear the next word said.

"Simba!!" called a female voice.

They all looked around to see Nala bounding over towards them she stood up beside Simba, who also rose with a smile.

"Kiara...? Why are you back...?" she asked confusedly, "What's going on?"

"Nala...I'm...I'm sorry..." Simba began.

"Simba...?" She looked at her mate with surprise.

"I...I don't know what came over me, I was so torn over...over Kopa, that I..."

Nala looked a little sad at the mention of her late son.

"I just...couldn't think straight...I was so...sad, I became...so protective, I didn't know what I was doing..." Simba continued, and brought a smile back on his face, "But all thanks to Kura, I can see clearly now...he brought me back to my old self and helped me put the past behind me....just like last time..." Simba finished, obviously referring to some previous incident where he must have had trouble with his past.

Nala's face slowly changed into an expression of pure happiness, and she threw herself at her King; wrapping her forelegs around him lovingly, delighted to see her old lover back to his original self. Kura couldn't help but smile at the strength of her feelings.

"_Oh Simba!! I never thought I'd see you like this again...I miss Kopa too, but you two were so close...I should've tried to help you overcome your grief..._" she said into his mane.

"You did...I just...couldn't listen to anyone, but now I can be happy again...I'll never shut you out again..." Simba replied, hugging his mate back.

They both nuzzled lovingly and pulled apart. Simba then turned to Kiara and approached her.

"Kiara..." he began.

She looked up at her father nervously.

"...I...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did...I...I'm so sorry...I should have given you your own space when you needed it. It was stupid of me not to accept that it's your life and that there are decisions for you alone to make. I'll never be so ignorant and selfish again..." Simba told her sorrowfully.

Kura could feel his regret and shame, and knew that he truly meant it. He was just worried if Kiara would accept him or not; imagining what she had to go through over the years. She smiled at him warmly, and embraced him with open paws, burying her head in his big, fluffy mane.

"_I love you, Daddy..._" she whispered softly into his ear.

He returned the hug and rubbed his head around his daughter's lovingly.

"_I love you too, my princess...thank you_"

It was such an endearing moment, it was like the time the two were embracing when Kura met Malka, but it was so much sweeter than that. Kura then noticed Nala approaching him with watery eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"You...you've no idea what you've done for us, Kura...the whole _kingdom_ will change now, because of you!! I...I can't believe that you've managed to bring Simba back to his old self," Nala praised him, awe-inspired, "it's so hard to find a decent, kind-hearted, sensitive young lion as yourself..."

Kura just smiled at her modestly, fiddling with his claws on the ground in a bashful manner.

"Well...it was the least I could do...he's really a good person, inside." He replied modestly.

Unexpectedly, Nala then proceeded to give Kura a warm hug. He was quite surprised by the gesture, but grew...quite taken, to the feeling. Her fur was warm and soft; and had a nice, smooth texture. He smiled fondly at the comfort that enveloped him.

"_Thank you so much...we owe you a lot, please, just tell us if there's anything we can do for you in return..._" Nala whispered to him gratefully.

Kura was still smiling pleasurably in Nala's grasp, clearly enjoying the moment. Nala then pulled away from him, leaving him still smiling fondly.

"_It was my pleasure..._" he said in a tired, comfortable voice automatically without thinking, the sensation staying with him.

"Oh, you're so sweet..." Nala giggled.

She then reached out her foreleg to the top of his head and kneaded it comfortably. Kura stretched his neck out forward, eyes half-closed in pleasure and a wide, warm smile on his face; showing that he wanted her to move down. He didn't really know Nala that well enough for such a massage, but the comfort was all too good. Kura couldn't resist her warm paw. Nala did so, rubbing the back of his neck, giggling even more. _Ohh...this is sooo good..._

"My, aren't you sensitive..." Nala said softly, still laughing a little.

"_Yes ma'am..._" Kura said quickly in raspy voice, sounding as if he was stretching.

Nala giggled even more, and rubbed his back a little. Kura continued to purr; absolutely enveloped in pleasure and warmth. He complied with his muscles' commands and lay down on his back so Nala could rub his belly. She did this, making Kura stretch his legs out in all different directions, going with his body's rhythm and flow. He was purring quite loudly now; eyes closed in comfort and enjoyment. Her soft movement on his belly sent his muscles to cloud nine.

"Just like my Kopa, he loved his belly-rubs, too." Nala said sweetly, still giggling.

"_Mhmm I can see why..._" Kura squeezed out of his pleasure-filled body.

He then rolled over quickly on his paws and pushed himself up, and then shook himself quickly, freshening himself up. He sat with a wide, soft, warm smile on his face. _Uhh...something to wake up to_, Kura thought satisfactorily. Simba and Kiara gaped at the two. Nala went back over to her mate, and Simba proceeded to follow her into the land.

"You come see me if you're ever stressed out!" Nala shouted back to him.

_Loud and clear!!_

"_Save it for me, instead..._" Kura heard Simba say quietly.

Kura and Kiara were left alone. Leo had left the group as soon as Timon and Pumbaa appeared.

"So...what was it you said, hmm?" Kiara asked Kura with a smile.

"Oh...um...well, I just thought it would be good for us if we...you know...if we hang out...like...you know...go and do stuff..." Kura said bashfully.

Kiara just smiled at him being anxious.

"But, but we'd have fun! You know? I...uh...you know...it'll...it'll just be uh...you know...there...there won't be anyone else, you know? Like uh...you know..."

"Kura," Kiara stopped him.

Kura ceased talking and making a fool of himself.

"Are you asking me out on a date...?" Kiara asked him with a fond smile.

_Uh oh...what do I say? _Kura thought anxiously. He laughed and grinned nervously at the princess. _Guilty._

"I'd love to." Kiara said happily, still smiling warmly at him.

Kura smiled warmly back, losing his sheepish expression and grateful for her response; and proceeded to walk with Kiara to wherever they could go. Timon and Pumbaa, who were still standing there, just watched everyone pass them by, looking deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah! 'Cos I ain't standin' here or nothin'! _I just don't exist_!!" Timon exclaimed; "Everyone goes off and has their little revelations and flirtations, while I just stand here like a _rock_!!!"

"...Do rocks stand...?"

***************************************************************

Kura walked shyly beside Kiara. His first date, something he thought he'd never do with a young lioness. He remembered how Tojo told him that he would find a nice young girl and fall in love with her one day; and how he would always pass it off and not pay attention to the old geezer. Now look where he was. It came as a little of a shock to him, but he was mainly nervous about what to do around and with her. _Just be you, right...? That's all you can do, isn't it?_ Kura thought, trying to be optimistic, _ohh but what if she doesn't like me..._

"Um...Kiara?" Kura began nervously.

She turned her head towards him, giving him her attention.

"We...we are...friends, right...?" Kura asked a little anxiously.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Kiara asked, clearly surprised by his question.

"Well...I was just...afraid, that you thought that I...you know...that I was...pushing you into things, I'm sorry if I was..." Kura told her meaningfully.

"No, of course not!" Kiara replied, "Look, Kura...all those times I made a move on you, I...it's just, I was going through a lot; and my emotions were everywhere, you know? But I'm not saying I _don't_ like you; you've been a really good friend, and you don't know how much you've done for me already! I really am very happy to be with you, Ok?"

He knew she meant it, and his spirits lifted greatly. It was very reassuring and kind of her to say that to Kura; he was glad that she felt that way. Kiara gave him a quick nuzzle under his chin and they both smiled at each other. He could feel his insides warm up when he looked at her, but at the same time, he was too shy to do so. _This is such a weird feeling...what is it...? It's like I can do everything, but at the same time, I can't_...

"Tag, you're it!!!!" Kiara exclaimed, tapping Kura with her paw before running off, laughing.

_We're playing _tag_....?_ Kura thought quizzically. He was a little surprised at what Kiara came up with, wasn't this game for cubs?

"Hey, wait a minute!!" Kura called after her, and gave chase.

Kiara kept on laughing, and when she was a good distance away, she stopped and turned around to face her pursuer; but when Kura caught up, she ran in a different direction and repeated the process; all the while laughing.

"What are you doing?" Kura called to her, still trying to keep up with her in the vast grassland.

"Having fun!!" Kiara replied happily, laughing away.

Kura saw what she was at, and a smile formed on his face, melting in with the atmosphere and chasing her. Both of them laughed and played, running free like cubs; the happiness and joy evident on their smiling faces. Just as Kiara stopped to tease him again, Kura increased his speed and he managed to catch Kiara in one pounce. Little did they know that a small hill was right behind them; and they tumbled over one another down the grassy slope. They both landed softly on the earth, with Kura on his back and Kiara lying a little across him, but both heads were facing each other. The two laughed joyfully at their game and what resulted, then stopped to look at each other bashfully. Kiara took her paws off of Kura and let him up, leaving both of them to see that they had found themselves in a large field of beautiful, widely-spread African flowers. Suddenly, Kura took off into the field, leaving Kiara looking a little confused at what he was doing. He was going in all sorts of directions, occasionally bobbing his head up and down. Kura returned to Kiara, grinning widely with a mouth full of a lovely bouquet of mixed African flowers. Kiara blushed shyly at the generous gesture, but her expressions quickly changed to one of surprise, as the pollen of the flowers had gotten to Kura's nose and he sneezed loudly. Her eyes shut from the loud noise, and opened again to see his face in an assortment of different colours from the flower petals. Kiara giggled at him as he shook off the petals and grinned sheepishly. But his grin changed to quite a bemused expression as Kiara gave him a small lick on the cheek and ran off again. Kura gaped for a little while at the gesture before running after her curiously. He caught up with her to find her staring admirably at something, to which Kura followed her sight and saw Simba and Nala lying under a protruding rock from the ground, not very far away; with the King looking down lovingly at his Queen amongst the flowers. Simba lowered his head down and nuzzled Nala gently on her muzzle, which she returned. Then the two of them kissed softly and slowly, gently pressing their lips together. _Aww...that's so...sweet_, Kura thought, smiling with Kiara at the lovebirds. He then felt her nuzzle him under his neck; at which he was a little surprised, but found that it was quite...pleasant. He smiled nervously at the gesture, shy to do anything similar in return. Kiara smiled back and lead him away from the field. She sought a quiet area, surrounded by a few cotton trees, and lay down on the grass amongst them on her back. Kura followed, but just as he was approaching her, he tripped on something on the ground and fell forward onto Kiara; both their muzzles accidentally pressing together. Kura quickly pulled back.

"Oh! I...uh...sorry..." he said quickly.

Kiara giggled in response and told him not to worry. Kura was a bit shaken by the...accident, after all. He lay down on his back beside Kiara, and looked up at the clear, blue sky, and noticed the rushing of a river nearby. Fluffy bits of cotton floated around the area in the air.

"It's nice out here...isn't it?" Kiara asked quietly.

"Yeah...it's so peaceful..." Kura replied softly.

Although it was peaceful outside, Kura's nerves were rattling, inside. It was like the time Kiara had kissed him; he was very nervous and shy in this particular situation. _Oh what do I do? If I don't do anything, she'll think I'm boring, but if I talk, it'll probably be something stupid! But...I do like her...very much...a lot_, Kura debated in his head, _but I can't just tell her that!! She'll think that I'm...I'm...that I'm just weird!! But all I can do is be myself...right?_

"Um, Kiara..." Kura began nervously.

"Hm?" she replied in her sweet, gentle voice.

"I...I..."

"...what is it?"

_Oh I'm such an idiot; I can't even bring myself to say it! Oh alright, here goes..._

"I...I really...like you...and...You know, I...I care about you..." Kura said shyly.

His insides immediately tensed up after squeezing that out of himself; anxiously awaiting her response. Kiara leaned over to him and nuzzled him gently under his chin, resting one paw on his furry chest. He immediately warmed up inside from the affection.

"_You're so sweet..._" Kiara whispered to him after nuzzling him, "_I really like you too...and I care for you..._"

Kura naturally would have felt flattered and affectionate from the response; but feeling that Kiara really did mean it, with his power, had increased the depth of his emotions even more.

"Can...Can I lie close to you...?" Kura asked her, trying to be respectful, although he sounded silly, given the circumstances.

"Oh you're so cute..." Kiara giggled softly, "why don't we both do what we feel like, and if we don't like it, we can just...you know, tell each other not to, Ok?"

"Yeah...Ok..." Kura said nervously, positioning himself closer to the Princess.

Kiara laid her head under Kura's chin comfortably and kept her paw on his chest, making Kura feel even more warm and affectionate inside. He slid his foreleg under her and held her close to him, and gently laid his paw on top of hers.

"_Ohh...this is so romantic..._" Kiara sighed happily.

"_Yeah...it's really nice..._" Kura replied softly, shutting his eyes comfortably.

He was so happy and content inside; getting to spend some nice, quiet time with someone he had strong feelings for. Unfortunately, his heart and adrenaline had acted up a little when Kiara reached her head up to kiss Kura softly on the cheek. His eyes immediately opened again in surprise. It was the one thing that Kura was semi-afraid of, but at the same time, he felt so close to Kiara; and half of him welcomed the gesture.

"Did you not want me to do that...?" Kiara asked him politely.

"Oh, no, no, I...I do _want_ to...it's...it's just...I get... nervous..." Kura said; a little embarrassed.

_Oh she'll think I'm a wuss now for sure_, Kura thought. But thankfully, Kiara just giggled softly; and pulled herself up towards him more.

"_Come here_..." she whispered.

Kiara lowered her head down to his; and the two of them shut their eyes gently, softly pressing their lips against each others', kissing sweetly. Kura felt a flame ignite within his heart the moment their lips had touched, and felt like he was forever falling, inside. Her soft lips swept over his, and he kissed back hesitantly. She hovered over his head for a moment when they had finished, and then nuzzled him gently. Suddenly, the shyness and anxiety was beginning to leave Kura, and he felt like he just wanted to be in this position forever. _Oh Kiara..._

"_Was that alright...?"_ Kiara asked him quietly, gently sliding her paw down the side of his face.

Kura's heart was beating at quite a rate, but he didn't feel uncomfortable this time. A warm, pleasant smile stretched out on his face. Inside he was soaring; feeling the passion and joy run through his veins. He melted into the atmosphere, and lifted his head up slightly to kiss Kiara again. This time Kura had wrapped his forelegs around her willingly; feeling her soft fur against his. The sensation of Kiara's lips against his own was so pleasant and exciting; he pulled at her to go completely on top of him, and she complied. It was so pleasurable, to feel more of her against him; Kura's mind was totally inactive now; he just felt things from his heart and was sent into euphoria. Once more, the two of them pulled apart to gaze upon each other passionately.

"_You're so...beautiful..._" Kura whispered to her, stroking her soft body gently.

Kiara went down to lay beside him again, nuzzling him in the process.

"_So are you,_" she whispered in response.

Both of them giggled at her reply, and Kura gave her a quick squeeze.

Kiara ran her paw through his mane slowly. _Oh she's so funny...and pretty...and nice_, Kura thought dreamily as he held the Princess, _I feel so...so strong, about her...and I can feel the same from her, too...what does this mean...?_ He wondered. Kura didn't know how to describe his feelings; they were just so strong and pleasant, he didn't know what they were. After a few more hugs and kisses, the two of them wandered dreamily back to Pride Rock, nuzzling each other on the way. Once there, Kiara lead Kura to the left of the mouth of the cave, which twisted the whole way up the rock to the summit. _Wait...no...It...It can't be_, Kura thought, stopping and staring at what he saw before him. If he had pictured a certain lion at the other side...and a dark sky...with heavy clouds and thunder...he knew something about this rock was familiar. It was exactly the same rock peak in his nightmare with Zale.

"Kura...? Are you alright?" Kiara asked him.

He quickly snapped out of his realisation and nodded, not wanting to create a fuss over a silly dream. The two of them proceeded to sit down beside each other at the edge of the summit and gazed out at the breathtaking sight before them. It was the whole of the Pride lands, stretching out into the horizon. The sun was now setting in a pale orange sky, giving the land a nice, warm glow. Kura could see the river Zuberi flowing all around the rolling grassland, dotted with trees and bushes. It was amazing how high up they were; he felt like he was on top of the world, especially because of the one person beside him.

"_Oh this is so romantic...I had such a great day, today...what a beautiful end to it..._" Kiara said softly, resting her head on Kura's shoulder.

"_It's even more beautiful...to see it end, with you here..._" Kura replied in the same tone.

Kiara then reached up and licked him on the cheek in response. Kura nuzzled her in turn, and rested his own head on hers; curling his tail up with Kiara. It was a romantic sight indeed, with the two young lovers sitting beside each other, watching the sun set into the horizon. Kura didn't think he had ever been happier that day.

"Kiara?" called a voice.

The two of them let go of each other and turned around to see who it was. Coming up the path was Nala, looking quite happy indeed.

"Your father wants to show you something; he's waiting for you at Rafiki's tree- oh, hi, Kura! It's a marvellous view up here, isn't it?" Nala said.

Kura nodded happily in response.

"What were you two doing up here, hmm?" Nala asked playfully.

"Oh...nothing..." Kiara said bashfully, "I'll be back soon, Kura, Ok?" she called before running down to the ground.

Nala watched her with a smile, before giving Kura a playful, suspicious look, and headed down, herself. It was one of those looks where she raised her eyebrows with a smile, as if to say "what was going on here, hmm?" Kura just blushed in turn. Thinking of what to do next; he deserved an explanation about an unnatural ability of his from a certain lion. A certain _white_ lion.

***************************************************************

Kura cautiously entered the cave of Roho Ndani, seeking none other than Salaam. _It's all good for him and Mufasa_, he thought, _he sits down here in his little lair while I have to do all the work_. To no great surprise, Kura found Salaam sitting in front of the shining pool at the other end of the cave, giving the walls a mysterious blue glow.

"Congratulations, Kura. You have done a great service to this Kingdom; and to its royals. Simba and Kiara are happy again, all thanks to you, and they can live with each other peacefully, now." Salaam said, not turning to face him.

"That's all well and good, but I think you owe me an explanation for what you've done to me." Kura said a little impatiently, feeling slightly angry from having this power forced on him.

"There's no need to get angry." Salaam said quietly.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You _know_ what!"

Salaam didn't reply. He just sat there. Kura sighed, recollecting himself and trying to calm down.

"...Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I just don't like having this...this...ability; it's intrusive of other people's feelings!"

"You will gain control of it over time. Your power will also...evolve; over time, as well."

"Evolve?" Kura asked with surprise.

"Yes. You will be able to do more things with your mind. This power was meant for the role of chancellor; so they would be able to read and ease the King's mind. But I gave it to you because you were already sensitive to other people's feelings. I thought it would help you, when necessary." Salaam explained patiently.

Kura took a moment to contemplate what was going to happen to him. He was quite shocked at what he was going to be able to do; shocked and upset, that he never really had any choice over the matter.

"I'm sorry that I have upset you, Kura. I found it as a shock, at first, too. But you will find this ability useful, in certain situations. Try to look at it positively."

"_Just stay out of my head..._" Kura spat painfully, and turned to leave.

After taking a few steps towards the tunnel that led to the exit, Salaam spoke softly again.

"Mufasa sends his congratulations, too."

***************************************************************

Kiara and Simba were lying beside each other on the grass under the starry night sky.

"Look, Kiara," Simba began in his soft voice, "the great Kings of the past are watching over us from those stars..."

"Really...?" Kiara asked in awe as she listened to her father's words.

"Yes...this is something my father told me, so I'm telling this to you, now."

"Wow...there's so many..."

"Kiara, whenever you feel alone...those Kings will always be there to guide you...and when I leave this world, one day...I will, too. You'll never be alone..." Simba told her caringly.

Kiara cuddled up close to her father in response, and nuzzled him under his chin. The two held each other gently in their paws, Kiara rested her head in her father's long, fluffy mane.

"_I know..._" Kiara whispered.

For a while, they just lay there in each other's hold, enjoying their company.

"_Daddy...?_"

"_Hmm?"_

"_...Do you think Kopa's up there...?_"

Simba sighed sadly.

"_I'm sure he is, dear...I'm sure he is_."

Kiara nuzzled her father comfortingly, and he nuzzled her back in gratitude.

"_What about Scar...?_"

Simba didn't speak for a while.

"_...There's a place for bad Kings, Kiara...and it's not in the stars_. _Scar had a darkness in him that he couldn't escape...in the end, he was destroyed by it._"

Kiara took in her father's words for a while, before speaking again.

"_You'll be in the stars, Daddy...you're a good King,_" she said softly.

Simba then pulled in Kiara tight.

"_That's the kindest thing anyone could say to me, after the past few years..._" Simba whispered gently to his daughter, and nuzzled her lovingly, "_Thank you, Kiara...I love you...don't ever forget that....I love you, more than anything..._"

Simba kissed Kiara on the cheek softly and let a tear roll down his face, so too, did Kiara.

"_I love you, too, Daddy..._"

***************************************************************

Kiara had seemed to be asleep when Kura returned to the den. Simba and Nala weren't there, they went to a private cave. He needed to walk around a bit after his talk with Salaam. Despite what he was told, Kura tried not to let it worry him, and settled down beside the one who melted his fears away. Kiara then snuggled up close to him, curling her tail with his.

"_Mhmm...Are you alright?_" Kiara asked him sleepily.

"_I feel much better now...how is your Dad?_"

"_We're both a lot better with each other now...he just wanted to tell me something_."

"_Ok..._" Kura whispered back, "_Kiara, I really loved being with you, today...I had such a great time..._"

"_Me too, Kura...I really like you...you're the nicest person I've ever met...you have such a kind heart..._"

Kura gave her a lick on the cheek and nuzzled her before settling down to sleep. But before he could, Kiara kissed him softly on the lips, which he returned passionately. It didn't stop this time, the two remained with their lips closed on each other's, and wrapped each other in their forelegs. They continued kissing, this time pulling each other close and Kura rolling on top of her. He cared about her so deeply; and he knew that she did the same for him. Suddenly, Kura remembered Chumvi's words on such feelings, and wondered if it was indeed what he thought.

_Is...is this...love...?_

* * *

Aww...the fluffiest chapter I've ever written :P Isn't it great to see everyone happy again? You'd think that this would be the end of the story. Unfortunatley, it's not. :D

Life is bound to be much more happier for the Pridelanders, now. Kura and Kiara have finally confessed their strong feelings for each other, Simba and Nala are much closer again, and Kiara has learned about the mystery of the stars. But what about this strange lion bargaining with Zira? Why would he only not harm Nala? And what of Kura's ability? We're sure to see in what ways it will grow. Evil plans are afoot, in the outlands, I can tell you; and one character in particular will become very, very important in them, in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm picking songs for certain people or scenes in the story; listen to "Eyes On Me" by Angela Aki for Kura and Kiara together, you'll get it on youtube :D

Sorry for the length, I couldn't find anywhere to split it. But I'm sure you enjoyed it :P Thanks again to all my reviewers, you're support means a lot to me. For all of you out there, please especially review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it, as this was very laborious for me to write; and again, the longest one in the story. Well, at least all is well in the Pridelands, now.

...Or so it seems.


	13. Chapter 12: King for a Day

_Ok, chapter 12. I planned for this one to be kinda fun; but I thought I would make it more...meh you'll find out :P Sorry if my descriptions don't seem very interesting, haven't been able to think inventively for a while :P but this chapter is pretty eventful._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs Zale, Salaam and Alkili._

**~12~**

**King for a Day**

"_I...I truly don't know what to say..._" Mufasa began, the awe evident in his voice.

"Please, it was all I could do, and not to be rude, but I've had enough compliments for one day," Kura replied modestly.

"_No, Kura...you...you are...I just don't believe it...Do you realise what you have done...?_"

"Crash a wedding?"

"_Change an entire Kingdom...Kura; I have never in all my years met anyone so...marvellous and wonderful, such as you...and for someone so young...it is an honour, indeed._" Mufasa finished in his deep, booming voice, although its pitch increased due to his astonishment.

"Please, this is very over-gratifying. I did my bit, and that is all. And my age doesn't really have anything to do with it." Kura said simply, not wanting all the praise and glory Mufasa was giving him.

"_Alright, but you should be proud of yourself. It was no easy feat. Now, I have come to discuss with you the task of concerning Kopa's destinies._"

"Why do you need _me_ to do this? I'm sorry, but I'm getting a little sick of being told to do things and not being told why; how does this even concern me? What is so special about _me_?! Don't get me wrong, I would have stopped that wedding anyway, but why am I doing this!!" Kura said, getting frustrated at the lack of information.

"_I'm sorry, Kura. You will find out, please trust me. It is just not the right time. The truth lies within you... I will talk with you again, when this task must be done. But for now, only you can save this Pride..._"

Suddenly, an image of a bright, shining, golden Mufasa had formed within Kura's sight.

"What...?" Kura replied fearfully.

"_Danger is imminent...you are the key to the Pride's survival...Bring them to hope and lead them to victory..._"

And Mufasa began to fade away into the darkness.

"Wait!! What are you talking about!!?" Kura called after him.

"_Bring them to hope and lead them to victory..._" Mufasa repeated himself softly.

"WHY ME!!!! WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING ME!!!?"

"_Bring them to hope and lead them to victory..._"

And Mufasa had disappeared to the void of his sleep.

"Why me..._why_...?"

***************************************************************

_The truth lies within you..._

"_Why...why me...why..._"

"Kura! Please, wake up!!"

His eyes opened at once. The early morning sunlight shone into the cave. Kiara was right above him, looking quite worried indeed. Kura was panting heavily, looking around frantically to see where he was and what was going on.

"Kura! Kura, are you alright?" Kiara asked worriedly.

His breathing had slowed, and he lay back down on his back, closing his eyes in relief.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm alright...it was just a bad dream," he replied.

"I was so worried!! I didn't know what was wrong with you!" Kiara said, lowering herself down to hug him tightly.

Kura hugged her back, very glad that she was with him, indeed. _I wish I could say that it _was_ a bad dream_, he thought, _but there's no point in worrying her over it_.

"Don't worry, I'm Ok, I feel much better _now_..." Kura told her softly, licking her gently on her cheek.

Kiara nuzzled him affectionately in return, seeming to let go of what had happened. The two of them then lay there together, holding each other close. _What did he mean...the truth lies within me...?_ Kura wondered about his dream, but he quickly lost interest, paying more attention to the one he held dearly in his paws. Kiara ran her claws through his mane gently.

"_Your mane's nice and soft..._" she told him quietly.

"_You should get one, yourself; they make great pillows_," he joked back.

"Oh, you!" Kiara squeezed him in response.

Kura chuckled comfortably and sighed happily, feeling so content and peaceful with his dear Princess. He then leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips; feeling her return the gesture happily. It was such a heavenly feeling; his emotions had totally lifted when the two of them were so close with each other. _I feel like...this is all I'd ever need_, Kura thought dreamily, but suddenly remembered _why_ he suggested for them to date, yesterday. _Does she still trust me? Does she really feel safe around me, after what I did to her...?_

"Kiara..." Kura began after they had stopped kissing.

"_Hmm?_"

"I...I just want you to know...I would never hurt you, Ok?" Kura told her seriously, holding her tightly.

Kiara's happy expression quickly changed into that of a concerned one.

"Kura...what's this about?"

"I really am sorry for doing that to you, at Malka's pride..."

"Oh Kura, it's _alright..._please, don't worry about it, Ok?" Kiara told him, stroking the mane on his head.

"No, Kiara, please...please listen," Kura replied seriously.

Kiara did so, patiently remaining silent and listening to what he had to say.

"All I tell you now is the truth...I have _never_ meant you harm in my life...not once, and I _promise_ you...I will never hurt you...because I...I..."

"...what? Kura, what is it?" Kiara asked him, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, Kiara...nothing's wrong at all...now that I've found you..." Kura told her, stroking her cheek sweetly.

Kiara smiled in response and nuzzled him slightly.

"Kura, what's this about?" she asked him softly, getting closer to his face.

Kura had been thinking the previous night, very hard. He never really knew what love was like; except for unconditionally loving Tojo and Zale as family. But love for one person? It sounded so serious to him, but his feelings for Kiara were so strong, at the same time. Was it love that they shared? Or was it Kura's lack of knowledge on the subject; he didn't know, but he knew that these powerful feelings he had for Kiara meant something; and that it wasn't something silly between them. _But if I tell her...what should I say...? I can't say "I love you", because I'm still unsure about the crazy meaning of that word!! Oh well...I should just say what I feel, right...? But that's just too hard!!!_

"Kiara...I have to tell you something..." Kura began nervously, not knowing how to phrase his emotions.

"Are you sure everything's alright...?" Kiara asked him.

"Oh yes...everything's _wonderful_," Kura said affectionately, pulling in Kiara for another hug, "I just need to tell you...about...how I feel..."

"About what...?" Kiara asked nervously.

Suddenly, Kura noticed that he had heard the anxiety in her voice, but he did not _feel_ it. _That's right...Salaam told me I would gain control over it! Maybe I should see how nervous she is_, Kura thought. And, just by will, he extended his feelings towards Kiara's, and felt that she was just a little worried. _Here goes..._

"_...you...._" Kura told her meaningfully, pulling her closer to him and stroking her soft fur.

He kept looking at her longingly, trying to get across non-verbally what he meant. And then, the best Kura could have hoped for had happened. Kiara's eyes opened in shock, and relaxed as the biggest smile stretched out on her face.

"_Oh Kura...!_"

His heart had exploded with utter bliss. The two of them then pulled each other in close for the most passionate kiss they could give each other.

"_SIMBA, PLEASE!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!_"

They both jumped in fright. The voice sounded familiar. A feminine voice. Kura and Kiara both got up off each other without question, following the scream to one of the private caves. Fears ran wild in Kura's head. What was going on? Did something happen? And what about Simba? The two of them entered the cave to meet a horrific and shocking sight; both of their mouths had dropped wide open. Nala was crying very heavily, looking incredibly distressed. But that was not what had frightened Kura and Kiara. Nala was sitting up, but had her head bent down to something, crying against it. Horror raced through Kura's mind when he realised what Nala was holding. Lying in her paws was Simba. He was not moving. He didn't seem to be breathing. His mouth was lying open and his eyes were shut.

"_SIMBA!!! PLEASE!!! WAKE UP!!!_" Nala sobbed uncontrollably.

"_S...Simba...?_" Kura uttered fearfully, gazing upon the motionless body of the King.

"_Mom...what's going on...?_" Kiara asked in the same tone, approaching her despairing mother.

"_He...he won't wake up!!_" Nala cried, "_He's...he's breathing Ok, but...he just won't wake up!! I've sent for Rafiki..._"

Suddenly, Rafiki himself had bounded into the cave along with Zazu flying beside him, who had settled himself down on Nala's shoulder.

"_Oh my..._" Zazu gasped.

Rafiki wasted no time in attending to Simba. He carried with him what seemed to be some sort of bag; most likely one that he had made himself. From this bag, he produced a small, thin, straight stick of wood. It seemed quite soft to the touch and the surface looked smooth. Rafiki carefully dabbed the small splinter of wood in Simba's open mouth and took it back out again. He then brought it up to his nose and sniffed it deeply. Now his eyes opened in shock.

"_He has been poisoned..._" Rafiki said seriously.

Everyone in the cave all gasped.

"What?! Poisoned?!" Kura exclaimed fearfully.

"But how?!" Kiara cried.

"Nala, what did Simba do last night?" Rafiki asked her seriously.

"_He...when he came back, we just lay for a while, and...And then he went to get some water..._"

"Where did he get the water from?" Rafiki asked at once.

"_I...I don't know, he must've went to the closest pool around...or maybe the waterhole...I don't know!_" she sobbed.

"Someone must have poisoned the water that Simba drank from!!" Kura exclaimed.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," Rafiki replied, "we must stop anyone else drinking from the same water source that Simba did, but at the same time, we must cure Simba."

"Zazu, go and get Chumvi!!" Kura told him urgently.

"Chumvi? Why?"

"_Now's not the time for questions, just go!!!_"

And Zazu obeyed at once, flying out of the cave.

"I know what kind of herb has been placed in the water. I recognise the scent. Someone must have stolen it from my tree; but I only use it for healing purposes as medicine." Rafiki explained.

"So you can cure Simba?" Kura asked him.

"Yes, but I must gather the ingredients for the antidote. I know where to get them, but it will take time for the antidote to be fully ready."

"What? Why?"

"I must use that same herb that had poisoned Simba, in the antidote, so it will identify the poison. If I give it to him right away, it will only poison him more. The poison must be neutralised and made harmless, if it is to work, and this takes time." Rafiki explained patiently.

"_Oh Simba..._" Nala wept, "_Please...don't leave me...he was so passionate...I haven't seen him like this in years...I love him..._"

"I'm sorry Nala," Rafiki told her sympathetically, "We must act quickly. If we leave this too late, then...I'm afraid..."

Utter pain had seeped into Kura's heart. Simba was only back to his old self again, with everyone he knew and loved being happy. Now he was close to death, due to the work of cowards and evil minds. Kura hung his head in sorrow. _No...Not today...not after you've found your old life again!! _Chumvi sprinted into the cave, skidding to a halt with horror written on his face at the sight of Simba's inactive body. Kura wasted no time in carrying out a plan that had formed in his head.

"Chumvi, I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Kura told him urgently, looking him right in the eye.

"Y...Yes..." he replied, shaken.

"Simba has been poisoned; he drank from a water source somewhere in the Pride lands, which someone had poisoned. We don't know where he got it from, we need you to find Simba's scent from last night; follow it to the water source and cordon it off with the other knights before anyone else is hurt! Can you do that?" Kura explained in the same urgent manner.

"Yes sir!!" Chumvi replied, and made for the exit.

"Chumvi!!" Kura called him.

He stopped to listen once more.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened to Simba!!"

"_Don't_ tell anyone?" Zazu questioned him.

"No! It's under our control; we don't need to worry the whole Kingdom about it!! He's not going to be poisoned forever!!" Kura explained.

"Oh...yes, I suppose that is wise." Zazu replied.

Chumvi left the cave quickly to carry out his orders from a seemingly _new_ leader.

"Alright; Nala: you stay with Simba!" Kura commanded.

Nala nodded her head sadly.

"Kiara: you can help Rafiki gather the ingredients for the antidote!"

"Ok!" Kiara replied without question.

"But there are kingly duties to be done!! We can't run a Kingdom without a King!!!" Zazu exclaimed.

Kura was afraid to reveal this particular part of his plan to everyone, but there was no other way.

"..._I'll_ take care of that." He said bravely.

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me!! There's a time for thinking and a time to act; well _now_ we must _act_!!"

Everyone in the cave just gaped at Kura and looked at him like he was a totally different person.

"Zazu: you're Simba's advisor, so for today, you will be _my_ advisor, Ok? You'll come with me around the Kingdom and help me with what has to be done, alright?" Kura instructed him firmly.

Zazu didn't reply for a while, and continued gaping at him.

"_...But...But...!"_

"THAT'S AN ORDER!!!"

"Yes sire!!" Zazu exclaimed in shock, and immediately perched himself on Kura's shoulder.

"Alright everyone, let's move!! We've got a Kingdom to run, and remember; this _can't_ get out!!" Kura told everyone urgently.

And with that, the whole party, except for Nala, had left Pride Rock to carry out their orders from the temporary King.

***************************************************************

"Has the plan been carried out...?" Zira asked.

"Yes. Simba won't be waking up anytime soon."

She was speaking to an anonymous lion; that chose not to reveal himself from the shadows of the cave. Zira chuckled deeply, her sinister, evil eyes filling with delight.

"Oh, _excellent_!!" she exclaimed, "Soon, I will be home again; the Pride lands will be all mine..."

"_And what about me..._" the lion growled.

"Oh, don't worry. You will have your...reward...but first, I want you to make sure that _he_ doesn't go anywhere," Zira told him, acknowledging an unconscious lion on the cave floor, "Unlike yourself, this one did not know how to make fair deals."

"_Grrr...Very well..._"

***************************************************************

Meanwhile, Kura and Zazu had encountered a trio of quite...eccentric, vultures. Apparently, Simba had some sort of a schedule for them today.

"Yo, my mane man, I'm lookin' for Simba!" one of them said.

"_Oh no...I forgot that _this_ lot were coming today..._" Zazu whispered in Kura's ear.

"_Who are they?_"

"Oh, my bad, my bad; allow us to introduce ourselves!" the same vulture said happily, "Bust the move, boyz!"

Suddenly, all three of them began bobbing their heads and waving their wings ridiculously in all directions.

"_We're the Buzzard Boyz,_

_And we always be flappin'!_

_We ain't like other vultures_

_Cos we'd rather be rappin'!"_

And they all struck rather…unique, poses, at the end of their…singing. Zazu just gaped at them quizzically. _Hey…they're not bad!_ Kura thought.

"Hey, I enjoyed that, you know!" Kura praised them with a smile.

"Really? It was only an intro, bro…" the same vulture replied.

"No! I liked it!"

"Much appreciated, homie! Name's Moja!"

"Mbili!" said the second.

"Tatu!" said the third.

"We are the Buzzard Boyz, and we got the slamminest sound in the Savannah!" Moja introduced them again.

"_Yes, and you also have very _poor _grammar…_" Zazu said under his breath.

"My name's Kura, how can I help you today?"

"Uh, we'd like to talk with Simba, my man." Moja said firmly.

"Simba's…away, today. Zazu and I are his advisors; can we help you for now?"

"We need a place to play, man."

"Um…play?"

"They have a…concert, today." Zazu explained flatly.

_Wow, I didn't know there were _concerts_ around here_!! Kura thought excitedly.

"Oh, of course!! Have you…ever had a concert here before?" Kura asked politely.

"Nah, man; this is our first tour!" Tatu replied.

"Oh, right! Well…uh…Zazu, will you check on Chumvi and report back to me on how he's doing?" Kura asked him.

"Very well."

And Zazu took off into the air, carrying out Kura's request. _Something tells me that being King is _not_ an easy job_, he thought to himself, _now, where can I find a place for these buzzards to sing at? _And just then, he remembered a place that Kiara took him to, yesterday.

"Please, come with me!"

***************************************************************

Zazu had spotted Chumvi at the waterhole with another number of lions all standing at its bank, looking as if they were guarding it. Zazu swooped down and landed in front of him.

"Chumvi, you've found Simba's trail, then?"

"Yes, it was quite distinct; I followed it to the waterhole and sniffed around to see if Simba possibly went past it last night, but I'm sure he stopped here to drink!"

"Very good; you know what to do then, don't let _anyone_ drink from it! I'm sure Rafiki will know how to decontaminate it." Zazu said importantly.

"This isn't good, Zazu; so far no animals have come here, but they all will soon, and we're going to have to find a new water source for them! We can't use the river, there are crocodiles in there!" Chumvi stressed.

"Yes…you're right…I must deliberate this with Kura. If anyone asks, an _animal_ was poisoned, _not_ Simba!!" Zazu shouted to him as he took off.

***************************************************************

"Wow, man, this is really high up." Mbili told Kura.

Kura took them to the summit of Pride Rock, not remembering just how high it was.

"How they gonna hear us from all the way down there?" Moja asked.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Why not just use the promontory, instead? Just down there, where the rock sticks right out?" Kura suggested.

"Hey, that ain't bad! I'm sure all the cats will hear our rhymes down there!" Tatu replied positively, and the others agreed.

"Great! So…hey, now that you're set to go…can I hear just one more song…?"

The Buzzard Boyz all struck quite unusual poses instantly.

"_We're ready to go;_

_To go with the flow_

_And sing until our feathers fall out!_

_If you like what you hear,_

_Then give us a cheer!_

_So we'll give you more to cheer about!_

_Word of the Bird_"

"Wow! That was great! You guys _do_ have the slamminest sound in the savannah!!" Kura praised them excitedly.

"Much appreciated, cat man!" Moja replied.

Zazu then came down from the air and onto Kura's shoulder.

"Kura, Chumvi found out that it was the waterhole that has been contaminated, and that's the Kingdom's largest water spot!!" Zazu exclaimed, panicking.

"Aren't there any other places they can drink from? What about the river?"

"There are crocodiles in there!"

It was quite a predicament indeed. What was more, it had just occurred to Kura that the water flowing from the waterhole would also be contaminated. _This really is a disaster…how do we fix this…?_

"Wow, this really is a problem," Kura said to himself, "Isn't there a waterfall around here, somewhere? The poison is bound to be destroyed after going over a waterfall!"

"I'm afraid there is only one before the waterhole…" Zazu told him sadly, "And that wouldn't do any good, as there is no poison up there!"

Now Kura had to do some serious thinking. With both crocodiles _and_ poison in the river, it was hard to find a safe place for the entire Kingdom to drink from. _The crocodiles won't survive, the poison, too_. Now lives were being lost because of the poison. Who could have done such a terrible, reckless thing?

"We must also find the ones responsible for this." Kura said firmly, angry at the needless loss of life.

"Yes, but for now, we must find a solution!" Zazu urged him.

"There's got to be another water source!" Kura exclaimed, "Alright, tell you what, I'll look around for some safe water, you go and find Rafiki and find out how he's doing, Ok?"

And Zazu obeyed without question, taking off into the air, while Kura made for the path down to the ground.

"Whoa, hold your whiskers, man!" Mbili called after him.

"What about our show? We're popular among all you cats, brother!" Moja told him.

"I'm sorry, but we have a more urgent matter to attend to!" Kura told them quickly.

"Now wait a minute, fuzz boy! We didn't come all the way here for nothin'!!" Tatu said impatiently.

Suddenly, Zazu had swooped down again and perched on Kura's shoulder. He must have found Rafiki nearby.

"Rafiki is nearly ready, but he's lost the Princess!" Zazu exclaimed worriedly.

"We'll take care of that later…I just had an idea."

"What is it?"

"Hey, guys," Kura addressed the Buzzard Boyz, "you want a show? You've got one! You're audience will be…the entire Pride lands?" Kura told them with a sly smile.

The Boyz' faces all lit up immediately.

"Now you're talkin', fancy feline!" Moja said happily.

"Great! Zazu, go and bring everyone waiting at the waterhole over here. I'll look for safe water while they're distracted!" Kura told him before dashing off down to the ground.

***************************************************************

A couple of hours had passed, and Kura had found no signs of any water other than the river, or the water from the waterhole leading into it. _What will I do, the Kingdom can't do without water for…for who knows how long!!_ He panicked. He was currently north of Pride Rock; the waterhole was further southeast. The blaring and cheering was quite loud from the Buzzard Boyz' concert, he wanted to hear their wonderful singing again, but he had a job to do. Luckily, Zazu had flown down to the ground in front of him.

"Any luck?" he asked Kura.

"No…can you help me? You would have a better view, high up." Kura suggested.

Zazu nodded quickly and took off into the air again, flying very high this time. Kura squinted his eyes to see into the bright blue sky past the thin clouds, and saw that Zazu was flying west. He began to follow; trying to make out the bird as best he could. Suddenly, Zazu dived down through the air a long way in front of Kura; speeding up quickly. Kura sprinted after him, but he couldn't keep up, so he skidded to a halt. A few seconds later, Zazu came flying back directly towards Kura.

"There's another river behind Pride Rock!! And there are no crocodiles in it!!" Zazu exclaimed happily.

Kura's hopes had immediately risen through his head, and the widest grin stretched out over his face. Everything had fallen into place; the animals were safe and soon, Simba would be up and well again.

"AMAZING!! Zazu, take all the animals over there once the Buzzard Boyz are done!!" Kura told him excitedly.

Zazu immediately flew off towards Pride Rock in glee. Kura watched him go, and turned his head in the opposite direction. Suddenly, his hopes had gone. A moderate run away, he saw a lion with a lioness, and _not_ just talking with her. She had seemed to be trying to get away from him, but he persisted. What was more, they looked familiar. Kura immediately set off towards them. As he got closer, he was quite relieved to see that the lioness was Kiara; she had been found. He was approaching them quite quickly.

"Kiara, you're alright!" Kura said happily.

However, Kiara did not look so happy at all. In fact, she looked quite scared. Kura naturally extended his emotional range to her feelings, and the fear and shock had him taken aback. The lion turned around to face him with a sly expression on his face. It was Leo.

"Leo…? What…what are you doing….? Kura asked him confusedly.

Strangely, Leo was smiling menacingly at him.

"I was stopping the Princess from leaving…" he said in his smooth, sinister voice.

Now Kura knew that he had been easy with Leo up until now, but he couldn't ignore his gut feeling any longer. Something about Leo was _definitely_ not right. He searched his emotional system, but he mostly found pride. Among it, he detect hints of…falseness.

"What…what are you talking about?" Kura asked him warily.

"Oh, why you of all people should know. You know how she is, always running off and that…" Leo told him slyly.

Kura was instantly offended. He made Kiara sound like nothing but a childish fool; and he knew for himself that she was not that at all, that she was a lot more than that.

"That's not true!! How could you say that?!" Kura told him angrily.

"Kura, help me!" Kiara said pleadingly.

"That's enough, now, princess!!" Leo silenced her.

Kiara yelped in fear. Now Kura's tolerance for Leo had dissolved. It was safe to say, in his mind, that Leo was a dangerous person.

"_Get away from her, Leo…_" Kura growled viciously, baring his teeth.

Leo chuckled to himself, still keeping his eyes in a sinister, devilish expression.

"My, someone is getting angry…"

"_I said let her go…_"

Leo chuckled weirdly to himself again.

"Very well…" he moved away from Kiara and turned all of his attention to Kura.

Kiara ran towards Kura quickly in fright. Kura moved beside her protectively. Kura and Leo were locked in a ferocious glare. Leo was still smiling menacingly, keeping his eyes flat. Kura just glared at him with all his anger he could summon.

"Well, now…I'd say you want to get something off your chest, hmm?" Leo taunted him.

"Enough is enough, Leo!! Just what are you trying to do!!?" Kura raised his voice warningly.

Leo didn't reply. He just kept the same, sinister expression on his face and chuckled even more. Leo was beginning to frighten Kura by his unusual behavior.

"What do you want?! Just leave us alone!!" Kura yelled at him.

"And what are you going to do! Run? Ha…just like Simba; all he could do is run…weak and _pathetic_!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kura yelled furiously.

Now Leo growled lowly at him. The two glared at each other once more; until Kura noticed some more laughing. But it came from around him. He and Kiara glanced around to see that they were being surrounded by outlander lionesses. _Alright, enough is enough; we have to deal with them, now! No more stupid arguments!!_

"Leo, enough! There are outlanders!!" Kura told him urgently, trying to let go of his anger and deal with the current situation.

Leo chuckled once more. The outlanders kept closing in slowly. They were also chuckling sinisterly. Now Leo began laughing. He laughed harder. The outlanders were getting closer. Nothing but fear and confusion crept into Kura and Kiara. They just watched as everything had happened around them. The outlanders formed a circle around them; snapping their jaws at Kura and Kiara. None of them seemed to notice Leo.

"_We'll see how that radiance of yours fares now…_" Leo growled at him threateningly.

Quite surprisingly; making Kura's eyes fully dilate, Leo had dropped himself in a pouncing stance. Kura's fear nearly froze him to the spot when Leo made his move, and did just what he looked like he was going to do. The evil in his eyes had nearly hypnotized him, but Kura snapped out of the fear that clutched his heart and jumped to the side; making sure Kura stayed with him. Leo landed on the ground with nothing to catch. The outlanders all began to jeer. Leo turned to face Kura again and growled viciously. Kura and Kiara kept backing away from him; and, Kura's eyes opened wide in shock as a horrible realization had come to him.

"You…it's…it's you!! _You're_ the outlander spy!!!" he accused.

Leo half laughed and growled.

"_You poisoned Simba!!!!_"

"_Well done…but you're too late_!!!" he growled again; and this time charged at Kura, who had no room to dodge as Kiara was behind him.

She dived to the side as Leo charged into Kura with full force; taking him to the ground. The outlanders all jeered again at the commotion. Kura stuck his foreleg out on Leo's shoulder to push him back. But Leo darted his head forward, opened his mouth and clamped his teeth right down on Kura's leg. He roared in pain; feeling Leo's teeth sink right into his flesh. Kura quickly took his right paw and brought it heavily across Leo's face. Leo partly moved off of him from the force of his swing; giving Kura the chance to roll out from under him and move to the other side of the circle to safety. Now Kura and Leo circled each other; both glaring hatefully at each other, Kura was limping a little because of his bitten leg. As they circled, Kura had noticed one thing that made his heart plummet right down to the core of the earth. Kiara was gone.

"Kiara? KIARA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" Kura yelled into the air.

There was no reply from her. All he heard were the outlanders laughing and jeering. All he saw was a feral-looking Leo with his outlander cronies behind him. His heart was beating frantically. Lots of questions had developed in his mind. Where was Kiara? What was he going to do? Would Simba wake up in time?

"_Come on then_!!" Leo taunted him, "If you want your precious _princess_, you'll have to go through _me_…"

Now Kura's anger had risen up to his head. He snarled at Leo furiously; the ferocity evident in his eyes and teeth, and charged at him disregarding his wounded leg. But Leo was ready for him. He stuck out his paw towards him and stopped Kura by his chest. Leo then gripped him harshly. Kura felt his claws going right into him. Leo then gathered up his energy and flung Kura to the other side of the ring like a rag doll. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled helplessly, feeling the outlanders push him back if he ever breached their formation. Now Kura was bewildered. He was on his own this time. Leo's strength was brutal. His wrath was unforgiving. Now Kura knew what kind of power he possessed. He felt like his body was actually breaking; Kura couldn't push himself up properly off the ground. He could feel and taste fresh blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Leo then grabbed him again by the scruff of his neck this time. Again, he lifted him up; then raised his claw high and struck Kura a heavy blow across the face. Kura fell to the ground with considerable force; the pain prominent in his system. He knew he was going to die this time. Leo was absolutely merciless in his rampage. He wouldn't let Kura survive. _I…I don't know if I can…hold on_, Kura thought tiredly in his head. His body was utterly damaged from Leo's wrath. Now Leo approached him again. But Kura wouldn't give in so easily. He could hear Leo quicken his pace; moving in for a charge. Kura didn't get up this time. Once Leo was close enough, he lowered his head down to sink his teeth into his neck; but Kura rolled onto his side, and as he did so, swung his claw across Leo's face. Leo roared painfully. Now blood was coming from his wound; which Kura saw. He had left a scar on Leo's face, just like his own. Leo then faced Kura once more, looking more threatening and sinister than before. Just as he was about to land another blow on the beat up lion; two outlander lionesses were scattered across the circle. The rest of them fled. Leo looked quite surprise in the direction of where the two lionesses came from.

"_No…no!!! It can't be!!!_" he yelled furiously.

Kura then saw a golden coloured paw grab him by the neck. And then, by one paw, Leo was raised off the ground and choking. Kura followed the paw down its leg and to the lion's head. He saw, holding Leo high with one paw, a completely ferocious-looking Simba. A little bit of relief came over Kura, the antidote had worked but he was overcome with hopelessness. Kiara was gone. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. He couldn't protect anybody.

"_GET OUT…_" Simba growled right up in his face, and dropped him with force.

Leo obeyed without question. Kura strained to keep his eyes open; exhausted and worn out, as well as badly damaged, from the beating and bruising he had received. Simba then sat down and gently eased him onto his hind legs.

"_Kura…_" he said softly.

Kura's eyes were half-closed. He was too pained to move at all.

"_Kura…where is Kiara_?" Simba asked him gently.

He was breathing heavily. His heart was beating slowly. Kura had been beaten mercilessly. He knew that this time, he would not wake up.

"_They…they've taken her…they took her…_"

Simba's eyes had fully opened in shock. Kura was ashamed. He could not protect the one he cared for most. And now, he knew that he would be nothing more than a failure.

"_I…I'm sorry…_"

"_Kura…you'll be alright…_"

_Why me…why…?_

* * *

(Don't worry, he's not dead :P)

Well, things have definitley taken a turn for the worse. Kiara has been kidnapped, Leo has betrayed the Pride lands, and Kura has been left on death's doorstep for the second time now. What will happen now? Will Kiara survive? Will Kura survive? Who knows...well, me of course :P

I hope you liked the Buzzard Boyz, by the way! They're from "The Lion King: 6 New Adventures: Vulture Shock"  
Guess what, "Moja", "Mbili" and "Tatu" are actually Swahili for "One", "Two", "Three". Funny, huh? :P  
I also hope you liked my very poor raps :P

Big thanks to all my reviewers; although quite a few of you guys I've been in touch with think that Kura is one person in particular. I'm sorry to tell you that he's not :P But I assure you, his role in the story has a massive effect on the turn of events in it. We're almost at the halfway point, folks! I know I'm not there yet, but I just want to thank everyone's support so far, please stay with me til the end, everyone, I greatly assure you that you won't be disappointed.

As for the next chapter: let me say, no lion will sleep tonight (excuse the pun :P), neither will the stars. Preparations are being made on both sides. And, when you see the next chapter, let me ask you this:

What do _you_ fight for?


	14. Chapter 13: The Battle of the Pridelands

_I hope this chapter as exciting for you as the name suggests :P well...maybe a little more exciting...I mean you can't get that much excitement from a title...can you...?_

_Anyway, Please read this before you continue!!! Ok from now on I'll be picking songs for certain scenes in my story. This means I'll be prompting you to listen to the song _when_ you are reading. The name of the song will be surrounded by dashes e.g. ----(song name)---- The song in this is from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. That should aid your search on youtube for whenever you see the song name :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs._

**~13~**

**The Battle of the Pride Lands**

Simba, Chumvi, Salaam, Afua, Rafiki, Nala and Sabini all gathered around the one soul that had saved their Kingdom, now lying on death's doorstep for the second time in his life. All of them looked incredibly sad and pained; as if the fiercest friend they had ever encountered would not return to them this day. He was breathing ever so slightly.

"He's done too much..." Simba said firmly, "he's exhausted himself, now. Just for us...."

"I've never met such a brave, caring and...And...Someone with such a...a _powerful_ heart in all my life..." Salaam said softly.

"He's just a boy...a teenager...but one of a kind..." Chumvi added in the sad praise.

"Oh, I'm so worried," Nala said, "He's...he's such a nice boy...a sensible, mature young lion...what will happen now?"

"He needs... a lot of rest. Physical, emotional, psychological...he's just risked all of his well-being for that of others'. He needed this rest before he confronted Leo; but now, I'm afraid it's much worse...if he is to live, we must act quickly." Rafiki explained solemnly.

Everyone's faces had changed into expressions of shock as they heard that their friend may not make it.

"What can we do?" Simba asked at once.

"Nothing, for now. Salaam and I must treat him here." Rafiki told him.

"But sir...what about the outlanders...and Leo...?" Afua asked Simba.

Simba shut his eyes in a mixture of anger and worry at the sound of their former ally.

"Chumvi," Simba said.

"Yes sir?"

"...I now promote you to General of the Knights of the Pride lands."

Chumvi looked taken aback with surprise for a moment, but quickly changed back to a dutiful expression.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"What's going to happen? What are we going to do...?" Sabini asked anxiously.

Zazu had flown into the cave after Sabini spoke and landed on the ground in front of the critically injured teenage lion. He looked painfully saddened at the sight.

"Oh my...he...he hasn't gotten any better, has he?" Zazu said softly.

"What's the news, Zazu...?" Simba asked painfully, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the horrific possibilities of his friend's and his daughter's fate.

"Sire...I...I'm afraid...they have her..."

Simba didn't respond. He sat there in anguish. Slowly, he turned his head to Kura. His poor friend, always helping. Always trying to make things better for him. Always intervening; always meddling in affairs that weren't his own, making situations worse. Simba couldn't take it anymore; it was all _his_ fault. Growling in anger; he advanced on the unconscious being before him.

"_You...YOU!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!!!?"_

Salaam immediately forced himself in front of Simba before he could hurt Kura any worse than he already had been.

"Simba, STOP!!!"

"IT'S HIS FAULT!!!"

"YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!" Salaam roared.

Everyone watched the King lose control of himself in his rage and agony. Salaam was bigger than Simba; but his anger and grief were not. Everyone had seen a terrible spark in Simba's eye that day; one that they feared would take him over. Salaam tried to push him back as hard as he could. The two wrestled frantically; Salaam grabbing Simba and holding him as hard as he could, but Simba's anger had fuelled his strength.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY!!!?" Simba bellowed fiercely.

"IF HE DIDN'T, THINGS WOULD BE MUCH WORSE, NOW!!!"

"Simba, please stop!!!" Nala yelled at him fearfully.

Suddenly, Simba stopped grappling with Salaam. He was panting in shock. What was he going to do now? His daughter had been kidnapped and he may never see her again. Who was responsible for it all? Who was to blame?

"It was Leo who betrayed us, Simba..." Salaam told him firmly, "Not Kura!"

"Kura did nothing but help! What's wrong with you!?" Chumvi said in disbelief.

Simba didn't reply. He hung his head in shame and grief. Of course it wasn't Kura's fault, what came over him? But how would he get Kiara back? He recomposed himself again quickly and faced all who were on his side.

"...It's war."

Nobody knew what to think of the King's statement. They all exchanged looks of worry and shock.

"But...but sire!" Zazu yelped.

"NO! We cannot strike a deal with these people!! They'll want the whole Kingdom for themselves!! It's war!!"

He was right; no one could possibly come to a reasonable agreement with the outlanders. It was undeniably imminent; the war with the outlands had begun.

"Chumvi, Afua, round up the Knights and prepare for battle." Simba instructed them firmly, "Rafiki, Salaam, watch over Kura. Everyone, move out!"

And everyone proceeded to leave the cave reluctantly, taken aback at what was to come. They had never anticipated anything like this before. Simba hesitated to leave; and turned around to face Kura again. He approached him solemnly. The King placed a paw on his head; only to see him not react and remain motionless.

"_...I'm sorry...._"

***************************************************************

Zira and Leo stood alone in the outlands cave, deliberating their next plan of action. They were not making much progress, however, as Leo constantly laughed in quite a sinister and evil way. The scar that Kura had given him matched his ugly, vile and shocking character and personality inside him. The scar was exactly the same as its giver; but the heart was exactly the opposite.

"_That weak little fool...he actually thought he could defeat _ME!! Hahaha!!!!"

"It is _you_, who is the fool, Leo."

"_What?_"

"Another plan gone! Washed away! And by none other than that _pathetic little insect..._" Zira said with the utmost loathing, "If he was so _weak_ against you, _why didn't you take care of him in the first place!!?_"

"And give myself away?!"

"It was going to happen _anyway_!! But it doesn't matter now...now that _he's_down and out; this is our time to strike..." Zira said deviously.

"And what do we do with the princess..."

"Bah! Who cares!?" Zira spat disgustedly, "She can rot in here for all I care!!"

"_You are forgetting the possibility of quite a ransom..._" Leo growled, "For Simba; it's either his daughter, or his Kingdom..."

Zira's eyes lit up immediately, giving a little shimmer of maliciousness to the darkness of the cave. She began laughing softly in satisfaction. Then harder, and harder again.

"Oh _perfect_!!! This is just too good!! I will have my home back!!!!"

"_And what about me..._" Leo growled.

"I told you, I would reward you when I have accomplished my goal!"

Suddenly, Leo slammed his paw around Zira's throat and held it firmly.

"_Let this be a warning to you, Zira...do not deal what you cannot afford to pay, or you will pay it in blood..._" Leo growled lowly, the bloodlust evident in his eyes.

"_Who do you think-"_

"_You need me to take over the Pride lands...you better have something good..._"

And Leo released her, actually squeezing out some fear in her eyes.

"We move at sunset. _He_ can watch the princess."

Leo acknowledged Zira's young son in the background, who had battled Kura in the past. He had a brown coat, with a dark brown, short mane and vivid green eyes. Leo walked over to him; making him shy away, especially at what he said next to taunt him.

"After all...you want to be her _friend_...don't you?"

***************************************************************

Dusk had arrived. The wind blew a small breeze in the eerie, silent atmosphere. Pride Rock looked forbidding in front of the setting sun; casting a deadly shadow over the Pride lands to the east. A long line of lions of different colours and sizes stretched out across the base of Pride Rock, a little distance in front of it. Behind that line was another; but consisted of lionesses, instead. The noble warriors of the Pride lands faced out amongst their battlefield, and towards their enemy; the outlanders, who were spread in a similar formation to their own. It was quite a long distance between the two rival Prides. Closing that distance, attempting to reach final negotiations before war; from the Pride lands were Simba and Chumvi, and Zira and Leo from the Outlands. Each of the two glared loathingly at their enemies; especially between Simba and Zira. Chumvi had also grown quite angry and detesting towards his old general, seeing that Kura had left quite a similar mark of his own on his enemy. They met halfway on the battlefield.

"_You traitor..._" Chumvi growled.

"Well, well!! Look who's a big _general_ now!!" Leo taunted him back.

Chumvi just growled viciously in rage at him. Leo smirked smugly in turn.

"Where is my daughter?" Simba said to Zira angrily.

"Oh, she's quite safe...for now..." Zira replied smugly.

"_Give her back to me..._" Simba growled fiercely.

"Now, now, my King! I'm sure you know that is not how deals are done!" Zira teased him evilly, "You will have your precious princess...if..."

"_Say it..._"

"...If you run away and never return..."

Simba immediately growled at the lioness; instantly offended by the very same words his uncle used to haunt him long ago.

"_How dare you..._" Simba growled viciously, bearing his teeth fiercely.

"Why don't you take me instead!" Chumvi suggested boldly.

Simba immediately lost his expression of hatred and gaped at his General.

"Ha! _You_? And what value or use would _you_ provide?" Leo taunted his former captain.

"Like you said...who's a big General, now?" Chumvi answered back smartly.

Leo chuckled slyly at Chumvi and looked at him in the eye for a moment.

"...Done." Leo made the deal.

"Not done!!" Simba and Zira both shouted.

"I need you with me, Chumvi!" Simba told him encouragingly, "I can't afford to lose you!"

"_You've taken your eye off the ball! He's not what we want!!_" Zira scolded Leo quietly, "We will hand over the princess, if you give us that little _cat_ you're keeping with you!!"

Simba knew very well that she was talking about Kura. He was already critically injured; why would he just throw him over to certain death? Kura was the most invaluable friend he had; he was just a teenager and yet he had done so much for the King and he would not let the young lion out of his sight until his debt had been repaid. Simba screwed his face up in rage at the preposterous deal she had offered.

"_Not on your pathetic, worthless excuse for a life..._" Simba growled adamantly at Zira.

Now Zira made the same expression as the King; angered at his denial.

"_Then we have no deal..._" she growled back.

"_We will fight you...and you will die..._" Leo told the two, sounding as if he was laughing under the threats.

The scary thing about Leo was that he looked as if all of this suffering and destruction truly excited him inside. As if he was going to enjoy it all.

"We will fight...and you will be brought to justice..." Chumvi replied in a dignified way.

And so; the four rivals exchanged threatening and angry looks before they left to return to their Prides. Chumvi and Leo especially glared at each other quite viciously. After the sun had set; no one had settled down to sleep that night. Everyone on both sides knew what to anticipate in the forthcoming days. It was now official. The Pride lands had gone to war.

***************************************************************

"_Come on, Kura...stay with us..._" Salaam said gently as he held the young lion across his hind legs as he sat.

They were in Roho Ndani, safe from the potential danger outside. Rafiki was working away, rubbing different powders and ointments on different places on Kura's body; using different wooden tools he had shaped himself, occasionally asking Salaam to hold Kura a certain way for a moment or to open his mouth.

"Will he be alright?" Salaam asked Rafiki nervously.

"...I cannot say. I'm afraid I've done all I can."

Salaam's eyes opened wide in shock. Rafiki had sounded like the very thing they were working against was going to happen. It couldn't. It just couldn't.

"_Surely...you don't mean...?_" Salaam asked him again, more in shock this time.

Rafiki shut his eyes in uncertainty.

"...I don't know. There's nothing more I can do."

Salaam gently placed his paw on top of Kura's head.

"What are you doing? You cannot invade his mind! He needs to rest! He is _extremely_critical!" Rafiki exclaimed.

"I'm not invading his mind..." Salaam said softly, "...I'm _relaxing_ it."

Rafiki watched carefully as Salaam closed his eyes. Salaam's powers had evidently taken effect as he closed his eyes, as Kura shifted slightly and murmured in his unconsciousness.

"He's been through a lot, Rafiki...he needs _all_ kinds of rest, like you said."

***************************************************************

It was the dead of night. Nala and a few other lionesses were out on sentry duty; which was not a very good thing. Sentry duty only occurred in the event of war. And that had never happened in the Pride lands. Not until now. They were all spread out over the land evenly, keeping an eye towards the south; the outlands. Simba and the rest of the Pride were back at the den. Nala knew that her mate would be keeping watch for a signal that they both assigned the sentry eagles to give when the outlanders were going in for a full-scale attack. She also knew that she was supposed to have her full concentration on the landscape in front of her for any signs of the enemy; but her concern for the dear young lion that had helped them so much had sometimes gotten the best of her, but Kiara was in the front of her mind. _Oh...I do hope my baby's alright...and Kura too_, Nala thought anxiously, _Oh...just think how lovely they could have been together...Kiara deserves everything in that young lion's heart, and the heart of that lion is made of gold_. Nala had noticed that the two had become quite close, now, and had a tiny feeling that they were probably even in love with each other. She remembered that Kura was in quite a critical condition; but she tried to calm herself down, also remembering that he was in care of the Pride's two most expert hospitality workers. Rafiki was an expert in medicine and healing herbs; and Salaam was a master of psychology and possessed other mental and emotional gifts, as well. A little reassured, Nala snapped out of her worry and went back to her watch. She noticed a sentry eagle quietly land down beside her on the ground.

"_Any signs, your majesty?_" he whispered.

"_No...Nothing. What about Simba and the rest?_" she replied quietly.

"_The King has the lionesses in position. General Chumvi and the Knights are all set, too._"

"_Any word from Zazu yet?_"

Simba had sent Zazu to the north, to Malka and his Pride, to request for reinforcements for the war ahead.

"_No, my Queen. He has not yet returned from...your majesty..._?"

Nala had stopped listening to the eagle at once, for the very thing she had been keeping watch for had appeared. All of them came over the hills from ahead. Her heart pounded in her chest. Now was the time.

"Give the first signal, now!!"

And the eagle obeyed without question, flying high into the sky and diving right down again repeatedly as a signal. Nala could then see the lionesses quickly but quietly coming out from the base of Pride Rock and towards the field ahead. _I hope this works..._

***************************************************************

The blue light shimmered peacefully around the walls of Roho Ndani. Salaam still held Kura in his paws, praying to the Kings above that he would wake up. Rafiki stood in front of them looking quite bewildered. The young lion lay motionlessly; only the small, shallow breaths were visible in his weak, rising chest.

"I have done all I can, Salaam." Rafiki said sadly, "His wounds have been treated, but...it just doesn't feel like it's enough..."

"Judging by his mental patterns, his quite calm in his subconscious...but I know what you mean, I just think that...that there's more we could do, but...what...?" Salaam said miserably.

"...Maybe Mufasa has the answers we seek." Rafiki suggested quietly.

Salaam looked at him confusedly for a moment, and then understood. He gently laid Kura down onto the ground and made his way over to the other side of the cave opposite the tunnel, towards the glowing pool. Salaam then sat down and didn't move for a moment. Rafiki watched him eagerly, awaiting the outcome. Salaam then raised his head.

"_What...?_" he breathed, sounding a little in shock.

"What did he say...?" Rafiki asked patiently.

Salaam didn't answer for a moment, still trying to contemplate what he had just heard from the other side. He then turned to face Rafiki, the surprise evident on his face.

"_He...he said to leave him here..._" Salaam said quietly, "But I...I don't understand, we...we can't!"

Now Rafiki shared his concern and surprise.

"No! Mufasa, what are you talking about?" Rafiki asked urgently, bounding towards the pool himself.

"_He...he said...just to go...and leave him here..._" Salaam repeated softly, "_That..._he_ will take care of him..._"

Now they both exchanged looks of worry and surprise.

"...Then, we must trust our old friend." Rafiki submitted.

Salaam sighed sadly, "Mufasa...I hope you know what you're doing..."

Then the two turned to leave the mystical cave, trusting their passed friend's decision. Salaam stopped shortly to stroke Kura very softly, and proceeded to leave with Rafiki.

"He's just a boy...he's been through so much..." Salaam said sadly as they walked.

"Yes...a remarkable young lion. But sometimes, we must hope and believe. Those who have passed are not truly gone...sometimes, faith may be the only thing that can save us."

***************************************************************

----_Battle at Aslan's How----_

Zira carefully treaded through the Pride lands, her pride of lionesses following behind her cautiously. They ignored the still, deadly night air and all of its suspicion, focusing on the one rock formation in front of them that they had once called "home". Suddenly, her paw stepped on something...furry. She looked down quickly to see what she had stumbled upon, to find a dead Pride Lander lioness.

"What is this...?" Zira said to herself suspiciously, "Has Leo taken care of them, as well?" she asked her followers.

They all just looked at each other in confusion. Then Zira lifted her sight to the rest of the battlefield, and much to her surprise; all of Simba's pride lay motionless on the grass beyond. _What is going on here? What happened?_ She thought bemusedly, _does this mean...all of them are dead? I can finally reclaim my home...?_Small seeds of sinister joy began sprouting inside Zira; her chance had at last finally come. She commanded them to keep walking through the graveyard of the Pride lands, finding more and more deaths along the way. When they had seemed to be in the middle of it all, Zira found one lion, also seemingly dead. It was none other than Afua, the captain of the Knights. Could this really be true? Were they all dead?

"Oh, this is just _too_good..." Zira said happily in her dark, seductive voice.

"Zira," a lioness said, "how did they all die...? We have seen no wounds on them!"

And it was then that utter dread came over Zira. She had a feeling of exactly what this was. And then, looking down at Afua, her eyes had fully opened in shock as her fears had been confirmed as his mouth had moved to shout the word:

"NOW!!!!"

***************************************************************

And the battle of the Pride lands had begun. All of the Pride lands lionesses immediately sprung up from their "dead" state and leaped on the enemy nearest them, tearing them down with claws and teeth. Afua instantly pounced at Zira; half-succeeding as she kicked him over herself. Afua landed near an outlander, now setting his focus on her. She caught his sight; and ran at him with vigour. She lifted a claw to strike him; but Afua half ducked and slid to the opposite side from where the claw was coming from. Catching her off-guard, Afua then brought up his left claw with great force under the lioness; and then brought down his right upon his enemy. She fell in pain from the blow. Now his attention turned back to Zira, who had just thrown a defeated Pride lands lioness away from her. Zira caught his sight, and returned it with an angry glare and growl. Around them, the battle raged on in a flurry of lionesses biting, clawing, pouncing and striking deadly blows upon one another.

"You've been banished for your evil deeds! Banishment means forever!!" Afua growled at the evil lioness.

"_You cannot take away my home!!_" Zira retaliated, and the two then pounced at each other.

They clawed and bit at each other in a frenzy; Afua howling in pain from her wrath. But he ignored it and summoned his strength to knock Zira on the ground, facing up towards him. Afua took his chance to strike at his enemy without hesitation, but felt something dig into his neck agonisingly. He couldn't finish his swing; he howled again and felt himself being thrown down onto the ground. He opened his eyes from the howl; only to see his old general standing above him, the bloodlust evident in his eyes and vicious teeth.

"_There was never room for cowards like you in the knighthood..._" Leo snarled, twisting his expression into a sinister, frightening grin.

Afua's eyes widened in fear as he saw Leo raise his sharp claws high in the air, and his heart was swallowed by dread as he saw him bring it down again. But, much to both of their surprise, nothing happened at all. Leo didn't land his hit. Because there was a brown paw stopping him from doing it.

"Just what are you fighting for?!" Chumvi said to Leo angrily, before swinging his body around and punching Leo in his stomach.

Now Chumvi and the Knights had entered the battle. As he caught Leo off-guard, Chumvi then quickly gave him a smack across the face to send him down to the ground. Leo howled in pain, but quickly glowered back at his old captain.

"Afua, go!! I have some _business_to take care of..." Chumvi yelled at his friend, who complied.

Leo slowly got back up, holding a fierce, feral glare with Chumvi; who growled in return.

"_A traitor like you does not belong here..._" Chumvi growled lowly.

Leo gave a quiet, rough laugh.

"It is only _weaklings_ who don't belong in _these_ lands!!" he retaliated fiercely, and the two former allies pounced at each other with all their might.

***************************************************************

Meanwhile, Nala had been caught up with Zira. She had received a few scratches here and there from the evil lioness, but nothing too serious. The battle around them was tense; lions and lionesses were jumping and pouncing everywhere. Unforgiving claws landed upon enemies on both sides. The outlanders were gaining an edge, now that Leo had joined the fray. The fact that it was dark did not help much, either. _We need Simba_, Nala thought. She and Zira paused to glower at each other.

"Your efforts are in vain, Nala..." Zira taunted her, "This is _my_ Kingdom now!!!"

"The only efforts of mine that are in vain, Zira, is _negotiating_for you to turn back!!!" Nala retaliated.

Two Knights had joined Nala on either side of her, also facing Zira. Nala then ordered one of them to run to Pride Rock and bring Simba onto the battlefield. He obeyed without hesitation. Zira chuckled evilly at Nala afterwards.

"What's the matter, Nala...do you need some _help_?" she taunted, and pounced at Nala.

She came down hard and bit the back of Nala's neck; who quickly landed a heavy blow across Zira's face to force her off.

***************************************************************

Leo had his paws on Chumvi's chest, pinning him to the ground. Slowly but surely, he unsheathed his claws and pierced his fur. Chumvi howled in agony at Leo digging his claws into his chest. He then bent down to his ear.

"_I told you..._"

His claws went even further.

"_We would fight you..._"

Chumvi tried to push Leo off but he was too strong.

"_...And you _will_ die..._"

Now Leo lifted Chumvi up into the air, with his claws still in him. It was pure agony. His claws were sharp and long. The tore Chumvi's flesh clean apart. And now the last thing he would see before he died was Leo's evil, twisted grin. It was evident in his burning eyes that he was enjoying this all too well. His bloodlust was too great. But Chumvi quickly came back to his senses and gave Leo a strong, swift kick in the face with both his hind paws. Surely enough, Leo fell to the ground on his back, as did Chumvi, heavily. The blood soaked his chest, but he had to ignore it and continue fighting. Suddenly, a deep, thundering voice sounded not so far away. He looked up, and saw none other than Salaam hold Leo high in the air by his throat.

"_The pit of the damned is reserved for traitors like you..._" he said darkly, and with what seemed like no effort at all, Salaam threw Leo aside heavily onto the ground.

Salaam was the only thing that was quite easily visible in the darkness of the night. He quickly padded over to Chumvi and helped him up. Chumvi thanked the white lion, but then heard Leo rally his forces.

"ALL OF YOU FOLLOW ME!!!" he shouted.

And then, Leo sprinted towards Pride Rock itself. And the outlanders all followed, seeming to ignore their enemy all together. Horror struck Salaam and Chumvi's hearts. They really _were_ trying to take over the Kingdom.

***************************************************************

Simba paced the den very uneasily. His nerves felt as if they were going to explode with adrenaline. Timon and Pumbaa stood there watching him nervously.

"Buddy, how come you're not out there kickin' butt already?" Timon asked him light-heartedly.

As well as Timon meant; Simba did not have the patience to joke around with him.

"Because that's not the plan!!" he snapped back.

"Simba, you should just rest a little...you didn't sit down once..." Pumbaa suggested.

"I'm fine!"

"Sire!!" shouted a voice.

Simba turned to see one of his Knights at the mouth of the den.

"The outlanders are launching a full-scale assault on Pride Rock, sir!!" he said urgently.

Now Simba's nerves had unsettled more. But he knew what he had to do.

"Go back to the others! I'll take care of this..." he said solidly.

"But, sir! They're all moving to attack the rock as we speak, look outside!!"

Simba ran outside to the promontory of Pride Rock, and dread and fear consumed his heart completely. Even through the dark, he saw the entire Pride of outlanders, lead by Zira and Leo, charging towards Pride Rock itself from a distance away. For a moment, all Simba did was stand there and watch them. Timon and Pumbaa watched him in confusion. Simba then slowly turned around and made his way back to the den. Nobody knew what was going on. Nobody knew what the King was doing. The outlanders were getting closer to Pride Rock now, with Simba's Pride chasing them from behind. All seemed lost, as if there was no hope anymore. Suddenly, Simba emerged from the mouth of the den. He charged up the promontory of Pride Rock, the walkway where he claimed his throne. What the King did next was totally unexpected. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. When Simba had reached the edge, he leapt off into the air. The outlanders themselves seemed to run on in total shock at what the King had just done. It was as if Simba was flying without wings. Simba slowly came down in the night air. His body was in a pouncing shape; as if he was diving down to the ground. The outlanders still weren't close enough yet, even for Simba to tackle them when he landed, if that's what he was doing. But no, suddenly, a very large, bulking rhino charged under the King and caught him. Simba landed with a thud on the rhino's tough hide. Now the both of them charged towards the Pride of outlanders, who looked intimidated indeed.

"KEEP GOING!!" Leo shouted to them.

They reluctantly obeyed, continuing to charge at the King and his titan of a weapon. As soon as they were within leaping range, Simba ran forward on the rhino's back and leapt off again, with his claws unsheathed, towards the outlanders. But this time, Zira had leapt off a small, protruding rock from the ground, preparing to brace the King in mid-air. They both collided, Simba carrying the greater force and taking Zira to the ground with him. However, Leo had managed to leap onto the rhino's horn and, quite horrifically, blinded the poor beast. Now the outlanders' morale had increased. They all stormed onto the rhino, which had fallen to the ground victim to Leo's merciless wrath. Simba and Zira clawed and bit at each other, wrestling in frenzy on the ground. Simba's Pride tried to fight off the outlanders, but their attacks and morale were so fierce, their efforts were in vain. Simba then suddenly felt a piercing feeling on the back of his neck that forcefully pushed him to the ground and turned him to face upwards. Zira had backed off; seeming to know what was coming next. Simba's eyes met Leo's as he held the King at his mercy on the ground. His eyes were burning with sinister delight and bloodlust.

"_These lands are mine..._" he whispered to Simba, before throwing him down a grassy hill behind him with the rest of his Pride.

Simba was flung onto the dusty earth heavily, scowling at the force he had endured. He weakly looked back up at their enemy, now standing victorious. Leo's dark, twisted smile had stretched across his face in triumph, with Zira joining him. The sky was turning a lilac colour, signifying the approach of sunrise. But Simba and his Pride knew that this time, the sun would rise with a new ruler. All was lost, now. Kura was left behind. Kiara was failed to be rescued. They had been defeated. Their lands now desecrated with the reign of traitors and usurpers, there was nothing they could do now, but leave.

***************************************************************

The shimmering blue light of the mystical pool made distorted images on the walls of Roho Ndani. All was silent, except for a small breeze that had somehow made it into the cave. A young lion lay there motionlessly in the middle of the cave. He didn't seem to be hurt; there were no marks or wounds on him. A deep, booming voice called his name.

_Kura..._

Kura did not respond. He was still seemingly unconscious.

_Kura..._

But this time, something happened. Slowly but surely, Kura's light brown eyes opened softly. He took in his surroundings, trying to comprehend what had just happened to him.

_Rise._

Kura complied with the voice. He rolled over and carefully pushed himself onto his paws. Seeing the dancing light from the pull, he padded over to it slowly and gazed into it. At first, there were the familiar waves of light streaming through the water; but suddenly an image had formed. It was a bright lilac sky; Kura guessed that it would almost be sunrise in the image. Crossing some grassy plains with all of their heads hung in despair, was a Pride of lions and lionesses. He didn't recognise any of them. He didn't even know where, or _who_ he was. He remembered nothing at all. But why did they all look so familiar? He didn't know any of them. At least, he didn't think he did. What was going on?

_Bring them hope...lead them to victory..._

And as those familiar words boomed inside the cave, Kura's eyes fully opened as returning memories flew back into his mind. He remembered everything. Kiara had been kidnapped. Simba, for some reason, was leaving Pride Rock with everyone else. Now he knew what he had to do. It felt like it was....

_It is your destiny..._

* * *

I take it back for when I said "things have taken a turn for the worse" last chapter, and I say it again for this chapter. So, things have taken a turn for the worst. :P This is also the one chapter in the story where Kura is most inactive.

Simba's Pride have lost the battle, and Leo and Zira have now taken control of the Kingdom!! What will Simba do now? And what about Kiara? There only is one hope for the Pride now. One hope that will lead them to certain victory.

So what did you all think? I tried to make Leo as fierce and sinister as I could, it fitted his strength. He's a powerful one, alright :P It was difficult to do the fighting, I hope you liked the song too, if you listened to it :P Thanks to everyone who reviews and supports me in any way, you don't know how much appreciated it is. Please review this chapter, as I found the fighting quite difficult to do, and tell me what you think of the characters and events, please!!! Please review, thanks for reading!!!

P.S. I probably won't be updating as often now because exams are around the corner!!


	15. Chapter 14: We Are One

_Hey everyone! Guess what? It's my birthday!! :D So yeah, I'm 17 now :D wish me happy birthday if ya want :P_

_You'll all be glad to know that the chapter after this marks the halfway point of The Lion King: Prince of Destiny. But anyway, I've added more music titles to this; remember it'll be like ---(song name)--- One is from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and the other from The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (I added what time to start from in that song, too). Sorry if it seems like I'm makin a big deal out of all this song business, I just think that it fits and I've had positive feedback from the idea :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs._

**~14~**

**We Are One**

It was all gone now. There was nothing left. There was no hope anymore. These were all the thoughts that had crossed Simba's defeated mind and spirit as he and his Pride crossed the lands they used to rule over to find a new home. He had failed to rescue his daughter. He had failed to save his friend. He had failed everything and everyone. With a heavy heart, Simba craned his neck to look up to the pink sky, to where there were a few stars left and whispered:

"_I'm sorry...I failed you all..._"

To the ones he had loved and cherished above. His father, his mother, perhaps even Kura and Kiara, too. Now they would only look on him as a lost cause and a failure. Simba let a tear slide down his face as absolutely everything in his life had all been snatched away from him, just like that. Everything was gone, now. No hope resided within the fallen Kingdom anymore. All was lost.

"We may have lost our home..." Nala said solemnly to everyone, "But we still have each other...and that's all that matters..."

Simba did care about his Pride, but he cared about his family even more. Sure, he had his Pride with him, but he didn't have Kiara. Even Kura began to feel like a bit of a son, to Simba. He reminded him of Kopa so much; and what was more, both of them were still young. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and now they had already been either endangered or snatched away; just like that. It was cruel and shameful on those evil cowards to commit such dastardly deeds. Simba _didn't_ have everyone, no matter what Nala could say to comfort him. He may not have had his home anymore, but he didn't have _everyone_. And _that_ was all that mattered to him.

"The only thing you lost is your Pride! I expected better of you guys!" called a familiar voice from behind.

Simba knew that voice. Everyone else knew it, too. But it couldn't be the truth to have heard it, could it? Was it possible that there was a small hope in sight? With surprise and eagerness, everyone turned around to lay their eyes on the familiar sounding stranger. Standing on a rock protruding from the ground in front of them, looking as good and unharmed as ever, was Kura.

***************************************************************

Kura looked down upon his friends from the rock. It was evident that the honour and pride had vanished from their very beings. They all hung their heads in despair and looked hopeless.

"Kura..." Simba spoke with wide eyes, "You're....you're alive!!!"

"Alive I may be. But when I look at all of you, the people I once knew are all gone. I know that they would _never_ give up so easily." Kura said firmly, looking hard upon his comrades.

"Kura...it's over now...the battle has been lost!" Chumvi told him sadly.

_They just don't see it, do they_, Kura thought to himself.

"The only thing that has been lost is your pride, like I said before," Kura reasoned with him.

"There's nothing left, now! What are we supposed to do?" Sabini called from the crowd.

"Take _back_ what is rightfully _yours_!" Kura urged them all eagerly.

The lions and lionesses before him just began exclaiming and muttering in surprise at his statement.

"Why are you telling _us_ this? You're not one of us," a lioness shouted up to him.

"Kura, ever since you've gotten involved in our affairs, you've been hurt! I refuse to let you get involved in _this_!" Simba told him protectively.

---_One Day_---

Kura shook his head disdainfully.

"Don't you see...everything I've done here, I did it all for you!!" Kura exclaimed firmly.

They all seemed taken aback at the young lion's words.

"I did it all for you because I know what you all are! A noble, honourable, proud race of lions!!"

The muttering had begun to silence as they all listened to Kura's strong words.

"But now you're going to let these foul, murderous scums take over your lands? Uphold your honour!! We are stronger than them!!"

Kura expected more disbelieving murmurs, but they actually all took in his words.

"Tell me, what were you all fighting for? Why did you take a stand against them in the first place?"

They began looking at each other in confusion; or perhaps maybe in realisation.

"I may not be one of you...or for all I know, I could be!! So for today, I _will_ be one of you! I know what you have all been through!"

Now each of the lions and lionesses in Simba's Pride began looking up at Kura, what seemed like awe and inspiration. They were listening intently. They understood now.

"This land...it is the land of your ancestors!! Do not let these pretenders and usurpers desecrate it with their evil intentions! I'll tell you what I fight for; I fight for hope!! For honour!!"

Now the sky was a bright red; with the sun beginning to rise in the horizon behind Kura and Pride Rock. Simba and everyone around him gazed up at him in understanding and hope. Kura could feel it in their emotions that their confidence was coming back now.

"But most of all...I fight for _freedom_!! Freedom against despair and cruelty!! We are all in this together...if our hearts combine...then we are unstoppable!! Now let me ask you, WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR!!!" Kura shouted confidently.

"For freedom!!" Simba called back with a smile growing on his face.

Nala came beside him, also smiling proudly, and nuzzled him.

"And for love..." Simba added meaningfully, nuzzling her back.

"Even if we cannot win, what shall we die for? They will never truly defeat us; if our hearts are one!! We will live on!!" Kura continued his speech of hope.

Now everyone began nodding their heads confidently and agreeing with each other, all stepping closer to Kura as if he was their leader. Chumvi and Salaam were smiling at him proudly and firmly. Kura could feel it now; their hope was fully restored.

"My friends...I'm honoured to have known you all! You are all the strong, noble lions I thought you were when I first laid eyes on you all!! And for now, as we take back our pride..." Kura continued.

He then turned and faced Pride Rock, their last destination for what they would make a lifetime. A destination, a home; that no one would ever take from them.

"WE ARE ONE!!!" Kura shouted to all of his comrades as he faced Pride Rock.

And all of Simba's Pride roared proudly and eagerly as the sun rose to signify the rise of the Pride lands' honour and glory; Simba standing down beside Kura on the ground, roaring the loudest he could. And then, making the final move of hope; Kura jumped down from the rock and charged down the hill towards the land of glory that had been stolen. And then, the entire of Simba's Pride followed, all charging down the hill too, following their inspiration. Simba ran closely behind Kura, his most fearsome friend yet. _This battle's not over_, Kura thought, _not yet_.

***************************************************************

---_Narnia Battle Song from 4:00mins_---

Leo and Zira stood on the podium-like precipice of Pride Rock; gazing triumphantly upon their home that they had claimed from Simba and his weak pride. The outlanders basked in the glory of their old and new home. Zira laughed maniacally in victory.

"AT LAST!!! Ahaha!! The Pride lands are _MINE_!!! My old home!!!" she laughed evilly.

"And _MINE_, too..." Leo growled darkly, approaching the evil queen, the scar that Kura left on him flaring dangerously.

Zira stopped laughing short; remembering the reward that she had promised Leo fearfully.

"Oh, yes...you were absolutely marvellous, Leo..." she purred sinisterly.

"_Enough of your little games, Zira..._" Leo growled again, "_I have done all you asked for and now you had better show for it in a reward!!_"

"Oh, don't worry...you will have your reward, now..." Zira smiled maliciously, "Not only will you be _King_ of these lands..."

And now Leo's eyes lit up evilly; King...ruler of the Pride lands, what he rightfully deserved for all his power and strength. He marvelled over the idea of him reigning over all of the helpless animals of the Kingdom and obeying his every command.

"_Oh..._King, you say?" Leo smirked in delight, "And what else...?"

"You will rule with _me_, at your side..." Zira said a little seductively.

"Yes, I _know_ that!" Leo replied impatiently, "And what _else_?!"

Suddenly, Zira's expression changed to one of shock and horror as she faced Leo, standing in front of her at the edge of the precipice. Leo just looked back at her in impatience and confusion.

"_What_!!" Leo snapped.

"Look..." Zira pointed behind him, towards the rest of the Pride lands.

Leo complied; turning around to set his eyes upon a sight that he did not anticipate. A sight that was _not_ to be seen or happening.

In the distance, there was a whole mass of creatures charging in their direction. Not only creatures, but lions. A Pride of lions. _Simba's_ lions. And what caused Leo's blood to boil was the young lion that was seemingly leading them. The young lion that was supposed to be dead. He began shaking in fury.

"_Round up our Pride..._" Leo growled in rage, "_I'll make sure he doesn't come back this time..._"

***************************************************************

It all seemed to happen as if time had taken a step back; Kura, himself, was _leading_ an entire Pride, a _royal_ Pride, to battle. They all ran heavily and swiftly in a sort of a V shape formation; Kura was at the front, Simba was a little behind him and to his right. Chumvi was on his left and Salaam and Nala were behind the two on each side; Nala behind Simba and Salaam, Chumvi. The Knights were charging behind them, as were the lionesses. It was so evident in their motion; their faces, their hearts. The honour, the dignity and pride that streamed through their very souls were all shining through them into the atmosphere; changing the effect the outlanders had on it completely.

"ON THIS DAY, HOPE BRINGS VICTORY!!!" Kura rallied to all of the Pride, who roared deafeningly back in confidence and vigour.

They were approaching Pride Rock, and saw that all of the Outlands Pride had gathered to brace them in battle once more.

"WHEN OUR HEARTS COMBINE, OUR FEARS DISAPPEAR!!"

With these final words of strength and heart, the Pride Landers made their last charge down another rolling hill, where the outlanders all stood in fear and confusion. _They're intimidated_! Kura thought excitedly, _they can see our determination!!_ Everyone had fierce expressions on Kura's side; teeth baring and growling in preparation to brace their enemy. The outlanders just looked utterly lost. Kura could hear Leo yelling at them to attack; but they were absolutely petrified. The Pride Landers were speeding on the land; feeling the wind on their faces as they cut through it. That was one of the main factors of the outlanders' fear. They were all leaning backwards, looking as if they were going to run away instead! As the Pride Landers made the final stretch; Kura saw a sloped rock coming his way; as well as Leo charging through his own lionesses towards Kura with nothing but rage spelt out on his face.

"_This is the end, Leo..._" Kura whispered to himself justly; before sprinting up the rock and letting Simba's Pride take care of the rest.

It was actually quite amusing and lethal at the same time, to watch Simba's Pride attack the Outlanders. In fact, attack was not the word. They _bombarded_ the Outlander force, breaking through their pathetic resistance line at such a speed that you could say they _broke_ them. Seconds before this, Kura had leapt off of the rock gracefully with his claws unsheathed and ready to make impact. Leo, too, had pounced off the ground with great force; he had managed to almost make the same height as Kura without any form of ramped rock. They both glowered at each other for what seemed like hours; before ramming into each other in mid-pounce. Surprisingly; Kura had speared Leo with such force, he took the bigger lion with him down to the ground. Now the Prides made contact; with Simba's side raining down heavily on the shaken Outlanders. They had clearly not expected such a move from ones who had just suffered defeat. As soon as Leo hit the ground with a great thud, with Kura on top of him; Kura gave him a heavy smack across the face. Leo yowled in pain; only to glare back up at Kura in rage.

"_You're a brave one..._" Leo growled lowly at him, and then smacked his leg so Kura lost his footing.

Leo then grabbed Kura by his neck and hoisted him up into the air with his paw on his throat. _Damn, this guy's strong!! Get offa me!!!_ Kura thought as he choked.

"_You won't be coming back, again, anytime soon..._" Leo growled sinisterly again.

And Leo tightened his grip on his victim. Kura's throat constricted agonisingly; reminding him of Leo's great strength. Leo didn't seem so delighted or proud when he was causing Kura pain this time, he looked more...feral. Kura could only writhe and wriggle in the air as Leo slowly but surely finished him. Suddenly; something brushed under Kura's legs and a split second later, he was released and fell to the ground coughing. Leo was gone from in front of him, too. Kura glanced around to see what had happened; but only to see the battle raging on around him and the outlander lionesses being beaten one by one by the Pride Landers. And then he spotted Leo on the ground a little further away from him. It had so happened that Simba had sprinted under Kura and forced Leo away. Simba was now holding Leo down as he turned his head to Kura.

"Are you alright?" he shouted over to him in concern.

Kura nodded and said thanks before Simba could proceed to settle some business with his old General. _Now, back to work_! Kura thought excitedly as he ran over to an outlander lioness; who caught his eye and fearfully ran away. Kura stopped running in confusion and disgust. _What, no fight?! _

"COWARD!!" Kura shouted after her.

"Oh, _cowards_ are we...?" a smooth, dry female voice sounded behind him.

Kura naturally extended his feelings in that direction to find what he was now dealing with; only to find murderous and wicked feelings. He turned around cautiously. A tawny, very light brown lioness stood in front of him; the red sky slightly matching the sinister colour of her malevolent eyes. As frightful as she appeared, Kura horrifically felt a most dreadful feeling of familiarity when laying eyes upon her.

"Who...who _are_ you..." Kura nearly whispered in fright.

"_I_ am not a coward. I will face you..." the lioness hissed, "I, Zira, the rightful Queen of the Pride lands, will hunt you down for all the trouble you have caused me!!"

_Zira...? _She_ is Zira_? Kura thought to himself.

"Heh, you don't _deserve_ to be a Queen if you can't stop a simple _teenager_ like _me_!!" Kura taunted her back with his cocky grin.

"_How dare you_!" Zira growled at him, and then charged before pouncing.

And so the battle between the evil ruler of the Outlands, and the young, brave wanderer who had foiled her every plan, had begun.

***************************************************************

Chumvi delivered a swift but heavy strike across Leo's face; making him more enraged in the process. Leo glowered at his old captain, but then strangely smirked.

"So what now, then, Chumvi?" Leo tried to confuse him, "Even if you defeat us now...you could _never_ kill me...and I will _never_ give up!! So you will just have to fight me again and again..." Leo chuckled sinisterly.

Chumvi paused before answering coolly.

"...Or you could surrender?"

Leo snarled at him; and the two former allies braced each other once more to finish battle.

***************************************************************

Kura skidded across the ground, performing a leaping dodge in his battle with Zira. He had received a few hits and bruises, but he had handled himself quite well other than that. Once again, he and Zira were facing each other on the battleground. _Alright, time to talk_, Kura thought angrily.

"Where's Kiara?!" Kura yelled at her.

Zira just laughed at him coldly; aggravating Kura even further.

"Oh, she's safe...for _now_..." Zira played him; smiling murderously at him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Kura roared even more ferociously.

"My, my...aren't _we_ getting impatient?" Zira teased, "If I were you, I would be much more concerned with..._yourself_..."

"_My friends are more important_..." Kura growled.

"Oh, we know..." Zira chuckled evilly, "Why did you think we took the princess? Apart from the reason of this land, of course..."

As Kura began to put the pieces together, his eyes widened in horror.

"_What do you want from me..._?" Kura almost whispered in shock, disbelieving that _he_ was being baited for Kiara.

Zira then laughed malevolently; Kura could feel that she wasn't laughing at a ridiculous question, but the _right_ one.

"..._To come back...._"

"What...?"

"KURA! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Salaam shouted as he charged towards Zira and pinned her firmly to the ground.

_Come...back...? What does she mean...?_ Kura wondered in horror. _Does...does she know...something?_

"No, I want to hear!!" Kura protested, stepping towards them.

"She will only corrupt your mind!! Go NOW!!" Salaam yelled at him protectively.

Kura just watched them wrestle in confusion; what were they talking about? He extended his feelings to Salaam, but only to feel a thick barrier blocking his emotional reach.

"Salaam, please...." Kura pleaded, "Are...are you telling the truth? I...I can't tell..."

Salaam then looked at Kura knowingly; his large sapphire orbs gazing into his ominously. Kura could then feel Salaam's protective mental barriers gently collapse, as he granted Kura access to his feelings.

"Kura...I will only ever be honest to you. You'll only find bad intentions in the heart of this lioness." Salaam said calmly to him.

It was the truth. Kura could feel it, although he was still confused as to why Zira would say something like that; only to lie about it?

"KURA, GO!!!" Salaam roared once more, and resumed battle with the evil lioness.

He was right; there was no time to dwell on the matter right now. A battle raged around them; it was not the appropriate moment to stand idle. Kura reluctantly put aside the matter and left them, still confused. In the distance, a little way in front of Pride Rock, he spotted Leo striking Simba down to the ground; and his mind instantly focused on them now.

"Simba, come on!" Kura told him encouragingly as he helped Simba up.

He acknowledged towards Leo, who ran up the rocky slopes to the mouth of the den of Pride Rock. He then sneered down at the two, and then proceeded not inside the den, but to the left of it towards the summit, instead. Kura and Simba gave chase, determination written on their faces. They didn't know what Leo was planning, however. A final confrontation with the King himself, or Kura? Or perhaps both? Whatever it was; Kura intended to see to it that this was the end of it all. They ran carefully up the narrow path to the summit, panting slightly from its steepness. Leo stood waiting for them at the top, facing towards them as they made it up. The sky was still a burning red; the sun rising into the sky behind Leo. He was smiling menacingly; the scar that Kura gave him making him look even more dangerous. Suddenly, he broke out into a laugh.

"You weak _fools_!! You honestly think that the two of you put together will defeat _me_...?" Leo taunted them; "If it's death you want, then please, try!!" he finished with a threatening tone.

"Enough is enough, Leo!!!" Kura yelled at him bravely, "We've beaten you and your forces back to where you belong!! It's over!!"

"_Oh, no..._" Leo smiled sinisterly, chuckling at the same time.

"_...This is only the beginning..._"

And with that; Leo charged towards Kura, his face looking immediately feral and dangerous. Kura didn't have enough room to move or dodge anywhere, except in front of him, where Leo was coming. Did he really intend to take Kura off the edge? As well as himself? Kura then knew just how murderous and evil Leo really was. But suddenly, Simba flew into him from the side; sliding across the surface of the rock when they hit it. Leo, immediately enraged, smacked Simba away; but Kura took his chance and charged towards Leo himself. Kura forced him into the air again, and slid once more. Leo now faced the two lions again; both standing side by side, growling at each other.

"Give up, Leo!! Malka and his reinforcements will arrive at any time now!! You have lost!!" Simba roared confidently.

"Oh, yes..._Malka_..." Leo then began chuckling in a very sinister way indeed.

Kura and Simba distorted their faces in confusion at Leo's ominous tone. _What has he done...?_

"Well, Simba...you see, that's where you're _wrong_..." he chuckled again.

It was a high pitched chuckle; yet very weird and scary at the same time. Just what was Leo talking about?

"Oh those weak, pathetic lions...couldn't even defend themselves for one second..." Leo said darkly, and chuckled again.

Kura's eyes slowly widened in fear. He had a small idea of just what Leo was talking about, but it was very highly unlikely. It couldn't have been possible. Could it?

"But, I have to admit; they did try to put up a good fight...but oh how amusing it was when they all fell!!!" Leo laughed sinisterly.

"No...no...." Kura gasped shaking his head, "You...You couldn't have..."

"Oh, believe me...you _won't_ be seeing Malka anytime soon...or _any_ of his Pride....and that pathetic excuse for a son of his..." Leo snarled dangerously.

"_You..._" Simba growled very viciously, it was the angriest Kura had ever seen him.

"_One by one, they all went down...under _my_ claws...every last one of them. I told you Simba, you will _never_ be able to defeat me..._" Leo growled back.

"Malka may have been a poor king, Leo, BUT HE WAS STILL MY FRIEND!! YOU WILL PAY FOR HIS DEATH!!!" Simba roared at him, white with anger and rage.

Kura couldn't believe it. Malka, Alkili, everyone in Malka's Pride had all been killed. By the doing of one lion. But how could it be true? Could Leo have killed them all by _himself_? Pain and sorrow had overwhelmed Kura; just when Alkili had found his confidence; it had all been taken away from him. He seemed like such a nice lion, too. Kura had hoped that he would see him again and the two could become friends. But now that wasn't possible. Simba and Leo then roared fiercely at each other, and prepared to charge.

"_How..._How could you do this...?" Kura asked miserably, his sadness rising, "YOU KIDNAP KIARA AND KILL AN ENTIRE PRIDE!!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!!!" he roared in despair.

Leo just laughed at him.

"Tell me...why does she matter that much to you...?" Leo teased him.

"She's my friend! Now tell me where she is!!" Kura yelled at him weakly.

"Show me how much you care about her." Leo cruelly demanded.

"_Please...just bring her back..._" Kura begged him miserably.

"Oh, come on!! This sounds incredibly sad; it's not as if you _love_ her!!" Leo taunted him.

And now it was out. He was afraid that this was what Leo was leading on to; but he never noticed that Leo knew of him and Kiara. Kura was the only one who saw Leo give him a sly, all-knowing smile after he had said that. Kura just gaped at him. His eyes were wide with horror. Simba had seemed much taken aback at Leo's comment. Kura couldn't speak at all. He couldn't say that he didn't love Kiara; as he would be a traitor to her and his own heart. But at the same time, he couldn't admit it. Not in front of Simba. It was no use. He had his doubts and confusion about whether he actually did love her before; but now it was all too clear.

"I....I...." Kura gasped in shock and disbelief, looking at both lions.

"Oh, my...did I hit a nerve...? Was that a bit much?" Leo asked tauntingly, chuckling.

"I...no- I...!"

"Well, well." Leo jeered, "I'm sorry, is the cat out of the bag?"

"Kura..." Simba said lowly, looking towards him with a confused frown.

Kura could only look at Simba with guilty eyes.

"Is...Is this...true...?" Simba asked him.

It was too much. Simba just stared at him in confusion and maybe a hint of warning. Kura could feel a slight hint of annoyance in him; probably for not having told him, but how could he? Simba was poisoned by the time they could have. The main feeling that was there was just utter suspicion. Simba eyed him carefully; a little in disbelief. Kura could only stammer and stutter, not give a straight answer. His heart was pounding wildly; he was shaking.

"Oh, but of course, Simba!" Leo answered him, "Why do you think he didn't want Kiara to be happily married, in the first place?"

Now Kura's nerves had ticked. The dreadful anxiety was slowly leaving him now, because of what Leo had just said. He couldn't believe it. Leo was actually trying to _frame_ him.

"What...?" Simba asked confusedly.

"_How dare you..._" Kura growled at him.

"Oh, please!" Leo exclaimed falsely, "It was _all_ too _obvious_!! You just wanted her for yourself!!"

Kura's blood was beginning to boil. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As well as loathing every inch of the foul, scheming lion in front of him; he had dearly hoped that the one beside him was not buying it at all.

"YOU LIAR!!!" Kura roared at him, "Simba, tell me you don't believe him!!!"

"I...I...Kura, is...is it true...?" Simba uttered confusedly.

"Simba, please! The evidence has been there the whole time!! I know that you have been in a miserable frame of mind for a few years; but you don't know how much this young _fool_ has been around her!!" Leo jeered.

Kura's features were now distorting and screwing up into a vicious; raging expression. The hatred he had for Leo now was too great to ignore. _You...you heartless..._

"_Damn you, Leo..._" Kura growled at him lowly, "DAMN YOU!!!!"

He then prepared to charge at the evil lion with all of his loathing and anger inside him; only to find _another_ do it for him. Except, it wasn't Simba. He had a peach coloured pelt; and a small black mane. He looked familiar, where did Kura see him before? It was only until Kura saw the ferocious green eyes glaring down at Leo that he recognised him.

"Al...Alkili...? You're...alive?" Kura stammered in disbelief.

It was indeed; the Prince who was thought to have been killed along with his Pride. Now small seeds of hope began to sprout within Kura; maybe Leo didn't kill them after all? If he did carry out the evil deed, Kura was still glad that Alkili was alive. But one thing that had shocked Kura, apart from Alkili being alive; was that he did not at all look like or act like the Prince he was at home. Alkili looked...dangerous, he was a little blood stained in places; which convinced Kura that Leo probably had slaughtered the Pride; and that look in his eyes...it wasn't the same, timid, shy Alkili. No...He looked much more feral.

"_You...you pathetic, damned excuse for a soul..._" Alkili growled at the shocked Leo on the ground.

"Why...why, Prince Alkili! You're...you're..." Leo uttered.

"VERY MUCH ALIVE!!!" Alkili roared down viciously in his face.

Kura couldn't believe what he saw next. The Prince actually drove his claws into Leo's flesh, who roared in pain; and then threw him across the summit close to the edge. Kura watched in shock. Alkili then ran over and delivered a huge blow across Leo's face with his claws fully unsheathed. He was still in shock from the fact that Alkili was actually _alive_.

"_You killed my father...my family...my friends....and with no good reason..._"

Alkili had his claws firmly wrapped around Leo's neck, and tightened his grip with every word he spoke. Leo was gagging and choking frantically.

"Alkili, stop!! Killing him won't ease the pain!!" Simba shouted at him.

"_You don't deserve to live..._" Alkili growled at him again.

The hurt, the pain, the anguish; it was all evident in the Prince's eyes, covered by the rough; roguish appearance that he had now undertaken.

"_You deserve to live with all you have done...all of the pain and sorrow you have caused others...all the lives you have taken_"

Leo's eyes were actually widening in fear at the Prince's words, taking in every daunting detail.

"_No lion on earth can bear such a burden, Leo...a much more fitting punishment for your black, damned soul. You can't escape this hell I've set out for you...not even by death...because the one after that is much worse._"

Alkili stared into Leo's fearful eyes; meaning every last word he said. He was definitely not the Prince that Kura knew, now. And, of course, Alkili was right. He believed that one who had lived a life of sin, evil and wickedness would not get away with it at all. There was always a price to pay; especially for criminals such as Leo who only had evil intentions. Now Leo was only beginning to realise this. Alkili let him go, leaving him coughing and gasping for air; and walked away from the pitiful wretch.

"Oh no, Prince...IT'LL ONLY BE WORSE FOR YOU!!!" Leo roared, and charged towards him.

However, Alkili had quickly jumped to the side; and Leo couldn't stop himself in time. He went over the edge of the summit. But no scream or yell was heard. Everyone watched on in shock; they couldn't believe what had just happened. Leo was gone. Or was he? Did he really fall? Did he _really _die? Alkili averted his gaze bitterly from the incident. There was silence for a moment.

"My Prince, I...I..." Simba began sorrowfully.

"I am a Prince no more. My Kingdom has fallen." Alkili said darkly.

Simba didn't reply for a while, but just looked pained.

"You may stay with us, now, if you wish..."

"Thank you, Simba. Wait...where is Kura?"

The two lions looked around themselves quickly for a moment, and then sprinted down to the ground again. However, what they did not see, was a sandy coloured claw reaching up from behind the cliff of the summit, and grappled the edge firmly. It wasn't over yet.

***************************************************************

It was now midday. The sun was beaming down heavily on a sorrowful Kura who was treading miserably through the Outlands. Not a thought crossed his pained mind. He just felt despair and sorrow. Simba now knew of he and Kiara, and Kura knew what the outcome would be. For all he knew, Simba probably believed all of Leo's lies. He wasn't safe anymore, so he had now set out to make things safe for the Pride Landers, in return for all they had done for him. But this time, they would not see him again. Simba's Pride were not quite finished fighting off the Outlanders just yet; although there were still a few of them guarding the cave in which Zira resided. They saw him and immediately readied themselves for combat. Kura stopped approaching them.

"I come alone. I am no threat to you. Take me to the Princess." Kura told them calmly.

Anyone would've thought he was crazy; but Kura knew what he was doing. He wasn't carrying out a plan or anything of the like at all, he just wanted to stop all of the fighting. The outlanders reluctantly let him proceed into the cave. Kura walked into the darkness willingly; although to anyone else it would've seemed like he was walking into certain death. After a little while, he spotted Kiara unconscious on the ground.

"Stay where you are or she gets it!" a young lion threatened behind her.

Kura obeyed. The lion wasn't very visible; the cave was quite dark, after all, he must've been in a particularly shadowy area. But Kura recognised his voice. It was the lion he fought when the outlanders had attacked last.

"I'm no threat." Kura stated softly.

"Then...Then why are you here!" The lion demanded, sounding a little uncertain.

It was clear in his voice. This young lion wouldn't hurt Kiara. The outlanders had picked a poor guard in this case.

"What do you want!" he said again.

Kura hesitated to reply; making sure that he knew very well what he was about to do. There was no going back, but he had to do it.

"...Take me instead."

The lion had seemed much taken aback at the response. He didn't answer for a while. Kura could feel that he was quite surprised, but also felt that; in fact, all of this was against his wishes. He didn't want Kiara here at all.

"Y...You? Why! Of what value are you to us?" The lion retaliated.

"Who was the one who had foiled all your plans? Who stopped you every single time?" Kura bravely replied, "I don't want any of this. I know you don't either. I can feel it. I know you don't want Kiara here, and neither do I. So you take her back to her father and don't worry about me. I will keep my word. Go, and if you are caught by your family; explain to them that you have someone of much more value in captive. Go."

The lion couldn't believe it. Kura could feel that he couldn't. A part of Kura couldn't believe that he was doing this, either, but he had to. It was the only way. The lion hesitated, and then reluctantly slid under Kiara and propped her up on his back, then left to carry out Kura's instructions. He could hear the lion explain to the two guards outside the cave, and they must have approved, otherwise they would've stopped him. And now was the time for Kura to let his feelings out. He had to appear solid and neutral if he wanted to pull off what he had just done. He lay down and let a tear slide down his face, accepting his fate. He knew he was going to die for certain, now. What else would they do with him? But Kura knew that he had to. Kura wept bitterly as he waited for death to come. _I'll never see her again...I'll never see Tojo and Zale again...I won't ever get to have a family of my own, or be happy again_, was all that Kura thought as he awaited his tragic fate. It was all over now. Although Kura knew that this was the end for him, he still tried to look on the positive side of things. Kiara would still be alive, and so would everyone else. They would all be happy. But he wouldn't be there to see it. The thing that made Kura careless and impulsive was that he tried to help all of his friends, but if he had gotten hurt in the process, he never had any regard for how they would feel. It did, in a way, make him a little selfish and careless; but Kura would have gladly gotten hurt for his friends, as long as they were helped in the end. _But no matter how much I help...I always make things worse..._

"Kid, you're not _really_ gonna stay here, are ya?" an unfamiliar voice asked him.

Kura wiped his eyes and looked around, a little startled. He then saw quite a shaggy and unkempt lion; with dirty light fur and a scruffy, untidy brown mane. The colour of his eyes weren't very clear in the darkness of the cave.

"What...What do you mean?" Kura asked nervously.

"Well, let's just say I know a little back door 'round here."

"If I leave, then Kiara will get hurt!" Kura argued miserably.

"Not if she gets back home in time. Why don't we make a deal?"

"I don't really make a point of making deals with unfamiliar lions."

"Oh, but this is one you can't refuse. Tell you what, I'll lead that little fur ball who's got the Princess to the right spot, where nobody can see her! And then _you_ can finish off Zira and the rest of them."

He had a dry, slick voice. It was a little like Leo's, but it was more solid and firm than his. Kura didn't know whether to trust him or not.

"...Why do you want me to go after Zira...?" Kura asked him carefully, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean, why? Look at her, she's evil!" he replied.

"What did you do to get yourself in here, anyway?" Kura asked him critically.

"I refused a deal she offered me and her minions beat me up and left me out cold. See what happens when you turn down deals, kid? I'm not threatening you, of course."

He seemed to be reliable enough, so far. But Kura still had his doubts about him for even _trying_ to bargain with the likes of Zira. However, if he kept to his word and lead the lion somewhere safe to leave Kiara, then there would be no need for Kura to stay in the cave, he would _truly_ be signing up for certain death, then.

"How can I trust you? How do I know you'll leave Kiara somewhere safe?" Kura questioned him further.

"I'm the only option you've got. Besides, you'll be doing me a favour, too. I'll be a free lion, again, once I get out of here."

"I thought you knew a back door out of here _anyway_?"

"Point taken. Let's just say I always keep to my end of the bargain. Why do you think I turned down Zira's? My deals are clean. And you're running out of time. So we'll say Pride Rock for the drop off point."

He was right. Kura knew that the lion with Kiara was already on his way, and this rogue was all he had. There was little time left. He had no other choice.

"...Alright."

"Follow me."

The lion took him through a short way of the cave, to find a small hole in its wall where no one would see them.

"Wait," Kura stopped him before he climbed out, "What's your name?"

The lion paused before answering.

"...My name is Ni."

* * *

Well, whaddya think of that! :P Much more exciting and eventful, if I do say so myself :P

So what'll happen now? Is Kura going to keep his end of the deal with Ni? Or more importantly, will Ni keep his? Alkili is now the only living lion of Malka's Pride, which has tragically fallen. And what about Leo? What will he do now? Simba now knows about Kura and Kiara!! What's going to happen? And what about what Zira said to Kura, does she know something about him? We'll all find out soon!!

Ni is from "The Lion King: 6 New Adventures: Nala's Dare". He's the rogue lion, remember? :P

Thanks goes to **Chizuru17**, **Hikari123** for stickin with me all the way and drawing amazing pictures of scenes and characters in my story! And like I said before, the next chapter will be the (hopefully) halfway point of Prince of Destiny. I don't plan on adding anything, don't worry :P Just need to plan out some chapters yet.

As usual, please review!! This is one of the most key and eventful chapters yet!!! Thanks everyone!!


	16. Chapter 15: A Knight to Remember

_Hi, everybody! Yes, this is the halfway point of Prince of Destiny!! Thank you all for sticking with it this far, please keep with it until the end!! Now, here's what you've been waiting for :P_

_Please, please, please, please listen to the music track I put in on this chapter, just search what I wrote there on youtube and you'll get it in a playlist. You've really got to listen to it, it's so fitting!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and my O/Cs._

**~15~**

**A Knight to Remember**

The sun was now beginning to set in the Pride lands in an orange-red, fiery sky. Simba and his Pride had won the battle; he had reclaimed his Kingdom back from the foul, usurping Outlanders. Zira was pacing around the Outlanders' cave in fury of their defeat, but more of what her son had just done. He gazed fearfully at her with his big green eyes, regretting ever having listened to the one lion that had ruined all of their plans. She then came right up in his face, teeth bearing ferociously. The rest of the outlanders looked on in spite.

"_I told you...there was no room for weakness here!!_" Zira growled at her helpless son, "We had the Princess right in our _paws_...BUT YOU LET IT ALL SLIP!!!"

He flinched at his angry mother, clearly being familiar with her wrath. Zira then went back to pacing.

"Don't you understand...you have been chosen!! Not for your weakness!! You will _not_ set foot in the Pride lands again until you are FULLY able...you need more training, more discipline!!" Zira berated him unkindly.

He just hung his head hopelessly.

"_You will not fail me again..._" Zira growled once more, coming right up into his face again.

Little did this young lion know just _what_ he was going to turn into, and who he would leave behind, in the process. His future was grim, only a small ray of hope stood out from his clouded foretelling.

***************************************************************

All of the Pride had gathered at the edge of the rushing river; where Leo held Kiara firmly in his claws. Much were surprised to see that he had survived from the incident atop Pride Rock's peak; and the Pride were also quite relieved to see that Kiara was still alive, but her life was in danger once again from the traitorous ex-general of the Pride lands, who held her quite close to the edge of the cliff, from which the dangerous river mercilessly crashed against the rocks below. Perhaps Ni had not kept his end of the bargain, or maybe he did, and Leo had found her. She looked quite terrified indeed, her life was in the balance. But Leo...he looked as if he was actually enjoying himself. The endeavours that this lion had faced had now transformed him into a twisted, sadistic and ruthless creature. And now it had all shown on him; he was very rugged indeed and the twisted, deformed expression on his face was quite sinister looking.

"_You've won the battle, Simba...but you've lost the war..._" Leo croaked, his gravelly, worn-out voice shaking, "_You're precious princess seems to have had enough of your oppressive ways!_" he taunted him.

Simba briefly looked away in shame from Leo referring to his past, over protective ways. But he then bravely confronted Leo, showing humility at the same time to ensure the safety of his daughter.

"Leo, why are you doing this?! What do you want! Please! Just let my Kiara go...I'll give you anything..." Simba pleaded desperately.

Leo then cracked a malicious, menacing smile.

"Maybe...if..."

"_If what!! Please..._" Simba begged.

"_If she _marries _me..._" Leo answered menacingly and smugly at the same time.

The whole Pride gasped at Leo's utterly ridiculous and sick-minded terms. Simba's face had distorted into an expression of utmost horror and despair at hearing such twisted words. He couldn't decide between the two.

"_Choose carefully, Simba..._" Leo warned him, shaking Kiara by the scruff of her neck.

"You are one sick lion, Leo..." Salaam cursed him angrily.

Leo chuckled sinisterly at him, "Now, now, Salaam...I'm only providing her a better life than the one her father has made so miserable...isn't that right, _Princess_?"

Kiara cringed and winced at him.

"You won't get away with this, Leo..." Salaam told him bravely, "You will be stopped! Who was the one that has foiled your plans so far? I can't help but notice that you keep forgetting about _him_..."

Leo snarled at Salaam, knowing very well _who_ he was talking about, the one teenager he had loathed most. But he knew just what the particular young lion they were talking about had done. There was no way he would interfere again.

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong...you see, the young _fool_ is no longer with us."

Everyone began whispering and murmuring in confusion, not knowing quite what he meant. Leo smiled maliciously at them all as he announced what had happened.

"Aren't you wondering how the Princess is _here_? That pathetic young _cub_ handed himself over just so she would be safe!! Surely you don't think that the Outlanders would have shown him any mercy!! He is certainly _dead_ by now!!" Leo shouted, laughing wickedly.

Everyone gasped in horror and disbelief. Surely Kura couldn't be dead? Leo had to be making it up.

"No....No!! You're lying!!!" Kiara cried miserably.

"Let's face it, princess!!" Leo jeered at her, "Lover-boy's gone!! Now you only have ME!!"

"NEVER!!" Kiara yelled in his face, and smacked him heavily with her claw.

Leo howled painfully, and then quickly turned on Kiara; growling ferociously and grabbing her by her scruff.

"THEN YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE!!!" Leo shouted, forcing her towards the edge to everyone's shock.

But suddenly, something had happened which had stopped Leo from carrying out his evil deed. His claw had let go of her, and she ran quickly over to Nala. A flash of yellow had risen from the edge of the cliff and landed on top of Leo. It jumped so quickly that as soon as it was still, only it was recognisable. It was a young lion, with a golden pelt, cream underbelly and paws, a small, light brown mane to match his eyes; as well as a scar flaring down across his face, in between his eyes, just like Leo's. It was none other than Kura.

***************************************************************

_You'll never see the end of me, Leo_!! Kura thought to himself cockily as he wrapped his forelegs around the bigger lion's neck. Leo howled in pain once more, and bent over slightly so that his attacker could be visible. And it was the one person that he did not want to see the most. His anger instantly boiled right through his head, going red with fury.

"YOU!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU, BOY!!!?" Leo roared in white hot fury.

He then reached up behind him and grabbed Kura; and turning around, he tried to toss him off of the cliff. But Kura quickly grabbed Leo's paws with his own and, swinging around, quite skilfully used them to vault onto the safe ground. Leo turned around in even more anger. Simba then took the chance to attack Leo alongside Kura, but Salaam stretched out his paw to stop him.

"This is his fight, now."

Simba reluctantly submitted and watched on in anxiety, as did the rest of the Pride.

"Clearly not enough times, Leo!" Kura taunted him.

"_I will rend your flesh from your bones_!!" Leo hissed furiously.

The two lions then began circling each other, glowering.

"_This time I will see to it myself that you meet your maker..._"

"I think it's time to end this now!" Kura said boldly.

But he was then quickly intimidated when a menacing, wide smile spread out on Leo's face.

"_Agreed..._"

The two lions then growled at each other one last time, before beginning their final battle with each other. It was a little intimidating for Kura; he knew for himself that only one would come out alive from this. He knew that Leo's one goal was to end his life; however means necessary. But Kura held his courage firm in his heart; he would not let anyone else be endangered by this foul criminal. They then charged and braced; claws flying and teeth flashing, Kura tried with all of his might to stay on his paws, but more importantly, alive. Leo was ruthless and brutal in his strikes, he didn't show Kura any mercy, but Kura's wits were sharp, he tried dodging every move Leo made. He didn't want to be the one to kill Leo; but at the same time, he didn't exactly want to die. It was either kill or be killed.

"COME ON!!!" Leo taunted him, and then charged at him once more.

Kura quickly stepped to the side and delivered a blow to Leo's flank._ This is crazy; I don't want to kill anybody_! Kura thought to himself while continuously fighting and dodging Leo's moves, _Isn't there anyway out of this apart from death? Don't I have anything I could use to my advantage?_ And that was when he quickly remembered one of the many rules Zale had taught him in wrestling when they were cubs; the _environment_. It was a dirty game to play in this case; but Kura knew that there was no other way if he didn't want to shed blood himself. Hoping for the best, Kura quickly stood in front of the cliff side, facing Leo. Blind with rage, it was all that Leo could do in hope of ending the young lion's life, the one thing that was in the front of Leo's mind. Kura carried his plan out, quickly jumping to his left as Leo couldn't stop himself in time; and so he fell over the edge. Kura was not there at the summit of Pride Rock to see him fall that time, and so shock instantly took over his mind. After a moment of silence, relief had followed and Simba gladly came running over to him.

"Kura! You're alright!!" he said happily.

Suddenly, Kura felt a strong grip on his hind leg, which pulled him towards the edge of the cliff. All hope had left his system and fear overtook as the last inch of Kura went down.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET, BOY!!" Leo growled with a foul grin.

He threw Kura hard down on an overhanging rock from the side of the cliff itself. It was large and wide enough for them to fight on. The pain from being slammed down onto the rock was hard and brutal indeed. Leo then dropped down from clinging onto the cliff side, and pulled Kura up by the mane on his head. Kura then saw his sharp claw dangerously flashing, moving towards him.

"_I'm going to make you suffer..._" Leo said lowly in his ear.

He then dug his claw right into the top of Kura's scar, piercing his flesh once again. The instant sting of pain that had struck Kura's system sent him writhing and screaming in agony.

"_They'll all slip away from you..._" Leo whispered as he proceeded to bring his claw right down through his scar, opening the wound again.

Kura howled and yelled in pain; he could feel the blood being released from his scar and trickling down his face.

"_Everything and everyone you love..._"

The torture was blinding, searing; no one came to his rescue. It was hard to ignore Leo's tormenting words. Images of Tojo, Zale and all of the new friends he had made were flashing in his mind, past the pain. The last image was one of Kiara; with which, along with Leo's next words, made Kura snap back to his senses and his anger rise.

"_Once you're gone...they will all follow_"

"NO!!!"

Ignoring the pain that Leo had just inflicted upon him, Kura broke free of his hold and smashed his head into the cliff side. Now his rage was beginning to control him. Having threatened his loved ones so coldly; Kura couldn't care less anymore if Leo lived or died. A part of Kura actually wanted him to die now; his blood was boiling with anger. Kura then proceeded to mercilessly bring Leo's head down onto the surface of the rock, brutally. However, Kura and Leo did not notice the sound of a crack after Kura had just done that. The rock itself was not that big, only big enough. Kura then sank his teeth into Leo's neck; making him howl painfully. Now he threw him to the side, his head hanging over the edge and a high height above the crashing and roaring river below.

"_Well done...you showed no mercy_" Leo croaked.

Kura only looked down at the miserable being with hate and fury in his eyes, wrapping his paw around his neck firmly. All of the pain and suffering that Leo had caused Kura was now coming back to him. And, however good Kura may have seemed; it was the biggest challenge he had yet encountered to spare or end Leo's life.

"_And what makes you think I'm going to _give _you any?!_" Kura growled, tightening his grip.

Leo laughed weakly.

"_You'd make a fine killer...I can see the makings of one in you..._"

Kura then saw a small ray of realisation; of just what Leo was getting at. Was he really going to do this? Of course, he hated Leo more than anything on this world, but what would killing him do? Ensure everyone else's safety, of course...but that would only make Kura the same as the one he was looking at. An evil, cold-hearted lion.

"_Go on...finish it. Kill me..._"

Kura's expression loosened, as well as his grip. He was coming back to his senses now.

"No, Leo...I'm not like you. When your life ends on this world; the blood of all those you have killed will be on your paws. You will pay a price, in the end. Alkili was right. I don't take pleasure in ending the lives of others....I say live and let live."

And with that, Kura proceeded to leave the evil lion with his words. But Leo would not have any of it. Hope of redemption was beyond him now. His bloodlust was too great. Leo growled and grabbed Kura, throwing him to the edge of the rock now, leaving him hanging off the side.

"YOU WEAK FOOL!!!" he roared.

The rush and thundering of the river's wrath was all too clear to listen to down below. Leo stood above Kura, looking down at him with feral eyes.

"DEATH IS THE PRICE TO PAY FOR WEAKNESS!!!" he roared once more, and began to bring his clenched paws down on Kura's.

Just before Leo had done this, Kura could see from under the rock that the other side of it was much thicker than the one they were on. He knew all too well what would happen if Leo continued his rampage of fury. Kura tried to shimmy over to the other side of the rock; all the while trying to avoid Leo's slams.

"LEO, STOP!!!" Kura yelled at him, trying to make him see sense.

But Leo ignored him, too focused and hell-bent on killing Kura; with every blow he delivered to the surface of the rock, a horrible crack sounded. Kura's heart was thundering in fear. He wasn't going to make it. Leo would bring both of them down to their certain deaths. The side of the rock was even beginning to slant. Leo would not give in. He wanted the young lion to die. Kura was almost at the thick side of the rock now, but his hopes were little. Finally, with a last blow to the surface of the rock, Kura's eyes opened in horror and made one final long reach as he made it; and watch the rest of the rock detach and slowly plummet to the wrath of the river below, along with Leo. Before the lion met his fate, Kura watched him fall through the mist helplessly, as well as hearing Leo give his last, blood-curdling high-pitched scream. It was disturbing both mentally and emotionally; Kura did not want someone to die in this. But it was over now. It was the end of Leo. However, Kura did not have time to reflect; he had nothing to support himself with his hind legs on, he dangled from the edge of the now broken rock; he couldn't hold on forever. It was exhausting enough shimmying over to where he was and avoiding Leo's paws; and now Kura's were slowly slipping. He wasn't able to pull himself up. He didn't have the energy. Kura knew that he would be joining Leo very soon; just as his last paw finger escaped its grasp of the rock. However, Kura only fell for about a second. He felt a strong grip on his foreleg and a jolt in the fall. Looking up in wonder; he saw a golden paw holding onto his, following it up to see a strong, red-mane lion; Simba, paying back the favour Kura had done him. Simba had heaved him up carefully, and as soon as Kura was back on the surface, he threw himself at Simba and wrapped his legs around him; letting his tears run down his face.

"_I didn't want to do it...I...I almost did!! But...I couldn't!! I didn't want to..._" Kura whimpered into Simba's mane.

Simba hugged him back tightly, and tried to comfort him.

"_There, now...it's alright...it's all over now...Shh..._"

"_I...I don't want to kill anybody! He...he told me that...that I could've if I wanted to, but I didn't want to!!!_" Kura sobbed heavily.

Leo was gone now, but it still saddened Kura to know that life had been lost all the same.

"_Calm down, Kura...everything's going to be Ok..._" Simba whispered to him, rocking him back and forth to ease him, "_You don't know how proud I am of you...you're the bravest lion I've ever met._ _To have been through so much at your age...Kura, you should be proud of yourself, too._"

Kura's crying eased, and he let the warmth and softness of Simba's fur and mane soothe him. His words were kind indeed; very fatherly and comforting. Kura welcomed the idea of having Simba as a second father; he considered Tojo his first as he raised him and loved him like a son.

"_I know, Kura, that wherever your parents are right now; if they knew all that you had done, they would be the proudest parents on this earth, to have a son so brave, kind and with such a fierce heart._"

His mind had settled now, thanks to Simba's touching words. Now that he had thought about Tojo and Zale back home at the jungle, Kura had a very strong idea that Simba wouldn't accept him for Kiara; so he had nowhere else to go but back to the jungle.

"Simba..." Kura began, "Thank you for your hospitality...and I'm sorry that I dated Kiara without telling you. So I guess I'll be-"

Simba had put his paw on Kura's mouth to silence him, and he smiled down warmly at the young lion.

"You gave your life for my daughter. I don't think Kiara could deserve anyone better. You truly are a noble lion, Kura...you placed your own life at risk just so Kiara would be safe. It truly is an honour to know you." Simba said softly, still smiling at him.

Kura was surprised at Simba's response. He had anticipated quite a different reaction.

"So...you don't believe Leo...? About the stuff he said back on the summit? About why I stopped the wedding, and all of that?" Kura asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Kura," Simba replied, shaking his head, "I know, that a lion such as you, would never seek to be my daughter's lover for such selfish and vile reasons or go to such lengths to ensure that it would happen."

Kura smiled happily at him, and Simba wiped away the remaining tears and blood from his face. After thanking Simba for his understanding, the two lions proceeded to make their way up back on the land above, where the Pride had waited for them. Simba was the first up and made his way over to Nala, but once Kura appeared from the cliff's edge, the whole Pride cheered joyously. Shock had taken over Kura, he definitely didn't expect such a heroic welcome, but his attention had turned to a certain young lioness who came running right at him.

"Oh, Kura!!" Kiara cried happily, throwing herself at him.

Kura wrapped his paws around her tightly, being overwhelmed by pleasure and happiness. He never thought that he would hold her again, feeling her warm, soft fur against his.

"_I thought I'd never see you again..._" Kura whispered.

"_Me neither..._" Kiara whispered back.

"_I...I'm so glad that you're Ok..._"

"_And I'm so happy that you're alive, no matter how many life-threatening situations you get yourself into..._"

Kura laughed lightly; just happy that he held her dearly in his paws once again.

"_But you know that I do it all for you..._"

"_I know...but I can't believe that you gave yourself willingly to the outlanders...just for me..._" Kiara said softly.

And then, Kura decided to bravely say the words that he had never gotten to say before.

"_...Because I love you..._"

"_I love you, too..._"

And with that, the two lovebirds embraced each other under the setting sun, kissing right in front of the whole Pride. Some gasped, some cheered even more! But Simba...just gaped at them with his eyes fully open. Nala watched them lovingly; so happy that the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Kura and Kiara ignored them all; happily expressing their love for each other. They then pulled apart and smiled warmly at each other. Suddenly, Salaam stepped forward.

"Kura..." he began.

Kura then gave him his attention, giving a serious expression. Everyone quieted down.

"...If you wish, I will take you back to the jungle, now. However, you may stay here if you like. Simba and Nala are entirely Ok with it. I know it's not an easy choice to make, but it is yours alone." Salaam explained seriously.

However, Kura just smiled at him. He already knew what his answer was.

"Nah...Those two back home have some bonding to do," Kura said light-heartedly, "But...can you give them a message...? Please?"

"Of course."

"Tell them...that I'm alive..." Kura said, and then he looked at Kiara smiling, "...and that I'm happy."

The two then nuzzled each other lovingly.

"Very well." Salaam replied, and began his journey out of the Pride lands.

"Besides, Kura, we wouldn't have let you leave anyway, without returning everything you've done for us." Chumvi said happily, approaching him.

"Oh, it's Ok!" Kura replied in the same manner.

"No, you're getting it!" Chumvi told him, laughing.

"Really? What is it?" Kura asked excitedly.

"No! Not until you've had some rest! Now come on! You've been through a lot." Chumvi said flatly, nudging him to the den with him.

"Aww..."

***************************************************************

_---Final Fantasy II Finale OST---_

The sun was high in a bright blue sky the next morning, shining down brightly on the Pride lands. Every single animal had gathered in front of Pride Rock, where Simba, Nala and Kiara all stood at the promontory. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, excited for the event that was about to take place. Gradually, they all silenced as Simba raised his paw to the animals to tell them to. Then, the royal family faced towards the den, where everyone on the ground stretched to get a look at. And then, in two straight lines, the Knights of the Pride Lands all slowly made their way out formally; lining the way up to the podium-like precipice of Pride Rock. When they all lined the path; they turned and faced in towards it. They all moved in a dutiful and strict formation, almost as if they were marching. After the Knights had laid out the way; Chumvi, the General of the Knights, and Afua, his Captain, both slowly walked out through the Knights' formation. Simba and Nala smiled towards them; which they both returned. When they reached the end of the Knights' lines, Afua and Chumvi joined both ends of it, one on either side. And then, shyly making his way out of the darkness of the den was Kura himself. Kiara gave him an endearing smile; at which he blushed. Kura did the same as the others; slowly proceeding up the promontory of Pride Rock. Just before he passed the Knights lined on both sides, the two he was about to walk past both got down and bowed. It continued like that as Kura proceeded; the Knights on each side bowing as he passed. _This is so formal_, Kura thought sheepishly. He finally made it to the end of the precipice, and stood in front of the royal family. Kiara quickly nuzzled him, at which he returned and blushed. Nala then stepped forward. Kura bowed his head as she placed her paw on his shoulder.

"I gladly welcome you into this Kingdom. You have done us all a large favour indeed, which we will willingly return to you. Each one of us here owes you our lives. If it were not for you, this Kingdom would have fallen. You have also saved the life of my daughter, for which I am eternally grateful. You will make a fine young lion for her, and I hope that you are both very happy, for I know that I am." Nala stated formally, but happily indeed.

Nala then withdrew her paw, and Kura lifted his head, smiling at her. Simba then stepped forward, at which Kura bowed his head even more; as it was tradition. Simultaneously speaking, Simba placed his paw on Kura's right shoulder, then his left shoulder.

"I dub thee; Sir Kura Lionheart. Knight of the Pride Lands, Captain of our order and Hero of our Kingdom. For one at a young age, Kura, yet to have proven yourself worthy of Knighthood, you should be very proud of yourself, indeed. As King, I am very glad indeed, to pronounce you a Knight of our Lands. You understand yourself the responsibility this entails, but it recognises your outstanding achievements, courage and strength to undertake such a responsibility. You are the youngest of our order, but the bravest, noblest and most strong-hearted lion in it. Others will look to you in times of need, and you must meet those needs. They will also look up to you as a leader; so do not falter in times of hardship. You will be remembered in the history of these lands, as the young hero who brought us hope and victory."

He spoke kindly the words that Mufasa had told Kura once, smiling at him the whole time. Kura then lifted his head, now a Knight of the Pride Lands. Simba then stepped aside for Kura to face the rest of the Kingdom with him and Nala and Kiara. Then, all of the animals roared and cheered in their different animal noises; showing their enthusiasm and appreciation for Kura himself. It was overwhelming; Kura had never had something like this happen to him before. It was even more daunting when the animals all got down bowing to him. In Kura's mind, it was too much. He didn't say anything, though; he didn't want to make a scene of the ceremony. Suddenly, the King, Queen and Princess themselves all got down bowing and humbling themselves before him. _Now _it was too much. Kura gaped at them all, not understanding why they all did. Royalty themselves, all bowing to a simple young lion. Kura didn't know what to do or think. All of it was so daunting and overwhelming; the entire Kingdom bowing down before him. Simba, smiling, motioned for him to take the top of the promontory. Kura did so, and with all his might; roared loudly to everyone around him.

"_Well done, Kura Lionheart..._" Mufasa's voice boomed happily from the heavens above.

And so, that was the story of Kura Lionheart. A simple young teenager to a brave and noble Knight. With an evil defeated, a Kingdom saved, as well as a new love and family, Kura never thought that he would be so happy in his life. But he did not forget those who had been lost along the way. Malka and his Kingdom, even Leo, whose heart was consumed by hate and rage, were still remembered. Kura had saved countless lives from starvation, peril and even from a miserable life itself; of which everyone was eternally grateful for. It is indeed, strange, on just how he managed it; but he has his own heart to thank, for even the core and personality of a person is enough to save a life, sometimes. Kura's journey has come to an end; but as one journey ends...another always begins.

* * *

Now how is THAT for a happy ending!!! Well...not really an ending but you get the idea :P

Well, Kura is now a Knight of the Pridelands, which is his new home. He also got the girl in the end :P Leo is gone now; blinded by his own hate which ultimately destroyed him in the end. There is much more to come, everybody, this is only the beginning!!!

Now, this is where I take my time to thank everybody who's stuck by me so far: **Chizuru17**, **Hikari123**, **LionRoar**, **Larfang**, **Cougar2k2**, **qwertybirdy** and **leon8111**. Thank you so much, all of you, and for all of the stunning pictures you've all drawn for me!!! Your support has been invaluable so far, please see this through with me to the end!! And please review this chapter!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!

Halfway there!!!! Party break!!! :P


	17. Chapter 16: Hakuna Matata

_Hi again everyone...sorry for the long wait, but my exams are now offically over so I'll have more time to work on the story now :D_

_So, this is the beginning of the second half of Prince of Destiny; which you'll be glad to know is much more eventful :) Oh yeah...I didn't want to do this...really, I didn't, but all of the characters were so excited that the first half was over, that they insisted breaking the fourth wall..._

_Kura: Yeah, sure. Prince doesn't own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs. I'm so cool in this chapter :D_

**~16~**

**Hakuna Matata**

Two years had passed since Kura had saved the Pride lands from Leo and the Outlanders; and he had grown into a fine, young adult lion. His light brown mane was longer, just a little shorter than Simba's, and he became quite muscular from training with his fellow Knights for so long (Even the married lionesses had to admit that he was...quite a catch), though his scar was still visible. Salaam had returned from the jungle a few days after he had set out to tell Tojo and Zale Kura's message; and their response was quite positive. They were relieved and happy to know that he was alive, and glad that he had found himself new friends and a new home. Although Kura missed them from time to time; he could not return to the jungle. The reason is; two years after Chumvi became General of the Knights, he retired from his post after successfully keeping the order of the Knights and protecting the Pride lands. Chumvi was already an adult lion when he started, and wasn't getting any younger, so he and his wife both settled down for a well-deserved, restful and happy life ahead of them. And now, Kura stood in front of a squared, spaced out formation of the newly recruited Knights; as the new General. Afua was more than happy to let Kura take the post; as he didn't want to be General anyway and didn't think that he would be up for it.

"Alright, is everyone here?" the young adult asked everyone.

"Yes sir!" they all stated firmly.

"Ok, first of all, I want to welcome you all to the Knighthood of the Pride lands. There are three stages in this order; third, second and first class. Beyond these ranks leads to Captain, and then of course, General. You have all proven yourselves worthy of third class, the starting rank, so make full use of your skills and abilities; and you will be promoted." Kura explained to them.

"General, may I have a minute?" Simba approached Kura with a smile.

"Sure." Kura replied, smiling back.

Simba and Kura had become very close friends over the two years; both being there for each other and providing help when they could.

"_You're doing a great job so far!_" Simba whispered to him quietly.

"_Thanks! I'm really grateful to you for letting me do this! I was nervous at first, but I'm getting the hang of it!_" Kura replied quietly.

"Of course you are! Your sense of justice and morality is the sharpest I've seen! But anyway, I was wondering if you knew where Kiara was?" Simba asked him pleasantly.

"She and Sabini went to the waterhole." Kura replied.

"Ok, thanks! Keep up the good work!" Simba said positively as he left.

Kura then resumed speaking to his new recruits, who he noticed looked slightly more relaxed after Simba had left.

"Sorry, everyone. Alright, now there are three aspects to becoming an honourable and promising Knight; Protection, Justice and, most importantly, Selflessness. You will be looking out for others the most; as well as your fellow Knights. Now, your Captains Afua and Alkili will train you in combat and protection; while I will test your sense of justice and perception. The briefing is over, that is all for today. Training will take place tomorrow at this spot at midday. Thank you for listening, and remember; there is no "I" in team."

The General then left his recruits, who sounded to be giving a positive feedback amongst each other. _Well, that seemed to work out alright!_ Kura thought happily to himself as he left for the waterhole. Kura was living a much happier life in the Pride lands; there was more company of lions and there was more to do, he had been given responsibilities of protecting everyone in the Kingdom and ensuring their safety, which Kura gladly carried out. Kura liked his job; he liked helping people and caring for them, and he had grown to be quite skilful in combat; which added to everything else quite a bit. Times had definitely changed from his life in the jungle; which he did miss sometimes, but was always reassured by knowing that Tojo and Zale were happy because he was happy. After a few minutes, Kura had joined everyone at the waterhole and they all greeted him happily.

"Hey, Kura!" Kiara said cheerfully.

"Hi, Princess!" Kura returned in the same way.

"How were your new recruits?"

"Yeah, I think it went pretty well!"

"I've heard some of the feedback from the recruits, Kura," Simba told him, "they were really impressed. They all sounded very reassured; and I have to say, you definitely know what you're doing!"

"Thanks! I hope I can live up to what they all expect of me!" Kura replied optimistically.

"Oh, I know you will, Kura," Nala replied pleasantly, "You deserve to be General."

"Thanks..." Kura said blushing.

"Aww, look at Kura!!" Sabini teased him playfully, "You're getting all red around Nala, Kura..."

"Hey!" Simba shouted jokingly.

"Hey Kura, do you think you could help me with hunting? I've got my very first hunt in another week!" Kiara told him excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can help you there, Kiara...I really just specialise in combat, not hunting. Sorry..." Kura told her politely.

"Oh, that's alright! Sabini and I will just practice by ourselves! Bye!"

"Ok, bye!" Kura called after she and Sabini left them.

Simba proceeded to walk to the other side of the waterhole, where Chumvi and his wife lay; and laid down beside them in pleasant conversation. Nala approached Kura a bit more seriously.

"Kura...I've noticed quite a few lionesses eyeing you up, recently!"

Kura just laughed; he had a feeling what Nala was going to talk to him about, something he heard before and did not agree with too much.

"Why don't you and Kiara settle down now...? Soon the both of you will be looking for mates..." Nala told him quietly.

Now what had happened between Kura and Kiara from two years previously was a little disappointing to the others, but they both agreed that it was for the best. A small while after Kura and Kiara had been seeing each other, they seriously discussed if it was safe to be dating; as it wasn't long after she had been kidnapped that they had been dating again. Especially due to the fact that Kura revealed to Kiara that Zira had kidnapped her as a motive against him; they had both agreed with each other that it was probably best that they had waited until everything was safe again until they would settle back in with each other comfortably. It was quite a mature decision on both sides; and there were no hard feelings, Kura and Kiara were still quite close friends, although Kura did have to admit sometimes that it was hard to control his feelings for her. But aside from that, Kura and Kiara were both happy as friends. The outlanders were still around, and they both thought that it would be too risky until the issues between the two Prides had been resolved.

"Nala...you know why we can't, the outlanders are still here. I'm not risking Kiara's life again until everything has been sorted out." Kura said firmly.

"I know, Kura, but...I just fear that someone else will have gotten to her, by that time. You don't know how _right_ you two are for each other!" Nala told him meaningly, "Kiara deserves no one other than you, Kura..."

"You're really kind, Nala...but Kiara and I are also very happy as friends. I'm sorry, but I really must do this to ensure our safety."

Nala then smiled at Kura admirably.

"You're a very wise young lion, Kura. I know that it must be hard for both of you to do this, but it was very caring of you. Are you coming back to Pride Rock with us?"

"No, I can't, sorry. I'm on patrol for the rest of the day with Al."

"Well, alright then, see you later!" Nala said goodbye to him, smiling.

Kura smiled at her as she left him, and then was quickly approached by Alkili. Alkili had changed since the incident with Leo two years ago; he was slightly more...darker, and quieter. He had grown into a strong lion from training with the Knights, with a nice, longer black mane and his peach fur still there. His green eyes always flourished; and he had quite a knack for just looking at any cowardly outlander daring to wander into the Kingdom; and making them turn right around. Although Alkili was a little different from the young, friendly Prince that Kura knew once, he was still a good friend and always willing to help. However, Alkili resented being called "Prince". He had detached himself from that title ever since his family and Pride were murdered, and believing that if he was going to live in the Pride lands, then he would live as one of them. It also brought back dark memories from the past when he was called that.

"You ready, General?" Alkili asked him.

"Yeah, where do you want to start?" Kura replied.

"It's up to you, you're the General," Alkili teased him.

"Alright then, we'll take it from the gorge and work our way past the outland border."

And so, the General and Captain began their patrol for the rest of the afternoon. As usual, it was uneventful. But in a way, it was nice to see that everything was back to normal again. Kura was recounting the events that had taken place in his teenage years, and how unexpected and fateful it had turned out to be. A simple young lion being washed into the affairs of a miserable King, uncertainly attracted to his daughter; and resolving treachery and treason within the Kingdom's law force. How could he have changed it all? Kura only ever thought of himself as just a simple lion; however the others told him that he was much more. This he didn't believe; he wanted a quiet and happy life. He admitted that it was quite an adventure, but it was just so mysterious that everything had to come at a cost during it. His home, which he did miss sometimes, Malka's and his Pride's lives ended; as well as Kiara's and his own life endangered.

"General?" Alkili asked as the patrolled the border.

"Huh...? Al, you know you don't have to call me that..." Kura said with a small smile, coming back from his reminiscence.

"Sorry...you just seemed very...distant." Alkili replied caringly.

"Oh, yeah...I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Oh...it's...nothing you would want to talk about..." Kura replied cautiously.

During the conversation, Kura kept in mind Alkili's feelings about his homeland. He knew that he felt quite uncomfortable when the matter arose in conversation, and he began to act in one of his cold, grumpy moods whenever it was brought up; either carelessly and absent-mindedly or on purpose.

"Is it about my home?" Alkili asked with a more firm tone.

"No..." Kura replied shaking his head, "It's about mine."

Alkili just raised an eyebrow at him. Kura could feel the tension within him easing, and growing more curious.

"But...Al...You don't have to be like this, whenever your home is brought up..." Kura added carefully, in a soft and gentle tone.

"Kura, you know how I feel about this."

"Yes, I do...but-"

"Then let's leave it at that, please."

Kura did so, not wanting to press him much further. He searched Alkili's feelings to see if that was how he truly felt, although he was quite short and a bit too impatient about it. Thankfully, Alkili realised this, and Kura could feel some regret within him.

"...Sorry...it's...it's just a painful subject for me..." Alkili said softly, hanging his head a little.

"Of course it is, Al...It's alright, I know that." Kura replied with a comforting smile, "All I'm saying is...just be...less _hostile_ if it ever comes up, Ok? I've seen you react quite badly to it...and I'm worried that you're being a bit too angry, that it's unhealthy for you."

Alkili smiled a little sadly at him.

"Thank you, Kura. You're right. You're always looking out for me; I should do the same for you...thanks."

"Oh no, really...you don't have to."

"No, I should...you're always helping me and being a real friend. I'm sorry if I'm not doing the same, I just...get...a little caught up, with...you know...Dad and all that..."

"But Al, I _know_ that...that's _why_ you don't have to do the same for me! I _know_ that you're not always feeling the best, so I don't expect you to do a lot for me. That'd be really unkind and insensitive of me to do that on you."

Kura sounded bright and soft at the same time when he spoke and he always smiled reassuringly. Alkili looked at him gratefully and smiled back.

"You know...you're a really nice lion, Kura. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, and so is everyone else." Alkili said more firmly and happily.

"Oh come on, I'm just being a friend to you..." Kura replied lightly, bumping his head against Alkili's playfully.

Thankfully, Alkili cheered up. Both of them laughed lightly. However scarred Alkili had seemed from the deaths of his Pride, Kura could see that he was slowly but surely recovering from the tragedy, which gave him hope. It was nearing sunset in the Pride lands, and the two were almost finished their patrol.

"Al, you go on back to Pride Rock. I'll finish up out here." Kura suggested to him kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go and rest! I can take care of things out here." Kura said with a firm smile.

Alkili smiled back at him gratefully and thanked him, before heading back to the den with the others. It was quiet now, rarely anything had happened during Kura's patrols in the evening. The outlanders never raided as heavily as they used to two years ago. If there were any rogues coming through, which had sometimes happened, then Kura had to stop them and ask their business before letting them pass through the Kingdom. The silence and stillness of the atmosphere left Kura to dwell more on the jungle, his home. It had been so long since he had been there and seen his loved ones. He did want to go back, he admitted that, but Kura had a big responsibility now in the Pride lands; he was the General of the Knights. Although he longed to return to Tojo and Zale, and the fresh, jungle air; he knew that he couldn't. Now that the sun was setting in the Kingdom, and that he was all alone, Kura took his time to lay on a rock and be quietly miserable for a while; missing all of his family back home.

"It's a shame, Pumbaa...someone like this guy is impossible to teach Hakuna Matata to!" said a light, smooth, slick voice.

Kura's head bobbed up right away and darted around to see who was there. He then got back down on the ground and was surprised to find Timon and Pumbaa standing there behind him.

"Sure, he has responsibility and all, but...man, all work and no play!" Timon said again, looking away from Kura and talking as if he wasn't there.

"And what are you two doing here..." Kura said, sighing.

"Oh, never mind us...we're just thinking out loud." Pumbaa said in his hoarse, boisterous voice.

"What do you want...?" Kura asked in a tired, impatient voice, rolling his eyes.

"Buddy, we've been watching you for quite some time...seriously, you gotta let loose once in a while, like we do!" Timon replied.

"Sorry Timon, but in case you haven't noticed....I have a job to do...?"

"Oh, sure, we can see that!" Pumbaa told him, "But it looks to us that that's _all_ you have to do!"

"You gotta loosen up a little, buddy! _Hakuna Matata_!" Timon added brightly.

"Hakuna Matata...?"

"Yeah, no worries!!"

"You could become: the exalted, the glorious, the undisputed-carefree champion of _Hakuna Matata_!!" Pumbaa announced in a dramatic tone.

Kura just raised his eyebrow at him.

"And...What does that involve...?"

"Frog-gulping...bug-belching...cricket-crunching...slug-swallowing....snail-slurping..."

"Enough stop!!" Kura shook his head vigorously in disgust.

They were the strangest, most disgusting and repulsive things Kura had ever heard in his life.

"You honestly think that I'm going to do those things?!" Kura said in horror.

"But Kura...that is what we do best!" Timon said slickly.

Suddenly, Simba appeared from the tall grass behind them all.

"What are you all doing here? I told everyone to go back to the den an hour ago!"

"Oh, sorry, Simba...but Kura was just telling us how..._great_ he was...at...bug-belching." Timon said with a sly smile.

_Oh no you don't..._

"I was _not_!" Kura retorted angrily.

"Oh yes, and apparently, Simba...Kura is an _amazing_ frog-gulper!" Pumbaa added cheerfully.

Simba raised an eyebrow critically at Kura for some reason. Kura was repulsed by all of these lies the dynamic duo were coming up with. Why for any reason on earth, would he want to do such disgusting and vile things? He couldn't believe that Timon and Pumbaa were doing this to him in front of Simba. But what was worse, was that when Kura tried to reach out to Simba's feelings, he could feel a horrible, dreadful hint...of challenge.

"_Really..._" Simba said suspiciously, still glaring at Kura.

_Oh no...Don't tell me that he..._

"Of course, Simba! You obviously don't know Kura well enough! He's the _best_ slug-swallower, cricket-cruncher...and _snail-slurper_..." Timon counted down with his fingers, giving Simba a sly look when saying the last one.

Kura just gaped at them all. This wasn't happening to him. He could see that Simba was absolutely fuming. Both his eyebrows were raised and frowning in an intimidating way. He clearly did not like to hear any of the words Timon and Pumbaa said at all. Kura just stood there in shock.

"You've got some courage coming into my Kingdom and gloating like that!" Simba said threateningly, walking towards him.

"No..! I...I wasn't...he..."

"You think you can just wander in here and _brag_ about all of the things that _I_ do best? You think you can do them better?!"

"What...?"

"Pfft...Come on, Simba, you're an _old-timer_ now!! Of _course_ Kura is better than you! He's younger; he has more zest, more _fire_! More _energy_! You're just a grumpy old lion!" Timon very bravely stated.

Simba turned immediately to Timon and growled at him furiously down in his face. Timon just cowered behind Pumbaa.

"You...get the snails. Now." Simba said to him impatiently.

He then brought himself back up and glowered at Kura. _He can't be serious...is he actually angry about this?_ Kura thought to himself in disbelief.

"You think you're better than _me_? We'll soon find out."

A while later, there was a bundle of snail shells on the rock that Kura was lying on a while ago. He just couldn't believe this. It was _not_ happening.

"Ok buddy, all you gotta do is take it in turns to slurp the snails outta their shells. The fun part is that you can slurp as many as you want in one turn!!" Pumbaa told him enthusiastically.

"_NO_!! I am _not_ doing this!!"

"You don't walk in here and gloat like you did and then cower away like a chicken!!" Simba told him strictly.

"But I _wasn't_-"

"Enough talk!! Stop whimpering like a cub and slurp..." Simba said harshly.

He clearly took this very seriously. Kura was in total disbelief. He actually wanted him to go through with this disgusting activity. Simba then swiped a snail from the pile and slurped it out of its shell; the oozing, green slime flying from it as he did and then trailing down his mouth. He then glared at Kura in intimidation. But Kura would not have any of it.

"I'm not doing this. You're the sickest lion I've ever met." Kura stated defiantly.

"And _you_ will not walk away from this! These snails weren't brought here for no reason! A challenge is a challenge!" Simba scolded him, "I am the undisputed-carefree champion of Hakuna Matata! I will _not_ be denied!!!"

Kura narrowed his eyes at him. Simba was beginning to get on his nerves, now. _Well I won't be denied either_, he thought bravely. He knew there was only one way around this fairly. Kura took a snail in his paw and slurped the little creature out of its shell. He swallowed it down quickly. It felt so slimy and horrible and revolting, Kura couldn't believe that he had done such a thing; but he couldn't show it at the same time. _Sometimes...I guess you just gotta be a lion about things._ It felt as if the snail itself had left a trail down his food-pipe. Kura kept his glare straight and steady at Simba, who raised an eyebrow at him. And then, Kura did a very brave thing. He tossed the empty snail shell at Simba's face. Timon and Pumbaa gaped at him. Simba's face distorted into a mixture of surprise and anger at Kura's action, clearly not taking it very well at all. Kura remained staring at him fiercely in a daring, brave and...stupid, challenge. Simba accepted it right away by taking three snails between his paw fingers in one paw and slurping them at once. Kura followed with the same technique, only using both paws. Both lions kept slurping snails long into the night. Timon and Pumbaa didn't fall asleep; they wanted to see who would win. Simba was noticeably tiring, but Kura tried with all of his might to keep himself steady. There were so many snails in his stomach, but he tried his best not to think about it as he would throw up right away. Kura just kept his eyes on Simba, trying to focus on him and intimidating him. There were only a few snails left.

"Guys...more snails." Kura said unsteadily to Timon and Pumbaa.

"Uh, but...Kura...eheh..." Timon began nervously, "We...we'd be destroying...biodiversity! Yeah! And...We...we'd be increasing competition...for birds and whatever else eats snails!"

"Yeah, decreasing their population wouldn't be good for their predators...we would be destroying the ecosystem! The circle of life!" Pumbaa stated.

"The circle of life can kiss my-"

Simba was interrupted by an incredibly large belch that he let out of his system, which surprisingly made him waver on the spot. Kura then took his chance. He took one of the last snails from the pile, slurped it reluctantly and then, seeming to be in slow motion, he fired it at Simba's skull one last time. Simba took the hit, and fell slowly to the ground, not rising again. The carefree champion was defeated. Timon and Pumbaa gasped, and then looked at the supposed successor on his other side. Kura was smiling smugly, but also looking very, very green indeed. They then rushed over to him in delight.

"Behold the new, undisputed, carefree champion of Hakuna Matata!!" Pumbaa announced happily.

"We knew you had it in ya, buddy!" Timon squeaked proudly.

"And thus, the King falls; falling to a new, young champion, as is always the way..."

"Pumbaa...stop hangin' around the monkey."

Now that it was over, Kura let everything in his system go; as he was holding every single part of him together. And I mean _everything_ in his system. He keeled over in a horrible, vile, gagging sound and let his body do the rest. Timon and Pumbaa stood still with their happy expressions slowly fading at each sound. Once everything was all let out, Kura brought himself back up and said:

"H...Hakuna...Matata...!"

Before falling over.

* * *

Well, wasn't that fun :P I didn't plan doing the snail-slurping contest originally...but it would've been less fun otherwise :)

So...two years have passed, Kura is now a young adult lion and the General of the Knights, but misses his home quite a bit. A bit of bonding with Alkili in there (1 2 3 *Aww*), his relationship with Kiara being pulled back a bit from their own consent, and just generally fitting in with his new home :)

So...thanks to all the usual people for reading and even more thanks to the reviewers :P So go on everyone, you know what to do now! Review please! Oh, a small clue for the next chapter....Kura still has a mission to undertake concerning the dead...


	18. Chapter 17: Kept in the Dark

_Sorry for the long wait everyone, I just needed a break from writing. But now I'm back :D so...Simba, if you please?_

_Simba: Prince doesn't own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs. Glad I'm not one of them..._

_Not everyone lives in this story, you know._

_Simba: Alright, alright..._

**~17~**

**Kept in the Dark**

"Oh, _sure_!" said the brown cub, "That's what you said the last time! And the time before that and the time before that..."

"Hey, it's really true! I'm not lying!!" he retorted.

"Ok, if you beat me at wrestling, then I'll come and see it!" the brown cub replied smugly.

"You're on!" he said with a mischievous grin.

The two cubs began wrestling each other right away.

***************************************************************

"Hey...um...I guess we won't be allowed to play with each other again..." the brown cub said sadly.

"Come on; don't say that...we can sneak out quietly, right?"

"I'm not so sure."

"But...but we're friends...right...?"

***************************************************************

"_Won't I ever see you again...?_" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

He was looking at a light tan furred cub. She had a little head tuft and blue eyes, which were watering up. It was the afternoon. The sun was behind a few clouds in a light blue sky.

"I don't know..." he told her, "I don't know if I'll be safe again..."

***************************************************************

_Oh man, I thought I had enough of these weird dreams_, Kura thought as he got up. Strangely, though; he didn't make himself get up. He had an out-of-body feeling, but for some reason...he didn't care. Kura somehow knew what was going on and felt as if he was in control, but at the same time he wasn't. This feeling didn't bother him, though. Kura got up and walked past the other Pride members into the night. The air was uneasy; the clouds were dense and dark. The heavy, dull sky overhung the land; casting a gloomy shadow. Kura knew that a storm was coming. The clouds were very heavy and dark, indeed. He proceeded to the summit of Pride Rock. The wind was really beginning to pick up, but it never affected Kura. A sandy coloured lion with a brown mane awaited him at the top.

"What do you want?" Kura shouted.

"I will stop you before you can hurt anyone else!" Zale shouted back.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Enough talk!!"

And with that, Zale began to charge full speed at Kura. He shut his eyes as he expected the flash of light and roll of thunder to come, which it did.

***************************************************************

"It's his home! I can't just take him away from it!!"

It was another dark night. Kura watched the events that took place before him. It wasn't like any other dream he had ever had. This one was different. Before him stood a young, sandy-coloured lion with a brown mane and blue eyes. He was instantly recognisable. Before the lion lay a beaten and bruised cub on a rock, which wasn't very distinguishable in the night; but a strong, heavenly light fell from the sky. Kura looked up and saw the former King of the Pridelands in his ethereal form, his usual bold expression on his face with the clouds swirling around him.

"Then take him back...and see what lies in store for him...and for _you_." Mufasa boomed softly through the air.

The lion, Tojo, was screwing up his face in frustration and banging the ground with his clenched paws.

"The choice is yours...take him...or leave him."

"YOU SAY THAT BUT I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO I??!? I _HAVE_ TO TAKE HIM!!! I _HAVE_ TO DO WHAT YOU SAY OR ELSE I WON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!! ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!?"

Rage and confusion, as well as hurt, was written all over Tojo's face. Mufasa had seemed to be bargaining with him...or doing something, Kura didn't know what. It seemed to him, though, that Mufasa was purposely playing with his mind over the matter of taking the cub he had found. Taking _him_.

"I apologise...I know, it's irritating." Mufasa replied in the same tone.

"This was _my_ life....this was _my_ tale!! And you have taken all of my free will!!"

"I have taken _nothing_!" Mufasa replied more harshly.

"You know yourself that I have no control over anything now!! Not even my own life! I have to take this one in because you say so! Because he'll die if I don't! It was _you_ who brought me here! Why _me_?! Why not just some other random lion who you can force all of your damn prophecies and foretelling, on!!"

Mufasa didn't reply to Tojo's outbursts. He simply looked sternly at him for a while.

"...It is the price to pay...for trying to defy destiny."

What were they talking about? Kura couldn't follow any of the conversation at all, had Tojo done something? Was Mufasa _punishing_ him, or something? Tojo was seemingly recovering from his harsh words, and bringing himself up boldly to face the otherworldly lion once more.

"...I've had enough of you. You and your cruelty. He will never...._ever_, remember _anything_ from his old life...and for what! What did he do to deserve this...? I have to raise him and act like I know nothing at all!!" Tojo retaliated.

Mufasa's expression grew more bold and unforgiving at Tojo's words. Kura couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Tojo's mouth. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't know to believe if this was a dream or a vision. The truth or an illusion. His heart was pounding in his chest, or at least he thought it was. He knew that Tojo was talking about the cub right in front of him. About _Kura_, for who else could it be? Tojo found him, after all; but Kura was much more shocked and horrified to find that all of this was a fix on Mufasa's doing...or was it? He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do.

"Nothing will ever be the same again for him!! I'm taking him away from _you_ and your philosophical teachings for the rest of my _life_!!" Tojo yelled at him.

Slowly, but surely, Mufasa was losing his brilliant glow and radiance. He was fading into the clouds, becoming more unrefined in shape. But anyone who saw him that night could not have ignored the expression that you could see on his face as he faded. It was harsh...stern, unforgiving. As were his last words that he boomed deeply through the atmosphere;

"_So be it_."

***************************************************************

Kura awoke sharply that morning. In fact, it was very early morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. _What's going on? What the hell was all that?_ Were the only things that spun in his mind as he looked around the cave full of lions and lionesses in slumber. He hadn't awoken anyone, but he didn't care about that. Kura had never had those kinds of dreams in two years. But he had _never_ seen anything like the dream that he had only just received, or was it a dream? A vision? He didn't know. Was it _really_ Tojo and Mufasa he saw? Was it really a dream, or did it really happen? Did Kura just witness how he had been saved by Tojo all those years ago? It must've been; Kura recognised Tojo right away as soon as he saw him. And who else could it have been on the rock in front of him? But as Kura recollected his conversation with Mufasa in the dream, his eyes opened widely awake in horror.

"Nothing will ever be the same again for him!!"

"He will never...._ever_, remember _anything_ from his old life...and for what!"

"_I have to raise him and act like I know nothing at all!!"_

"Nothing...at _all_...?" Kura softly repeated to himself.

These were not the words that Tojo had told Kura the day Kura had asked him about his own home. Tojo said that he _knew_ nothing at all. But now...it was all too clear. Now that Kura had a vision of his rescue, whether it was the truth or not, he had heard Tojo's true words. "I have to raise him and _act_ like I know nothing at all".

"He...he _lied_..."

He was so confused. Whether this had really happened or not was one matter, but if it did, why would Tojo do such a thing? That would mean that Tojo knew about his home the whole time!

"He knew....he knew all along!" Kura whispered in frustration.

Kura darted his head around the cave to see if a certain white lion was there. To no great surprise, he wasn't. He decided to go and see Salaam about this; he was some sort of a psychic, after all. Kura quietly got up and crept past the sleeping Pride out of the den, and went down to the ground, around the back of the rock to the entrance of Roho Ndani. The blue light was shimmering on the walls, as usual. Kura twisted through the tunnel and followed the light coming from the main cave. His mind was uneasy. He was in a shaken state; feeling some adrenaline pump through his veins. That was by far, the most unstable, crazy dream he had ever had in his life. _The cubs...Zale...these were kind of regular, two years ago...but I've never had them since! And now this whole thing with Dad..._

"Kura Lionheart. You're troubled." Salaam said quietly as Kura approached.

Kura jumped a bit. He knew that Salaam was always there when he came to see him, but every time he wandered through the tunnel, his mind also wandered and made him forget about Salaam's presence. Salaam was in his usual position, sitting in front of the glowing pool and never turning to face Kura.

"Salaam...it's-"

"The dreams?"

Kura stopped approaching him in surprise.

"How did you..."

"I have been studying your dreams, Kura...you forget what I'm capable of!" Salaam said jokingly.

But this wasn't really a time for joking. Kura was seriously disconcerted by these dreams; he had no idea why they had been so repetitive and unusual.

"Salaam, I'm serious...I haven't had these dreams in two years....what does this mean?" Kura asked nervously.

Salaam sighed, and finally turned to face Kura; the light shining past him from the pool.

"It means...that the time has come for you to start uncovering your destiny." Salaam said softly.

"...What?"

"Yes, Kura. Those...were not dreams. They were glimpses, rather...."

_Glimpses...? What is he talking about? And what is this about my destiny_, Kura thought bewilderedly. He had no idea what Salaam was talking about.

"Do you remember when you came here two years ago? Do you remember that Mufasa spoke to you?" Salaam asked him quietly.

Kura nodded uncertainly, trying to follow where he was going with this.

"Tojo once told you; 'When the last light of day hits the water's surface, one could see beyond the simple ripples and look into the very being of one's destiny'."

"Huh? _You_ know about Tojo _too_?" Kura asked in surprise.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, we don't want Simba to hear, remember? Mufasa has been telling me this." Salaam told him quietly, but urgently.

"Oh...right. What is it that those two have against each other, anyway...?"

"I can't say I know for certain. They had a fall out, as far as I'm aware. But that's beside the point. When you looked into the water as the sun set, you saw glimpses of your destiny; or so Mufasa had told you, correct?"

Kura nodded in response, still not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, these dreams you were having are similar. If you think of them for a moment, I'll be able to understand them more clearly. So, if you please..."

Kura knew what he was going to do, so he shut his eyes and tried his best to bring back the dreams that had tortured his sleep, throwing his mind into confusion and disorientation. Salaam reached out to him and put a paw on his head gently.

"Ah...yes." Salaam said quietly, taking his paw back, "No, Kura. It appears that these are somewhat..._visions_. Now, let's look at this one."

Suddenly, Kura's vision had distorted back into the image of the dream he had; the one with Zale on the summit of Pride Rock. Everything was as clear as it had been in the dream; a storm was about to begin around them, Zale was sitting on the other side of the summit, everything. Salaam's voice echoed quietly in Kura's head.

"Now...this appears to be the summit of Pride Rock, yes?"

"Uh...yeah, but...how are you doing that?" Kura asked nervously.

"Relax. I can do _lots_ of things, if I put my mind to it (excuse the pun)."

Now Zale was getting up and slowly turning around. As usual in this dream, he didn't look very pleased.

"This young lion...he seems familiar. Like Tojo...do you know who he is?" Salaam asked.

"Yeah...that's Zale. Tojo's son."

"I see...but anyway. Visions can come in different natures, Kura. They could be premonitions...events past; things like that. Now, they are still glimpses of your destiny; I'm just calling them visions because they are different from dreams. Dreams are creations of the mind...visions are something else, they're difficult to study, you see." Salaam explained.

"So what is this...?"

The vision proceeded to show the lightning bolt striking the fixed point Kura kept staring at in this one. The whole thing then slowly faded, and Kura could see Salaam in front of him again. He looked puzzled.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. It could be a warning...but don't worry about it for now, Kura. Destiny is a curious thing; we only know what to do with it when the time comes."

A horrible thought crossed Kura's mind at that point.

"Are you saying that...I'm gonna get hit by-"

"No, no! I'm not saying that at all. Let me investigate this further, and I will tell you what I find, Ok?" Salaam said reassuringly, "Now, the ones with the cubs...I'm afraid that I'm not too clear on this, either."

"But what is this to do with my destiny?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with it, to be honest. It could be a dream in the midst of your visions. Again, I will also look into this one further." Salaam told him sincerely.

"Ok...oh, I almost forgot, what about my last one, the one with Tojo and Mufasa? That's really why I came down here." Kura replied eagerly.

"Let me take a look..." Salaam said quizzically.

Once more, Kura concentrated on what he saw in his dream; while Salaam touched his head and his vision returned to that of the dream. Both of them watched and listened until it had ended with Mufasa vanishing into the clouds again.

"_So be it_."

Salaam withdrew his paw. He looked quite...shaken.

"That one's just a dream, right? It's got to be, right...?" Kura asked him eagerly.

He didn't want to believe that it was a vision, because this would mean that Tojo really did lie. Kura didn't want this. He wanted it to be a dream, and nothing more. Just a normal, meaningless dream in his sleep. But how could it be? It wasn't _normal_ for a start.

"...No.....this is a vision..." Salaam said softly, his eyes wide in surprise.

Kura's heart dropped.

"So...this...this _really_ happened...?"

Salaam slowly nodded miserably. Kura dropped his head in disappointment. _Why...why did he do that? How could he lie...?_

"He...he _knows_...he knows _everything_!" Kura said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it seems so. I suggest you get the answers you are looking for, Kura. This is a vision of events past. I can't seem to find any trace of falsehood in it. I'm sorry."

Kura could not believe this. The lion that had practically raised him to a teenager had lied about his past. Tojo told him that he knew _nothing_, that he was as clueless as Kura about his past. This angered him and upset him at the same time.

"...I'm going back to the jungle. I need to know." Kura said firmly, his head still hanging.

"Of course...but Kura...could you carry out a small task for us?"

Kura looked up at Salaam quizzically.

"You remember when Mufasa told you about our Prince, about the two destinies that hang over his soul?"

Kura nodded sceptically.

"May I ask yourself to familiarise yourself with them? Mufasa has told me that now is the time for you to begin working on this."

"But, Salaam, how do you expect me to-"

"One of them is in the jungle." Salaam stated.

Kura stopped and understood. _Why am I even doing this...why me?_

_Because you were chosen. You best fit the job. _Salaam said...without opening his mouth. Somehow.

"Huh?!" Kura blurted in surprise.

"Your power has grown, Kura. Not only can you read emotions...

_...But minds, too._

Kura sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Kura...this is all coming out at you at once, I know. I truly am sorry." Salaam said softly.

"...It's Ok. I guess I'll...just be on my way, now. Thank you...for everything." Kura said with his head hung, trying not to explode.

Salaam smiled gently at him.

"Don't thank me, Kura. I should thank you, for everything you've done. I will tell you what I have found in your visions when you return. Have a safe journey."

Kura tried his best to smile back at him, and then made his way out of Roho Ndani. The sun was rising when he exited the eerie cave. He trudged back to the front of Pride Rock with his head hung, having so much on his mind and heart. His stepfather had lied to him for basically his life as he knew it; he had to go and do some vague, not well explained mission for a couple of dead people and find some prophecy. Despite the heavy load he had to bear; Kura tried to stay strong and keep himself together. _I guess this means I'll have to quit being General for a while. I hope Simba will understand_, he thought as he made his way up the promontory of Pride Rock, where the King was gazing out at his awakening Kingdom. He turned around and faced Kura with a bright, pleasant smile.

_Oh, there's Kura! Is he alright...?_ Simba's thought immediately popped into his head.

Kura remembered that when he gained his power of reading emotions; that Salaam said it would take some time for him to control it. He guessed that the same applied to his mind-reading.

"Hey, buddy...are you Ok?" Simba asked him light-heartedly.

Kura stopped and sat in front of him as Simba turned to face him. He tried his best not to look glum.

"Simba...I'm going to have to go for a while." He said a little sadly.

"What? Why?" Simba asked in surprise.

"You see...it's hard to explain. It's personal...for both you and me."

"...Go on?" Simba asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

_What does he mean it's personal for me? How could it be? What is he talking about?_ Simba asked himself in his head.

Kura thought that there would be no point in trying to cover up the whole business with his son and his prophecies hanging in the balance. Simba was Kopa's father; he deserved to know, in Kura's opinion.

"...It's about Kopa. You see, I've been in contact with Mufasa, I mean...your Dad; a while ago. He told me that Kopa had been the focus of two prophecies that were made before his death. Apparently a prophecy over a dead soul corrupts the-"

"The Circle of Life...yes..." Simba said, looking deep in thought.

"Do you...know something?"

"No, this is entirely new to me...but I can see where you're coming from. I know the importance of these things, Kura. If destiny is disturbed, then it must be fixed." Simba said firmly.

"So...you're letting me go? Just like that?" Kura asked in a little disbelief.

"Of course. Go, whatever it is you have to do. I'll request for Chumvi to take over until you return. But Kura...why have you been chosen to be involved with matters such as my son?" Simba asked him.

"I...wish I knew." Kura replied simply, a little sadly.

"I see...well, there must be a reason for it. The Kings know what they are doing, always. But...could you explain to me how it is also personal for...you? That's what you said, isn't it?"

Now Kura remembered what he was told about Simba and Tojo. His heart pounded a bit at Simba's question. _It's personal to me because of Tojo lying...but how am I going to tell Simba that?_ He thought nervously. _I guess there's no other way around it..._

"...Do you know any lions with sandy-coloured fur...blue eyes...brown mane...?" Kura asked him slowly, but bravely.

Simba's expression distorted a little at this, frowning a bit.

"That depends. What are you trying to tell me, Kura?"

Kura sighed painfully. _I guess I'm just going to have to come out with it straight_.

"The lion who took me in, when he found me in the wastelands....his name is Tojo."

Now Kura could tell by reading Simba's emotions that he clearly didn't like to hear that name. He was quite surprised, confused and now particularly cautious.

"He told me that he didn't know anything of my past either, but it turns out that he lied...so I'm going back to get some answers."

Simba didn't say anything for a moment. Kura looked at him honestly in the eye.

"..._Tojo_...he raised you?" Simba asked.

"Yes...Simba, I know that you two-"

"_Tojo_...he's still _alive_...what has he been doing all these years?" Simba asked him eagerly.

"N...Nothing...he has another son...he raised us both in the jungle, along with the meerkats..." Kura said a little nervously.

"Is that it?" Simba asked him again.

"Y...Yeah...Simba, I know that there's been some bad blood between you two..."

Simba grunted in response, looking away for a bit. He then spoke softly, as well as a little sadly.

"...We...had a fall out; when we were younger. I...didn't see him again, afterwards."

Thankfully, Simba didn't seem as sore about it as Kura thought he would be, given the impression from Mufasa.

"But...Tojo _raised_ you? What was he like? And he has a son of his own?" Simba asked him eagerly, not seeming to be mad at all.

"Uh...yeah. He was really...kind, and caring...and loving. He loved me like a real son, and...I felt the same way with him, like a real Dad. He kept me safe, and healthy." Kura said a little bashfully, surprised that Simba wasn't angry.

"Huh...he sounds so..._different_, than he appeared when we...you know." Simba said a little sadly.

_Wow...I really didn't think that I would be standing here for long if I ever brought this up to him_, Kura thought, _maybe he's not mad after all?_ It was strange, but Kura began thinking that Simba was more...upset, rather than angry over the subject. _He must've been a really good friend to Simba_.

"You two were...good friends, huh?" Kura asked carefully.

"Yes...we were, once. I'm sorry, but I'd just rather not talk about what happened....but...Kura?"

"Yeah?"

Simba hesitated to respond, whatever he was going to say, it seemed to be difficult for him.

"...When you return...would you mind...bringing Tojo...back with you?"

More disbelief hit Kura when Simba had asked that. _Could this be true? Is this _finally_ a chance for everything to be alright again?_ Kura wondered hopefully. Did Simba really want to see Tojo again?

"...It's time we put the past behind us." Simba finished, trying to recompose himself.

Kura smiled at him reassuringly.

"I will. Don't you worry." Kura said firmly.

He turned to leave, but stopped, to find Nala, Kiara and Alkili standing at the mouth of the den. _I think they heard us_.

"Oh Kura...you're not really going, are you?" Kiara asked him with a sad expression, running up to him.

"Only for a little while...I'll be back soon, Ok?" Kura told her with a reassuring smile.

"Kura...did you say that _Tojo_ is _alive_?" Nala asked him in disbelief, to which Kura nodded.

"...I can't believe it...it's been years since I've seen him." Nala said softly.

"Kura...take care, Ok?" Alkili told him.

Kura smiled at them all reassuringly. Kiara nuzzled him quickly, and then tried to hide her blush. As did Kura.

"Come on, Kura, I'll show you a quicker way to the jungle." Simba said, and then lead Kura down to the grasslands.

He took one last look at his friends, smiled at them dearly, and then proceeded to follow Simba. While walking through the grasslands, every animal that he passed said something nice to him as he was on his way to the jungle. Things like:

"Bye, Kura!"

"Take care, Kura!"

"Come back soon!"

"We won't be safe without you, you know!"

Simba smiled at Kura on their way through the Pridelands.

"You've really made an impact here, Kura." Simba complimented him.

"I really didn't think that everyone would be so nice to me!"

"Of course! You keep them all safe; it's the least you deserve!"

Finally, Simba brought him to the end of a long, deep gorge that scarred the land. It was a bit of a long way down, but Simba showed him a safe way along the sides and protruding rocks and ledges. He was quiet on their way through the gorge, only adding to the deathly silent atmosphere itself.

"...This gorge is where my father died. My uncle, Scar, lured me and my father into a trap of stampeding wildebeest here; where he hoped to kill us and take the throne. My Dad managed to get me to safety...but he didn't survive." Simba said softly, and a little sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Kura said in the same tone.

"No...It's alright. Listen, at the end of this gorge you'll come to a river, but it's easily forded. I brought you along this way because it's less walking in the desert. The area of the jungle curves out towards this direction. So...you all set?" Simba asked a little hesitantly.

"Yeah...thanks for everything, Simba. I'm really grateful to you for taking me in. I'll be back with Tojo and Zale. I'll fix everything to do with your son, it's the least I could do in return."

Simba smiled warmly at him, then immediately pulled him in for a big hug. Kura hugged him back as strongly. It was hard to let go of his new friends here. _Come on...keep it together, you're coming back._ And with that, Kura took his last look at his great friend and made his way through the gorge. He didn't really feel sad anymore, for he knew that he was coming back. He tried to keep his thoughts on what to do, in the time being. _Ok...go find this prophecy, find out the truth about my past, and bring them home_, he thought collectively. The silence in the gorge made Kura a little tense and uneasy. It was also a bit dark down there; the sun had only just risen and hadn't shone down through the chasm.

"_Come back to us_..."

"Huh?"

A small, but strong, feminine voice spoke out to him from somewhere. But where? Kura stopped short and darted his head around.

"_Embrace your true blood..._"

"Who's there?!"

_True blood...? What does that mean?_

"_You are one of us._"

Suddenly, a dirty, tawny lioness emerged from somewhere in the wall of the gorge. She was likely an outlander. Kura crouched down and braced himself for combat.

"I do not seek a fight, _General_. I only want you to return to our Pride." She said simply.

"What...? What are you talking about...?" Kura said, getting up in confusion.

_Surely she doesn't mean..._

"Years ago...you were one of us. You were _chosen_ as the heir of the Pride. However, a jealous individual attacked you and left you for dead. Don't you remember? Why have you now sided with Simba?"

_It's not true. She's lying._ Thoughts like these were racing through Kura's mind. But his entire system was in shock. It just couldn't be true. Was Kura really an outlander? Was this the truth? He didn't know what to think. His heart skipped a beat. His head was spinning.

"No...You're...you're lying!!!" Kura yelled at her weakly in a strained voice.

"I am not. You are our _true_ leader. And Zira will _kill_ the Prince if you do not return."

"Huh...? Kopa? But...he's...he's-"

"Wrong. He is alive. But only just. You have three days to return to us and claim your place as heir."

The lioness disappeared quickly.

"Wait!!"

But she was gone. This wasn't happening. Kura could not comprehend everything he had to do; find the prophecy- but wait; if Kopa was really alive...did he have to? But he still had to find out about his past from Tojo and bring him back- no, he was just told about his past. But from an outlander...an untrustworthy person. But was she lying? How could he be sure? He had to be in case Kopa really was alive and to save him. But she _could_'ve been lying. It was just all too much for Kura to comprehend. He felt like screaming really loudly to let it all out. And that was just what he did.

* * *

Well...quite a development! Poor Kura must abide by the lioness' rules now, whether she's lying or not, to save the maybe alive Prince.

Again, sorry for the long wait, but you understand yourself if you're a writer...you need a break sometime :P Thanks to my reviewers, especially Chizuru17...she deserves hugs and more :D

Not much to say, now...except review! :P


	19. Chapter 18: Soulblood

_Hey again, everyone. I'm sorry if you find this chapter long, it was longer than I expected too. I also stuck a song in this one, so incase you forget when to recognise them, it'll be like this ---(name)--- Trust me, it adds to the effect :D It's from the Legacy of Kain game series, Soul Reaver. Now, for the disclaimer!_

_Tojo: Prince does not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs. I get the spotlight in this one, yay!_

_Don't spoil it!_

**~18~**

**Soulblood**

It was midday in the Pridelands, and everything was going well in Simba's Kingdom. The King was walking through the grasslands by himself, wondering when Zazu would come flying down on him unexpectedly with an afternoon report. However, Simba had his mind on other things. _It's been years since I've seen Tojo...I wonder if he'll want to talk to me. I hope Kura gets back soon_. It was about half a day's journey to the jungle from where Simba had shown him.

"What's wrong, Simba?" Nala asked, suddenly coming out from some tall grass.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Simba said quietly.

"Come on, tell me." She said, approaching him and nuzzling him.

"Well..." Simba stopped and sighed, "...it's Tojo."

"Oh..." Nala said, immediately understanding and sharing his expression.

"I haven't seen him since...well, you know when. You were there."

"Yeah, I know. Well...do you think that he isn't like what he once was? That Kura was right about him?" Nala asked.

"I...I don't know. Maybe he _is_ right...after all; he says that he raised him. And Kura is...he's such a kind, good-hearted person. Maybe it is true."

"Oh...but how wrong you are..." A silky, yet sadistic sounding voice said from somewhere.

Simba and Nala immediately darted their heads around them, searching among the blades of the tall grass for who exactly was watching them. Simba had a certain idea of who it was; a certain lioness. A certain lioness that wasn't keeping her boundaries. He was right. Zira, leader of the outlanders, walked out from amongst the tall grass, sliding along the ground in her usual manner.

"_What are you doing here..._?" Simba immediately growled at her, "You _know_ your boundaries, get out now!"

"Now, now, Simba...I only come with a warning. Someone threatens us both, you see...I thought that it would only be useful if we both kept an eye out." She said slyly.

_A warning...? What makes her think that I'm going to buy _that! Simba thought. He was right to be guarded, who knew what Zira could've been planning under those words?

"I don't believe you for a second! Now get _out_!" Simba growled louder.

"Fine. If you want that General of yours to kill you, then be my guest." Zira said casually as she began to walk off.

"_What_?" Nala asked in sudden surprise.

"Just what are you talking about, Zira?!" Simba shouted impatiently.

_Does she mean Kura...? Kill me...?_ It did sound very strange and morbid. Simba didn't know whether to believe her or not. He decided that it would be better to find out what Zira's motives were, first.

"I am talking about that precious asset and General you have, Simba...you don't know what this 'Kura' has planned for both me and you."

"Why are you telling me this...?" Simba asked in a low voice, cautiously.

It would be interesting to find out the reasons behind Zira's coming; could she _really_ be trying to help Simba? But Kura was his best friend so far, why would he believe this? Maybe there was something worth listening to in Zira's words.

"Because that foolish whelp is an obstacle in my path! He threatens me and the rest of us...I believe that he didn't tell you of his past, hmm?" Zira asked with an evil glint in her eye.

_What could she be getting at...Kura told me that he knew nothing; that his memory was too damaged that night he was attacked! How would she know anything else?_ Simba debated to himself. How could Zira possibly tell him anything different, what would she know? As long as Kura had stayed with Simba, he had only ever encountered Zira once, two years ago, when they fought.

"_Yes_, Simba...he _lied_ to you," Zira said sadistically, "_We_ know of his true past and what happened to him."

"What would _you_ know...you've never even met him!" Simba yelled at her in retaliation.

"I don't _have_ to _meet_ him!" Zira yelled back, "We know everything that happened to him in the past, to bring him to where he is now..."

Simba was very confused. What could Zira know? And was she lying? He didn't know what to think.

"Kura was originally from _our_ Pride, Simba...he was an outlander. He _was_ the heir to our leader. But his father...and his namesake; cast him out sometime after he was born, as an unworthy cub. However...how he survived to now escapes my knowledge."

_Kura...an _outlander_...?_ Simba couldn't believe it. No, Zira was lying. She had to be. She had no reason to tell him this, so why would he believe her?

"You're lying, Zira! Kura has spent two years with me! Why are you making this up?!"

"It is the _truth_, Simba! He did not know this himself, until now! And now we are _both_ at risk; for if he decides to take up his old mantle as heir, then _I_ am in danger, as are you! You will be his enemy, should he make this decision!" Zira said in frustration.

"And what if he doesn't!!" Simba yelled back.

"Does it matter, Simba...? The fact is that Kura now knows who he is. And should he decide to return to us...then you are in trouble, as am I. He will be plotting against you in no time! Take a look back, two years ago...he was awfully protective of your daughter...why, hmm?"

"You're being a bit too _nice_ to be telling us this; Zira...Kiara has nothing to do with this!" Simba argued.

"Nonsense! He was after her the whole time. Don't get me wrong...I will _have_ my revenge on you, yet. But for now...this little..._obstacle_...must be removed. Keep your friends close, Simba...but your enemies, even closer..."

And with that, Zira slinked back into the tall grass, leaving Simba and Nala to their thoughts. _It can't be true_, Simba thought, _Kura...an outlander...?_

"Simba..." Nala began solemnly.

"It can't be true...it just can't be." Simba said, shaking his head.

Nala sighed and paused for a brief moment before speaking again.

"Simba...I know you don't want to hear this, but...she has some proof."

"_What_?"

How could Zira have proof? She was nothing but a scheming, evil witch. And why would Simba listen to her anyway? But, if Nala was saying this...then he decided that he had better, after all.

"All those years ago...when you ran away; Scar had recruited a new General. His name...was Kura. And...Now that I think about it, he does look...similar, to the Kura we know now..."

Zira said that this "General Kura" was Kura's father, as well as his namesake, but saw him unfit to be a leader of the outlanders and cast him out. Could this be the truth behind Kura's past? There had to be a flaw in Zira's explanation, somehow.

"But...what if this General Kura is still alive? What if we find him and get answers from _him_?" Simba asked eagerly.

"No one knows where he is, Simba..." Nala said gently, shaking her head, "he just disappeared when you returned."

It was too much to take in. Nala had just proved Zira right; and now Simba had no choice but to adhere with Zira. Nala had seen this General Kura with her own eyes and admitted that he had a likeness between him and his supposed son; the Kura that they knew now. A small, but suspicious thought then crossed Simba's mind.

"...Do you think Tojo has something to do with this?"

"I doubt it, Simba...Tojo wasn't on Scar's side. He was dead against him, as far as I know." Nala told him.

_What am I going to do_, Simba thought; a bit torn and disappointed to learn of his friend's past. It felt even worse to hear Nala confirm it.

"Simba...Zira admitted that Kura didn't know all of this, that his memory _was_ too damaged; can't we just let him be...?" Nala asked a little sadly.

"...No. We can't take any chances." Simba said more firmly.

Nala's eyes widened slightly at his response. Did he really mean that? Was Simba really going to take action against his best friend, who had helped him through thick and thin?

"Sir...you summoned me?" Chumvi asked quietly as he approached.

"Yes, Chumvi. I want you to resume your old post as General for a while." Simba said stiffly.

"Of course, but...how come, sir?" Chumvi asked carefully, noticing his unusual disposition.

Simba remained silent for a while before answering. Then his expression seemed a little...harsh.

"Kura has left for a while. But when he returns, I want you to detain him."

"D...Detain him, sir?" Chumvi asked, clearly surprised by the King's order.

"...Yes. He has discovered his past; that he was an outlander, once. You and I both know that they can't be trusted. I want him brought in for questioning." Simba stated firmly.

Chumvi remained gaping at Simba for a while. As did Nala. Simba then proceeded to leave, trying to maintain his strong, firm, yet harsh expression; that he wasn't going to change his mind about anything.

"And if he refuses, or shows any signs of hostility....arrest him."

"But...but sir, this is all-"

"You have your orders, Chumvi! I do not want a repeat incident of what happened with Leo; and that is at risk of happening right now. Do as you're commanded."

***************************************************************

_Outlander...I am no outlander!_ Kura muttered to himself inside his head with anger as he stomped through the coarse desert sand, the sun beaming down on him with no mercy; _those lying, good-for-nothing pieces of filth!! How dare they think they can lie about my past like that....as if they knew!!_ His mind did nothing but dwell on what the outlander lioness had told him in the gorge. About Kopa being alive and about Kura's supposed past as an outlander. Kura didn't know whether to believe her about his past or not and he didn't want to; because he knew that Tojo knew for definite. The evidence was in his vision of Tojo talking to Mufasa about it. But as for what she said about Kopa; she may have been lying, but Kura couldn't take any chances. The Prince would die in three days if he didn't go back in time to save him. He knew what he had to do. The jungle was only about a mile away now; Kura saw it right in front of him.

***************************************************************

Tojo and Max were lounging in the sun beside the pool; as they usually did every day. Tojo's big brown mane was now longer, as he was older. Max hadn't really changed as he looked older, anyway. In Tojo's mind; it hadn't really been easy the few weeks after Kura was gone. They missed him; but were glad to receive a message that he was safe in the Pridelands.

"Tojo, what's wrong with you?" Max suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh...nothing..." Tojo said a little distantly.

"...You miss him, huh?" Max said softly.

"...Yeah, I do. Watching him and Zale have fun together always...made my world that bit brighter. But...he belongs in the Pridelands."

"I know, but...it couldn't hurt if he came and visited once in a while, right?" Max asked positively.

Tojo didn't reply for a while. He gazed up into the sun thoughtfully, and then got up on his paws.

"...It's been two years, Max. I think he's made his choice." He said softly in his deep voice.

"Hey, Dad...?"

Zale approached them from the jungle plantation around them. He had grown to be nearly as big as his father; but still shared all of his features. His sandy-coloured coat, his blue eyes and the brown mane, which of course was bigger now.

"Yes, son?" Tojo replied softly.

"You owe me answers."

"What?" Tojo asked quizzically.

"I didn't say that..." Zale replied confusedly.

The voice sounded familiar. Soft, but strong. _Where do I know that voice, _Tojo thought. He looked around and saw no one but Zale and Max.

"Ok...I'm leaving, this is too weird..." Zale said quietly, looking around and slowly leaving.

"Tojo, you lied."

The voice sounded closer now. Tojo was getting more apprehensive. His head darted around faster, trying to peer around through the surrounding plants and vegetation. Then his whole body began turning, as did Max's, both of them looking quite bewildered indeed. Suddenly, just after making a slow, full turn, a rogue lion was standing right in front of him, not looking very happy at all.

***************************************************************

_Still looks the same_, Kura thought to himself as he stared at his old stepfather. He couldn't repress his longing for not seeing him so long inside, but at the same time, Kura couldn't forget the fact that Tojo had kept his true past from him all along. Tojo stared at him in shock for a moment, while Kura tried his best to keep his hard expression. Tojo examined his face deeply, and slowly, but bravely lifted a paw to remove his bangs away from his forehead to reveal his scar. Tojo's eyes widened in shock.

"_It can't be..._"

"Kura...? Buddy? Is that you...?" Max asked quietly, but hopefully.

Kura turned his head away from them in pain. It was so long since he had seen his best friends. So many feelings had coursed through his being at that time. He was so sad but so happy; so angry, and yet so relieved. Kura didn't know what to do.

"_Kura..._" Tojo said softly as he recognised him.

For a small moment, Kura loved hearing his deep, gentle voice. But then everything came back to him; about Tojo lying, the vision he had of him and Mufasa. His anger rose sharply, and Kura raised his paw and smacked him across the face. Tojo immediately jarred; and fell down on his paws. Max gaped at what he had just done. Kura was a little surprised at himself, too. But he had to hold on to the reason why. Tojo stayed where he was.

"...Alright. I deserved that." Tojo said with a small frown.

_Does this mean he's admitting it? But I haven't even talked to him about it yet_, thought Kura. He began to be suspicious of whether Tojo knew or not just why he did that. He said that he deserved it, so Kura was guessing that he did know. He had to keep his expression firm; so he could be able to confront him properly about this.

"You _lied_ to me!!" Kura said to him sternly.

"Kura, please-" Tojo said quickly, getting back up.

"You _knew_ all along! _Why_ did you keep this from me?!"

"Calm down, Kura, I don't-"

"You told me that you knew _nothing_!! _WHY?!_"

Suddenly, Kura was cut off as he felt a heavy thud on his head. In a second, his vision and thoughts escaped him as he fell to the ground. Behind him, who turned out to be his attacker; was Zale with a coconut in his paws.

"You don't get to yell at my Dad like that!" He said a little proudly.

"Zale! Don't you know that that is _extremely_ dangerous!? People can _die_ from those things!!" Tojo scolded him angrily.

"Uh...really? From coconuts? Well he's just some random guy who just started yelling at you, right?" Zale asked with a clumsy look.

Tojo then lifted the unconscious Kura up by his mane and turned him facing Zale. Zale's expression then changed to one of guilt, shock and sheepishness.

"Oh..."

***************************************************************

"Kura...you alright?" an old-sounding voice said.

"Oh he must've been through so much..." a more feminine, motherly sounding voice added.

He couldn't really see anything. There were blurry, light brown shapes in front of him. Small in size they were, but as his vision came to him, Kura was able to make out the faces of the two creatures that stood over him, watching him worriedly. It was Max and Tessie; his old friends of the meerkat colony.

"Oh...my head..." Kura said wearily.

"Oh, my big, special guy!" Tessie cooed in her motherly voice as he hugged him around the neck, "Oh I missed you so much! You scared the life out of me! But oh my, _look_ at you! Just _look_ at you! You're so big...and fluffier! Oh I can't believe that you've grown up..."

"Hey, Tessie..." Kura said softly as he put a paw on her, putting his other one on his sore head.

"You really have grown, sonny..." Max said admirably to him.

"Well...that's what two years away from home does to you!" Kura said with a tired smile, and fading again, "What...exactly happened?"

Before either Max or Tessie could talk, they were interrupted by a familiar, strong sounding voice.

"You were yelling so loudly that even the palm tree behind you vibrated!"

Kura turned his head around to see his best friend he had ever had in the jungle. He, too, had grown. But Zale had grown up to look just like his father. He was more handsome, stronger and obviously bigger, but he just looked so well in general. A wide smile spread out on Kura's face immediately as he got up in a flash and hugged him dearly.

"_Zale_! Oh man, I missed you so much..." Kura said warmly to him.

"You think we didn't miss you? You scared us to death! I was in such a shock until that lion came over and told us you were alive!" Zale replied as he hugged him back.

They then pulled apart and looked at each other in warmth; both being so happy that they were together again after being away from each other for a long time. Kura took in Zale's whole appearance and smiled at him admirably.

"Wow...you're...bigger! And you look just like Dad!" Kura said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well...look at you, Mr. Muscles!" Zale replied playfully, "Where did you get those things!"

"I've been training as a Knight all this time, in the Pridelands."

"Did you meet my son, Timon? Is he behaving himself? Has he found himself a girl? Is he happy?" Tessie began bombarding him with questions eagerly.

"No, no, and yes!" Kura said playfully.

"Hmph! That sounds like him, alright..." Max said a little grumpily.

"Wait...a _Knight_?" Zale asked him in awe, "So...does that mean you're like some kind of..._soldier_ or something?"

"Well...in a manner of speaking. There's not really a lot of trouble nowadays, but yeah, I protect the Kingdom." Kura said amusedly at his shock.

"And they couldn't have picked a better lion for the job." Said a deep, gentle and familiar voice coming from behind them.

Kura turned his head; being slightly afraid and at the same time happy of who it was. He didn't exactly greet him in a very civil way; and was expecting probably some similar treatment in return. As Kura faced Tojo, he saw nothing but a warm smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. That was one of the things that Kura loved about him. He was very forgiving; very gentle and calm. Kura remembered when he was a cub; that whenever he did something that worried or upset Tojo, or if he was arguing with Zale; Tojo never raised his voice or showed any signs of anger towards him. He kept calm and dealt with the situation in an appropriate and gentle way to deal with a cub. And then Kura realised, that was why he was such a good father. He knew that Tojo loved him unconditionally; even if he wasn't his biological son. Tojo knew what to do; how to handle his cubs, just everything. He was marvellous. But bringing back into mind that he had hid his entire life from Kura; some of the anger in him still remained. But not enough to repeat his previous action to him, he had missed Tojo too much.

"Dad...I...I'm so sorry..." Kura said softly, hanging his head in guilt.

"Come on, let's not talk about it. I'll explain everything to you later." Tojo said in his deep, soft voice as he hugged Kura warmly, "My, how you've grown..."

Kura loved being back with his old stepfather again. His fur and mane were so warm and soft; his embrace was so loving. _I missed this way too much_, he thought. They pulled away and smiled at each other warmly.

"You've gotten bigger, too." Kura said cheerfully.

"Ah, I'm just getting old. But look at you...you're stronger, you look so well!" Tojo said warmly.

Kura just smiled shyly at him in response. The overwhelming feeling of being back home just took him over; the beautiful sunset, the lush, green grass, the rushing of the cool water; it all just came back to him. Kura was so happy to be back home again.

"It's so great to be back...I missed you all so much." Kura said warmly to everyone.

"How long will you be staying, Kura?" Zale asked him curiously.

And then Kura remembered everything; Simba's message, Kura's time limit to get back to the Pridelands to save the supposedly alive Prince, finding out about his true past. His eyes widened in shock, and then he had to spill it all out to everyone. Sadly, the wonderful feeling of being home again left him, and the time for urgency came.

"Dad, Simba wants you to come back, he says that it's time for you and him to put the past behind you." Kura told Tojo sincerely.

Now Tojo's eyes began to widen, then frowned in uncertainty. _Maybe I could try and see what he's thinking_, Kura thought to himself. He reached out with his mind to Tojo's and expected the feeling of access into one's thoughts. But nothing happened. _What is this...I feel like I'm...I'm being blocked!_ It was as if a solid, mental barrier was formed around Tojo's mind. Kura tried to hide his surprised expression as Tojo looked away from him in surprise.

"He...he said that...?" Tojo asked him softly.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Kura said, trying to recover from his surprise.

Tojo didn't reply for a while. Everyone else looked at him in confusion. Zale looked most confused; Kura knew that he had no involvement in any of what had been going on so far.

"Dad, what's this about...?" Zale asked him.

"I'll explain it to you later, Zale...but for now...I must talk with Kura in private." Tojo said a little sadly.

Kura was a little surprised to see Tojo like this. It was because he never did before; he always looked quite content and calm. But Kura was afraid that he had upset him too much. _I know that they fell out some years ago...but was it really that bad?_ Kura wondered as he watched Tojo wander off, looking quite subdued. As Kura followed him, he decided to check his feelings, this time. So he extended his own feelings out towards his; but again, there was nothing. It felt similar to the "cut off" feeling he felt when he tried reading Tojo's thoughts. There was a strong, emotional barrier refusing him access to his feelings. _What is going on...he's the only one that it hasn't worked on!_

"You can stop that, now." Tojo said calmly as he walked.

Kura stopped short in surprise. _Does he...know...?_

"Yes, I do."

Now Kura just gaped at him in shock. Did he know all about what Salaam had taught him? Was he aware of it? Just how was Tojo able to read his thoughts?

"How...how-"

"I'll explain it all to you later. But for now, I want you to tell me everything that happened during your time in the Pridelands." Tojo said quite calmly.

Kura gave him an uncertain look in response, not sure whether his mind would be invaded again.

"I won't read your thoughts intentionally. I only did so because you tried to invade my personality." Tojo said stopping and sitting down in front of him, facing him.

"But...but _you_ have things to tell _me_!" Kura argued.

"I will, in time. Now, please Kura...be patient with me. I need to know what happened."

Kura reluctantly sat down, sighing.

"...Alright."

So Kura told his story. He told Tojo everything he knew; the outlanders, Simba's Pride, Malka and his Pride, the wedding, everything that had happened. Tojo seemed quite intrigued at all that Kura had accomplished. He also seemed interested at Kura's supposed "mission" with Simba's son and his prophecies. He also told Tojo about what the outlander lioness told him on his way here. Kura began getting upset at the idea of him being an outlander; which Tojo tried to tell him that he wasn't.

"Is...Is it true, though? Am I really...a..._Outlander_? You know this, I know you do!" Kura exclaimed, getting a little stressed, "Tell me, _please_! What do you know?"

"Calm down, Kura...you are not an outlander. She was _lying_ to you..." Tojo said calmly, trying to comfort him as best he could.

This slowly came of great relief to Kura; as he knew that Tojo knew the truth about him. But he was uncertain at first; he was too caught up in the horrible thought of Kura being heir to the outlanders. Thankfully, though, Tojo's words slowly but surely sank in. Tojo placed a comforting paw on his back to soothe him, and a wave of huge relief swept over him. But then he suddenly remembered about Kopa. _It doesn't matter if she was lying about me; I still have to save the Prince!_

"But what about Kopa! He'll be killed if we don't get back in three days!" Kura exclaimed urgently.

"Don't worry, Kura. We will leave here tomorrow and save Simba's son." Tojo said with a firm look.

"You mean...you're coming back with me?"

"Of course. Zale is coming with us too...it is also his home, after all. Besides...Simba and I must make amends." Tojo said warmly with a smile.

Kura was glad to hear what he said. They could all be together in their new home, with a Pride of lions, this time. But Kura didn't want to think about it just yet, he remembered that he had business to attend to while he was here.

"Dad, what about the Prince's prophecy? Salaam told me that it was here." Kura told him firmly.

"I know of what you speak, Kura. I have seen it; follow me." Tojo said plainly, and got up and walked off.

It was night by the time they had finished talking. The sky was a deep blue with many shining stars, and the jungle was peacefully quiet with the cricket chirps and rustles of leaves from the wind. As Tojo lead him through the jungle, Kura couldn't help but be happy once again that he forgot the ambience of the jungle at night; it was so relaxing, so soothing. Tojo stopped in front of what looked like a familiar entrance to a tunnel; made from hollow wood.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked quietly.

Kura shook his head, not quite able to put his paw on the recollection. Tojo said nothing in response and lead him through. It was small and a bit cramped; with some cobwebs and vines in the way. They even had to duck down under some strong vines sometimes, or climb up onto a higher surface. It took them a while to get through, but it wasn't too long. Tojo quietly made his way through the end of the tunnel and into the silvery moonlight; pushing through some tall grass. Kura cautiously followed. He descended carefully down a set of rocks, meeting the tall grass at the bottom and pushing through them. What Kura saw next made him recognise the place instantly. It was the small pool that Tojo had taken him to before, where he saw the glimpse of Pride Rock. Kura silently sat beside him at the edge; noticing that nothing had changed. The moonlight reflected off the surface; dancing around the tall grass around them in waves of shimmering light.

"It is here." Tojo said quietly.

Kura looked at him in confusion at first, and then slowly turned his head about the place. He didn't know what a prophecy would look like, for a start; and he couldn't see it anyway.

"...Where?" Kura asked in a hushed voice.

Tojo then carefully took Kura's paw. Kura eyed him suspiciously and confusedly, what was he going to do? He doubted that he would hurt him or something like that; so Kura let him take his paw, as well as watch him carefully. Tojo then lowered it down towards the water's surface. _Just what is he doing_, Kura wondered cautiously. Tojo then brought his own paw up a bit from Kura's; seeming to avoid touching the surface. He still forced Kura's gently onto the surface of the water. Ripples began forming around his paw. Kura watched in wonder. The ripples grew; they reached out to all edges of the small pool.

"Now take it away." Tojo said quietly, yet simply.

Kura looked at him in confusion, but then understood. He carefully took his paw from the surface of the water; to find that the ripples were still wavering through the water. Kura watched on in interest; while Tojo remained looking simply at it. In the centre of the formation of ripples shone a soft light in the water. It grew brighter; but not harsher to the eyes. It was a gentle light; a warm light. Suddenly, it had enveloped Kura's vision and he was gently blinded by the light of the prophecy. He saw nothing; but heard Mufasa's voice booming in his head.

_Our Prince...he has been chosen to rid us of an evil_

_That has been said to destroy our Kingdom as we know it._

_The darkness that threatens us is concealed, only he may find it._

_Only he will reveal that which may darken our lands forever._

_And only he can fight and rid us of our sorrow and misery._

_Only one will light up the darkness and be our saviour;_

_That one...is our Prince of Destiny._

The light vanished and Kura was back in the jungle at the pool. The soothing darkness of the night comforted his eyes that were enveloped by the light. He darted his head around him to get his bearings; and found Tojo simply staring at the pool, not looking versed by the happening. _That was...Mufasa_, Kura thought;_ he was talking about Kopa..._

"That was...Mufasa..." Kura said out loud softly.

Tojo nodded his head.

"He talked about 'A darkness that threatens us'...what does that mean?"

"This is _one_ of the Prince's prophecies. You heard Mufasa's voice, because he made it, himself. A foreseen threat looms over the future of the Pridelands; and apparently only Kopa can stop it."

Kura tried to take all of this in. _Mufasa made this? He never mentioned before_, he thought, _what could be threatening the Pridelands? And why can Kopa only stop it?_ So many questions spun around in his head. It was very confusing indeed; Mufasa had made it very clear that only Kopa could save the Kingdom from some unknown threat; but why?

"I know that you have many questions, Kura; but I'm afraid I do not have the answers to them. This prophecy is the way it is, and that's just it, I'm afraid. Which makes the matter of rescuing Kopa more urgent; or the Pridelands will be doomed for sure."

"But what if that lioness was lying? If Kopa really is dead, then what are we going to do?" Kura asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. If Kopa really is dead; then he must have some sort of successor. Destiny can't be beaten. But I'm afraid we can't take that chance. We're just going to have to find out the truth on our own; and take him back if he _is_ alive." Tojo explained calmly.

_Destiny can't be beaten_; Kura repeated Tojo's words in his head. It sounded similar to a phrase he had heard before. He tried to think hard about where he had heard it, and a certain vision that drove him back to the jungle came back to his mind. It was the vision of Mufasa and Tojo talking when Kura was found as a cub.

"_It is the price to pay...for trying to defy destiny._" Mufasa's words from the vision boomed in his head. And Kura remembered; the main reason he came here was to find out his true past from Tojo. So he looked Tojo in the eye and said softly;

"...You know my past."

Tojo didn't reply. He shut his eyes in what seemed like sorrow and hung his head a little; knowing that this was coming.

"I had a vision...about you and Mufasa, when you found me. Salaam said it wasn't a dream."

Tojo kept the same look, not saying anything in response. He seemed to not want to say anything; seemed too torn over himself that he would keep Kura's entire past from him. The silent atmosphere of the jungle made it worse.

"Tell me!" Kura said more loudly this time.

_Why is he not saying anything? This is something I deserve to know!_ Kura thought impatiently. Tojo then lifted his head and said very softly;

"...I promise...when we get home tomorrow; I will...tell you everything."

"And why not now! You kept it all from me and you know it!" Kura exclaimed in frustration.

"I will tell you, tomorrow, Kura...please." Tojo said calmly; looking sorrowful as he hung his head, "I truly am sorry for doing that...but I had to, to protect you."

Kura sighed in frustration. _Protect me from what? Who could've possibly been after a small cub!_ The fact that Tojo would not tell him now was a bit insulting. He had kept everything from him for years; and Kura wanted to know who he really was.

"You _lied_ to me...you told me you knew _nothing_..." Kura said softly in misery.

"I know..." Tojo said in the same tone, sighing in sorrow.

"...Just who are you?" Kura asked him bravely.

Tojo then looked up at him, a little surprised. The vision of Tojo and Mufasa arguing with each other kept coming back to Kura. It made him wonder just who Tojo was all those years ago; he couldn't possibly have been the loving father before he found Kura or even had Zale, for that matter. Kura wanted to know just who he was to keep all of this from him.

"...I haven't been honest with you about myself, either; I'll admit." Tojo said more firmly this time.

Kura remembered back when he was a teenager; Tojo told him about the Kingdom he used to live in and how it fell. _So he lied about that, too_, Kura thought. _But why would he...? Not that it has anything to do with me, but why would he lie about it?_

"...So that story you told me about your home was a lie, too."

"Not necessarily. That was the truth, in a sense...but it was just the long and short of it that I told you." Tojo said quietly.

Kura remembered that Tojo's home, which he found out later to be the Pridelands; was ruled by an evil and greedy King after the previous one had died. He now began fitting in Simba's story with what Tojo had told him. Scar, Simba's uncle, had killed the King and his brother; Mufasa. This evil and greedy King that Tojo spoke of had to be Scar, Kura thought. _He also said that everything declined and that there was an uprising against Scar...I'd better just ask him what really happened_.

"...So what really happened?" Kura asked carefully.

Tojo then looked at him seriously. Kura wondered if that was the wrong question to ask, but he wanted to know. If Kura couldn't know the truth about himself, then he may as well know the truth about Tojo; seeing as he lied about both.

"...It is one of those things where it would be easier to show you."

And with that, Tojo's paw touched Kura's forehead; and once again, Kura was sent into another vision of some sort.

_---Ozar Midrashim---_

The Pridelands had a harsh, red sunset. The ground was halfway through cracking. Hyenas roamed the Kingdom in search of food. Kura looked down upon the summit of Pride Rock; where a number of lions seemed to be gathered. They made a circular formation around the edges of the summit; leaving a gap for the entrance and another at the opposite side, where two bigger lions stood. Then, a young lion entered the summit through the gap in the formation. He looked quite stern and disciplined as he approached the two bigger lions at the end.

"I was a Knight, like you, in the Pridelands." Tojo's voice said in his head.

Kura then recognised the young lion as Tojo himself. The other two lions, however, he did not. One of them was a mellowed brown colour; with an untidy black mane and green eyes. He was rather scrawny-looking; but at the same time, he looked unkind and malicious. The other, standing beside him; was a little bigger. He was more muscular and built; having a darker brown colour in his fur and mane. However, this lion was particular unusual. He wore what seemed to be some sort of black rag over his right eye, leaving the other, green one visible. He looked much more forbidding and unforgiving. Tojo approached the two of them and kneeled down.

"I was promoted to first class after going through a lot of missions and training, under General Kura; the one with the fabric over his eye. I named you after him because he saw me through thick and thin under Scar's unforgiving reign."

Then, this General Kura placed a paw on Tojo's shoulder. After a moment, Tojo stood back up again, and then faced the lion on his side, who seemingly turned his nose up at him.

"Scar was never too fond of me. He kind of ignored me, a lot. So did that murderous mate of his, Zira. But General Kura...he stood by me."

The other lion, supposedly Scar, did just what Tojo said; ignored him. But General Kura gave him a wink and proud smile. Tojo smiled back at him. And now, the view changed. The sky was dull and grey; and few lionesses were at the waterhole. Tojo approached the waterhole, with another lioness. She was also brown in colour; with a small head tuft and big brown eyes. She was quite beautiful, and talking and laughing with Tojo as they approached the others.

"Tama and I were great friends. We kept each other happy when we knew that the place was falling apart around us. But I always had my eye on another..."

Tojo and Tama seemingly said goodbye to each other as Tama went over to the other lionesses, while Tojo saw a light coloured one sitting away from the others; and walked over to her.

"Nala was always so distant from the others...she never really seemed to accept the idea of Simba being dead; which was what Scar told us all when Mufasa died. I always tried to be there for her and hopefully more than that...but I was young and foolish."

Nala then turned to see Tojo coming towards her with a warm smile; he nuzzled her, to which she didn't really respond. She smiled at him simply and lay down. They seemed to be talking; Nala not saying much and Tojo saying a lot more. Kura was surprised to see Nala so...sad looking; as if a part of her had been torn from her. Tojo seemed to be trying to comfort her, which didn't seem to work. Again, the view changed. This time, Tojo and Nala were arguing.

"I was so stupid...so stuck on Nala. I tried talking with her about it but it was hopeless. She wanted Simba. I tried to get it through to her that he was dead; but she wouldn't have any of it."

Nala then ran off in tears. Tojo walked away, seemingly frustrated. Now Kura saw Tojo and Tama, closer than before and smiling away at each other. They even stole kisses.

"But then I realised...I was in love with Tama. I was just being an idiot with Nala...it hit me that Tama was the one I wanted all along; she was my best friend. I was a fool not to have seen it earlier...but we were so overjoyed when we found our love for each other."

Now, Tojo was in Roho Ndani. Salaam was with him, looking younger, as well. Tojo had his eyes closed; he was sitting in front of Salaam who seemed to be giving instructions to him.

"Scar grew more and more secret, and Salaam and I thought he was up to something. Thinking that I was the most fit and able Knight; Salaam taught me his psychic powers; which is why you can't access my thoughts and feelings, I developed a barrier, to protect myself."

Now Tojo was on the summit; alone with Scar on the other side. Tojo looked quite distraught and shocked; while Scar smiled at him wickedly.

"I found a dark secret that Scar was keeping. Knowing that I knew about it; he wouldn't let me live."

Now Scar pounced on Tojo, and the two of them fought on the summit of Pride Rock. Suddenly, General Kura entered the scene and began defending Tojo.

"I was saved by my General; who later helped me escape. I brought Tama and gathered a rebellion of lions and lionesses. We fled to the jungle."

Now Tojo was fully grown; and, strangely enough...flying on the back of some giant eagle. The Pridelands were below him, and there were other eagles just like the one he was on, behind him; with his rebellion Pride on them. They dived down through the sky and began assaulting the Pridelands.

"In the jungle hid these absolutely giant eagles...they called themselves 'The Avions'. They claimed to be from Ahadi's reign; Mufasa's father, and were hiding from the destruction and demise that Scar had brought to the lands. We raided the Kingdom many times...until Scar found our hideout."

The vision changed again. Tojo and Tama were smiling brightly down at their newborn cub; Zale. They nuzzled him and kissed him, while he rolled around in their paws.

"Tama later gave birth to Zale. I was the happiest I had ever been...I started thinking about leaving the rebellion and being a full-time father. My comrades didn't like the idea, as I would've thought; but I just couldn't do it anymore. I had a son; I couldn't keep all of that up."

Tojo was now walking through the jungle alone. He pushed past plants and more plants; until he stopped and looked ahead of him in utter shock. The younger Simba and Nala were on the ground; smiling at each other and kissing.

"One night; I found Nala with someone I thought I would never see again. Simba was _alive_. I couldn't believe it. But I became so...angry; I just couldn't believe that so many people were dying and suffering at the Pridelands; while their true heir was _here _all along, messing around with his girlfriend. I attacked Simba out of fury...trying to make him feel guilty for not saving all those lives that he could've done."

Simba and Tojo were now caught in a brawl; Tojo slashed and bit away at him. Before Simba was possibly killed; General Kura jumped in and restrained Tojo forcefully.

"I was brought to my senses by General Kura. I ran away out of shame for attacking my once best friend. That night...I found Tama where I left her. Scar and his minions paid a visit while I was so caught up in anger...they left her lying motionless with Zale in her paws."

Tojo cried violently over the body of his mate, holding her tight while she didn't respond. Zale crawled out of her paws and went over to the devastated Tojo. Now Kura saw Simba knocking Scar off of the summit of Pride Rock, down into a lot of bushfires and hyenas. The hyenas advanced on Scar while the fire grew; but Tojo jumped in and drove them all away.

"Simba returned to the Pridelands to overthrow Scar and take his place as King. He didn't see me that night. I was only after one person."

Scar looked at Tojo in fear as he tried backing away; but the fire surrounded them. Tojo kept advancing on Scar, until the fire eventually blocked Kura's view.

"Scar was there...and so was I." Tojo said darkly.

Now, everything faded. Kura opened his eyes and saw a weeping Tojo before him, both back in the jungle.

"She was my whole reason to live...and they took her from me..." Tojo sobbed.

Kura immediately hugged him; trying to comfort him as best he could. He was so shocked that Tojo had been through so much; such a hard and rough life. _So that's why he was always so strong..._

"I found you about a year later...I kept visiting the Pridelands with no one seeing me. And that was when I found you..."

Kura held him there for a long time, trying to soothe him. He, too, was sorry for Tojo. He was sorry that he had treated him badly sometimes when he had been through such a rough life. Kura was in disbelief. He knew that Tojo was telling the truth this time, but he just couldn't believe it. He let go after a while, and then they just sat there with each other. _I'm not going to ask him anything more, now_, Kura thought, _he didn't have to tell me all that, but he did and it pained him_. While Kura pondered on Tojo's story, only one question came to mind. He thought that it wouldn't be so bad, but he asked it as carefully as possible.

"...Dad?"

Tojo grunted in response.

"...What did they knight you as? You know...how my name is Kura Lionheart...what name did they give you?"

"Not every Knight gets a name like that...but yes, I did receive one. General Kura gave it to me himself; he told me that I would be able to not only rip the flesh of any who opposed me and draw their blood...but also shed their soul in my wrath."

Kura looked at him in surprise as he spoke a little darkly. He then bravely asked;

"...What was it?"

Tojo remained silent for a while. He then shut his eyes and quietly uttered the word;

"...Soulblood."

* * *

Poor Tojo. You weren't expecting a sad story, eh? :P Did you all listen to the song? I love it :D

So, now Kura, Tojo and Zale must journey back to the Pridelands; all of them unaware that they are no longer welcome in Simba's Kingdom, thanks to Zira's tipoff. But the outlanders have been telling tall tales everywhere! What can they believe? We'll find out just how things turn out in the next chapter!

By the way, need to tell you all that I'm leaving this week on holiday, so to the people I beta for, if you want a chapter read and sent back swiftly, do it before Saturday! I'll send them back to you right away, don't worry. But I leave on Saturday, so send me your latest entry quickly! Or wait for a week :P

Just thought I should warn you all...I hoped for the next chapter to be the biggest twist in the story; but I don't think it will be :P So that means NO READING AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T READ EVERYTHING ELSE!!! Please review :D


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth Revealed

******SPOILER WARNING******

_Warned you all before, do not read this chapter if you haven't read all of the previous ones yet. If you HAVE read the other ones, then please read on :D_

_Well, like I said, I had hoped for this chapter to contain the biggest twist in the story. Emphasis on hoped. There are two music tracks in this one that I think will really emphasise the emotion in certain scenes here, so please listen to them :D They're both from Final Fantasy X and you know how to recognise their cues :) I picked the chapter name from one of these tracks, actually, because I think it's just really great revelation music and that's really the main purpose of the chapter._

_Zale: Prince does not own The Lion King or anything of it. Just this story and his O/Cs...(I hate being one of them)_

_I can kill what I create, you know._

**~19~**

**The Truth Revealed**

_The truth lies within you_...

"Stop it..."

_Hope and victory..._

"No...Stop it!"

_Bring balance to the circle..._

"Shut up!"

***************************************************************

"Hey, that's not nice..." Zale said as he looked down on a sleeping Kura.

"Wh...What...?" Kura said as he woke up, darting his head around and blinking several times.

He saw nothing but the early morning of the jungle around him. The sky was a soft, light blue; and the sun hadn't quite risen yet, leaving a little darkness in the air. Zale just looked at Kura confusedly.

"...You talk a lot in your sleep."

Kura sighed a little in relief and flopped back down on his back, closing his eyes and breathing calmly. _What was all of that...it sounded like Mufasa_, Kura thought. He didn't see anything in this dream. He just heard Mufasa's voice booming in his head. _Truth...within? It sounds familiar._ As Kura reclined on his back and gazed up at the early, gentle coloured sky; he tried to recall all of his visions or visits, if you will, with Mufasa; and strained his mind to think when Mufasa had ever said "The truth lies within you".

"Are you...still tired?" Zale asked, interrupting the search he carried out in his head.

"Huh? Yeah...yeah I am." Kura replied shortly yet as politely as possible, eager to suss out just where and when Mufasa had uttered this phrase in his life.

"Oh, well...Dad told me to wake you up...said we were leaving soon." Zale said quietly, "Are you alright?"

Sighing impatiently to himself, a little grumpy from being woken up so early and tired from the latter, also in an unpleasant mood after all he had discovered the previous night and before; Kura guessed that Zale wouldn't stop talking to him anytime soon and abandoned his mental investigation, getting up on all fours.

"Yeah, fine. I don't mind being woken up so early at all." He snapped.

Zale just raised an eyebrow at him defensively, clearly not appreciating the sarcasm. In Zale's mind, Kura could hear him swearing dismissively at his unnecessary attitude.

"...Fine, then. Nice to see you after two years." Zale replied curtly back; and turned to leave.

_Nice going_, Kura scolded himself mentally. _Why did I do that...he's been nothing short of a step-brother to me for the better part of my life and I'm being nasty after not seeing him in a long time_. Kura sighed sorrowfully and attempted to stop Zale on his way out.

"Zale, wait...I'm sorry. I just...have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean that." Kura said with tired eyes.

Zale thankfully stopped and faced him again; his expression easing from the insult and seeming to welcome the apology. Kura still berated himself inside for being rude, knowing that it wasn't needed at all.

"It's alright; I can tell you I don't appreciate wake ups, either. Are you feeling Ok?" Zale asked him softly.

"Yeah, it's just...stuff." Kura replied stubbornly and tiredly.

"There's a lot of stuff in the world, Kura. Do you want to narrow it down and talk to me about it?" Zale asked more cheerfully, sitting down in front of him.

Kura hesitated to reply; he couldn't possibly explain to Zale _everything_ that had just jumped into his life. That everything was all to do with Kopa, really; not to mention having to wait to return to the Pridelands to hear Tojo reveal Kura's true identity. It didn't really ease Kura's mind to know that they were leaving in an hour or whatever; he thought it bad enough having to go through four odd years without even _knowing_ about it. And then this brought to his head the story of Tojo's past, _Oh screw it all, it's just too much to think about right now!_ So he set the matter aside mentally until further pondering was appropriate.

"...Just work, sometimes. It can be stressful; and leaving matters aside for a while to go somewhere else can be difficult." Kura lied with difficulty, but kept strong inside.

"Well...if you say so. But everyone needs a break sometimes, right?" Zale asked positively.

"..._Right_."

_---Yuna's theme---_

Kura tried his best to put the matter out of his head; and then followed Zale through the early morning dew that coated the jungle, to the meerkat colony. Tojo, Tessie and Max were all up; with Tojo ready to leave and the meerkats to say their goodbyes. Kura could feel from them that they were sad to see all of them go; but they tried their best to keep a pleasant expression and not look sad, although Kura knew that they were, because he was sad to leave his family.

"Oh...my boys...all grown up and leaving!" Tessie squeaked in her motherly voice.

"You tell that nephew of mine to stay out of trouble, you hear?" Max said in his gruff tone.

"Oh I never thought this day would come!" Tessie exclaimed emotionally, flinging herself at Kura; "All of you leaving...don't you dare think of not visiting us, young lion!"

"Don't worry...we will!" Kura laughed, "And I'm not really so much a young lion anymore."

Everyone laughed a little, but still a bit heavy-hearted of leaving their wonderful home. Nothing was ever like this jungle. The trees, the lush grass, the ever-radiant ambience...everything about the jungle just made Kura feel right at home; where he didn't have to worry about anything in the world. It truly was a 'Hakuna Matata' lifestyle. Not the reckless and irresponsible, foolish kind; but the sweet and beautiful heavenly.

"I'm sure gonna miss you guys..." Zale said softly, bending down to nuzzle them.

Kura's eyes wandered around the whole environment that he called home. Sure; it may not have been his home_land_, but it was where he grew up and came to know the place so well that he was too attached to leave it. It became even harder now that he had gained his mental-reading power; because he could feel every single living thing in the jungle, which overwhelmed him with the beautiful feeling of life. All of the creatures and plants that surrounded him; he felt them all, the flames of their minds burning brightly and actively. _I've never felt such a wonderful feeling that life can bring, before._ He felt the life force of every single sentient within a mile coursing through their being. And the plants themselves, no matter how big or small; teemed with that great feeling of energy from the sun's brilliant rays.

"We'll miss you too, sonny...heck it'll be hard, without you guys..." Max said more softly.

The sad tone of their voices made Kura more heavy-hearted. But he was miserable because he had only just discovered this wonderful feeling of being surrounded by nothing but life; feeling the minds and energy of everything around him, the whole place was alive. He felt it all; the fish in the small pools, the geckos skittering around in the grass and the majestic birds soaring through the sky. He didn't want to leave it all now; Kura had only just discovered and appreciated how glorious life can really be.

"We'll come back, it's not like we'll be gone forever, right?" Tojo said positively with a smile.

"I suppose...but oh, how sad it is to see you all go..." sniffed Tessie.

Suddenly, a large new feeling of active sentient beings touched Kura's mind; and he looked up behind Max and Tessie to see that their whole colony had gathered to say goodbye to them. Surprise had taken the three lions; not expecting such a farewell from everyone. Kura could feel mixed emotions among the group of meerkats; some were sad and reluctant to see them leave, whereas others were trying their best to keep optimistic and were assured that they would see them all again.

"Thank you all, for letting us live among you." Tojo said to them all in his deep voice with a smile.

Slowly, but surely; the soft voices of the meerkats all started chirping. They grew louder gradually, all of them shouting different things to the lions. Kura smiled warmly at them all, grateful for such an appearance. They all squeaked different things, such as "Don't go for too long!" or "We'll see you again!" Exchanging their final goodbyes to everyone; the three lions departed the jungle and made their way to their new home. They stayed in silence until about midday; where the sun was at its highest and its beams scorched the rough, coarse desert sand. Tojo advised them to walk at a steady pace, quick enough to get to the Pridelands but not fast enough to get dehydrated too early on in their trek through the harsh environment. It was then that Zale began asking Kura about Simba and pretty much everything about the Pridelands. He and Tojo knew that Simba asking him to come back and make amends was not the only reason for their return. The issue with Kopa had also yet to be resolved; and the two were deliberating mentally between each other whether to tell Zale or not about it.

_Should we?_ Asked Kura.

_I don't see how it would do any harm...besides; if Kopa really is alive and needing rescue, then Zale could come in handy._ Tojo replied.

So Tojo and Kura began explaining to Zale about Kopa and his destinies; and how an outlander had lied to Kura about his past and informed him of the Prince's situation, supposedly if he were alive or not. When Zale had questioned something he did not understand about the issue, Kura explained to him more in detail of the information. On a whole, Zale seemed daunted by the whole supernatural concept of destiny and how it worked; but Kura kept reassuring him that if they discovered the truth behind it all, then they wouldn't need to worry; as they were not involved in it all and if needs be, they could save the Pride from the supposed threat from the prophecy, and bring them to the jungle. _At least...that's what I hope we can do_, Kura thought worriedly.

"Hey, I just had a thought," said Zale, "Can royalty become Knights?"

"Uh...you know what, I don't know." Kura said, stumped.

Zale had been asking some questions about the Knighthood, and Kura was able to answer them all except for this. He thought he could, seeing as he was General.

"Not the heir to the throne, Zale. If Kopa had a younger brother who wished to join Knighthood; then he wouldn't have a problem doing so, if he was skilled enough. Kopa, on the other hand, if he was alive, would not be able to. He would be busy being instructed by Simba. And it's obvious that you can't be a King and a Knight at the same time, you'd only really be able to...eat and sleep, if you weren't on nights." Tojo explained, a little amusedly.

_Huh...so that answers that. Oh well, I guess it never really mattered to the Kingdom at this time, seeing as Kiara is the only one able to take the throne_, Kura thought to himself as they walked under the sun.

"Oh...so why can't lionesses be Knights? Isn't that a little...sexist?" Zale asked.

"They don't have time, Zale," Kura explained this time, "their job is to hunt and provide for the Pride, they wouldn't have the time to train all day. The majority of them also have cubs, so there's another reason. Pregnant lionesses are also advised to rest as much as possible."

"_Oh_..."

Thankfully, the conversation going on between the three had kept their minds busy from noticing how hot, thirsty or tired they were. The fact that enjoying each other's company was good enough to get them through the desert and not focus on the heat, showed how strong the relationship was between them. Tojo and Zale both followed Kura on their way to the Pridelands. Tojo said that he wasn't sure of the way as he was when he was young, having done so many raids when Scar had ruled the lands. But when Simba took the throne, Kura remembered that Tojo had told him that he distanced himself more and more from the Kingdom; guessing that he knew it as nothing but as a place of his times of pain and misery.

"Which way are we going?" Tojo asked.

"Through this gorge, it'll be a bit of a climb up but its better going through here rather than out in the open where the outlanders can see us." Kura replied as they stopped in front of some thorn bushes in front of a slope that lead up to the gorge.

"But...didn't you say that an outlander found you here on your way out?" Zale asked, a little apprehensively.

"I guess so, but it's the quickest way out of the desert, and those vultures are starting to look real hungry..."

"Alright, just lead the way, Kura. The longer we dawdle here, the quicker we become food." Tojo said.

Kura wound his way through the forest of thorns in front of him, making a path for the other two to follow. They had to do a lot of crawling through here, in fact, as the thorns stuck out in every place and in every direction. _Ahh...a cub would have no trouble running through here!_ Kura thought to himself as he was jagged. It took them about five or not too many more minutes to get themselves through the obstacle of thorns and to the bottom of the rocky slope before them. Thankfully, this wasn't as taxing; Kura dug his claws into the mass and pulled himself up with one claw after the other. The others followed him, not finding it too arduous, either. _But a cub _would_ have trouble running up here_, Kura thought amusedly. After a moment of heaving and pulling; all three of them stood at the top, looking into the long, dim and forbidding gorge. _It looks...darker, than before_. It was now a couple of hours past midday, and the sun didn't completely light up the dark crevice in the land before them. But Kura was just relieved of their journey nearly being over. The main reason being; was that he didn't have much longer to wait for Tojo to tell him the story of his past.

_So...are you going to keep your promise?_ Kura asked Tojo in the link between their minds.

_Yes, Kura. Of course I will._

_I'm still annoyed at all of this, you know._

_...I know, but please, Kura...let's focus on getting there, first._

Kura took the first step into the wide, expansive, daunting gorge. The other two followed behind him, looking cautiously about. Kura kept walking, but slowly, being wary of any unwanted visitors that planned on intruding on their return home. The atmosphere was eerie; there were so many cracks and small crevices in the walls of the gorge, that they could've hidden anything amongst them. Trying to calm himself down, Kura reached out with his mind to any possible living being around him, apart from Tojo and Zale. He felt an animal scurrying around somewhere, but it was small and didn't feel a threat to him. The rest were just overhanging branches or small tufts of grass. Satisfied; Kura relaxed and padded through the deathly silent canyon.

_So...this General Kura, what was he like?_

_...Supportive, _very_ supportive. Disciplined...strong and somewhat...apathetic by nature, but other than that...I think he did right by me_. Tojo replied through his thoughts.

_And what about Scar...?_ Kura asked him curiously, yet a little cautiously.

_A complete abomination_, Tojo said, the swell of anger rising in his feelings, _I know you've never heard me talk like this before...but his was the only life I wasn't sorry to take._

It was scary to hear him say something like that, despite Tojo's warning. Except for telling the story of his dark past the night previous; it was a little unnerving to hear of him taking any lives at all, let alone intimidating and surprising. Being General of the Knighthood, Kura had never killed anyone in his life; but he supposed that the missions the Knights were faced with in Scar's time would've been more brutal and cruel, and probably unavoidable if you really wanted to be a Knight.

_What is it like...to kill someone...?_ Kura asked quietly, with a hint of fear in his hushed thoughts.

_I've put all that behind me now, Kura. I don't wish to think or speak of it again._ Tojo sighed painfully, thinking a little sternly.

Sorry for upsetting him, Kura kept silent and lead them on through the dark gorge. He didn't like the feeling the atmosphere gave. Perhaps it was because Mufasa had died there, perhaps the eerie, haunted feeling was his ghost looming over the quiet and mysterious defile in shadow. At first, Kura dismissed the thought; thinking that Mufasa was not some evil spirit that haunted the place, that he was more benevolent and honest. But when he remembered the vision of him and Tojo when he found Kura; his thoughts slowly crumbled and didn't know what to think. _Another one who owes me an explanation_, Kura thought, _I'm still in a bit of disbelief...I don't understand why he'd do that._ Kura began piecing together his association with Mufasa. _He was there when I was found...and now he's asking me to do these missions for him...is he...using me?_ It was a shock to Kura. Seeing as Mufasa had never told him anything of his past and what he had to do with it, and now to discover that he had lied; Kura may very well have been justified in believing that Mufasa just wanted to use him. The respect he had for Mufasa diminished quickly; disgusted that he would do this.

"Kura?" Zale asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Are...are you sure you know where you're going? It's just...we've been going through this gorge for a while, now...it just seems really long."

"Oh, right! Well, I suppose we could take a shortcut up here." Kura said, indicating towards a craggy set of rocks on their left that ascended up to what seemed like a wide, long ledge that continued on north toward Pride Rock.

The climb wasn't too hard; the rocks were practically a flight of stairs and didn't require much effort to climb them. Tojo and Zale followed with ease. A moment later, Kura stepped onto the ledge with the two behind him on either side. Taking in their surroundings, they saw that they stood on a circular sort of platform, surrounded by towering, unforgiving and craggy spines of rock. This place seemed even darker than the gorge itself; and far more daunting and ghastly. At the end of the circle-like ledge in the gorge was a narrow path, presumably leading out. But Kura didn't want to take any chances; he felt a new presence among them, one that he didn't think welcome or friendly to them, so he turned to descend the rocks that lead them up.

"...I guess not." He said quietly.

"Leaving so _soon_...?"

And it was the very voice that he did not want to hear. Her chilling feminine sound always made Kura cringe from the day he met her. He turned about. He darted his head around. The spiked towers of rock cast shadows that he couldn't gaze into. Zale backed away in fear, but Tojo remained standing strong with a fierce expression; as if he expected the uninvited guest. All Kura could do was stand still and wait for the enemy among the shadows. His heart was thundering. The adrenaline was rushing. Chills crept down his back as Zira walked into the centre of the ledge. _No...Not now...not while Dad's here..._

"Well, now...quite a party we have here, hmm?" she cooed sinisterly.

"_What do you want..._?" Kura crouched low and growled at her.

"Why, to welcome you home, of course!" Zira mocked him.

"Who are you?" Zale asked with a frown.

Zira eyed him suspiciously for a moment before answering.

"You look...familiar..."

"_Leave him alone_." Tojo growled.

When Zira's dark red eyes met Tojo's blue ones, they flared dangerously as she undoubtedly recognised the former Knight. Tojo snarled in return.

"_You're still alive..._" Zira growled lowly in anger.

Tojo only snarled in response as Kura watched the two bring back the past between them in anger and hate. Zale could only look on in confusion. Their eyes burned holes through each other. Their dangerous teeth spoke words for them. Only he and Zira knew what kind of acts they had committed against each other for them to hate each other so much.

"_I told you what would happen if you returned here..._" Zira threatened.

"These are not your lands...now get out!" Kura interjected.

After Zira's eyes darted back to Kura; there was what seemed like a satisfactory gleam in her eyes, which confused him.

"Well...I suppose you have the _authority_ to banish me..." Zira said with her sinister smile.

"And you know it. Now, _get out_." Kura growled lowly.

Zira only chuckled at him in response.

"But I want to know something...have you come to reclaim your throne?"

"You can't fool me, Zira! I _know_ that your little outlander cronies lied to me!" Kura protested.

Kura kept his expression firm and fierce. However, Tojo's faltered as Zira talked more.

"I'm sorry; I must not be making much sense...I suppose it is not yours to take, yet..."

Now Kura's expression faltered. _Not mine to take...? What is she talking about?_ She was leaving him more confused by the second. He just watched Zira smiling satisfactorily and sinisterly; while he was completely stumped. He wasn't following at all.

"How did you find it, being back for two years? I'm sure you must've been happy..." Zira continued, smirking maliciously.

_Now I'm _really _not following_, Kura thought confusedly. Tojo growled behind him. Kura could only look at Zira in utter confusion. He had no idea in the world what she was talking about. For all he knew, she could've been insane. She was certainly acting like it; smiling ominously and not leaving him with a single clue with what she was talking about. _What does she know? More importantly, what on earth is she talking about?_ He turned to Tojo and Zale in confusion; but they avoided his gaze.

"Dad...what...what is she talking about?"

"'Dad_?!'_ Oh, this is too good...you don't know anything, do you? Oh, I can't believe this..." Zira exclaimed in what seemed to be delight.

Kura kept staring at her in cluelessness. It was now getting more annoying by the second that she didn't bother to leave him a trace of what she was ranting on about. _Why does she keep stalling? Why can't she just get to the point already!_ Ending his confusion, Tojo came behind Kura and gripped his head with his paw; using his mental powers to send him into a flurry of visions.

_---The Truth Revealed---_

A young, golden coloured cub with brown eyes and a little brown head tuft was wrestling with another that Kura had seen before. He was brown in colour and had green eyes; also with a head tuft. They both laughed playfully. The golden one had pinned the other and grinned victoriously.

"Yeah! I am the winner!"

"Nuh uh!" the brown one replied playfully, and knocked him down again where the two resumed wrestling.

***************************************************************

"_Won't I ever see you again...?_" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

Now this young golden coloured cub was looking at a light tan furred cub. She had a little head tuft and blue eyes, which were watering up. It was the afternoon. The sun was behind a few clouds in a light blue sky.

"I don't know..." he told her, "I don't know if I'll be safe again..."

She sniffed and let a tear roll down her face.

"_But I need you..._"

***************************************************************

"Hey...um...I guess we won't be allowed to play with each other again..." the brown cub said sadly.

"Come on; don't say that...we can sneak out quietly, right?" asked the golden cub.

"I'm not so sure."

"But...but we're friends...right...?"

***************************************************************

A younger looking Simba lay stretched out on his back on top of a flat rock, resting under the warm sun in the Pridelands. Suddenly, this reappearing golden cub raced over to him and jumped onto his stomach, grinning playfully.

"Hey, Dad! Come on, let's wrestle! Let's go, Dad! Grrr!"

***************************************************************

The sun was now setting in the Pridelands, giving the sky a warm orange-red glow. This cub was now sitting on the promontory of Pride Rock, gazing out at the Kingdom before him. He seemed awed by it all. And then, the face of Simba appeared behind him and nuzzled his young cub; who stretched up against him in return, purring happily.

"This will all be yours, one day." Simba told him softly with a smile.

"Everything?" the cub asked excitedly.

"_Everything_. A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun...one day, son; the sun will set on my time and rise with yours."

"_Wow_...but, Dad...you're a good King!"

"Thanks, son." Simba chuckled as he nuzzled him again."

***************************************************************

A landscape began to form around Kura. He looked around in confusion, not knowing what was going on. It was an orange sky, and he was in a desert environment with craggy rocks and sand around him. As Kura looked further, he saw a lion and a lioness approaching him. It was Simba and Nala, looking utterly broken at the sight before them. They ran over to their cut and beaten cub; breaking down into tears right away. He remembered this vision; Mufasa had showed it to him when he was a teenager. Suddenly; time began to speed up. Simba and Nala lingered for what seemed like a few seconds, and then walked away very quickly in the bending of the time of the vision. The sun very quickly set and the moon had very quickly risen. Now everything proceeded at normal speed again; but Kura had never been more shocked in his life at what he saw before him. Another lion approached the young cub of Simba that night. Another lion that had sandy coloured fur with a brown mane and blue eyes; another lion that Kura had recognised as Tojo.

_...No.....no..._

***************************************************************

The overpowering emotion had taken over his system and left him clutching his head in his paws on the ground. It wasn't real. It just wasn't real. _It's not....it's...it's a lie!! _Words had failed him utterly. He had just discovered the truth of his past. But it just _couldn't_ be the truth. Kura was shaking violently in discovery of the horrible revelation.

"Do not hide from what you once were, _Prince_..." Zira snarled.

Hearing his true title stung him viciously. The one title that he could not escape from any longer; one that he had no choice but to accept as he realised that his visions were returning memories from his past. _No...But...it...it can't be...._

"No...No; I don't believe you!! It's just some outlander _lie_!!" Kura retaliated.

"Oh? Then why don't you ask your precious friends...?" Zira asked slyly.

He turned to them; only to find them looking away in shame and misery. _They knew...they've always known..._

"All this time...you've known...and...And you've never said anything!" Kura raised his voice at them; shaking in pain.

"I'm sorry...we had to..." Tojo said quietly, the misery evident in his voice.

"ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN AT MY OWN HOME WITH MY OWN FAMILY AND I'VE NEVER EVEN KNOWN!!" He yelled stressfully, "AND THERE WAS ME; 'OH SURE, I'LL GO GET KOPA!' But now...it just doesn't matter anymore, does it..."

They didn't respond. They only turned their heads away painfully, with Kura feeling the shame raining down upon them. He also felt the satisfaction inside Zira, loving all the pain she had caused him. But he was too much in mental and emotional distress to do anything; the discovery was sending impulses through him, making him shake in distress. He couldn't think anymore. All he could feel in his mind was instability and misery. _I've been with my own father for two years...and I didn't even know it..._

"_Was...was this some kind of cruel...twisted joke...?_" He asked painfully, tears shining in his eyes.

"Don't you think it pained us at all...To keep your entire life from you for all these years?" Zale asked, sharing his pain, "We _had_ to...to _protect_ you!"

"But you _knew_...you knew the whole _time_!! And what did you have to protect me from!! My _family_?!"

"We had to protect you from _her_...Simba told you the reason why she was banished," Tojo interjected firmly, "if we told you who you were, then you would've went back home and put yourself at risk again! I'm sorry...but we had to keep it as if you were dead..."

He remembered now. Zira was the one who tried to kill Kopa in the first place, the one who tried to kill _him_. The idea had sent him into even more disbelief. His shaking grew. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest.

"And you _failed_ at that one, Tojo! Now, I will happily clear up my mistake..." Zira snapped as she crouched low.

Failing to react in time, the Prince only turned his head in time to see Zira halfway through her pounce, flying towards him. But she was quickly knocked to the side as Tojo intercepted her and held her down.

"GO NOW!!" He yelled at them.

But as quick as he pinned her; Zira smacked him across the face and then pounced on him, instead. Kura and Zale both watched on in horror as the two rolled off the ledge and into the gorge below.

"DAD!!"

Zale was about to dart down after them, until he heard a young; malicious cackle from behind. Kura fixed his eyes on the new enemy that appeared before them, and felt horribly sick as he recognised the familiar face. But just as he did; Zale ran at him with all his anger, while Kura watched in shock as the lion smacked him and bit him on his neck.

"Zale, NO!!"

He flung him away effortlessly, unconscious from the heavy impact. Kura gaped in utter shock as Zale lay motionlessly on the side of the ledge. With everything happening so fast and confusingly; the effect had increased when he set eyes upon Zale's attacker and how his head throbbed as a mountain of memories returned to him.

***************************************************************

"Oh, _sure_!" said the brown cub, "That's what you said the last time! And the time before that and the time before that..."

"Hey, it's really true! I'm not lying!!" he retorted.

"Ok, if you beat me at wrestling, then I'll come and see it!" the brown cub replied smugly.

"You're on!" he said with a mischievous grin.

The two cubs began wrestling each other right away.

***************************************************************

"Hey...um...I guess we won't be allowed to play with each other again..." the brown cub said sadly.

"Come on; don't say that...we can sneak out quietly, right?"

"I'm not so sure."

"But...but we're friends...right...?"

***************************************************************

His teeth flashed dangerously. A ferocious growl rumbled in his throat. His claws fully extended as Kura recognised the brown lion before him as the one he fought two years ago when he came back to the Pridelands. The one he had convinced to return Kiara to Pride Rock. The young cub he had always played with. And his eyes narrowed as he came out of his shock and into the anger swelling dangerously inside him as he acknowledged his former green eyed friend.

"_...Kovu...._"

"Wow...you really _do_ remember me..." Kovu taunted his old friend.

But now the time for talking was over. The Prince couldn't contain himself any longer and Kovu knew it. They both crouched low as the heir of Scar and the heir of Simba were about to commence battle; ignoring whatever they once had between them and throwing it away. Kovu growled before he pounced and said;

"BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!"

* * *

Yes, yes I know!! You had all guessed it before. Oh well, that's what I get for hinting too much at it in previous chapters. And before you tell me what Kura's identity applies to and what it really means in your reviews, please read this: I know, I know and I know.

Well, what do you think? If any of you actually hadn't guessed at Kura's identity and were surprised at his true one, please review and say that to make me feel special :D

A big thank you goes to all my reviewers and readers, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter! And I've made a poll about whether we should keep calling him Kura or not...what do you think? :S Vote!

Oh, yes...I know....he kissed his sister. But hey, I just wanted some romance in the first half! I am not sick or twisted or incestuous, I only wanted just a little bit of romance in the first half. Alright? Do **NOT** mention this in your review if you leave one -.-


	21. Chapter 20: Heroes Never Die

_Hey again everyone. Sorry for the long wait, as you may have guessed, I'm back in school and it's taking up a hell of a lot more of my time. I'll also be much busier this year than usual because of subjects, ect. Anyway, here is chapter 20, the one you've all waited for!_

_Please listen to the music track in this one, also. This is actually a key chapter, and as I've said before, the music will make it much more dramatic and effective. I'd recommend you don't ilsten to the live version, for obvious reasons :P_

_Kovu: Prince does not own The Lion King or anything of it. Just this story and his O/Cs. Why am I doing the disclaimer if I'm like, a bad guy, right now?_

_Meh, got fed up with the other three. And you're a special boy._

**~20~**

**Heroes Never Die**

Kovu made the first move; not hesitating to pounce at his former friend. His teeth flashed dangerously, the anger and viciousness emanating from him strongly. Kura, not having enough time to dodge or defend himself, felt the full force of his weight slam him against the unforgiving rock beneath him. A dull shock was sent through him as he impacted with the hard stone; Kura's shoulders jarred as Kovu's paws forced him to the ground. No quarter was given in this fight, and so none would be given in return. All Kura had to do was feel the rage that burned at his very soul from all of the deception and pain these outlanders had caused him; and he kicked Kovu as hard as he could in his stomach, sending him flying right over him. Getting up as quick as he could; Kura turned to face the outlander, watching him recover and stand. Both of them stared daggers at each other; burning holes with their eyes and circling, they growled lowly and did not avert their gaze for one second.

A fierce blaze of anger was burning inside Kura. He only had small flashes of him and Kovu and the friendship they had, but it was not enough to excuse him for knocking out Zale and battling him when they were younger. Zale's still body fuelled Kura's rage; and so he charged the outlander with all his might. Kovu did the same. The two lions crashed into each other with such impact; but Kura possessed the greater force and speared into Kovu. The energy rammed him down onto the ground, making Kovu howl in pain; however not enough to keep him there. Kovu's eyes burned viciously as he seethed hatefully at Kura, smacking him across the face with the back of his paw and then trying to pounce on him. Realising that this fight could afford no time to recover from or express pain; Kura tried to ignore the blow and jumped to the side to avoid his pounce.

_He's been trained...trained to kill_, Kura thought to himself. But he threw aside the surprise in his head of Kovu's upbringing to be an assassin and focused on the matter at hand. Kovu came at him again with another leap, but Kura didn't move out of the way. Instead, he brought his claw up into his chest from below; which Kura hoped would intercept his pounce and send him flying over him. His hopes were not in vain. Kovu's balance in mid-air was ruined and he flew into the craggy wall of rock behind Kura; slamming into it then dropping and rolling on the ground like a rag doll. A small wave of relief swept over Kura, seeming as if he had won. Kura let his muscles relax as he watched Kovu remain on the ground, semi-unconscious, and began panting and breathing heavily. _This was...my friend....could this really all be true?_ Kura was wondering to himself as he approached his former friend; remembering back to his revelation of his past, that he was, in fact, Prince Kopa of the Pridelands.

But as Kura stood above Kovu; he didn't really care much for his identity, at the moment. He just let the anger swell and rise up inside him as he grabbed Kovu's mane and yanked him up to face him. Kura's teeth were bare and gnarling as Kovu's face slowly lifted to look at Kura weakly.

"_What the _hell_ happened to you..._?" Kura growled dangerously in his face, "Even though I remember close to NOTHING about us...I know that you've _changed_..."

Kovu just grimaced at him.

"You...You're the son of a _murderer_, Prince...it is _I_ who is the true heir to the throne...."

"IT IS _YOU_ WHO IS THE SON OF A MURDERER, KOVU!!!" Kura shouted furiously, "THANKS TO HER, I REMEMBER ALMOST _NOTHING_ OF MY PAST!!!"

Kovu dared to chuckle weakly in front of the Prince.

"I remember our old childhood days....so full of playfulness and laughter. But _now_...you are nowhere _near_ worthy to take the throne..." Kovu snarled.

"The throne is mine by right and inheritance. For as long as I live, I will _never_ let you or any other outlander take it from my family!!"

"Yeah, just you keep talking, Prince....The throne belongs to _me_!! I was chosen by Scar himself to be his heir and if you get in my way..." Kovu growled viciously at him.

"BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO _BE_ THIS WAY, KOVU!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT, HUH?!?" Kura roared angrily at him.

"Times have changed...I've been taught new things, and my plan will work out smoothly, Prince....you can count on that..."

And with that, Kovu began laughing a cold, unsettling laugh. His words daunted Kura. _Plan...? What 'plan'? What is he talking about?_ He thought. But his thoughts slowly faded as he saw his former friend laughing at him in his face. That swell of anger boiled up inside him once more; and Kura delivered a heavy blow across his face, dropping Kovu to the ground and knocking him out. Panting and breathing heavily after all the shouting and fighting, Kura couldn't allow himself to relax just yet; as Zale wasn't moving from Kovu's attack and Tojo had to be recovered. Kura immediately bounded over to Zale and sat down beside him, propping him up on Kura's knees. That life force that Kura had felt in the jungle, because of his new mental power, reminded him to see if Zale's vitality was comparable at all.

"Zale...are...are you alright? Can you....hear me....?" Kura said softly, worriedly.

There was still a feeling of life and vitality coming from Zale, although his eyes remained shut and his bite wound from Kovu was bleeding. Kura darted his head around frantically to see if there was anything he could do to stop it. But there was only rock on the closed platform they were on, nothing more. He cursed in his head and tried to think of something quickly to save Zale.

"_K...Kura...._"

Surprised, Kura dropped his head to look at Zale's mouth slowly moving, whispering softly.

"_Save....D...Dad......he...he's in trouble...he told me..._" Zale murmured; his eyes still shut.

Kura didn't truly know what to decide of his friend's request. Zale was bad enough as it was, but he still didn't know where Tojo was. _Should I...? But...you're hurt, Zale_, Kura thought worriedly. After a moment of deliberation, Kura thought it best that he should find out where both of his friends were before doing anything else. He gently laid Zale back down on the rock platform; trying to be as careful as possible with him, and backed away to the rocky ledges that gave him a way down into the silent gorge.

"Stay right here...I...I'll be as quick as I can!!" Kura said urgently, and hurried down the ledges swiftly.

"DAD?" he shouted.

The echoes ringed hauntingly through the large crevice. Kura looked through the gorge to see, and feel, no signs of movement or life. His heart was beating faster. Tojo was nowhere to be seen. He and Zira had rolled off of the ledge they were all standing on a minute ago; when Kura had learned about his identity. Darting his head around; Kura could not see Tojo at all. He couldn't feel anything _living_, either. The coldest shiver yet went down his spine; knowing that nothing around him, apart from Zale and Kovu, was alive. _Come on, get a grip...that doesn't necessarily mean that you're surrounded by death, you've got to find Dad_; he told himself in his head.

"DAD!!" Kura shouted once more.

Again, there came the echoes. It was slightly cringing to hear them and feel nothing truly alive around him, at the same time. He noticed the sky turning a bright red colour, as evening had drawn near. There was nothing to be seen. Nothing to be heard. It felt as if one were trapped; having his senses cut off from him and frozen to the spot. He kept calling out for him but to hear or see nothing in response; and having fear surround him with these ghastly thoughts of what could've happened.

_This way..._

A voice whispered in his head. He felt someone connecting with him mentally; communicating with him through thought. He only knew one person who could do that.

"_Dad..._"

Following the weak mental connection, Kura broke into a sprint down the gorge. It was definitely Tojo's voice he heard in his head; he couldn't mistake his deep, soft tone for anything else. It was pulling him in the direction from where they came; where they entered the gorge after crossing the desert into the Pridelands. With nothing but small rocks and tiny dead trees in his way; Kura went full speed ahead, telling by the connection that something was wrong with Tojo. Now he was panicking a lot, it was bad enough that Zale was badly hurt; but he didn't know if he could get both Zale and Tojo to safety all by himself.

_Dad...just hold on! I'm coming!_

After a few minutes; Kura broke free of the darkness of the gorge and ran out into the harsh light of the sunset. He immediately stopped and shielded his eyes. As he covered them, Kura could hear a very faint breathing sound. However, whether he heard it in his head, or in real life, he did not know.

_Dad...where are you?_

Tojo did not reply. The breathing sound continued, very soft and weak. Kura then slowly lowered his foreleg down from his eyes. Squinting, he saw the sun in front of him; setting in the horizon and casting a red glow on the sky. It shone on his golden fur majestically; reflecting the royalty he never knew he had. The only noise that broke the silence that had haunted him in the shadows of the gorge was that quiet, shallow breathing. Kura didn't have to look hard to see where it was coming from. Lying in front of him; on a small ledge before the thorn bushes, and seemingly peaceful, was Tojo.

_---At Zanarkand---_

"_Kura_..." Tojo breathed gently as he saw him.

Fear had gripped him immediately. Upon looking on Tojo; he could feel his vital signs at will. To his shock, they were fading. Kura immediately bounded over to him and propped him up on his knees gently, as he let out a cough.

"_Dad...no, no...You'll be alright..._" Kura told him softly, gazing upon the new scratches and cuts he had.

Kura's heart was racing. His head was spinning a bit. He had that feeling of displacement in his mind, the feeling when one is almost overcome by shock or terror, perhaps misery. Kura was very close to feeling all of them at once; for the flame of life that could be felt by his mental power in every creature, was now just a small flicker. His fur was stained with small patches of blood. His chest was rising and falling slowly. He was cold to the touch. Now, the shock was slowly creeping into Kura's system. This surely couldn't be happening. He had never seen his stepfather in such a way before; not such a way as to confirm his worst fears, of what could possibly happen to him now.

"You'll be Ok, Dad, I'll...I'll get you to Rafiki, and-"

"It's fine, Kura...I'll be alright...." Tojo told him weakly with a smile.

"No, you won't be! Please...Dad...I...I can't _see_ you like this!!" Kura exclaimed, the tears forming in his eyes.

Tojo's breathing became even shallower. _What am I going to do...he's...he's near enough critical_, Kura thought in a panic. It was Zira. Kura knew it; she was the one he had rolled over the edge with. It must've been; there couldn't have been anyone else around. Now a small swell of anger joined the wild flurry of his feelings as he gazed upon the wounded and deteriorating body of his stepfather.

"Kura...I want you to calm right down..." Tojo said softly.

An easing influence came over Kura's mind. It soothed his panic a bit, also calming his heart. But it didn't take control of him; it enabled him to be more in control of himself. Kura still watched him with sorrowful eyes, looking upon him miserably. There, on his lap; lay the most gentle, kind and loving person he had ever known. The one who had raised him into who he was now, the Prince he had never known himself to be. But he didn't care about that now. Although Kura was desperate to find some help for him; he knew that it was probably...most likely, no good.

"I should tell you, Prince...I'm sorry for keeping everything from you...you probably could've had a better life with your family..." Tojo said to him softly, looking up at him weakly.

"_No_..._Don't say that_..." Kura said in the same tone, running a paw through his mane, "You...are the _best_ father anyone could ever have..."

It was too much for Kura, and he sniffed a bit while rubbing away a tear. His heart was truly breaking. What he had feared at this time; he feared would be inevitable.

"_You're so loving and caring...and I may not remember my days as a Prince, when Simba was my father, but...the ones I _do _remember, with _you_....they're the best of my life._"

Tojo gave him a warm smile, beaming up at him despite his state. Kura realised one of the most calming features about Tojo now, when they stood out the most. It was his soft blue eyes. They still seemed to glow with peacefulness, even when his body was deteriorating. Every flicker and waver that that flame of life Kura could feel in Tojo's mind; it had pained him greatly. It showed just how well he was doing. _Don't die out...you _can't_ die out..._

"My Prince...you've become such a strong...and noble lion. No wonder they call you Lionheart...you too, are the most loving and caring person I have ever come across." Tojo smiled up at him faintly.

Slowly, the sound of raindrops began to fill the atmosphere. He looked up at the bright red sky, and saw the tiniest drops of rain falling around them. It wasn't a heavy, harsh rain; but a calm and gentle, light one. A small tear slowly made its way out of Kura's eye and down his cheek.

"I ask you one last favour, Kura...please.....take care of Zale. You are all he has left, now..." Tojo said at his weakest.

"_No, Dad, don't say things like that...you're...you're gonna be alright....._"

"You know what you must do, Prince...find the paradox that contradicts your destiny...the _dark_ destiny...you must...f-find a way to..."

His breathing was now even shallower and rattled. His eyes weren't flourishing as they had been earlier. And Kura could slowly but surely feel that small flame diminish. Now his throat swelled up and his eyes were fully watering. Before the fear, the shock and horror, and the misery all landed on him, he held Tojo close and tight to him.

"_No...Dad...please....don't leave me...!! _Please_...please don't go...I love you Dad, please...._"

"_Look after Zale...and yourself....find your prophecies...my....s-son...._"

Tojo very feebly placed a paw around him as Kura began rocking him gently in his forelegs. All of the feelings that Kura had experienced that day came down on him like a tonne of bricks. The utter pain and misery had gnawed at his very soul, when he felt that small flame in Tojo's mind, extinguish and die out.

"_Dad...no!! Please...!!! Please stay with me!! Oh, Dad...no, please!!! Don't go...Don't go!!_" Kura sobbed heavily, burying his head in Tojo's mane as he rocked the motionless body, whose foreleg now hung limp around him.

Tojo; the former Knight, father and best friend that has ever stood by Kura; was gone, he was never coming back. He had faded into the bittersweet memories that Kura held of him within his heart. There could be no more memories, now. It was the most horrible, cruel and terrorising feeling that Kura had ever felt in his life. That bright, lively flame that he felt in the sentient creatures of the earth; dancing inside their minds so full of life; only diminishing hauntingly and slowly dying, fading into darkness. And at the same time, it felt as if the soul that had flourished inside the living was horribly snatched away by some supernatural entity, leaving not a spark of life behind. But the most cruel and devastating thing about it all, the thing that had made Kura's emotional stability collapse entirely was the person that it had happened to. _Why...? Why my...my Dad....? WHY?!_

And as the frustration, confusion and grief, the madness and devastation, began to build up so forcefully inside of him; Kura couldn't do anything else but let out his most powerful, howling roar to the heavens. He wanted to let every single thing he felt out of his system. He wanted to show the world what he felt; he dared anyone who heard his display of grief and sorrow to defy it and show more of those soul-piercing emotions than he did. Kura challenged anyone in this cruel and despicable world that he lived in to be sadder, more broken and grief-ridden than he was that day. He let his roar out to the world, full of pain and deafening misery and confusion. The rain kept falling lightly on him and his fallen stepfather, who lay motionless and limp in his paws. Not the slightest feeling of life coming from him. Tojo's brilliant blue eyes were now shut, never opening again. His eyes were always so gentle and calming to Kura; as well as full of happiness and love. But now, even if he lifted an eyelid, they wouldn't be the same. They would only be a pair of lifeless, empty staring eyes. Never the same brilliant spark of life that seemed to come from them, now that Tojo was gone. _Gone....he...he's gone...._

Kura returned to Zale with the heaviest burden for a mere mortal. He was still crying heavily, in so much disbelief and devastation. The Prince couldn't comprehend that he had lost his loving stepfather; that he would never have any more wonderful times with him, when nothing seemed to matter at all in the world. Now those times were gone, gone forever; the knowledge of it stabbing at his heart painfully. Kura approached Zale; who didn't move since he last saw him and was still appearing unconscious, and prepared to heave him onto his back.

"_Come on, Zale....I'm not losing you, too..._"

And with that, he lifted Zale onto his back and began walking through a narrow crevice in the towering rocks that lay before them. Time was passing so slowly in such a tormenting way. Kura was left to experience the bitter pain that clawed at his being. He had endured so much lately. All the talk about his prophecies, finding out that he was really the Prince, journeying to and from the Pridelands; it had exhausted him. But now...now he didn't care anymore. Now that he had lost Tojo, nothing else in the world seemed to matter; in such a miserable and painful way. He just didn't care anymore. Tojo was gone, and that was all that mattered. That was all there was to life, now. The fact that he had lost such a kind and loving father figure that he held so dear to his heart. The broken Prince continued his way trudging along the narrow, rocky path; the weight of Zale and his own emotions weighing him to the ground as if he were chained to a metal ball the size of Pride Rock itself. Nothing was the same, and nothing would ever be the same in his life again.

Night had fallen; and Kura had to stop and settle down for rest, which he knew would be impossible after the day's events. The weight of his heart, as well as Zale's own weight, had exhausted him a bit badly. But he couldn't sleep. And if he did, if he was even able to; it would be a painful nightmare. He was lying beside a small pond, with Zale on the other side of him. When Kura had laid him down, he had checked his wound and his breathing. They were both fine; the wound was easily cleaned with water and Kura was able to cover it with some sort of makeshift bandage he had made with a mix of reeds, leaves and light bark from some acacia trees.

Sighing in misery and gazing up at the lonely moon, Kura wondered about the future. What would happen to Zale, the Pridelands and his family? What would happen with the outlanders? Where could he go from here? It was too much on his mind. Way too much, considering all he had endured and suffered in the past week. Kura decided not to go home to his family just yet and continue this fateful quest of seeking out his prophecies; because first thing was first, Zale was hurt. He was going to make a beeline straight for Rafiki's tree. _They can do without me_, he thought. And he couldn't possibly have been expected to retell the day's events over and over again to everyone who could ask him; which is what would've happened if Kura had gone to Pride Rock. The giant rock formation stood tall and silent in the dark night; everyone having gone to sleep, unaware of his presence in his Kingdom.

"Zale...this is all my fault..." Kura said softly, gently beginning to break into tears once more.

Kura had completely tortured and convinced himself that if he had just remembered the right exit from the gorge, then none of that would've happened. That Tojo would still be alive and sleeping beside him right now.

"_It's my fault...that Dad is gone...I'm...I'm so sorry....._" he whimpered, "_But you know what...? Someone told me...that our loved ones live on in our hearts...if we continue to hold them dear in there._"

Kura then got up and held Zale close to him, wanting to reassure himself and comfort himself with his unconscious friend. He gazed up at the stars, knowing that Tojo was among them.

"My father told me...that the Kings of the past are up there. I know our Dad was no King, but....he was a hero. He was _my_ hero, he kept me safe, he looked after me and loved me...I looked up to him...he saved the Pridelands, not just Simba. No...Our Dad, he...he deserves to be up there. Maybe...just maybe he lives on in our hearts. Maybe later, I'd be willing to believe that...."

_The stars aren't just for Kings....but heroes, too. Heroes who have placed their life on the line for their people and loved ones; heroes who defended their rights and the rights of those who followed them. If those Kings are still up there....then they could be alive, I guess. Maybe...you never truly die; I won't believe that Dad's gone. Maybe he's somewhere else? Maybe...just maybe...he'll come back sometime. And then I'll know....that heroes never die._

* * *

This was without doubt, the saddest and most depressing thing I have ever written. Sorry if it got to you guys, I had just always envisioned this scene as a powerful one. Please tell me if I was successful!

So, now comes times of hardship for our Prince. With Tojo dead and Zale not waking up, he will have to hold on and fight through. Kura still doesn't know that Simba and his Knights are searching for him! Many dangers lie ahead, if you include the outlanders. Keep following to find out what happens!

Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the reason to keep writing! Please review!!!!


	22. Chapter 21: The Royal Renegade

_Hey again, everyone. So glad to be off for mid-term...school has been killing me recently._

_Ok, here's chapter 21...music track is from FFVII: Crisis Core. Love that game but its so sad..._

_Anyways, here's the disclaimer...yay..._

_Simba: Prince does not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs. And I'm back, yay!_

_Yeah, but you're not too friendly in the story, right now..._

_Simba: Who cares, I'm still back! Yay!_

**~21~**

**The Royal Renegade**

Simba paced the entrance to the den of Pride Rock, worried and anxious; however seeming to be frustrated and angry. The King was awaiting reports from his scouts, and Zazu; his loyal major-domo. It was only the mid-late hours of the morning; and the sun had yet to fully emerge from the horizon and into the dim, pale blue-lilac sky, but it did not matter. Simba addressed this particular issue he was pursuing as important; and the time of day was something not considered as impeding his progress in this matter. Nobody dared to talk to him while he was like this. If anyone was awake, that is.

Simba seemed, to be honest; quite on edge. He didn't take his eyes off the ground as he paced, and his brows were furrowed; making the King look impatient and frustrated. Nothing else was more important right now. Suddenly, out of the corner of the King's eye; two young lion scouts approached, as well as the blue hornbill Zazu swooping down in front of him and bowing with his wings spread. Simba didn't make an effort to begin formalities. They had information, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well?" Simba asked them bluntly, straight to the point.

"We have scouted the gorge and surrounding grassland area, your highness. We thought that the General would enter the Pridelands through the same way you showed him out," one of the scouts told him matter-of-factly.

"Sire! Sire!" Zazu shouted frantically.

"The General's scent has been picked up in said area, sir. We believe he has returned, and not so far away." The second scout stated.

"Your highness!"

"Alright. I want you to scout further and follow his trail, and this time; _find_ him." Simba ordered his scouts in a harsh, strict tone.

"But sire-"

Zazu kept chirping and squawking annoyingly while Simba was trying to listen to the reports his two scouts had brought him. Finally losing his patience, the King shouted louder back at the bird.

"WHAT!!"

"T-There is no _need_ to look further, sir! I have found him!" Zazu said in his high-pitched, yet urgent tone.

Did his ears deceive him? Had he really been found?

"Daddy, wait!" Kiara shouted as she ran out of the cave frantically, stopping in front of him as he turned to face her, "It just _can't_ be true! He _couldn't_ be one of them!"

"We don't know that, Kiara!" Simba frowned, speaking sternly, "I must do this, to protect you."

None of them knew if he was indeed once, or now, one of them. It was hard for Simba to do; but he had to maintain the firmness of his decisions in this case, he couldn't afford not to; he had to be concise and decisive. Stubborn as he may have seemed; he didn't really have a choice. He had to protect his Kingdom.

"But how can you trust _Zira_?!" Kiara cried, frustrated.

"We have been through this before, Kiara! Your mother also had evidence to give. Although vague it may be; we cannot ignore this. I want to question him."

"You want to _arrest_ him!"

"That's enough!!" Simba raised his voice at his daughter, at which she backed down and left; upset.

Simba gave a frustrated sigh. _It pains me to do this to her again...but I have no choice. I have a family and Kingdom to protect_.

"Sire, if I may...?" Zazu said quietly.

Simba forgot that he was there, and turned his attention to him; trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"...Perhaps we can call this...a friendly target mission? After all...we must consider the possibility that the General is being framed."

Simba remained silent as he pondered Zazu's suggestion. A "friendly target" mission was the Knights' jargon for approaching a non-hostile suspect. It was when both the words "friendly" and "target" were defined in the mission; the word "friendly" meant that it was simply not a hostile suspect, and "target" meant the one to be detained, who was possibly dangerous at the same time, which meant some backup would be essential. Extra caution would be needed to detain their suspect, as Simba and his Knights knew all too well what he was capable of.

"...You're right, Zazu. Chumvi!" Simba called.

The large, dark brown lion padded over to Simba's side, his posture straight in a dutiful manner.

"Yes, your highness?"

"We've found him. Zazu will lead you to the area of his location. Friendly target, but make the reinforcements higher in skill." Simba briefed him shortly.

"Yes sir," Chumvi replied loyally, then, turning to Afua and Alkili behind him, he ordered, "Afua, Alkili; I want two first class Knights. We've found the General but its friendly target."

Simba watched the two captains reluctantly, yet silently fetch two of the most able-bodied Knights in the den. He and Chumvi knew that it wasn't going to be easy, arresting their old friend; but they didn't have much of a choice either. They were Simba's orders and they both knew as well as Simba that they couldn't take any risks. It was not going to be easy for any of them, but it had to be done.

"I know this is hard, Chumvi...but you know as well as I do how dangerous this could turn out to be." Simba said softly to him, "I need you to assess the situation carefully and be decisive."

"Yes, sir..." Chumvi sighed, "But...what about Tojo?"

"He may have been lying...but I don't know. If he really did bring Tojo and his son with him, then...Oh I don't know!!" Simba exclaimed in frustration.

"Do not worry; sire," Zazu reassured him, perching on his shoulder, "We shall try our best to prevent any violence."

Simba just sighed painfully. He knew that the likelihood of violence was as equal as the opposite. _I can't see him going quietly...either he won't know what's going on or he already opposes us_, he thought fearfully. Simba just wanted to get this over with, but he couldn't be reckless about it. This was a delicate matter, and had to be treated so. The most annoying thing was that it was impossible to predict the outcome. _He's been the greatest friend...how can I do this?_ Deciding not to torment himself any longer, Simba gave the final order.

"...Move out."

***************************************************************

A dull thud sound was made as the outlander was slammed against a rock that protruded from the ground. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon he who held her in place; his paw closing around her throat and growling lowly in dangerous anger. She breathed quickly and shallowly, clearly intimidated by her foe; but she held her pride.

"_You won't last long out here on your own..._" she breathed.

"I think you'll find that if you keep chasing me, then _you_ won't..." Kura growled as he held her in place.

"Mark my words, Prince...our plan may have failed the last time, but Zira will make _sure _that you are dead, _next_ time..."

Not having the patience for any more empty threats, Kura gave her a quick smack across the face and threw Zira's minion away; knocking her out. _Hah, next time...if there even is one; it won't be me who'll end up dead._ He stalked back to the small cave where he left Zale. _They'll be the ones to die...for killing my Dad._ Kura gazed firmly through the grassy hills with a stone face. _I won't have any patience to spare their lives for much longer, if they keep chasing me like this_.

A few days had passed since Kura had arrived back in the Pridelands. He was still on his way to Rafiki's tree, although he hadn't made much progress. Zale was still seemingly unconscious; Kura thought maybe even in a coma. His weight had kept him back on his journey, and Kura wasn't getting to his destination as speedily as he'd have liked to. However, he tried his hardest. Tojo and Zale were the only loving family he knew, and he wasn't prepared to lose the only surviving one of the two. Each day was like a passing year. Every step was so loud; filled with the noise of his memories and suppressed agony. His quiet breaths sounded empty; devoid of the life and love that had made him happy. His mind was hell. The torturing thoughts of past, present and future ripped at his heart and filled it with fear. Tojo's dying breaths echoed in his head; the sight of Zale's motionless yet alive body made him worry frantically, and the darkness of the unknown future made him confused and scared.

At least, that was how things had changed, since Tojo died. So much pain existed in Kura's soul, whilst the world continued to turn uncaringly; following its course in the pattern of time. Sometimes Kura would spontaneously break down for what seemed a long time. Maybe an hour or more. He would collapse under Zale's silent body, and try to tap off his pain in tears. Sometimes it wasn't so bad, sometimes it was the biggest devastation he'd face. There was no one for Kura to speak to, which left him to his mind. His tormenting, despairing mind. However; he was surprisingly able to shake off his agony sometimes. One wouldn't think this, but because he was more sensitive than most; it was easier for Kura to switch it all off, and embrace apathy. The Prince stalked the savannah uncaringly; voiding his emotions whenever necessary to keep himself sane and on the move.

Over the space of a few days; the royal lion took on the characteristics of a rogue; a wandering vagabond. The world had thrown enough at him, a cruel one full of misery, and so the Prince decided to just damn it all; that he had to save Zale and that there was no point in caring about that world anymore. His hatred for Zira and her pathetic servant Kovu had seen to that. They fuelled his apathy to the world, and fed his determination to save his best friend. However unbecoming of a Prince, Kura didn't give a damn; it wasn't as if he was carrying out any Princely duties, or resting at home with his royal family. Although he was the heir to the throne, he shut it out of his head. He didn't care about his Kingdom just yet; his only mission was to save Zale. And so he continued through the plains of the Pridelands with Zale on his back; trudging along wearily, yet focused. Nothing else mattered; nothing else was what he cared about. As was the life, of a renegade.

The Prince's journey was due north along the western border of the Pridelands, were the desert stretched out beyond and towards the jungle. Pride Rock was in the centre of the Kingdom, standing out prominently amongst the rolling hills of grass and earth. A little way in from the western border, towards the east, was a small river that helped to line the border. In fact, it was the river that Kura and Zazu had found; when Simba and the waterhole had been poisoned two years ago, the river that they used as an alternate water source. When night fell, Kura stopped about a mile up from the start of the river. He picked a safe spot to rest for the night, and lay Zale down beside him; regularly checking his vital signs that he was still alive. The Prince would also reach out to Zale's mind with his own; making sure that there was something there. It was full of confusion, usually; Zale probably didn't know what was going on, in his sub consciousness. He knew nothing of the mental powers that Kura possessed; and Kura was afraid to communicate with him in his catatonic state, anyway.

It was inevitable that Zale would ask so many questions about what happened, what was going on, where he was; Kura didn't have the heart to tell him that his father was dead. What was more, he couldn't tell him that it was his fault. As the days went by; Kura continuously blamed himself for taking that turn-off in the gorge, yet at the same time he closed off his mind to everything else in apathy as a shield from his powerful grief; and broke down into tears every now and then, all at once. He was the luckiest lion, to not be insane after what he had faced and what he went through afterwards.

The moon was in the sky by now along with the stars as Kura had just finished another emotional fit. Drying his eyes, he did another check on Zale, and lay down on his front under the dark blue sky. _You said you would guide me_, Kura thought miserably as he looked up at the stars, _but you're never even there anymore!_ The stars stayed silent, as always. Not one noise from the sky. _So much for this stupid mission...ha, 'find the Prince's prophecies'_.

"You failed to mention who the Prince _was_..." Kura said softly, miserably.

After he left his thoughts of Mufasa; his mind started to wander over visions of what would happen when Zale awoke. Maybe he would collapse in despair of the news of his father's death, maybe he wouldn't believe it. But what feared Kura the most; was what he would do when he told him that it was his fault. Wild visions of most haunting and terrifying possible outcomes of the situation danced in the Prince's mind. Kura gripped at his head and tried to force them out. Glimpses of Zale attacking him, slashing at him; taking his revenge...ending his life.

"Zale..._please_..." Kura whimpered desperately as he looked up at his cold, hard face from the ground.

"_You're pathetic..._"

"No! I didn't mean to..."

"_If it weren't for you, he'd still be _alive!!" Zale forced his paw down on his throat.

Kura did not know where they were; all he could see was a dark blue sky that was flashing and roaring with thunder and lightning, behind Zale's dark, raging face. That terrible spark that gleamed in his eye stung into Kura's heart; that spark of revenge that had haunted him so. Could this really be happening? Did his most loved best friend that he grew up with turn on him? Did Zale want to _kill_ him? Kura's head was spinning. His pulse was thundering. Nothing made sense. Nothing ever would. It was all just a blur of misery and confusion for him; one he couldn't escape from. _I can't do this...I _won't_ do this_! Kura managed to strike his friend across the face, giving him space to breathe and get up from his disorientation. Barely being able to take in his surroundings; the Prince saw that he was atop a huge, giant rock peak. It was instantly recognisable as the peak of Pride Rock itself. But why were they there? Why were the rains lashing down on the land and the thunder and lightning tearing it asunder? Just what was going on?

The two lions were each at the opposite ends of the peak; facing each other, Zale in fury, and Kura in confusion.

"Your time has ended, _Prince_..." Zale snarled, seething with hate.

"I WON'T DO THIS!!" Kura yelled at him in retaliation.

However; his gaze was then involuntarily fixed on the centre of the stone stage itself. For some reason, his view would not shift. No matter how hard he tried; Kura could not stop looking at that one point in the middle of the peak, his eyes were completely fixated on it. Slowly, but surely, his gaze managed to break free. Except he still couldn't control it, because this time the Prince's view turned to the terrible, unforgiving sky, above.

"You're finished!!" Zale roared, and crouched into a battle stance before the charge.

However, his voice was drowning out. It was being lost in the roar of the thunder and the splashing of the rain. No, those, too; were also being lost in...Something that completely consumed all sound around him. As was before; the Prince's eyes were concentrating on a single point in the sky. It was an angry, terrible looking cloud that looked as if it was about to lacerate. Kura's perception wasn't far off from the truth. He noticed Zale making his charge at him; but that was when his heart took a dreadful drop. The cloud did, in truth, explode; to release a certain bolt of lightning down between the two friends in fated conflict. But thankfully, the best thing had happened to Kura in that moment...he felt the unbelievable shock, yet the amazing relief; of waking up.

A loud gasp was the first thing to escape from the Prince's mouth, in his waking moment. He blinked several times, just to make sure that he was safe from the imaginary, terrifying illusion that had taken control of his sleep. Kura darted his head around repetitively to reassure himself, panting at the same time. Thankfully, the sky wasn't the same dreadful; despairing dark blue so full of harsh, thick clouds and thunder as it was in his dream. It was a warm, calm bright orange colour; signifying the rising of a sun and a new day. But none of these days were any new to Kura as any other. All they brought were the same feelings to him, which gave him even more reason to not care anymore and welcome the chance to remain insensitive to his surroundings.

However apathetic; Kura was dismayed to find that he had travelled a short distance to where he was now, yesterday; that he hadn't covered enough ground. He needed to get to Rafiki quick if he was to save Zale's life; who was still unconscious. It couldn't be helped, but carrying Zale everyday was a large factor in slowing him down. Yesterday he had made it a few miles north of his position west of Pride Rock. But he had to go faster; Zale's life was everything and the Prince would stop at nothing to ensure its safety. So Kura didn't hesitate in hoisting Zale up onto his back and continuing his journey.

"Come on, Zale...I know I'm to blame for Dad...but I'm going to pay for his life, by saving yours."

And that was what the Prince was fiercely determined on doing; nothing else. He knew that if he had just stayed in the gorge until its end, then he, Tojo and Zale would probably have been resting at Pride Rock right now. _Maybe...maybe we were being watched_, Kura thought; showing the most hope he ever had since that tragic day in the gorge, _but still...if we were, then I could've stopped her...If I brought Kovu to where they were fighting, then Dad and I could've taken them on by ourselves_. Kura miserably ran through all of the possible outcomes of the day in his head; thinking that Tojo would still be alive if it weren't for what he had done. It wasn't too long, a couple of hours; until he had another crying fit. Every time it happened, he would collapse under his friend and slide him off of himself; so he could curl up by himself in despair. And that was just what he did, this time.

It was about half an hour later, and midday; until he stopped and pulled himself together once more. It was sad that Kura had to go through this; there was nobody to talk to, so it left him to his mind by his lonesome, which is unhealthy. He was being left to think by himself and be too deep in thought for far too long. As the saying goes; the mind is a wonderful thing. But who is to say that it is not dangerous, also? Especially with Kura's extra sensitivity, both mental and emotional; it affected him more. And during this period, it wasn't easy to just be apathetic again. Who was he trying to fool? He couldn't just switch into it just like that. But then he remembered that the more he dangerously mulled over everything, the more time he would waste. And with that, he lifted Zale again and resumed his trek across the Pridelands.

Another half hour later, seemingly hostile blips in the radar of his mental outreach were detected ahead. The Prince managed to find a small cave nearby, thankfully; of which he was going to make use of. He quickly padded into it; and carefully slid Zale off of him and onto the stone floor, making sure he was well concealed.

"Stay here...I'm going to make sure that it's safe, up ahead." Kura whispered to him.

Once out of the cave; Kura slowly and carefully stalked through the grass up a small hill. He suspected more outlanders; after all they had only been chasing them every day since his arrival. _They've got a lot of guts to wander into this Kingdom_, he thought a little viciously. Surprise struck him when the hostile blips suddenly became motionless. His heart began to beat faster. _Perhaps they've spotted me...no point in playing games, then. But still...better safe than sorry_. Kura stalked his way up a little bit faster, with the sentient beings remaining still. They weren't dead, for Kura would've known that, too. As the Prince drew closer to his possible foes, he became more and more tense. _Come on...pull it together, you've done this thousands of times, you're the General! Well...not anymore, I'm the Prince...but still!_ He tried to keep his nerves together as he neared. He could make them out standing a little bit from the top of the hill. They were expecting him after all.

"Halt!!" a harsh, yet familiar voice shouted.

Kura stood up immediately, and a wave of relief swept over him as he saw Chumvi and Afua, along with two first classes; all standing in a strangely...confrontational manner. The Prince began wondering why they were hostile in his detection. _Something's not right..._

"Stand down, everyone...it's just me." Kura said, trying to loosen up.

But, instead of doing as their General instructed...all of them remained in their stances; slightly crouching and narrowing their eyes at him. Shock slowly seeped into Kura's system. _What's going on...?_

"I said stand down! What are you doing?!" Kura raised his voice at them.

"Kura...you're under arrest." Chumvi said with a hint of sorrow in his voice, yet trying to stay strong.

Kura couldn't believe it. They couldn't mean it. The Prince gaped at his friends in complete shock. He stared blankly at them in utter surprise. But it was that horrible, tension-filled kind of surprise that sank to the bottom of your stomach; burning holes on its way down. _What...? A-Arrest...? This can't be happening..._

"What...?" Kura asked quietly in blatant shock.

"You heard me. You are to be taken in for questioning." Chumvi stated firmly.

How could this be happening? What was it all about? So many questions were running through the Prince's mind at that moment; Chumvi had spun his head into a messy state of shock and confusion. What could they possibly arrest him for? He was their friend! Then so many objections started to race through Kura's head that it pained his mind even more. _What the hell is going on? What have I done?_

"What is this about?!" Kura asked defensively, frowning.

"That will be discussed during the interrogation." Afua spoke up.

"But why am I being arrested?! And how can you arrest _me_?!" Kura raised his voice more.

He knew that he couldn't be the General anymore because he was the Prince and heir; but they didn't know that...yet.

The team of Knights began to advance very slowly on him.

"That's enough, Kura! Come with us and everything will be fine!" Chumvi told him; with a hint of sincerity, however strict.

_What are they doing? What is their reason behind this?_ Kura wondered quickly. Very discreetly, the Prince searched each of their minds to answer his latest question. He did feel a strong sense of duty; duty pressured by order. _Simba's...I mean 'Dad's' order, no doubt_. Kura couldn't imagine Simba as his father; he knew that he really was but the Prince's memories had been wiped. _Wait a minute, why am I trailing off into thought at a time like this?!_ Although their minds were quite set; their hearts remained doubtful. Kura was their friend, and he could feel that they didn't want to confront him; which is why Chumvi was nearly pleading him to go along quietly.

"Kura..._please_..." Afua said more softly.

_I know, my friends...but, I have more pressing matters to attend to_, Kura thought to himself. _I'm not returning to Pride Rock until I get Zale to Rafiki. _It was hard for the Prince to do; turn away his friends and risk conflict, but he wouldn't leave Zale. Not for anything in the world. He had to see his friend to safety and until then; nothing would stop him. So, taking a deep breath; Kura stood up straight and tried to seem firm and strong.

"I can't." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"I can't...not right now.

"Kura, I'm not joking about this! You are under arrest, by order of the King! You do _not_ have a choice in this!" Chumvi raised his voice at him in frustration.

"You're right, I _don't_ have a choice! I can't go with you!"

The Knights were losing their patience, and fast. _Man...How do I get out of this one, I don't want to fight anyone_, Kura thought nervously. The Prince remained still; trying to maintain his posture and firm.

"Come along, now; Kura..." Chumvi said more aggressively as he advanced, "Just come quietly and this can be avoided. I _don't_ want to do this."

_I know you don't...and I don't want to either. But my options are against me on this one, Chumvi. I'm not letting you or anyone else stand between me and Rafiki's tree._ It was inevitable. Not only did the young Prince have to face his own, outlander enemies; but now his friends, too. It was painful for him to do this, but Kura, too; was losing patience. He didn't have time for any of this.

"...No."

"_What_?"

He had to remain and look still. As if he wasn't going to defend himself or retaliate.

"I said no...That's...not my priority, right now." Kura said again; as calm as ever, staying where he was and showing no signs of aggression.

Now Chumvi had lost all patience. His brows were fully furrowed and he began to snarl at him in frustration. Kura could feel the last string of tolerance snap; but he had to stay calm. He knew where this was going, and he planned to use it to his advantage.

"Enough of this; seize him!" Chumvi growled, commanding his Knights but glaring at Kura all the while.

The two first classes moved forward in advance to arrest their General and Prince; while Kura remained steady and sharp, discreetly preparing for the worst and trying to keep his calm. The appearance fooled them. Chumvi and Afua remained where they were, too; as they saw that they didn't need to move because Kura wasn't going to. Or so they thought; before he swung his paws outwards from himself to smack the two first classes in the face.

_---Encounter---_

Now both Afua and Chumvi growled fiercely as Kura jumped backwards and into an evasive position. _I don't have time for this. Nothing will get in my way from saving Zale_. The two Knights that had just advanced on him were getting up again and shaking off the blows that their General had dealt them. His choice was made; and his actions had determined his allegiance.

"I don't have time for this, Chumvi. I have urgent business to attend to; a life is at stake."

"The only life that is at stake is yours!" Chumvi growled before making the pounce.

And so; the Prince cast off his royal mantle as he made a double leap off a rock from behind him, and then towards his old friend who was soaring in mid-air towards him. Seeing that Kura had gained the advantage of speed; Chumvi faltered in his pounce and was speared back to the ground heavily by his old general. It knocked the air out of Chumvi's lungs once he hit the ground; forcing him to lay there wheezing. Kura regretted it, but it was too late now. Apathy was once again his embrace, for, to them; his allegiances were made clear after what he had just done and he could not show remorse. Upon landing with Chumvi on the hard earth, Kura leaped off of him and towards Afua; who dodged to the side and tried to deliver a blow in retaliation. But all the time Kura had spent to earn his title as General of the Knighthood did him justice; he would not be so easily defeated by such a cheap shot. He ducked Afua's attempted strike and grabbed his leg just in time to manage to swing him into an oncoming first class.

"If you all knew what was good for you, then you would _leave me alone_!!!" Kura yelled at them all.

However, the other first class wasn't so wise, and charged at him along with Chumvi. Not only did Kura learn his combat skills from his training; but his memories of wrestling with Zale as a teenager were also surprisingly invaluable. Taking from this knowledge; Kura sprang forward into the air towards the two Knights, and held both front legs out horizontally from his sides. Chumvi and the first class Knight were unfortunately at either side of him in their pounces; and their necks were caught in both his forelegs. They both choked as they fell down on their backs from the force; while Kura landed straight down below on his hind paws. Now Afua and the other first class were next. The first class Knight charged at the Prince; except he was taken down quickly from a heavy blow by his target. Afua, on the other hand; managed to leap onto Kura's back. But his mental powers had served him with the power of instantaneous foresight; seeing as he could read the minds of others, he could therefore predict their next attack. So he elbowed Afua in the stomach and flung him over himself.

Now all of the Knights were debilitated; and Kura could now make his escape.

"Don't follow me. I don't want to hurt you, but if you come after me then I will have to defend myself." He warned them.

So he took off; back to the small cave in which he hid Zale. His mind was as active as his body, for he was constantly scanning the environment with his mental radar to detect any greater living beings or his own species. Thankfully, Chumvi and the others weren't moving just yet; but they would be soon if Kura did not move swiftly and stealthily. Luckily Zale had not moved or been moved, and without saying a word Kura hoisted him onto his back and began his escape with him. _I need to move fast...if I'm tracked then I'll have to go through this all over again_, Kura thought tensely, _but I can't move so fast with Zale...should I leave him somewhere and deal with these guys first? No...I'll take too long._ Kura decided that he needed to take Zale with him; as not only was he going to guard him with his life, but his progress without Zale was no progress at all, as he was the point of the journey.

Keeping his wits and thoughts about him; the Prince ran as fast as he could with his friend on top of him. But Zale wasn't so light for a grown lion; so speed was still hindered. It was exhausting for Kura to be carrying a load while running, and as well trying to scan the surrounding land for any of his pursuers. He was panting before he knew it. His heart was tiring. _I can't do this all at once...if I just switch this old brain of mine off for a while...maybe I can do it_. And it worked. Turning off the radar in his mind channelled all the energy in his body to his physical needs. He was able to run slightly faster and improve his breath. However, only for a while was this successful; as Alkili had slammed into Kura's side and sent him flying, along with Zale. His former Captain held him down with an iron-like grip. Kura never knew that Alkili was this strong.

"Where are you going?! Why did you fight?" Alkili yelled at him, holding him in place.

His anger was burning holes in his eyes. His teeth were bared and snarling dangerously.

"Al, please, let me go! You don't know what's going on!!" Kura pleaded.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth! Are you or are you not planning to kill Simba?" Alkili yelled again, not moving his claws.

"_What?!_ Why the hell would I want to do that?!" Kura yelled back in utter surprise.

Why did Alkili ask him that? What on earth did he mean 'was he planning to kill Simba'?

"Just tell me, before I call for reinforcements!" Alkili now began to lose his patience, "Either way, Kura, you're coming with us!"

"_Let go of me!!_" Kura shouted in his face.

The two of them struggled and wrestled with each other; Kura trying to get out of his grasp. However, Alkili's strength was formidable; and the young Prince was tiring out. Zale was laying a little way away from them, and Kura wasn't able to fight Alkili, let alone get to Zale. He was undoubtedly losing; and Alkili had just shouted where they were. _Please...please stop_, Kura thought desperately as they struggled, his strength fading. Alkili had now pinned him successfully, and Kura couldn't budge free.

"_Kura_..." A familiar voice called in his head.

_Huh...?_

"_...Use your head...and the light._"

He now remembered the comforting, soft; masculine voice. It was Salaam's, his old mentor; the one who had given him his mental power.

_Salaam...? Grandpa?_

"_Do it, son..._"

_The light...and...My head_, Kura reiterated in his head. About ten lions were approaching them in the near distance. Kura had very little time left to make use of his grandfather's advice. Focusing all of his energy to his mind, Kura braced himself for what was about to happen. He knew what he had to do. Being able to feel the thoughts and mentality of the life around him; Kura reached out and touched each of the Knights' minds, including Alkili's. Searching through their brains, he found their optic nerves that connected their eyes. Now, for just one second; the energy he had gathered was used to manipulate the photoreceptors in the Knights' eyes, as well as the light around them; to generate a bright blue flash of intense light, only for a second, however. Kura could've sworn that he felt the giant energy surge through his own eyes. But now that all of his pursuers were howling in pain, dazzled from the spectacular blast; Alkili's grip left him and the Prince made his final escape with Zale.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"HELP!!!"

"WHERE DID HE GO!?"

"HE WENT THAT WAY!!" Kura shouted.

***************************************************************

That night; not much distance had been made. Kura was feebly weak and exhausted. Using his newfound power to manipulate light was surprisingly draining to his own energy. He didn't blind the Knights; only dazzled them briefly so he could make his escape. It came at a cost, however; he could only settle down about a mile from the actual incident. The Prince was badly fatigued, and unbelievably tired from the day.

His mind began to wander; thinking of the day's events and what had been said and done. _I'm under arrest...by Simba's orders...my own father?_ He thought miserably, _how could this be happening? How can I hold out like this...? I should be resting, now; with my family...instead I'm being hunted like a wandering rogue_. Kura sighed in misery, sad that they didn't know who he really was. He didn't tell them about it, or Zale, in case they wouldn't believe him. After all, who would believe it? Who would believe that he was Simba's son, Kopa; was still alive and had been living with them for two years? _Kopa...my real name, huh? Nah...I like Kura better. Besides...I remember nothing of_ being_ Kopa, I can't just switch back to my old name like that...I can't just start being Kopa again. I can't just start being _Prince_ again._

The night was lonely and silent. Not so many stars were spread across the deep sky, tonight, and Rafiki's tree was still quite a way in the distance. He sighed again at the length of his journey, this time; and began to ponder more. _So...Nala's my mother...no wonder I liked her belly rubs. Salaam's my grandpa...and Kiara's my...my..._

A sudden wave of nausea had just passed over Kura. He remembered everything they did in their teenage years. And now he remembered that she was his sister. He had never felt more disturbed, disgusting and sickened in his life. He took a few minutes to expel said emotions from himself (literally) away from Zale, and then lay down again, breathing heavily after the procedure. _Whoa...I'm so glad I didn't take it any further..._

"Zale...if you ever meet a nice girl that you think you may fall in love with...ask her if she's related to you in any way, before you kiss her..."

_God knows how I'm going to get over this one. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life_. _Oh well, can you blame me? I didn't even know._ Trying his best to move on from the issue, Kura thought back to the day's events.

"How can I be a Prince like this, Zale...? I'm wandering through my own Kingdom, being hunted by friends and foes everywhere..." Kura told his motionless friend who lay beside him.

He didn't know how he was going to handle himself and Zale over the next few days; which was what he estimated the remaining length of his journey to be. It was going to be the most difficult challenge he had yet to face. He had his friends on one side, and his foes on the other. Both Zira and Simba, his own father; were out to get him. _How am I going to get through this...? My own father...would _he_ believe me? If I told him that I'm his son, would everything be Ok again? And what about Mom...and Grandpa_, he thought worriedly. _Maybe I can go to him, first? He did contact me today, after all...yeah, I probably should do that. Still...this won't be easy_. Kura looked down at his unconscious friend and gave him another quick check; his wound had dried up a little but hadn't really healed much. He was still alive inside, however.

"You know, Zale...I don't think I want to be Prince. I can't be like this, anyway...and with everyone hunting me at once; it just won't work...I guess I'll take a break from this Kingdom for a while." Kura told him.

He lay his head down beside Zale's and listened to his soft, weak breathing. He never really thought how much he valued him. But now that his life was in danger, he was ready to give his own up; if it would save his. _I'm not going to leave you, Zale...I promise_.

"I'm doing all this for you, you know..."

Zale lay there motionlessly, giving no response.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Harships and challenges lie ahead of our Prince, although technically a Prince no more. Maybe he'll change his mind once he is safe?

So, Zale is still unconscious, Kura is hurrying to get him to Rafiki whilst trying to fight off his father's troops and the outlanders at once; not to mention being exhausted every single day from over using his powers to protect both he and Zale. A hard not life? Keep reading to find out what happens next. Speaking of which, digs deeper to the main plotline of the story.

Thanks to all my reviewers who stay with this, and lots of hugs and kisses to Chizuru17 for drawing me absolutely beautiful pictures...and loving me :-*

Please review, everyone!! You'll get...cookies...next chapter...!!!


	23. Chapter 22: Defying Destiny

_Well, it certainly has been a while! A lot's happened between this chapter and the last...I'll just say that I'm glad it's all over now, and happy to be back writing this for you all, again. If your memory of the story so far was as bad as mine when I started writing this again, I suggest that you just take a glance over the previous chapters to refresh your memory and help you understand the position of the characters at the present time in the story. Now, on with it!_

_Salaam: I'm too old to remember the last time you submitted a chapter! Prince does not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs._

**~22~**

**Defying Destiny**

In Roho Ndani, Salaam gazed upon the shimmering, mysterious pool of light waves streaming gracefully in its depths. His eyes were fixed on it; only, through the water he was looking upon his sleeping grandson, the rogue Prince in the grasslands of the Pridelands. Giving a sigh and dropping his head a little, Salaam hesitated in worry for a moment before lifting his paw and very gently; just barely making physical contact with the surface of the water. The chancellor then shut his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought. A moment passed, and Kura seemed to relax and loosen up in his sleep. He released the tension he possessed in his muscles and laid comfortably beside his unconscious friend. Salaam then withdrew his paw from the beaming surface of the water and opened his eyes.

"_Hold on, my son_." He whispered in concern to the vision of the Prince in the water's surface.

Turning and stepping away from the pool of light, Salaam gave a heavy sigh in misery and concern for the Prince's safety. He continued to drag along the cave ground tiresomely, his worries for his grandson dwelling in the depths of his mind.

"Daddy...?" A familiar voice came.

Salaam lifted his head to see Nala looking upon him with concern. She padded over to him and nuzzled him under his chin.

"What are you doing down here...? It's late." She said caringly.

"I know, sweetheart...just needed to think." He replied softly, nuzzling back.

Nala smiled at him comfortingly, and then turned to leave the mystical cave. Salaam followed after her slowly. Just before he reached the tunnel, he stopped; and uttered miserably:

"_...Things could have been better, Mufasa_."

* * *

In the late morning; the sun was shining right down into a narrow gorge at the very edge of the desert. It ran along the tall, craggy cliffs that gave entrance to the larger gorge; the one that Kura travelled through to enter the Pridelands, a smaller gorge that lay near the larger one. A small group of outlander lionesses were racing through its narrow space, fearful faces were painted on all of them. They kept no formation, but were running in a sort of line. One was at the front, and a small distance behind were another two, running alongside each other. Behind them were another two, but one was slipping behind in speed. The lioness in front was clearly the fastest, or maybe she had just entered the crevice first.

"AHHH HELP!!! SHE'S GONE!!!" a lioness at the back shouted.

The female in front turned her head as she sprinted, and true enough, the lioness that had been lacking behind had disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock.

"He's on to us! Run faster!!" she ordered the rest of the group.

The sudden shock of her disappearance obviously had quite an effect on them. The rest of the outlanders were darting their heads around them, clearly unsettled and feared for their own safety. However, this made them lose their focus to escape their mysterious, terrifying predator. The outlander left at the back had been affected the most, leaving her in shock; as the one who was right beside her was just snatched away. Or, it had seemed that way, at least. Now dread was creeping through her mind, was she going to be next? Paranoia was gripping her, making her lose concentration and control. And surely enough, she slipped and fell, as a consequence. Recovering, the lioness turned on her back and never managed to shriek, or scream in fright of her hunter.

It took a number of seconds for the group to notice the second sudden disappearance of another lioness. Now they were really panicking. Keeping focus was easier said than done, at this stage. And, slowly but surely, as they continued racing through the narrow crevice, their numbers diminished, still. The hunter from the shadows thinned them down until the lioness at the front of the now vanished group was the only one remaining. Her head was darting around frantically in fear, yet still she kept running. He was coming for her now, she knew it. A loud roar sounded a near distance behind her. Fear gripped her now, all she could do was hope to escape and sprint as fast as she could to outrun him. Paws thudded down against the ground behind her. A growl was bellowing. When she turned her head to catch sight of her hunter before, he was nowhere to be seen. But now, as she looked around a final time; the ground seemed to fly right past and under the Prince of the Pridelands, he was speeding remarkably through the crevice with such a fierce, growling face.

* * *

Kura knew the crevice was coming to an end soon; it was getting narrower as he zoomed through it. Rocks began to build up on either side, giving them less room as they went on. However, the Prince had the advantage of speed, of which could be used in a tight space. Kura was going fast enough to leap on the lower rocks without losing balance, and then soaring to the higher ones. When he finished gaining altitude, he could see the outlander looking up at him, shadowing her from the sun. If there had been anybody else in the crevice, they would've had the opportunity to admire the beauty of Kura's soaring pounce from above. The Prince was crashing down through the air for a brief moment, however magnificent, and landed with the outlander in his claws.

She snarled at him as he angrily lifted her by the throat. Kura growled right back at her as he delivered his final message before he finished with her.

"As long as you try to hunt me...you will always be the hunted."

And with that, the Prince delivered a strong blow to her head, knocking her unconscious. He didn't kill any of the outlanders, or anyone he had ever fought, for that matter. Kura didn't kill anyone, and he never planned to. He was going to keep it that way, even though he was practically a rogue, now. The Prince retained his sharp senses of honour and justice, and morality. He turned around and made his way back through the narrow gorge; being left to look at the world he was given. That is, not the physical world in front of him. The world he was thrown into was a cruel, unkind one. It wasn't going to show him any compassion, of that he was sure. Kura had both prides against him, he honestly knew that that was reason enough to be sure of the nature of his world.

Behind him lead the way to the dark, fateful gorge where Tojo lay in final rest. He didn't know if he was still there, but he didn't want to dwell on it, although it was hard enough to avoid, already. It had been a week since his death, but time wasn't doing much recovery for the Prince. He had lost the one lion he had (in his conscious life that he knew of) loved and cared for most in this world, and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. What was worse, Kura carried a living reminder with him every day. Zale was undoubtedly in a coma, but he was all that was left of Tojo's legacy. Tama, Tojo's wife, was killed by Scar, as Tojo told him. His parents, Kura knew nothing of, but they were presumably dead, too. There was no way he was going to let Zale fall into the shadows of history, as well, but at the same time he haunted Kura's dreams.

Kura feared the events to come, when and if Zale was going to wake up. He had it in his mind for a long time that Zale was inevitably going to blame and punish him for his father's death. The more Kura carried him along with him, the more he was scared, because he was bringing them one step closer to that fate. That night there was nothing new to come, Kura had the same nightmares of Zale fighting him atop Pride Rock in that same heavy storm. Nightmares of the vision Kura had of Tojo and Mufasa arguing, that night when he was left for dead in the desert. What did it all mean? The past and future coming to haunt him in the present, what was the point of it all, in the end? _Damned superstitious ghosts...just leave me be_, Kura thought gruffly, _you want to warn me of something then stop being so damned cryptic_.

As for his title of Prince, he thought about letting it go; for now, at least. If he wanted to keep the royal title while being public enemy #1 to the entire Kingdom, then he had another thing wrong with him, in his mind. Kura decided that it would only attract more attention, even though he avoided the majority of any big and mobile life forms, if any of the Knights found him and starting shouting "It's the Prince!", then that would probably be enough attention to anyone around them. _What would be so good about being Prince, anyway? It's not as if my own father would listen to me right now, so I don't have the luxury of family_. He couldn't just walk into Pride Rock and say "I'm your son", so Kura couldn't really see the point of it all, in truth.

As he carried Zale through the evening sun, he cast away his plans for the future, deciding that he was in no position to be planning ahead, anyway. Rafiki's tree was probably about five miles away, now, from where they were. Although carrying a large, unconscious lion on his back slowed Kura down, he was glad that the long and challenging trek was almost over and soon he could start taking real action. He wasn't going to worry about Mufasa, or Simba, or anybody for now. He was just going to get Zale to that tree, and start doing things from there. Of course, he also had to evade both the Outlanders and the Pridelanders in the process. _If I ever ascend to the throne, first thing I'll do is sort out the problem of this separation. Keeping them at bay isn't enough, when they can't even be kept at bay!_ Kura ran it over in his head.

The outlanders, quite plainly and simply, were nothing but scabrous minions who endlessly hunted him. But, also quite plainly and simply, they spectacularly failed every time. The Prince hoped that Zira roared their heads off each time they returned in defeat. What he said was true, as long as they tried to hunt him; they were and would always be the hunted. Kura wondered what he'd do with them, if his father's banishment technique wasn't playing out successfully. _If they could be turned...and trusted, there would be no harm in having more in the Pride_. At this moment in time, it would of course seem ludicrous. He could hear Simba laughing already, only fuelling his determination to be rid of the problem and fix things. Aside from the bitter hatred between the two Prides, there were two sources that powered that emotion limitlessly. The leaders of the two factions, the ones who fed their underlings with hate, intentionally or not, towards the other.

Simba and Zira held their conflict against each other willingly, drawing a line between them in every way, even geographically. Simba, Kura knew, was just stubborn about it. But Zira, she had a burning passion for his life to end. Weighing out the odds, Kura didn't have to think twice to see that the balance dropped on Zira's end. _She's dangerous...let alone murderous. In the end, it's going to have to be fixed once and for all, and if she turns out to be the only one in the way...she'll be powerless_. If the two sides merged into one, with only one unwilling body remaining, it was inevitable. Zira could do absolutely nothing to stop it. _But...it'll take a lot for this to happen, in the first place_, Kura thought, _can't get my hopes up just yet_.

There it was, maybe a small and flawed one, but a foundation of a plan had been formed. It just had to be perfected and followed. It was the biggest, and yet the smallest hope Kura had seen in a long time, although he couldn't get too hopeful just yet, it was better than the despair he had been lost in for two weeks. Although the basics were all thought out, Kura did not plan the hardest part. _I need an insider from the outsiders...that'll give me an insight on Zira's doings...but how am I going to get one_? What was even harder was that it was the starting point for progress in his plan, so the whole thing wouldn't get underway if he couldn't find an outlander to trust.

But for now, he focused on getting to that tree. The Prince continued to trudge along the grassy plains of his Kingdom, like a shady rogue stalking the sand. He longed for the day where he could be reunited with his family again, where even the outlanders would be welcome into the Pridelands and Zale would be living happily with him, in good health. The time where the past didn't matter, where one could believe in the future, and persist in the present, a shining new age for the Kingdom of the Pridelands, full of hope. That time was the smallest flicker of light along a long, gloomy tunnel of darkness. But however far away it seemed, Kura had to hold on to hope, it was all he had. Meanwhile, he welcomed the shadows' embrace from both Prides, wherever he could find it. It was his only way of survival.

* * *

The shining pool in Roho Ndani forever shimmered with light, as always. The giant white lion retired from gazing upon its surface for the time being, and turned to face his companion that waited, behind him.

"Salaam...what is going on?" Rafiki asked softly in worry.

"...I don't know. Simba wants him arrested because Zira managed to put a little spin on who he really is. What's worse, she has some proof. General Kura from Scar's reign and the Kura we know now each bear a resemblance to each other. Zira managed to shake the trust between him and Simba by adding the possibility of Kura returning to the outlanders, instead."

"And...Simba believes it all?" Rafiki asked again, in more astonishment.

Salaam sighed in frustration from the effort of thought this required, trying to make loose ends meet.

"He doesn't know; none of them do. He wants him in for questioning, on that matter...about his real past." Salaam replied, "So far, Kura has resisted. He told Chumvi that he has 'more important' matters to attend to, and from what I've seen, he certainly does. Kura is carrying a young lion that resembles Tojo almost exactly, in what appears to be a coma. He seems to be headed your way, Rafiki."

"I see...how far away is he?"

"He should reach your tree within the next day or two, assuming no interferences."

"Does Simba know of this lion?" Rafiki continued with his questions.

"No...I don't think so," Salaam shook his head, "if we tell him, he _might_ recede with the attacks...but Kura won't give him up. He's adamant on heading for your tree."

"I see...but shouldn't we tell Simba of his goal? Maybe then he would show more sympathy?"

"No," Salaam shook his head again, "Simba might stage an ambush for him if he finds out where he's headed. We can't risk any lives in this, Rafiki."

"So what must we do?"

"We must help him. Kura cannot be alone in this, he will surely die. He is not undergoing an easy task, avoiding both Prides and trying to get to safety. Kura's training and expertise in combat has so far proven invaluable to him, but Simba will not relent."

Both of them remained silent in thought for a while, wordlessly sharing each other's anxiety and tension of the situation.

"You must not tell anyone this, but when he was younger, I granted him some of my powers. If you've heard any of the Knights talking about his eyes flashing, then that explains it. He _will_ need them to survive in this situation."

"Yes...I suppose so. But all this talk about his past...uncertainty spawns fear in Simba's heart. But deep down...in the unfathomed depths of his heart...he _knows_ who he is," Rafiki then let out a light chuckle, lightening the mood, "after all...he does look just like him."

* * *

"Damn..._why_ do you keep trying?" Kura taunted the outlander as he beat her down.

It was the next day, and not to his great surprise, Zira had sent another team of lionesses to bring him down. Again, not to his great surprise, they failed. All of them lay sprawled across the grass, about four or five of them, knocked out. Kura shook his head as he returned to the rock he laid Zale under.

"They just don't seem to get it...I'm too damned _strong_!"

His mood was lighter today, somehow. The sun was at its highest in a sky of thin clouds, signifying the possibility of rain. The Prince propped Zale up on his back and continued to trudge along.

"Ooh, Zale...I know you haven't eaten anything, but did you get heavier?" Kura teased him lightly.

He knew it was strange to talk to an unconscious lion, but he had no one else. Kura was lonely, lonely and on the run. And Zale was his best friend; he could talk to him about anything. Although Tojo had been taken from them and Kura still felt down and depressed about it, he was slowly beginning to feel mentally lighter and more focused. It was probably because he had more hope to keep him going now, a plan to look forward to. He still had to keep his wits about him, though; many lions and lionesses were on the lookout for him and Kura could not let his mind wander all the time.

"Zale...what're we gonna do when this is all over, huh? I know...I'd have to go back to being Prince...but what about you, are you staying with me? I'd like that, you know..."

Kura knew that he had to keep his wits about him and his mind in the present, and focus on carrying out his plan perfectly. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like when it was all over...would the grass really be greener, at the end of it all? Could Kura live happily with his family and friends at his side, at the finish line? The problem was for him, that the finish line kept moving that bit further, every time he stepped towards it. He didn't know if there actually would be an end to it all, it kept eluding him every time he reached for it. _Come on...positive, remember? We're trying to move on from this_, he thought to himself. Although a lot had happened over the past few weeks, Kura had to at least try and look on the bright side of things to keep him from falling into the depths of despair.

"You have a heavy load there, Kura."

Immediately, the Prince dropped Zale to the ground and swung his paw around behind him. He was surprised at the light, feminine voice that spoke to him, but it was his natural instinct as General, as well as his reflex as a rogue, to defend himself from anyone. He couldn't help it, at this stage; everyone was against him, even his own homeland. He was certain that it was just another one of those outlanders, but his attack missed as the familiar lioness jumped backwards in a dodge.

"...Sabini...it's been a while." Kura recognised her.

"It has indeed. Now...please, just don't make this any worse, and come with me." She replied in a gentle, yet somewhat authoritative tone.

Instantly, Kura probed her mind. He found that she had a solid resolve about her and a calm, yet firm hold on her judgement. It was almost as if she was some sort of...law enforcer.

"What are you talking about?" Kura asked warily, standing over Zale protectively.

"You _are_ under arrest, you know...I'm surprised that you managed to beat Chumvi and the Knights, and grab _our_ attention in the end."

Kura's brain still wasn't clicking. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"...Let's just say that we're a cut above Chumvi and his boys." Sabini continued with a light tone, smiling amusedly at his confusion.

_Does she mean that there's some sort of...secret service, or something? And she's _in_ it?!_ It was surprising to him, why didn't he know of this? He was the General before all this happened, and nobody even mentioned it around him. _Ugh...now I _really_ can't wait until this is all over_.

"...You're not going to hurt me, Sabini...we're friends, you and I." Kura reasoned with her in a soft, gentle tone, loosening his expression.

"That won't work, Kura..."

"I'm serious! What have I ever done to you guys, huh?"

"It's not what you've done," Sabini shook her head; "...it's who you _are_."

"What?"

"I don't even know if I can trust you right now, but..."

She was giving in. Kura wasn't using this as a trick against her, either, he was genuinely honest. They were too great friends with each other to start acting like this, even if it was serious.

"...there has been some disturbing evidence of the possibility that you could be, by birth...one of _them_." Sabini continued, "I just...I just don't want to believe it, Kura."

"What are you _talking_ about?! What would _you_ or anyone else know of where I came from, huh? Tell me! What do _you_ know?"

Kura was enraged at this accusation. He was looking forward to see what "evidence" that they have found against him. It didn't even matter; anyway, he knew who he was. Although it did matter if he wanted to clear his name and prove who he was.

"...Zira accused you of being her old leader's son and his namesake. Unfortunately...Nala did confirm that you both resemble each other and now Simba's afraid that you could go back to them instead of us." Sabini explained gently.

He couldn't believe it. Was _that_ the so-called "evidence" that they provided against him? It was utterly pathetic. How could they even _believe_ it? How could they even believe something from the outlanders? It wasn't even evidence at all, it was a childish story told to the most gullible people ever.

"...And you believe all this? You _actually believe_ what she told you? You're _buying_ this load of junk?! I _know_ who my father is, alright?!" Kura yelled at her angrily.

"Then just come in and _tell_ us instead of going through all of _this_! Don't you think everyone's tired of tracking you down? All of this fighting can easily be avoided if you just go in _quietly_!" Sabini tried to reason with him.

Kura sighed, tired of the argument. He knew that he hid Zale in the past to see if the way ahead was clear, but now he was right in front of her, so there was no point in trying to hide him.

"...Because of him," Kura gave Zale a gentle nudge, "I have to get him to safety. If I don't..."

Sabini bent down and inspected him curiously.

"...What happened to him?"

"A coma, I think. Zira attacked us on our way in, he suffered quite a concussion." Kura explained.

"Why don't you let us take him-"

"No."

Kura immediately pulled Zale away from her, standing over him protectively again. Zale was his best friend; he was not going to have someone deliver him to Rafiki's tree.

"I'm not letting him go into anyone else's paws, Sabini. He is my best friend, and I shall take him to safety _myself_. _That_ is why I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with him, no matter what."

Sabini looked away shyly, and gave a small smile.

"...You always did care for your friends. But Kura...won't you tell _me_ who your family is?"

Kura hesitated to respond. He couldn't just tell her that he was the Prince of the land, she'd laugh.

"...You wouldn't believe me, I only just found out for myself," Kura shook his head, "...but I'll give you a clue, you already know them."

He smiled playfully at her as he hoisted Zale onto his back again and turned to continue on his journey.

"Do me a favour," Kura said before he left, "don't tell anyone where I'm going, please? I can't afford to lose that much time while his life is in the balance."

"I won't," Sabini nodded, "I promise. But I can't guarantee your _own_ survival, Kura."

"I know...thanks."

And with that, Kura headed onwards. He was relieved and very grateful for Sabini's sympathy, not everybody in the Pridelands would've said that to him, let alone let him get away. Hopefully she could be trusted on her word, Kura couldn't be certain of anything just yet. For all he knew and considering all possibilities, a troop of Knights could ambush him right then and there. But they didn't, proving her trustworthiness. It was proven for every passing second when her team or Chumvi's Knights were nowhere to be found, and for every passing second, Kura was grateful for that. _Well, I did gain an insider...not on the side I was hoping for, but it was helpful nonetheless!_

That night was the same as every night beforehand, for now. Kura found a secluded spot surrounded by rocks or bushes to settle down in and kept Zale close. _Another night in hiding_, Kura thought to himself, _hopefully...I won't have to do this for much longer_. He was saddened by everything so far, and the circumstances. Having to explain everything to everyone, having everyone judge him upon knowledge that they didn't have, and even having the dead send him on errands as if he were their slave. _Why is everyone always pushing things...on me_?

It wasn't fair. Why should he have to do it all and be given no answers? What was the reason behind his two destinies, and why wasn't he told them when Mufasa clearly knew about them? Kura had enough. He was always defending himself from everybody, explaining things and trying to get them to understand when they wouldn't listen. It was tiring him out, and he couldn't afford to be. _Damn...why? Why am I even asking why, when I know I won't get an answer? The question is...why should I care anymore_? And then he realised, he was pursuing questions that eluded him, because he didn't have their answers to prove himself wrong. The only way he could truly get any peace of mind and wellbeing from this, was to just stop caring. It was only damaging him. _Why should I care, huh? It's not as if Mufasa's done anything for me, so why am I chasing the reason for it? Damn...I really don't care anymore_. Kura made up his mind. He would let fate come for him in its own time, whichever one was necessary. There was nothing he could do about it, anyway. _It's not as if I can control fate. I'm letting it all go, everything._

"_I'm afraid...I can't let you do that_."

Kura's head whipped around to face Zale, who was lying still. He turned to the other side. No one was there. He couldn't detect the source of the voice, however familiar. It was a deep, low booming voice, which seemed to rumble within the very sky itself. Looking up, Kura noticed the clouds slowly moving toward one another. A slight breeze picked up and Kura couldn't help but notice that he had seen all of this happening before. _Where did I see this...? _He looked around him once more, only to see the grass and bushes rustle in the wind. Glancing back up at the sky, there seemed to be a light concealed beneath the heavy cover of the clouds. It wasn't the moon, as it was elsewhere in the sky, and it couldn't have been a star. It only took a moment to realise what was about to happen. _I know where I've seen this. The only differences are that it happened in the wastelands instead of here, and...It was Dad, instead of me_. Kura then prepared himself and looked up at the growing ethereal light, knowing who he was about to talk to.

"Then please...stop me." Kura boldly replied.

Sure enough, the spirit of Mufasa emerged from the light in the heavens in his ghostly form to converse with the mortal being of his grandson.

"Your apathy will have dire consequences, _Prince_." Mufasa echoed back throughout the sky.

"You _knew_! You knew this whole time!"

"I did."

"Then why didn't you _tell_ me?!" Kura yelled at him angrily.

"It was not my place...nor was it the proper time."

"But you certainly left it long enough to let Tojo die." Kura argued back in spite.

"Don't _dare_ blame me for his death..." Mufasa growled warningly, "I will let your hasty words go, Prince...for I know that his passing was painful for you."

"_What do you know of my pain..._?" Kura snarled.

Mufasa hesitated to respond to this. He had so brilliantly displayed what Kura had been thinking about prior to his appearance. How could he know how painful it was for him, to lose the one who raised him? It was the sublime arrogance that Kura had so detested about him.

"...I see you haven't changed your name." Mufasa continued on, almost idly.

"I don't remember being Kopa, so I don't see why I should." Kura replied, frowning at his pointless chatter.

"My point is, if you abandon the prophecies now, the circle of life cannot continue. You will disrupt the balance of this Kingdom." Mufasa told him sternly.

"Oh, really? Then, tell me...how long will it be until my next answer?"

Mufasa snarled aggressively.

"Your impudence won't gain you anything, here. Being irresponsible comes at a cost...and it just so happens that ignoring your fate will put the lives of this Kingdom in danger."

"Who are _you_ to tell me what to do?! Who do you think you are, to give me orders and tell me what you know about me?!" Kura yelled again.

"Swallow your pride, young one...you do not know what is at risk! You _must_ accept my help on this matter, or this land shall pay the price!" Mufasa warned him, getting increasingly frustrated.

"But you haven't been helping me at all...you've been eluding me for the past two years! What the hell do you expect me to know about it all, when you tell me _nothing_, huh?!" Kura roared furiously.

"_You self-righteous_-"

"ENOUGH!! I've had enough of it all! Your cruel judgements...your supreme arrogance! Tojo was right...you _did_ take away his free will, and now you're trying to take away mine! You try and tell me that I know nothing of my destiny, well how the hell would _you_ know anything about it, either?! We will only know when it happens, so until then, just _back off_!!" Kura roared at the King.

Mufasa was snarling very angrily at him, now. The light glowing around him was slowly, but surely fading and the clouds moved closer to him.

"No one will pay the price for my ignorance, because I'm not being ignorant, you hear?! Because I will find a way to overcome it...together, Zale and I will break the prophecies and win back our free will!! I know...deep down, that we can do anything together, because we're always there for each other. And _you_ or anyone else will _not_ stand in our way! We will find a way around it because we _do_ have the choice! We are not tools for your wheel of fate!!"

And at last...Kura had found his true resolve. Together with Zale, he would break free of destiny's hold on him and everyone else. Their futures would be as they make it, no one else could decide it for them any longer. However, Mufasa tried to tell him that this freedom came at a cost...but neither would listen to the other. And so, as Mufasa lost his brilliant golden light and faded into the clouds, Kura could see and hear him speak those terrible words that he spoke to Tojo on the night the Prince was found.

"_...So be it._"

* * *

Ooh...he's so brave! So we now discover Kura's ultimate goal: to break the chains of destiny itself. But at what cost will this come? And what will he have to do to get there, in the end? Many questions remain unasnwered for our Prince, as he can but only hope for the future to be bright. And will Sabini keep her word? Will Kura get Zale to Rafiki's tree in good time? Find out next chapter!

I just wanna say, some of the reviews for the last chapter were...a little harsh, maybe? People...please, have patience, a lot of things are still unanswered here! I will explain it all eventually, you know. So, please, I would really appreciate it if you could all persevere and stay with me until the end! Now, get reviewing! ...Please? Pretty please? And be gentle...I'm a sensitive soul :P Thanks everyone!


	24. Chapter 23: In Dreams, and in Love

_Hello again everyone, and sorry for the long wait again, school is taking up a lot of my time now and I've started my exams, so there won't be another chapter until the middle of June, probably. Depends how lazy I get. But I managed to finish this one in good enough time, I think. Got a little song for you all in this one, you should be able to find it on youtube, it lasts about 4:25. Beautiful song, from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Alright now enjoy!_

_Kura: Prince doesn't own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs so ask for permission if you want to take anything from his work!  
_

**~23~**

**In Dreams, and in Love**

Some would've called it defiance. Most would have said madness. Others may have called it recklessness or a rash decision of a bold young male. But to the Prince, it was a fight for freedom. Not just his own, but the freedom of all who lived in this world. The souls of the land, Mufasa had unwillingly revealed, were all bound in an endless cycle of life and death. When one died, another was born into the spiral as the rest feed from the diminishing energy of the departed. Or, you could say, a soul returns to where it came from when it leaves the world it was thrown into. However, there was no real difference. Both theories were the same, the sequence of events turn and turn again, a wheel of fate fuelled by destiny.

It just so came to be that Kura's prophecies disrupted the flow of life in the circle. He remembered Mufasa's words to him when he visited his dreams: "_Existing prophecies over a dead soul causes corruption in the circle of life". _However, Kura was clearly alive, so how was the corruption possible? Again, he remembered Mufasa's explanations of the mechanics behind the prophecies: "_But because his blood has stained the earth, they have been deactivated._" So, at the moment, the prophecies were not necessarily a threat.

_But...if my blood were to stain the earth again..._

It was the ultimate denial of existence; a prophecy would become a paradox. Thankfully, this was not the case, as Kura had two prophecies instead of one. But, if his blood were to touch the earth again, his destinies would of course be revoked and the fate of the Kingdom would rest in his paws. Kura knew the chances of avoiding his blood being shed while avoiding two Prides who were on the lookout for him. _The game got a lot tougher ever since I made myself destiny's enemy_...as_ if I could expect things to get any easier_, he retired to his thoughts.

The Prince looked down at his unconscious companion, going over his bold statement about the two of them beating fate together, in his mind.

"...We can do it, Zale, right...?" he rhetorically asked the unresponsive lion, "I know we can...if we stick with each other, we can get through anything."

As Kura looked up at the now silent stars, he began to feel destiny's claws tighten their grip on him as he realised the gravity of his bold declaration to the watchful eyes of fate. He felt belittled in a way, knowing that he couldn't truly have such an impact on so many souls that continue to live on, blissfully unaware of a potential or meaningless threat or change to their lives. Nevertheless, he challenged that mysterious force, and now that his moment of gusto had calmed, he began to grasp a fair idea of just what he had done. And it was undeniably daunting. Like a black mark that had been branded on his very soul. He now knew that destiny did indeed exist in a fuller way than he anticipated, but at the same time, he called it out to fight. Was it foolishness and recklessness, after all?

If destiny could be personified, Kura could picture the dark entity laughing a cold, harsh laugh at the courageous statement against it, and then gripping him with his fear in an indescribably constricting hold. He could feel its spine-tingling breath down his neck as it would utter in its eternal and absolute whisper: _You are mine...and you always will be_. Was he a pawn on the board of the inevitable, a tool in the mechanics of fate? Did the coin always land on one side or the other? The real question was; could there be no other way?

_Don't you know...nothing is that simple?_ Kura suddenly brought himself out of his self-despair with the technique he used against Mufasa: Questioning the supposedly inevitable. Suddenly, he could feel the claws of fate slowly beginning to retract; a ray of hope among clouds of despair. An unexpected move against fate on the board of destiny, due to the actions that one made solely by his own judgement.

"I am no pawn...I'm not a mindless tool, if I can think for myself." Kura quietly uttered in confidence.

A shadow of doubt was all it took, one question of truth, an undermining of prophecy that made destiny's resolve waver. Now Kura had the upper hand. _You see? It's simply because that I can question you, that I can truly make you quiver like any other being_. Of course, Kura didn't know what was to happen in the future, and the idea behind fate was that, it did. That was why people were so afraid of it, they were unable to possess the knowledge that fate had and so it was a fear of the unknown, along with the fact that an all-knowing being did not share its knowledge with them, creating a sense of powerlessness. The only way to overcome such a shadowing fear was to question it. Ask if it was really there, or just a state of mind. Kura now realised, that the ability to actually do so, proved that you never always existed for one sole purpose. You were never pre-determined to do anyone's bidding, or do anything. If you did, how could you question it? _You wouldn't have had the choice or ability to begin with...you truly would have been just a pawn on the board._

As Kura then settled down beside Zale under the night sky, he of course imagined what destiny's reply would be, if it were personified. Obviously it would be something like, "Just you wait," or, "You will see".

And then, as he closed his eyes, Kura mused to himself; "I will see...but will I really see?"

* * *

"_Won't I ever see you again...?_" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

He was looking at a light tan furred cub. She had a little head tuft and blue eyes, which were watering up. It was the afternoon. The sun was behind a few clouds in a light blue sky.

"I don't know..." he told her, "I don't know if I'll be safe again..."

She sniffed and let a tear roll down her face.

"_But I need you..._"

He may have been a little young to feel it fully, but her words warmed his heart. He took her in his forelegs, giving her a strong hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"_Come back to me..._" she whispered.

"_I will...I promise..._" he whispered back softly.

He reluctantly let her go, and took off into the landscape. He knew that he had run off before, and that his parents disapproved of it, but this time he had to. He couldn't go back. He may have promised to, but maybe never again. All he could do was run. He kept running and didn't stop. He turned his head to see if he was being chased, which he thankfully wasn't. But as he turned back around, all he saw was a large paw swinging into his face.

_...Who keeps pulling me into this dream world? Is that you, Grandpa...?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted as he chased after his friends.

They were running through the fresh green grassy plains in the golden sunlight. The two cubs he was chasing stopped at a large pool of water. One had a brown fur, with a little dark brown head-tuft and deep green eyes. The other cub was a female; she had a very light peach fur, also a little head-tuft and sky blue eyes.

"Ok, you ready?" the brown cub asked him, pushing over a turtle shell towards them at the water's edge.

He brought one over for himself.

"I'll go first!" he said excitedly, and gave the shell a smack with his tiny paw.

It skimmed smoothly across the water, before coming to a stop near the other side of the pool and spinning on the spot.

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, "That's really far!"

"Bet ya I can get further!" the brown cub boasted playfully.

He too smacked the shell across the water's surface, just to stop a little before the other one.

_Oh, I get it. That's Kovu…and…this is _my_ perspective_. _It's_ me, _that I'm looking through…so, this was me, Kopa, as a cub. But…who's that girl? I can't remember her…_

_

* * *

_

Aside from the two dreams he remembered from his teenage years, Kura slept without any other dream. He slowly opened his eyes to the waking world, feeling the warm glow of the sunrise on his fur. No clouds, no stars, no angry spirits emerging from them. It was a new day and atmosphere, and Kura was glad at the change of scenery. He and Mufasa were simply sick of each other, and they both knew it. What Kura perceived to be as Mufasa's supreme arrogance and Mufasa; Kura's complete lack of co-operation and ignorance, had drawn the line for the two of them. He couldn't care less though; Mufasa was his own grandfather and could have been a _lot_ more helpful in Kura's situation by actually telling him one of the many things he failed to. But the reality was that he didn't, and so Kura thought that if he deliberately denied him help in the first place, then he wasn't going to receive any from the old lion in future, and refused to deal with him again.

_But, then again…he's bound. Bound by the wheel of fate…as are we all_, Kura reconsidered. He managed to let Mufasa slip that bit of information, that there actually was a greater force in the world that turned in a cycle and fed from destiny itself. In other words, everything was supposed to spin in a circle as it was meant to. It just so came to be that Kura was a length of uneven surface on the wheel, a very ambiguous and unpredictable piece on the board. He supposed that Mufasa had as much control over things as he did. How could one actually break the bonds of destiny? Wouldn't it completely corrupt the cycle and flow of life? Or would it just allow the creatures of the earth to live freely, and let them pursue what they wanted their path to be? That was certainly what Kura wanted; freedom. The freedom to live and let live, he wanted _that_ to be the meaning of life itself, not to follow a path that has been laid out for you without your own knowledge or choice. That, to Kura, was imprisonment. Why on earth did people exist, to do as some mysterious force told them? Why did they receive life in the first place? If it was for that reason, then Kura would destroy it. That was what he challenged to do, last night; to break the chains of destiny on everyone's souls and free them from their prison of fate.

_No point in thinking about Mufasa anymore…what's done is done, and I've made my choice_, Kura concluded in his mind. And with that, he carried Zale on his back, on what he hoped would be the final stretch of his journey. He was getting more and more tired over the hours, because he had to expand all of his psychological senses to the environment around him, to protect himself and Zale in case they had any more followers from either pride. On top of all that, he had to hunt and carry Zale on his back every day. It was thanks to Kura's training that he was able to survive; it granted him extra agility and strength in multiple aspects; such as endurance and speed to catch his prey.

One thing drove him to persevere and keep going, though. Zira; the cold, heartless demon of a lioness that murdered the only father he knew. With each passing day, hate stung at his heart with a bitter revenge. How could Kura not do anything about it, when he had the one being he looked up to and cherished dearly snatched away from him, and knew who was entirely responsible? It was the worst pain he had ever experienced. What was worse, Zale didn't even know yet, and he would probably force his wrath on Kura and blame him when he did. Kura remembered his resolve; to take things one step at a time and deal with whatever awaited him when the time came. But he couldn't help but be afraid of what _could_ come. _Come on…be brave. Dad taught you that_, Kura thought, forcing his anxiety out of his head and summoning the courage to continue his journey.

So far, Kura's plan was to turn the outlanders on Zira and merge the two prides into one. However, that meant that Simba's Pride would have to be willing to do so, as well. And as Kura knew, he was one of the most stubborn lions he had ever met. Simba rarely admitted that he was wrong, and that could be a major holdback in progress. Having spent two years with the King, he learned that ego was something one had complete control over, depending on how well you took compliments or criticism. Simba generally let most things get to him. After he ended his silent mourning, Simba became more gentle and approachable, more happy and down to earth. But Kura thought that the situation concerning himself and the King wanting him arrested, gave his ego a little bump. Because of Kura avoiding the Knights, Simba's determination to question him would of course be fuelled, as well as his anger. _I guess I will have to sort things out, soon_, Kura thought, feeling the unnecessary conflict building between them, _but still…I can't leave Zale_.

Problems were coming from everywhere. And they were all flying at high speed in his direction. Kura knew that he couldn't ignore any of them or things would get much, much worse, but he couldn't afford to worry about them too much and let them take over his mind. He had to persevere and keep to his plan of taking things one at a time. There was enough pressure on him already and he would only be damaging himself more if he let it all trouble him. _I have to be brave…I guess a lot of people are depending on me, after all…but they don't even know it yet. I have to end this_.

His prophecy was to save the Kingdom from a darkness that only he could find. Could this be Kura heading towards his destiny, after all? Saving his Kingdom from its band of exiled rebels? The outlanders didn't really sound as dark and evil as the prophecy portrayed them to be, in his opinion. Of course the two prides hated each other, and hate itself can turn all things ugly. But it just sounded more…deep, than that. An unknown and what sounded to be unnatural thing to be conquered by the Prince. _Wait…that's right, I forgot that it was _Mufasa_ that made this prophecy_! Kura remembered his deep, booming voice echo in his mind the night Tojo took him to the site of the foretelling, the ominous, mystic pool of water amongst the reeds at the edge of the jungle. Another reason to be angry at Mufasa; it was him who threw Kura into this conflict of fates in the first place. He gave a tiresome sigh, everything eating at his brain from pondering it all over. _Damn all this…when the time comes, I'll know what to do_.

Thankfully, he had no predators during the day. Kura hoped the outlanders had taken the hint now, from being beaten back all the time; however he wondered about Simba's side, why they weren't attacking him. Then he remembered, Sabini met him the previous day, he had some inside help from her. She did promise that she wouldn't tell anyone his destination, but she did say that she couldn't guarantee his own survival. Even still, it was the first nice gesture he had in a long time. It was another silent night, as he had no uninvited guests, no conversation from Zale, nothing. At least, he thought so, until he felt an unusual presence approaching.

It wasn't as small as the insects around him, or the birds. It resembled that of a creature around his size. _It's got to be a lion_, Kura thought, readying himself and getting up slowly, still crouching among the grass. He listened for a rustle. The approaching life form was coming from behind. But Kura didn't move, for he slowly began to recognize the scent that blew his way. It wasn't a lion, but a lioness. One that he had been very good friends with and now sensed some pain from her. He sat up, knowing she meant no harm, and addressed her as she came close.

"…Kiara." He said quietly.

She stopped behind him. Kura could feel her anxiety and uncertainty grow. He remained calm and peaceful, there being no need to upset her further.

"Kura…I…I heard about…" she nearly whispered in her delicate, feminine voice.

"…Then I suppose you believe it all." Kura replied simply, not turning to face her.

Kiara didn't utter a word for a moment. Kura's emotional sensors were detecting her uncertainty at its peak. He could tell that she truly didn't have the slightest clue on what to believe, and from whom. Of course, Kiara could only say as much.

"…I don't know what to believe, Kura…is…is that even your name?"

She still spoke as quietly as ever, clearly afraid of what could happen. Of course 'Kura' was not his real name, but he remembered next to nothing of being Kopa, and he couldn't just take up an old name that was ironically new to him.

"It's the only one I know. Don't be afraid, Kiara, I'm not going to hurt you. You are my friend."

He still kept his voice as plain as ever, but still didn't turn to face her. After telling Kiara not to be afraid, of course her trust in him rose to the front of her mind. Kura, in an attempt to further comfort her, acknowledged this. He also finally faced her to try and be sincere.

"I understand if you don't trust me. I wouldn't either, of course, if I were you, after hearing different things about me."

Kiara still didn't speak. She just looked at him questioningly, trying to figure him out in what he was really trying to say. Both were as silent as the night around them. Kura could see the confusion on her face, and tried to break it down a little more simply.

"…Relax…ok? I'm not a threat."

"Then why don't you come back and tell them that? Daddy is really stressed over this…none of them want to lose you, Kura, and…neither do I…"

It made him a little glad to hear her say that, and also a little touched. She still cared for him. _Oh Kiara…if things were different, and I wasn't who I am…_

"Kiara," he recovered, getting back to the point, "I…I can't go back. Not now, at least until I…"

"Until you _what_? What is it that is keeping you away from us? Why do you think we're less trusting of you, huh?" Kiara countered, not in a harsh way, but a worried and confused tone.

Kura sighed and turned his head a moment. He didn't want to tell everybody who came across him during his desperate journey for safety just why he wasn't giving up and turning himself in (for a crime he hadn't committed). _Is there any other way around this? I guess…she is my friend…and my sister._

"Look…" Kura pulled back some reeds of grass to reveal an unconscious Zale lying motionlessly among the lush green.

Kiara looked upon him with concern and curiosity.

"Who is that…?"

"That's my friend…we were attacked on our way in here. He's been unconscious now for a while."

"Are you taking him to Rafiki…? Is that why…?"

"…Yes. But Kiara, please don't tell Dad about this…" Kura enforced urgently.

"…What? _Dad_?" she asked quizzically.

He had just realized what he referred to Simba as. Kura paused quickly, blinking a little in surprise.

"I…I mean…"

"Kura…what…?" Kiara hesitated, shaking her head confusedly.

_What do I say now_, Kura thought nervously. _Oh I gotta tell her, she's my sister!_

"Kiara…this is going to sound highly unorthodox, but it's the truth, alright? You _have_ to believe me."

Kiara just stood there and still looked at him awkwardly. He could feel her great need for understanding, but it was shrouded by doubt and confusion. Kura had a fair idea of how well this was going to turn out, but impulse took over and the desire to reunite with his family made itself firm in his resolve.

"I'm…your brother…" he said hopefully in a quiet voice.

Now disbelief was written on her face. It was there so much that it became her response and her judgment on the situation. Kura could feel it turning out that way.

"Kura, that's not funny…" she replied quietly, looking a little hurt, "how do you know about Kopa…?"

"Kiara, this is no joke," he pressed on hopefully, but clearly to no avail.

"Stop it Kura."

"Listen to me…about five years ago, I was attacked and left for dead in the wastelands…it destroyed all memory of my life here-"

"Then how could you _possibly_ claim to be my own brother if you remember nothing?" Kiara shouted at him.

"Because I…I was told! And my new family confirmed it!" Kura defended himself.

"Stop lying to me! This isn't like you at all, Kura! I never even got to _know_ my brother and you have the nerve to come up here and say to my face that you _are _him? When I've known you all this time? Don't you remember that we used to-"

"I know Kiara but that wasn't our fault! None of us knew!"

Kura's pleas for understanding were abruptly halted by a swift smack to his cheek. He could've blocked the attack with his mental ability but his feelings were too great to give him a clear mind and foresee the assault. He immediately stopped his attempts to reason with her. She had been hurt enough. Tears immediately fell from her eyes. Her voice was now utterly delicate and fragile, upset from his claims.

"_How could you…? I thought…that I loved you…_"

And with that, she turned and ran back to her home in sadness, weeping along the way.

"No, Kiara! Wait!" Kura called after her in vain.

The Princess had had enough of their meeting, not predicting that it would end in such a way. Kura cursed and cursed at himself for allowing himself to give in to his emotions and not realizing that it could damage their relationship.

"Nice going, that's what you get for being an idiot." He told himself.

He sighed and rubbed his cheek where Kiara struck him. _Why couldn't I just stop myself…now I've made things a lot worse_. It made him wonder what the future would be like for them. Maybe there wouldn't be one now, maybe Kiara would never speak to him again. _Would she tell now? Would she betray Zale and I to the Kingdom…?_ It wasn't that Kura didn't trust her anymore; he just couldn't predict what she would do in her emotional state, caused by nothing but his own emotions. Now this made his journey all the more desperate. _How many times do I need a demonstration why I should keep to myself and only myself out here? That's it. We're going, now._

Heaving Zale onto his back once more, Kura hoped that with some amount of effort, he would finally close the distance between himself and Rafiki's tree in this last trek across the grasslands, under the stars. He made it a few paces…and then a few more, and still just a few more until his body collapsed with fatigue onto the grass. Zale rolled off of him more violently due to his fall. Kura lay there panting a little, rubbing his eyes from his tiredness.

"Oh…it's no use…I'm exhausted from doing all this…" he groaned painfully, "I'm exhausted from running from everybody…from carrying you every single day…"

Kura laid spread out on the plains in a complete sensory overload of exhaustion and fatigue, as well as frustration and despair. _I can't take this anymore…when is this going to be over? My life just turned into a sudden survival trip…I just want to go home_. Everything he once knew, changed or gone. The jungle he was raised in was far away, the Kingdom he grew up in had turned against him, and the family he knew was silent. Zale was unconscious, and Tojo…gone.

"_Dad…help me…_" he whimpered desperately to the father he knew and loved.

No reply came, of course. The night remained silent, only accompanied by a warm breeze of wind. Comforted by it, Kura wanted to believe that that was some sort of sign from him, even if it was just a breeze. He pushed himself up on all fours again. _Come on…you have to do this; there's nobody to help you, now_.

"You're alive…"

Immediately he spun on the spot and faced his new company. Thoughts came rushing through his head, being processed immediately in his best efforts to focus on the situation at hand, scanning the potential enemy who was certainly not familiar to him. Or so he thought. _A lioness…an outlander? No...But…she looks quite distinctly one of them…_

"Hey…calm down…"

Her voice was smooth, and gentle. There was no doubt about it, Kura scanned her mind for a certain affiliation, and she was indeed an outlander. But as soon as he entered her thoughts…he found something that made him freeze altogether and stand there in confusion. Her eyes were a mild blue and had a tuft of cream fur on her head to match the rest of her body. A horrible idea played upon his mind that she was indeed familiar. But she was an outlander…how could it be? What was it about her that struck his memory so violently?

Still she advanced on him slowly, in what seemed not to be an offensive manner, but an attempt to reason and calm, as if one were approaching a scared horse. The outlander used her voice to soothe him also, it sounded tender, in a way. Her eyes were gazing into his in what he interpreted to be a sincere way, trying to reach through to him past all the confusion and anxiety. But could he trust her? She was the enemy…and then again, nearly everyone he came across since he returned became his enemy. But still…who was she? Why did she make him so confused? He couldn't even think…he could just feel nervous and only wonder as her voice triggered off a chain reaction of scattered dreams that seemed like far off memories.

"It's ok…it's _me_…try to remember…"

* * *

For a moment there was nothing. Then that same voice came back again, but nothing was to be seen.

"_They gave you a scar...but at least you're here..._"

It echoed through his head, the lightness and gentleness of her voice had a soothing effect on him.

"_I thought you were..._"

_Who are you...? Why are you so familiar? And what are you talking about?_

"_So...why did you come, hmm?_"

What was she trying to get him to do, by just talking to him like that? Everything was very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his paw on it, so why did she persist?

"_...I...know you..._"

It was his own voice this time, except it too was lighter, as if he were a teenager again.

"_That's right....we were so close....but so far apart..._"

_Hey...I remember, that was the day before we left for Malka's Kingdom...it was you, wasn't it? You were the one holding me after I blacked out._

_

* * *

_

"Hey...um...I guess we won't be allowed to play with each other again..."

Now a small brown cub appeared in Kura's sight, standing in the Pridelands. And he knew exactly who it was. Anger immediately rose inside him, but not as much as it did when he looked upon the cub's adult form.

_That's Kovu…how do you know him?_

"Come on; don't say that...we can sneak out quietly, right?"

_And this is me…but how do you know me?_

"I'm not so sure."

"But...but we're friends...right...?"

* * *

The image dissipated to form a new one; a light peach cub was by herself in the grass this time. She resembled the lioness that approached Kura a moment ago exactly. The same blue eyes, light head tuft…everything but in smaller form and shape.

_Hey…that's you…but what does this have to do with _me_? Please, just tell me!_

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted as he chased after his friends.

They were running through the fresh green grassy plains in the golden sunlight. The two cubs he was chasing stopped at a large pool of water. One had a brown fur, with a little dark brown head-tuft and deep green eyes. The other cub was a female; she had a very light peach fur, also a little head-tuft and sky blue eyes.

"Ok, you ready?" the brown cub asked him, pushing over a turtle shell towards them at the water's edge.

He brought one over for himself.

"I'll go first!" he said excitedly, and gave the shell a smack with his tiny paw.

It skimmed smoothly across the water, before coming to a stop near the other side of the pool and spinning on the spot.

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, "That's really far!"

"Bet ya I can get further!" the brown cub boasted playfully.

He too smacked the shell across the water's surface, just to stop a little before the other one.

_Wait…this is me again, are you…one of my childhood friends?_

_

* * *

_

A sudden ache stabbed at Kura's head as soon as he thought the last word in his mind. An ache that triggered numerous cascading flashbacks that enveloped him mentally, throwing him into confusion and dizziness. They were all of himself, Kovu, and this young girl cub. It appeared that they were indeed friends at one point, but one more flashback confirmed just how close they were; one that he had seen many times before.

"_Won't I ever see you again...?_" a soft, feminine voice asked him.

He was looking at a light tan furred cub. She had a little head tuft and blue eyes, which were watering up. It was the afternoon. The sun was behind a few clouds in a light blue sky.

"I don't know..." he told her, "I don't know if I'll be safe again..."

She sniffed and let a tear roll down her face.

"_But I need you..._"

He may have been a little young to feel it fully, but her words warmed his heart. He took her in his forelegs, giving her a strong hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"_Come back to me..._" she whispered.

"_I will...I promise..._" he whispered back softly.

He reluctantly let her go, and took off into the landscape. He knew that he had run off before, and that his parents disapproved of it, but this time he had to. He couldn't go back. He may have promised to, but maybe never again. All he could do was run. He kept running and didn't stop. He turned his head to see if he was being chased, which he thankfully wasn't. But as he turned back around, all he saw was a large paw swinging into his face.

* * *

A blinding, agonising period of unknown time went by in Kura's mind as each piece began to fall into place in the puzzle of his memory. To him, it seemed like ages, but in reality it wasn't that long at all. After every flash of familiarisation took him, a building sense of understanding grew stronger and loose ends were tied up. Now, it all made sense. As he slowly opened his eyes to gain upon the forgotten dream that stayed with him in his amnesia, Kura had the luxury of feeling the first sense of clarity and peace of mind now that at least some memories had been put back into place. Her name came slowly from his lips, enjoying his recovered memories.

"...Vitani...."

A bright, yet gentle smile took form on her face.

"Yes...Kopa...it _is_ you..." she said happily.

Kura smiled back at her in the same manner, knowing confidently that, as a cub and young Prince, this was indeed his childhood friend.

"Vitani...I have a new name, now. Kopa is someone I...don't remember being," his smile faded slightly as hers did in reaction, seeing the confusion on her face.

"But...you remember me, don't you...?" Vitani tried to affirm.

The fear and despair had been shunned from Kura's head, now. Through the fog of doubt and confusion that shrouded his mind shone a ray of certainty and hope. It didn't clear up everything, but he was overjoyed to feel at least one part of his memory unveiled. Nothing could deny it anymore, this part of his memory he knew to be true, the fragments were there the whole time; he just needed a little help to place them together.

"...Everything...I remember _everything_ about us! How we used to go play with the turtle shells, hide out in the cave when there was a storm, and chase the birds all over the plains...I remember it all."

A little surprisingly to himself, he pulled her in to a hug, which she dearly returned. This feeling of being reunited with someone who was with him in his true life, when she was there to share his real life with him was indescribable. They held each other warmly in the night, forgetting the world around them in its slumber.

"It's funny...now that I know that I knew you...it makes me miss you badly...but you're right here." Kura mused as he let her go.

"So, what is your new name...?" she asked as she exchanged a warm smile with him.

"Kura...my stepfather gave it to me, when I was found."

Vitani's expression suddenly dropped when he finished the sentence, as did his when he saw her reaction.

"What...? What is it?" he asked her softly, trying to get her to look at him.

She looked so sad, Kura couldn't help but feel a need to make her feel better; she was his best childhood friend, after all.

"It's just...what mother did to you...when you said, 'you were found' I just remember all those years without you...sure I could play with Kovu but..."

Vitani seemed pained to go on. Kura didn't want to invade her mind when she was like this, she was his friend and he respected her more than anyone else. It was amazing how a few words and dreams could bring everything back about this one person to him and he still couldn't figure out why, but for now he was focused on what Vitani was trying to say and helping to lift her mood.

"When you see me with them, I'm always looking hard and dangerous, up for a fight and everything...but they don't know that it's all an act. You were really the only one who made me comfortable enough to just be myself...if I voiced my opinions about mother's ruling of our Pride, I would've been exiled...or killed."

Kura remembered now, back to when they were cubs, that whenever Vitani was around her mother, Zira, then she didn't seem like how she was when she played with him. Especially when Kovu was with her in front of her mother, she put on even more of a face. The whole mask of the charade made her seem hard as nails, and all rough play. But when Vitani was with Kura, she wasn't like that at all. They both liked just to play innocently with each other or walk somewhere and enjoy each other's company. Kovu was like this, too, when they were away from Zira nothing was as rough, they could simply enjoy some honest cub-play.

"So...what happened to Kovu?" Kura asked carefully.

He was still angry at his former friend, of course; but now that Vitani had found him, he began to wonder what happened on this side of the earth during all those years when he was being raised as a different person, the people and memories that were snatched from him being completely out of his life as he was forced to start a new one. Kura remembered the hate on Kovu's face when he encountered him in the gorge. Now that memories of his years with Vitani had been restored, he could remember Kovu too when he was with them. Something had definitely changed about him; Kovu was not the person he had once been. Vitani gave a sad sigh before she went on to explain what had happened.

"...Kopa, mother is planning something...something terrible."

"What? What is it?"

"About a year after you disappeared, Kovu became friendly with Kiara, and naturally our parents kept them from seeing each other. But mother...she saw how innocent Kovu was in that he just wanted to be friends...and now she's raised him to be an assassin."

"An assassin...? I don't understand..."

"Kovu was picked by Scar himself as his heir...mother will _not_ give that up."

It was still a little vague to him, but Kura saw a pattern in what she was saying.

"So...you mean..."

"She's laying out a plan that will get Kovu close enough to Kiara so he will be able to kill Simba..."

Shock hit him instantly. He just couldn't understand. Why? Why would Kovu do this? It couldn't be motives of his own, it had to be Zira. She had years to influence and poison his mind with anger and hate.

"No..." Kura uttered quietly, shaking his head, "No...! He can't do this! Not if I get to him first!" he said louder, more angrily.

"No, Kopa! Please, don't hurt him!"

"Then _what_? How else am I supposed to stop him?"

"Please, just wait...it won't happen until Kiara's first hunt. It's not until next week...Simba postponed it because of all the fuss you made. We can figure something out, Ok...? Please...just relax..."

And with that, Vitani gave a very surprising gesture. She nuzzled into Kura's mane, at which he stiffened up. It reminded him of his first kiss with Kiara, but it was much more different than that...this was someone Kura knew all his life, and even after reuniting with each other after a number of years, it felt as if they were in some way...progressing.

"...Alright. I'll find a way later." Kura replied softly, easing into the gesture and nuzzling back slightly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Vitani asked, looking up at him.

"Stay here with you, of course." Kura replied, looking back down at her.

_Wait a minute...Zira's plotting against Simba using Kovu...I'm also her target so could she be using...?_ It was a horrible thought in the middle of a nice moment, but Kura could not take any chances. Discreetly, he immediately scanned Vitani's mind for treachery, but was relieved to find out that she was genuine. Easing back up against the tree behind him, he began to relax again as Vitani chuckled at his response and softly nuzzled him again.

"You're sweet, you know."

"You're kinda pretty, you know."

"Now Kopa, you shouldn't tease me like that, you know I'm a sensitive girl underneath it all." She replied playfully, batting him with her paw lightly.

"I know, I wasn't teasing," Kura replied in the same manner, smiling lightly.

"Oh, you." She laughed back, deliberately falling into him, and he laughed along with her.

It was beautiful, after going through so much pain and despair; he was reunited with his best friend and rewarded with every memory together with her. Every night he had been cold, sleeping on his own, but Vitani's fur was warm against his and it felt so soft. It made him feel warm inside, as he held her gently and silently enjoyed her company. For once in a number of weeks, it was a peaceful night for Kura. No one was around to bother him, the night was quiet and he was holding his best friend close to him. It was almost perfect, until he felt something wetting his mane. Kura looked down to see Vitani cuddling up to him and silently weeping.

"Hey...what's the matter?" he asked softly.

"I missed you so much, Kopa..." she sniffed.

It was heart-warming to hear her words, but he still wanted her to be happy with him.

"Well I'm here now, aren't I? Come on, Vitani..." he shushed her gently as he wiped away her tears.

"I just can't help but think of what mother did to you..."

"It doesn't matter anymore...we're together now."

Kura nuzzled her comfortingly, which she returned. They had immediately gotten used to each other again, which Kura found strange but he enjoyed it nonetheless. An even greater surprise came to him when Vitani reached up and licked him slowly on the cheek. Again, Kura stiffened up and his eyes widened, but for longer this time. _Oh man...I feel like I'm a teenager again..._

"You were always able to cheer me up..." she continued to nuzzle him dearly.

"...It's like a dream, being back with you...I'm still having trouble believing it."

"Me too...it's better than any dream I've had...they weren't worth remembering." She said a little sadly.

"Then, maybe...we could make our own dream...together," he tilted her chin up to look at him, and she smiled at him warmly.

Kura didn't even realise that they were drifting closer to each other until thunder rumbled and rain began to pour out of the clouds. _Man...What a dampener._ _Literally_. Immediately, they ran to a cave nearby, Kura dragging Zale along and explaining his situation to Vitani along the way. The rain didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon, so it seemed they would be in the cave for the night. Vitani gave him a smile before wandering further in to the cave. _What is she up to_? Kura thought. Giving one last look at Zale to see if he'd be alright, Kura then followed her in.

_---A Dream Worth Keeping---_

It had holes in the roof, through which the moonlight shone down on them. He caught up with Vitani and kept walking ahead, fascinated by the moonlight around him. However Kura nearly yelped when the ground underneath him turned into water and he fell right through, making a splash. He could swim, so he was alright. Vitani chuckled at the comical accident. However she stopped when a very wet Kura reached out through the water to pull her in, too. They held their breath as Kura smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her under the water. He could see that he actually fell into a submerged cavern, and felt brave, so decided to explore. Vitani followed him eagerly.

The moonlight illuminated the water nicely as they swam through it. It mainly came from the mouth of the cave, as the rest of the cavern was submerged, including the ceiling. It got a little darker going further, but strange, yet small lights seemed to be sparkling up ahead. Curious as ever, Kura kept swimming, with Vitani behind him. As the moonlight became further and further away from them as they swam onwards, they were getting closer to the strange, sparkling lights that seemed to be on the rocks around them. It had a strange effect on the surroundings, the water was no longer illuminated that much but they could see where they were going as the jewel like studs in the rocks outlined the walls around them. _Like stars all around us, under the water_, Kura thought; _it's really...beautiful_. Vitani, beside him, shared his appreciation and smiled all around her. Continuing through the starlit water tunnel, it grew bright again as larger, glowing stones that were embedded in the walls around them, having a lovely blue fluorescent glow throughout the density of the water around them.

Just as Kura was admiring the wonderful display of lights around him, Vitani swam up beside him and gave him a quick lick on the cheek again, smiling playfully at him. Kura floated wordlessly in the water in surprise, then smiled back at her and chased her through the cavern. It ended quickly enough, when the stones illuminated the presence of a gap in the ceiling above. Both of them swam upwards for air and were relieved of their need for oxygen. But surprise took them again when they emerged into a much bigger cave that stretched on for what seemed ages. What's more, the tiny gems that shone like small, sparkling stars were everywhere on the walls of the mystical cavern. The two lions gazed in awe all around them, wonder struck by the natural beauty of the cave.

Kura gave Vitani a playful nudge to continue on, and so they both jumped out of the water and onto the ground, shaking themselves off. Vitani laughed as Kura's mane puffed out all around him. She went over to him and brushed it all down with her paw, but was surprised when Kura gave her a lick as payback for earlier. She snorted playfully at him then chased him through the expanse. What they found when they ran was that the ground actually had a sheet of water covering it, and every time they stepped through it, the ripples sparkled with the reflection of the tiny lights throughout the cave. It was as if they were dancing on the stars.

Happiness emanated from both of them. Never in their lives, especially Kura, would they have thought that could they be with each other again. After years apart with sadness and grief, finally they had been reunited. They jumped through the water with joy, splashing each other playfully and watching the water glitter. No words were exchanged between the two, and none needed to be. They loved being with each other as cubs, and it was no different, if not a little more, at this moment. After running through the glimmering water for a while, they finally caught up with each other and both came up on their hind legs to give each other a big lion hug. The force on Vitani's side was greater however, and she sent them falling backwards into what they thought was still rock with water over it, but it turned out to be a pool that they fell through; both of them still holding each other.

Kura held her tight and laughed under the water, nuzzling her lovingly, his mane flowing all around them. Vitani happily nuzzled back, cuddling in to him. Both of them touched the bottom of the pool and were standing vertically. She looked up at him and him down at her, both smiling at each other warmly. Now they both licked each other, not in playfulness, but tenderness. As Kura pushed up with his paws from the floor of the cave, they rose through the water to the surface again, and he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Just as they emerged, she warmly returned it to his lips. A smooth and pleasurable smile immediately formed on his face, and they both began slowly leaning into to the other, until Kura's face took an expression of awe. Vitani noticed, and shared his expression when she looked around them.

They didn't know that the splash they had made when they fell into the pool was absorbed into the walls and spread across the entire cavern. Wavering patterns glimmered across all the walls in a beautiful, deep blue colour. The star like gems continued to sparkle and shine and it appeared as if they were both in their own night sky, their own heaven with each other. Vitani had captured his attention once more as she hugged him tightly and whispered to him softly.

"_Promise me...you won't ever leave me again...that you'll be there for me...I need you..."_

Her words never touched him as deeply and blissfully as they had before. She _needed_ him, and wanted him to promise her that he'll be there for her.

_"...I promise...I'll always be with you."_

And with that, both of them gave in to their deeply felt desires and embraced each other fully in the mystical cave of dreams. Nothing could describe the pleasure and overwhelming passion that took them both. Vitani melted in his paws and let everything flow through her.

"_In dreams and in love…there are no impossibilities_" Kura told her warmly, before they embraced again.

Long into the night they held each other and kissed. They were now back at the cave with Zale still unconscious. The rain had stopped and the night was peaceful once more. Kura and Vitani would've ignored it and anything else anyway, they were far too lost in each other to pay attention to anything else. He laid her down gently, following her down and lying on top of her, gazing dreamily into her eyes.

"...I love you, Kopa."

Once again he was smouldered by her words, and he returned them without thinking, because tonight he was only feeling.

"...I love you too."

Vitani was satisfied immensely with his response, purring softly to him and wordlessly inviting him to join her in their newfound love and bliss. And so, completely indulged in his love for her, Kura lowered himself down to embrace her, and took the final step to becoming a real, loving lion.

* * *

Aww...how beautiful *sniff* Like the song?

So Kura has been reunited with his best friend and immediately fallen in love with her, a very joyful break from everything that's happened so far, don't you agree? But he will have to come up with a way to halt if not hinder Zira's plan to murder Simba and keep everyone safe at the same time. Also, Zale still has to be taken to Rafiki, although they are almost there! So Kura's problems are not yet dealt with, but he doesn't need to think about that right now as he is with his lover.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story and leaves reviews every chapter, I'm grateful for your feedback and like to hear your thoughts and feelings, so go ahead and review!


	25. Chapter 24:Liberty, Equality, Fraternity

_And I'm back! Sorry for that huge wait everyone, a lot has happened over the months, but I got there in the end, all just for you :P_

_So here I am bringing back more excitement to you in this new chapter. I hope nobody has a problem with the title? I know, they're the famous principles for the french nation after the revolution and I simply thought it fitted the chapter, I'll explain more after you've finished reading. I've included a music track in here, it's from FFIX and there are many different versions! I prefer the one from Project Majestic Mix, it's fitting for the atmosphere :)  
_

_So before we bring in the disclaimer, I just want to thank **The Undersigned **for agreeing to be my new betareader, his corrections and beta techniques are absolutely stunning, so thank you so much :)_

_Kovu: I'm back...just to say that Prince doesn't own the Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/Cs. Nothing special about me...yet. I do get a spotlight, right?_

_Hmm...we'll see.  
_

**~24~**

**Liberty, Equality, Fraternity**

Soundly, she slept in his warm, protective paws. The moon was illuminating the sleeping Kingdom as two young lovers embraced each other in the small, cozy cave which they found lead to a place of miracles and wonder. Never before did he believe such a miracle was possible, to even remember his own cub hood friend let alone meet her after everything that had happened. Kura sighed in bliss as he held his true love close to him, smiling softly as he watched her sleep peacefully in his loving paws.

Ever since Salaam forced his psychological powers upon his mind, Kura's sensitivity was heightened and his wit sharpened,enabling him to feel and bask in the beauty of the floating, blissful air of love around them. The way she rubbed up against him, giving a very forward gesture that she was fond of him and wanted to be with him—a very forward gesture that was very welcome indeed. The way she looked at him, those beautiful blue eyes running over his muscular form. Kura kept this to himself but every time she looked at him, he could tell very easily that she was more than fascinated at how strong he was. It was all too much, too difficult, and too complicated to describe—this feeling between them was simply beyond words or comprehension for those who have never experienced it.

Just thinking of everything they did together that night—swimming through that sparkling subterranean tunnel; jumping and pouncing through the glowing pools that completely lit up the mystical cavern. It made Kura purr deeply with complete peace and happiness. This feeling, this whole new world for him, was beyond anything comprehensible. It was as if the sun was rising from a sleeping land—a whole dormant emotion—and gently shone its rays over the surface. The beauty of it all was looking at the rising light itself; it did not hurt his eyes, but enveloped them in its warmth. Something new and loving lavished itself over him like a harmless light. It did not blind him, but drew him to it. A warm and gentle breeze that ruffled his mane, a gentle shining sun; it all equaled to a passionate kiss from Vitani, and he felt them all at once. Sinking into a deep, blissful slumber with his true love, Kura felt all these feelings of wonder and happiness wrap him in their essence.

Meanwhile, in the godforsaken earth of the outlands, Zira paced up and down her cave with a more than usual murderous look on her face. One really only had to enter the cave to tell that she was upset about something.

"It's bad enough that each and every one of you are being sent back here with your tails between your legs," she hissed, "but the fact that he did it all by _himself_!"

She growled furiously. The fact that the Prince was beating back every single lioness she sent at him was too much for her to bear. Zira wanted Kura gone and cleared from the board as soon as possible.

"Mother…I'm ready. I'm ready to face him again," Kovu stepped out from the shadows, talking in a nearly enough sinister manner as his mother was.

"_No_, Kovu! You are not! The last time you fought him you were defeated, and now that he knows who his father his, he can go running back to him crying that we struck!"

"I thought you had that under control?" A new, deeper masculine voice interrupted the conversation.

Zira sighed and turned towards the mysterious new lion.

"I _do_. And why have you returned? You didn't want to cooperate with our last plan to take over the Pridelands. What makes you think we'd be willing to work with you again?"

"Because I can't help but notice…I actually _do_ what you _intend_ to do."

The snide, off-hand remark infuriated Zira greatly. She loathed this lion for embarrassing her in front of her pride and demeaning everything she had worked for. It was too much. She, growled and advanced on the young rogue.

"How _dare_-"

"Ah-ah-ah…let's not forget…" the stranger chided her.

Zira had been silenced and her throat clenched by the claws of the daring, devious menace. At that moment, her subjects were ready to pounce in and save her, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, snarling ferociously at the creature that imposed on her long-standing authority. However, most of their expressions began to drop when the edges of the lion's claws had the slightest glow of a deep, blood red shade. Zira's eyes widened in fear of the unknown, superstitious power this lion had acquired. And as soon as he spoke again, the new edge of malice and ruthlessness in his voice rang out to the walls of the cave, trapping the air in an atmosphere of despair.

"I've been to see Dad quite a few times now…he's promised me so many things if I help him return to this world…it really pays to have friends on the other side."

Most of the lionesses looked stumped as well as shocked at the bold lion's mysterious edge of power, and what he was saying to Zira, who seemed to know all too well what he was saying, for she held her tongue as fearful understanding dawned in her eyes. The leader of the murderous outlanders had to stand down, seemingly outwitted and outmatched in her own bloody instincts. The stranger gave the most dangerous growl yet, causing every hair on every lioness's back in the cave to shiver.

"I tried to help you take over the Pridelands, but you didn't like the way I worked so you tried to off me…what kind of mother _are_ you?"

Back in the Pridelands, in the small cave that lead to the subterranean cavern that Kura and Vitani had explored the previous night, the sun's rays gently flowed over his fur and eyelids, waking him up slowly. The first thing he felt was the bliss and joy of the wonders that had happened last night, not the warm, soft fur of his love up against him. Kura opened his eyes in surprise and looked down at his chest to find that Vitani was gone. He was disappointed and a little sad, but comforting thoughts. _She's an outlander…and she said she has to keep up appearances, and lying on me all comfy-looking wouldn't do that._

Kura looked over to Zale, still in his unconscious state. Kura gave a sigh as he walked over to him.

"…I know, you feel neglected, like I haven't really been looking out for you", the Prince confessed to his silent companion.

With a heave against the wall, he managed to scoop Zale up onto his back.

"This is our last day on this journey, Zale…I promise."

However, a second thought stopped him before he exited the shelter, and he gently laid Zale back down on the ground again.

"I better go and check if the way ahead is clear. You stay there, I'll be right back."

Relieved that he thought to see if his last stretch of ground to Rafiki's tree was safe, Kura carefully prowled out of the cave under the tall grass. Prioritizing stealth on this journey was a key feature on his mind, since he was a public enemy to his kingdom.

With his back turned to the interior of the cave, Kura did not see Zale exhausting the minimal amount of energy he had to frailly reach a paw out to him, desperate for him to come back, and fading out again.

From a nearby hill, Zira and Kovu were concealed among some trees. They spied down at the Prince trying to creep through the grass unnoticed.

"…He's still by himself…I thought you said you took one of his friends down but didn't kill him?" Zira questioned Kovu impatiently.

"I did, he probably didn't make it." Kovu replied firmly.

"I've told you thousands of times before, Kovu…there is no room in the pride for weakness. You snuff out the life of your prey as quickly as you can and you _stamp_ on it! Do _not_ leave anything lying unless it is good and _dead_." Zira told him in a quiet, yet short-tempered tone.

"Mother, the Prince is by himself, his friend is not _there_."

"Fine…then we rally the whole pride and take him out by ourselves. Now is our only chance!"

"In the middle of the Pridelands?" Kovu asked skeptically.

"I don't care about Simba…in fact, he and the entire pride will be distraught and off-guard when they find out we've killed his long lost son. Then we kill them all!" Zira grinned murderously.

"A bit much to ask for all in one day," Kovu stated bluntly.

Zira's impatience and attitude was everywhere in the air around them, and the negativity was clear and fresh as she growled lowly.

"Hesitance is _weakness_, and the weak shall _die_. What have I been training you for these past years, my son? To take _ad__vantage_ of such weaknesses! You are an _assassin_; these are your key opportunities! No son of mine would pass this up."

Zira hissed at him with such eagerness for bloodlust, her hunger seemed insatiable. Kovu was a little thrown off by her nearly disowning remark, and fell back into place with the leader of the outlanders beside him.

"…Yes, mother."

* * *

"You're sure that everything is ready?" Salaam asked Rafiki, sitting in the treetop of the shaman's residence.

"Yes, yes, I've made the bang-bang stuff; you just need to make it go _bang_! Ha-ha!"

"Rafiki…" Salaam began, shaking his head low and astounded at him, "how under god did you gather the materials to make such crazy contraptions?"

"Oh-ho-ho, ol' Rafiki knows what he's doing! And they're not really bang-bang, no flash or fire involved so it's completely safe…sort of!"

"Then…what exactly are they?" Salaam asked, watching the shaman prance around his sets of herbs and equipment, and all sorts.

"They are large pockets of air under a large amount of pressure," Rafiki explained, "contained with various natural substances such as the spongy-like material found in reeds, and other things that I managed to make pouches from. It may be hard to burst these pouches because of the toughness of the material, but there was no way around it."

"So what do you plan on doing with this…_air_?"

"The pockets are a little ways underground, say a few inches. I've placed some sharp stones beside them so you'll have something to pierce them with. But it won't be easy to shift them since they are buried. So, when you manage to burst these pockets, well…that air's gonna have to get out somehow!" Rafiki winked at him ominously.

"It'll blow the earth around it up into the air," Salaam finished for him contemplatively. "That'll make a mess."

"Ahh, nature's weapons at their finest! I must say, I am a genius." Rafiki commented playfully.

"Just one question…how is _this_ going to help Kopa?"

Rafiki smirked proudly.

"Distraction, deception, and diversion."

A wrinkling of Salaam's nose was his response to Rafiki's answer, who took him to the edge of the canopy to give a view of the immediate landscape.

"Everywhere around here the pockets are concealed in the ground. No doubt that Kopa's attackers will be _distracted_ when you burst the pockets in a random sequence. Go ahead and detect them now with those mind powers of yours," Rafiki explained.

Salaam went ahead and did as he said, detecting the different locations and numbers of the large accumulations of air underground around the tree, stretching quite a distance.

"With your assistance," Rafiki continued, "this area will be mother nature's minefield! You will notice that there are four sets of rowed pockets around this tree, all ordered in a fashion that lead the way here. Every other pocket aside from those ones, you will add a flash to them when you burst them to _deceive_ everyone into thinking that Kopa is in the vicinity of that blast, because they all saw him use his powers to generate a flash of light before, they will all know of that by now."

"I see," Salaam replied, "and what about the rows of pockets leading to this tree?"

"You must _not_ add a flash to those ones," Rafiki told him strictly and firmly, "once everyone is distracted enough by the flashes and blasts around them, it would be time to _divert_ Kopa over here, to us. By not adding flashes to those pockets and setting those off normally, we are giving him cover to escape. I need you to contact him mentally and tell him to make his way over here, though."

"Rafiki…" Salaam said, thoroughly impressed, "this is an excellent plan, but…this will be terribly draining on my energy. To burst the pockets, add flashes, keep track of it all and contact Kopa…I don't know if I can manage all that. But I'll try if it will save him."

"I'm afraid it's necessary, old friend," Rafiki sighed, "we must ensure his survival…he is the key to our own."

* * *

"Oh man…" Kura sighed.

He stood feeling small on the edge of the final plain to Rafiki's tree. But he didn't feel small because of the size of land, which was quite formidable, yet passable within a day. The entirety of the Knights stood before him, in the middle of the grassland.

"Freedom sure isn't free," He stated simply, not able to begin to imagine just how he could overcome this obstacle.

Walking slowly towards the huge gathering, Kura pondered the past events over the last month.

_I had to run…what else could I do? No one would listen to me…except fo__r Sabini, I guess…and Vitani_. Softer feelings of comfort came into his heart as he imagined his true love, giving him more courage to face what seemed to be his last battle. There was no chance that Chumvi or Afua, or Alkili, or any of those lions down there should listen to him now. He fought back the last time. It's not as if they would open their hearts to him this time. Simba, he imagined, must have been angry to send the entire force out to capture him.

_Why...why me?_

It was the question he asked himself from the start. Fate came back to haunt him. Why did Mufasa choose him from the beginning? Why did he not tell him that he _was_ the Prince? Why didn't Tojo tell him either?

_Dad_, Kura suddenly thought at the memory of his passed stepfather, _I…don't__ know if I can do this anymore_. He gulped, trying to swallow the sorrow and grief of the departed soul.

Was it fate? Was it because he challenged the force that seemed to hold Mufasa prisoner that he came to these grim circumstances? _It can't be…I don't __believe in fate, I kept telling myself that_. It was then he remembered that that was his very purpose in this ultimate, supernatural struggle against destiny: Freedom.

The Prince sighed once more for getting mentally hung up in a possibly non-existent perpetrator of the incident he found himself in at present. It was a possibility that Mufasa had somehow forged a prophecy in that mystical pool in the jungle simply out of blind faith to counteract another, darker prophecy that was forged beforehand. Kura actually went ahead and took Mufasa's word that it was all true, and now that he questioned it, he wasn't sure whether to firmly disbelieve it anymore or not. Because, if Mufasa truly was bound in chains of fate for tampering with it in his life, Kura couldn't let it go, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do.

_Take back everything you said the other night, Mufasa…because I'm doing you a big favor, here. If you're just taking advantage of me and there's nothing wrong with you at all, then __I'll find a wa__y to seriously, ethereally hurt you. If I have the power to change destiny, then I'm pretty sure I can do that too._

Kura started to get nervous as he came closer to the massive group of well trained lions, especially with Chumvi there, looking very stern and unhappy to see him. _I guess there's no point in running anymore_.

"You all came to see _me_?" Kura mockingly inquired.

"_Enough_, Kura, either you come with us or we make you. And trust me; given the circumstances, I _don't_ think you're in a position to make a run for it this time." Chumvi growled at him.

The awkward silence afterwards reinforced Chumvi's words, with every Knight staring and glaring at Kura. _Wow…they really hate you right now_.

"Listen…" Kura began with a sigh, tired of everything that had happened.

"_No_. You're coming with us, _now_." Chumvi ordered as the others went to his side.

"Chumvi, _please_, I have a reason for why I ran! We're friends, aren't we?"

There was no point in hiding the truth now, Kura's destination was right in front of him, and he was dealing with his own side. He felt that he had to make amends. Chumvi just raised an eyebrow at him and looked skeptical.

"Oh, we are?" he mocked. "When I offered you safe passage to Simba to try and get all of this cleared up, you stood and fought against me. That doesn't sound like much of a friend."

"I know, Chumvi, but please-"

"What? What pathetic excuse do you have this time?" Chumvi snarled at him, advancing towards him threateningly.

Kura felt the sparks fly from Chumvi. He could feel it in his empathy. Chumvi actually took all of this very personally.

_No, what do I do?_ He thought nervously, _He won't listen to me…maybe I should just give in, that'll show him_. It was evident that Chumvi wasn't about to back down and was getting angry. In fact, looking at Kura seemed to be aggravating him the most.

"You know something, Kura? I already thought that you being an outlander was a pretty sad story, but when you actually fought me and ran, you did it all to yourself. Why would you actually fight and run when we told you that Simba wanted to clear it up? I think it's all a little too obvious, don't you?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you, if you'll just listen to me!" Kura implored, being pushed back further.

"_Why_? Why should I listen to you! You've only betrayed me as a friend!" Chumvi started shouting at him, his voice rising with his progressing advances.

"Chumvi, this won't work if you keep antagonizing me like this!" Kura pleaded desperately.

"You did all that by _yourself_ in your actions, Kura!"

"Alright I'll go with you!"

Kura's last reasoning seemed to have worked, but only for a moment. Chumvi stopped advancing and looked a little less aggressive, but his eyebrows quickly frowned again.

"You know…that's actually pretty infuriating to hear, after you turned that option down the first time and attacked us."

His hopes were immediately shot down. He should've known that saying that wouldn't have quelled Chumvi's anger.

"Maybe I should just keep you right here and teach you a lesson..." he growled angrily.

That was it. No unique mental or emotional abilities would save him now, only further reduce his reputation amongst the Knights. They wanted honesty, and Kura had been anything but honest with them, with no choice. Zale was his first and foremost priority. He didn't know just how long his friend would hold out, so how could he compromise his medical stability?

But that wasn't something he could tell Chumvi. Carrying an unconscious lion throughout the Kingdom while wanted under arrest wasn't exactly a scenario one could explain their way out of. But Kura had no other way. He was going to have to come clean, and not leave out a thing. Regaining his old friend's trust was the only way out. The royal rogue had finally reached a dead end.

"...Alright," Kura said. "I'll tell you...everything. Why I resisted, why I ran; I will tell you everything now. I put my life on it."

Thankfully, Chumvi halted his advance on his suspect. Kura thought that he was finally throwing down all defenses and throwing his paws up.

"Your life was on the line ever since you lifted your paw against Afua and I. Why should I believe you now?" Chumvi asked him, a bit calmer now.

"I'm _about_ to tell you..." Kura replied, a little annoyed at the ongoing lack of progress between them.

Chumvi's temper had finally cooled some more, and he was prepared to listen.

"You see...I have this-" Kura was just about to introduce Zale to the explanation, until something in his senses quivered.

After the heat of the confrontation between them had died down, Kura's mental radar of the area became clear again, because he wasn't so preoccupied with the situation at paw. And his senses troubled him. He immediately detected just what he was picking up, where the signals came from, and how many. Fear instantly gripped him. His breath cut off. Blood turned to ice in his veins.

"...What?" Chumvi asked, eying him quizzically.

Kura's heart rushed at the sudden detection. His head quickly darted around, although there was nothing to be seen, he knew they were there. The muscle pounded in his chest. His mind thrown into chaos. What could he do now?

"No..." he shook his head rapidly in panic, "no, I can't...they're here..."

"Who? What are you talking about!" Chumvi started to lose his patience again, another interruption in Kura's attempted explanation clearly rocking his tolerance.

"The outlanders!" Kura raised his voice in peril, backing away and looking around him in bewilderment.

They had followed him. Instead of continuing to send wave after wave of lionesses after the Prince, Zira decided to stalk him in the shadows and strike at the appropriate moment. The emotional patterns from the particular outlanders in hiding that Kura had detected were now fluctuating madly. They obviously knew that they were caught and alarmed at how he found that out. Kura could also detect their next action which seemed to have been planned and agreed by them all: if their cover was blown, go in for the kill. And he was just about to prepare Chumvi and the Knights until the horrible suspicion was thrown upon him again, back in the real world.

"You _brought_ them here and set us up!" Chumvi roared ferociously, finally losing his temper and pouncing at him.

"What? No! How could I have known that you-" Kura's air was forced out of his lungs as his back slammed down on the earth.

"Well, well..." a feminine voice this time, sounding a little hoarse and deep, tainted with malice, "I didn't know that grown lions scuffle like little cubs."

Although Kura knew exactly who it was already, his ears shot up when the voice reached them. He couldn't turn his head, for Chumvi was holding him down on his back. Chumvi looked up to see who it was, and his facial expressions matched the rising rage within Kura.

"Zira..." Chumvi hissed angrily.

"Chumvi, still keeping active, I see! Not too old for anything, are you..."

"_Look who's talking_..." Afua uttered, at which Zira growled.

"_Zira_!" Kura yelled ferociously, struggling under Chumvi's hold, "_You'll pay_! _I sw__ear I will make you pay for what you've done_!"

The murderous, blood-lustful leader of the outlanders glared down at him—the one who was responsible for Tojo's death. Kura's blood boiled at her presence, his heart burning to lash out at her and claim revenge. Her lionesses began to come to her aid.

"Why, if it isn't the renegade who keeps beating back my pride," Zira sneered. "It's remarkable you've lasted this long. None of them look happy to see you...and neither do your own Kingdom, for that matter!"

_Wait a minute...is she...clearing my name?_ Kura wondered in confusion, why would Zira, the sworn enemy, do such a thing?

"Wait..." Chumvi shook his head, "what are you talking about?"

"You're all here now, so it doesn't matter if the truth comes out or not. I have all of you, right where I want you." Zira's face lowered to a snarl.

"She was _lying_! She was lying this whole time and you _idiots_ decided to believe her!" Kura roared up at Chumvi in anger.

Chumvi, now completely dumbstruck, began to loosen his hold on Kura, who shoved him off and stood full height, baring his teeth and growling viciously at the murderer.

"Playing rough now, are we? My, my...what would Tojo think..." she taunted him,

He snapped right away, throwing off all rationality and clarity of thought, instinct dominated Kura's mind, and he charged swiftly and heavily into Zira. The battle was now provoked between the two prides, and it instantly commenced, the outlanders coming to Zira's defense.

"Help him!" Chumvi rallied his own team, and they immediately responded.

Afua and the rest of the Knights charged into the barrage of lionesses that assaulted Kura. This was it, Kura's chance for vengeance, and he would rip anyone who got in his way to shreds.

Meanwhile, in Rafiki's tree, the shaman and the chancellor had to instantly act on what had transpired below and plan accordingly.

"Salaam, he's too exposed! Set them off with flashes, now!" Rafiki urged in panic.

Salaam instantly opened his eyes from his meditation, finished centering himself and the energy required for the ordeal ahead. The grid of air mines throughout the landscape came to him again, and the abundant energy of the beings in combat above them. With the addition of a flash, he burst the air pockets below the ground and let loose the earth.

Instantly distracted by a bright instant flash to his side, Kura looked up at the flying chunks and dust of soil that had been blown from the ground beneath them.

_Kura_.

Disorientated by the events around him, Kura was dodging the outlanders and the explosions of earth, as well as listening to Salaam's voice in his head all at once. He had to come out of his rage and focus once more.

_What's going on?_ He replied.

_You're too exposed here...you need to grab Zale and make it i__nto Rafiki's tree. I'm providing cover for you now. You are in a minefield of air pockets hidden in the soil._

_But Zira!_

_There will be other opportunities. Right now you can't risk being in danger. If your blood touches the earth, destiny will unleash it__s wrath upon you! Now, go!_

As much as Kura hated to admit it, Salaam was right. Zira would have to wait another day, where he could find her by herself, alone and unprotected. It was true that Kura was too exposed in his current position, with the outlanders and Knights clashing in battle, and Kura in the middle of it.

Growling in defeat of his chance at vengeance, Kura dashed back to the cave he had left Zale in. He had to keep his wits about him; jumping between the lions and lionesses fighting and clawing each other in a flurry, and detecting the nearest air mines around him, anticipating whether they would explode or not. He had to trust Salaam on this one, he said he would give him cover. Chumvi managed to hold Zira off, so Kura only had one goal now.

However, his determination was thrown off when he was rammed in his side, and forced to the ground again. He could handle an outlander lioness, they were no match for him before, but it was not the case this time. Shaking himself and jumping away from his attacker, he finally got a chance to see who it was. It became clear to Kura that this time, he wouldn't get clear without defeating his opponent. His old cub-hood friend, Kovu.

"I let you go once, Kovu. I might not be so gentle this time!" Kura warned.

"Then I'll come out the winner this time!" Kovu retorted, and pounced at him once more.

But Kura jumped with force back into him, clashing with him in midair and pinning him harshly to the ground. Kovu immediately swung at his face, hitting him solidly with his claw, and gashing him. Aside from the pain, shock was the only thing in Kura's mind as his skin opened. . He knew that his blood would soon hit the ground.

_Keep fighting. Salaam told him. I'll see to it that not a drop lands anywhere._

Not having time to consider, Kura swung back with his own claw, before being kicked off. He quickly traced his paw over the area where Kovu had cleaved, and no texture of a cut or scrape was felt. The fur was completely unmarked and unopened.

_You'll run out o__f energy if you keep doing that!_ Kura warned him.

_Then you best hurry it up. Now, get him on the ground over this mine..._

Salaam directed Kura's thoughts to a location nearby. Kovu came charging once more, and Kura managed to grab him in midair before slamming him down on the spot of ground that immediately burst open, sending Kovu into the air along with the chunks of earth. The effects of the contained, pressurized air below the ground amazed Kura as he saw Kovu land far away with a thud However, it wasn't enough to debilitate Kovu, as he soon got up and shook himself off, then charged once more.

Salaam made Kura aware of another air pocket nearby, and Kura prepared to carry out the same plan again. He grappled with Kovu, clawing at him to try and send him to the ground. It worked briefly but Kovu kept his wits and kicked Kura down with him. The anticipation rose in Kura's heart as he sensed the piercing of the pocket. But it was the last clear thought he had before his head came into brutal contact with a hard surface.

Absolutely nothing was clear; the sounds, vision, and feelings were all one huge blur. Growling, slashing, roaring in pain or anger—they were the sounds of the battle raging on around him. Not as much air mines were set off now, their purpose was to cover Kura. He lay dazed and confused under an outcrop of rock, thankfully hidden from his enemies and from Kovu.

But Kura could not remain hidden forever. He would soon be found by the enemy whose minds would not even acknowledge the option of showing him mercy at this point. It was all over for him. He could do nothing. Dread and hopelessness came over him as the endurance and courage he had held on to so far faded from his heart. _All I've fought for...maybe it was for nothing_, he thought in despair.

Kura could not hold on to consciousness for long. Everything was leaving him, while nothing was embracing him. This was it, he knew it. How could the long-lost, misunderstood Prince survive now? He couldn't save Tojo, he couldn't save Zale, and now he couldn't save himself. Failure struck him as the light around him faded. His loved ones were dead or doomed, all because of him. There was nothing he could do to protect them. The last lion he had time to think of was Vitani. Now he had failed her too, his one true love that gave his sorry state in life value.

_I thought I could go on alone...but I was wrong. I've failed...everyone_.

* * *

_-You're Not Alone-_

_Get up. Follow my lead._

He had no idea who this voice belonged to. An overwhelming sense of urgency overcame him. He was needed somewhere right now. A mysterious force managed to give his muscles a boost in standing up, as he had been crawling out of the cave he was left in. He could hear noises, growling and roaring a distance away.

_He is in d__anger. I will lead you to him._

He stood at full height now, his walking a little crooked as he took steps forward, but he quickly got the hang of it.

_Hurry!_

Spurred on by the disembodied voice, he broke into a run, guided by a mysterious sense of direction that felt as if it was almost provided for him. He got closer, the new sounds of battle reaching his ears, but it did not stop him. He kept going, unnoticed by any of the combatants. Lead to some rocks, he found Kura lying unconscious.

_Quickly, hoist him up and run to the tree. The earth around you will be blown into the air to cover you._

Obeying the command without much thought, Zale burrowed under and hoisted his friend up onto his back. His mind was not yet that clear, but Zale could consciously act and move, which was all that was necessary. Managing the weight,

he broke into a run once more, right through the midst of battle. The shouting and snarling, the gnashing of teeth and flurry of claws around him did not disturb the determination exhibited on his facial expressions. As forewarned, the earth around him was blown into the air. Once again the focus on Zale's mind was maintained and did not waver.

It all seemed to happen slowly: the blasting of the soil from the ground around them; the claws striking and the fangs biting; the lions and the lionesses running and jumping around in a frenzy. Zale charged gallantly through it all with his injured friend on his back.

_I'm not giving up on you...I can't leave you behind, not after you've taken me th__is far_, he thought to himself.

Although the influence from the voice had affected his judgment, Zale retained his sensitivity and emotional welfare. His loyalty to his friends and family was as strong as ever, even though he had been unconscious for a long time. The Knights of the Pride lands were outmatched in valor from one single lion who charged through them all, racing to bring his friend to safety. The distance between them and the tree was closing, covered from the air mines the whole time. Now one last move was to be made to end the arduous and tiresome journey for the two brave lions. It came in one last command from the mysterious voice that had guided Zale so far:

_Jump_.

And he did. As Zale reached the peak of his leap, one last detonation of an air pocket blew the pair through the air, crashing down through the canopy of Rafiki's tree. The pain was extraordinary, but the journey was over. Rafiki's equipment of all sorts were rattled, shaken, and cracked as the two lions slammed down on the hard treetop. All Zale could see were a large white lion and a scrawny but ancient mandrill rushing around them, before the efforts of a long-term comatose lion began to catch up with him as the light around them faded.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :)

So, I said I'd explain about the title, here goes: Liberty, I thought this was appropriate for Kura's trying circumstances and limited chances to explain himself safely to the Knights throughout the journey. Equality, to me was fitting for the whole relationship triangle between Kura, the pridelanders and the outlanders, and Fraternity, lastly just grasped that last scene with Zale. He pulled Kura through the final step of their journey together when he couldn't do it himself, since he carried Zale the rest of the way, as a brother or friend would do. So I hope that no one is at all offended by my choice of the title, please feel free to discuss it with me if you are :)

So...that mysterious stranger who threatened Zira. He's certainly done deeds with her before and I think we all know who he was back when Kura was a teenager? Now he has obtained a sinister sort of power. Will he be a threat to Kura and Zale later on in the story? But more importantly, the two struggling lions are safe at last, earning some well-deserved rest. Sorry if my idea about the air mines was a little...erratic, I was skeptical of it myself at first but I didn't want to keep it much longer in waiting. Still, I thought that if I kept it true to Salaam and Rafiki's characters, since they were planning on helping Kura, I thought (more like hoped) that it should keep the flow of the story going.

So that's it from me once more, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it and go ahead and leave a review, but please be tactful! Until next time ;)


	26. Chapter 25: Shadows of the Past

_Why hello again everyone...been a while hasn't it? Those school exams can be quite the pain, don't we all know. Well, I'm completely finished with school now so enough talk about that :)_

_How have you all been? I know most of you were eagerly awaiting this chapter as you told me in your messages, well here it is and I won't keep you any longer, enjoy :)_

_Rafiki: Prince of Pride does not own The Lion King or anything of it, just this story and his O/C's._

* * *

**~25~**  
**Shadows of the Past**

The gorge was desolate and lifeless, as always. Kura's steps upon the dry, cracked earth of the crevice made little if no sound. The rocky walls were once a forbidding deep red colour, but now they were an empty grey. Even the sky had lost its brilliant atmosphere. It was as if the whole earth was dying.

Feeling as neutral and apathetic as the environment, Kura slowly made his way aimlessly through the giant canyon.

"_Dull...to say the least, isn't it?_"

He was so used to disembodied voices now that he continued wandering without much concern.

"_It all used to be mine..._"

Kura wasn't sure what the voice was hinting at. Was he once King of these lands? Or was he their conqueror? Kura made no reply. Even if he had wanted to, he felt as if he couldn't, as if there was something stopping him from speaking.

"_Yes...I was King. A very long time ago. I sought to prosper these lands for the benefit of all its inhabitants...before a tragedy struck us all...and reduced it to what you see now._"

The speaker sounded so sad and tired, as if the hope had been drained from him. And still, Kura did not reply.

"_Why couldn't I bring us out of this depression? I once had the strength...now it is all but a distant memory."_

Its tone never rose to a dramatic extent, but dragged along the same weary and miserable level. Kura made no reply, even if he wanted to, he felt as if he couldn't, as if there were something stopping him from speaking.

"_But...this doesn't interest you...does it, Prince?_"

Finally, the opportunity to speak somehow became clear, and a strange feeling in his throat spread, as if an enormous obstruction was shrinking away to nothing.

"You know me...?"

"_I know...only what I see...what I feel, if I can feel at all._"

"And what do you see?"

"_I see...an ultimatum. When I look at you, it is like looking into the heart of destiny itself...the sensation is...overwhelming..._"

Kura discarded the voice's glorious visions as more rambling from the disturbed souls of the dead, much like Mufasa, who used to torment him with such lectures of his role in unresolved prophecies.

"_Ah, Mufasa…that name...it is of significance to me, but how, I fear I do not remember..."_

It now became clear to Kura that the voice could read his thoughts.

"_I must admit you surprise me...I cannot seem to peak your interest in the slightest. Do I bore you?_"

"Oh no it's not that, I just tend to be mistrustful from otherworldly beings who try to communicate with me through visions and disembodied voices. Force of habit, really." Kura replied sarcastically.

"_Indeed. The spirits of the Kings have shown you no rest, have they, boy? You must wonder why that is, of course._"

Of course he did wonder why it seemed that the entire spirit realm was on his back about silly forewarnings and superstitions.

"_Perhaps it is because they do not rest themselves, and maybe you are the cause, hm?_"

"And how does that work out?"

"_Well, why else would they be pestering you? …I can tell you are going to ask me how I know so much about your dealings with them. Well you see, your mind has been put in contact with mine. I can see your experiences, Prince."_

Alarms suddenly arose in Kura's mind as he recalled the night he spent with Vitani.

"_Don't worry...I respect your privacy. Anyway, you have returned to your Kingdom, your inheritance. What do you plan on doing next?_"

He thought back to his plan of uniting the two prides, ending the rivalry between Simba and Zira, lifting the influence she had on Kovu, and, most of all, breaking the chains of destiny. No wonder Mufasa was not at rest from beyond his grave. In Kura's youth he brought him to his spiritual being through his dreams. Years later, he appeared to him as a ghost apparently devoid of free will. _But how? How did he come to be in this state?_

"_You have a lot of questions, indeed. Of course, answers are what you seek, but I am afraid I can only provide you with some menial advice._"

Glancing over his shoulder, Kura noticed a thick mist beginning to creep towards him, twirling and undulating subtly until he was completely surrounded.

Kura jumped when out of nowhere Zira appeared right in front of him.

"_A frightening individual, no? She managed to conquer the kingdom with the help of a traitor…and she murdered your stepfather_."

A spasm of hatred tore through Kura. He could do nothing but agree. The evil creature had been the source of his pain ever since he set foot in the Pridelands.

"_She is a problem, indeed. The leader of the enemy pride...However, you have an insider on this matter, no?_"

Immediately an image of Vitani appeared between himself and Zira and he felt some of his hatred trickle away.

"_Ah...you love this one. Do not fall into the trap of getting too close. It could cost you tremendously._"

"Are you suggesting that she will betray me?" Kura countered.

"_She is one of them, as well as the only thing between you and your enemy. Because of this, she is free to move between either of you. Can you trust such a person?_"

In this hazy representation of the characters, Vitani was indeed the only one between Zira and Kura. She has already moved between both of them before, she could do so again. However, Kura held on to the reassurance that her love was pure and true. Something that a wispy, slithery, disembodied voice couldn't possibly feel.

"_Then…another..._"

Before Kura could blink, Kovu appeared before him, as lifeless and still as the others.

"_Quite a history you have with this family, no?_ _His plan is to carry out his mother's bidding and assassinate the King_. _Whether he will do so or not, however, is another question_."

"Why is that?" Kura asked.

His question went unanswered. Either that or, the response was for another lion to be materialized from the mist. This one was unlike all the others before. This one held an air of royalty in its strong, serious face, and despite its stone-like expression, Kura could still see the twinkle of mischievousness in its eyes.

Kura stared face to face at his father.

"_Now, wait. Things will begin to change once we bring the Princess into this situation._"

And to no great surprise, Kiara materialized next to him, filling the last gap in a circle beginning and ending with Kura.

"_It is now that the positions of the people in the circle have significance."_

"Why is it that they are all in a circle and not lined up in some way?" Kura asked.

"_You'll see. For now, notice their positions_."

Kura did as the voice instructed him. Vitani stood between Kura and Kovu. The voice was indeed right; Vitani was in a good position to dart back and forth between her brother and her lover. But rather than become suspicious of her, Kura became worried for her safety. She surely could not get away with it for much longer without being noticed.

"_Pay attention, young one...I have an answer to your problem._"

Although Kura hadn't kept very good track of the positions the younger lion and lionesses were in; he had now noticed that Kovu was on the other side of his mother, so that Vitani was now between Kura and Zira instead of Kovu.

"_Now, watch carefully..._" the voice uttered softly.

Kovu faced Kiara. Kura immediately felt sceptical about what would happen next; he had never thought of Kovu setting his eye upon Kiara other than to attack her or to kidnap her. However, this did not seem to be the case. The two did indeed draw closer to each other, but not in a confrontational or aggressive way. Their manner was, in fact, quite the opposite. Their robotic stares loosened to become comfortable and affectionate.

"No _way_..." Kura gawked.

Kovu was not portrayed as the hateful, rogue assassin he had been turned into. Kiara was not the sad Princess who longed for the end of the fighting. Now beside one another, both lion and lioness looked as if they had finally found their place beside one another. He couldn't believe it. Kiara, his own sister, with _Kovu_?

"That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"_Ah, but look_..."

Kura had now noticed that Zira was not in her original spot, either, but moving slightly behind Kovu.

"What's she doing...?" Kura asked warily.

"_You see...whether this young lion becomes attached to your sister or not is insignificant to the leader of the outlanders. She'll get all the more closer to your father._"

"Not if I can help it!" Kura retorted.

"_Now, remember...the King does not have much of a peace-loving heart, either. Should the exiled leader get closer, he will inevitably draw from his own stronghold to protect what is his_."

Now Simba too had moved from his original position and went to stand behind Kiara just as Zira had stood behind Kovu.

"But they'll both want to stop each other should it come to that," Kura said.

"_Indeed"_, the voice agreed, "_one will want to protect the other from their parent. Or perhaps to end the fighting. A confrontation will rise in this manner should these two join each other, but where and how it shall end is for you to decide_."

Kura hated being a part of any plan made by any king from the spiritual realm. He'd been there before.

"_Do not mistake me; I am not stealing your free will. You can do whatever you wish and however you see fit. No one can stop you, Prince. You are no pawn of destiny but rather the other way round; destiny is kneeling at your mercy, ready to be shaped by your will_."

"I want no part of it," Kura stated bluntly.

No reply came. The voice had been silenced; presumably a little shocked at Kura's response. He had already made his point to Mufasa; he wanted nothing to do with his great plan.

"_You are...unlike anyone I have ever met. Although I can read your thoughts I did not expect such a response from you, but that is not why you are unique. Being a Prince, everyone would expect great things of you; however...you seem to nullify any vision of your possible future with your own dreams_."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Kura said impatiently.

"_Should anyone know of your dream, their own expectations of you would fade. Your hope and vision, born from only you, rises above that of anyone else's. Your individuality is extraordinary, regardless of how everyone perceives you._"

When the voice began to release a river of praises upon him, Kura immediately became much less trustful of him.

"_Relax; I will not take advantage of your dream. I wouldn't even if I was able to. But know that to confront destiny itself, one must be in the split second heat of the moment that befalls them when facing their own fate. To trust oneself in that moment or not is the question, but I trust you'll decide. I have granted you visions of what was and what is. As for what will be..._"

Kura had seen this so-called King's land when the tragedy had befallen it, now he gazed upon his current situation between the two prides and what could happen should Zira's plan fail with Kovu's feelings for Kiara.

Kiara lay crying in the den of pride rock by herself, a small ray of light shining upon her from a break in the rocky wall. She stopped her sobbing and gazed up towards it in hope.

Kovu was walking away from the Pridelands, hanging his head and letting his tail drag along the ground. The evening air was still and quiet around him, the sun was setting slowly in the distance. He stumbled upon a pond, at which he stopped and gazed into.

Zale was wandering through a cavern which glowed with the light Kura had seen in Roho Ndani beneath pride rock. Though there were pools and shallow stretches of the clearest water covering the rock of the cavern floor, it was not the cave that Kura had visited with Salaam. Zale continued to traverse the mysterious expanse of buried land when he came to a shrine-like structure at the end of the cavern, which seemed to be the source of where the ethereal light had stemmed and branched throughout the grotto. He faced the back of another lion, whose appearance was faded out by the brilliant shine.

"Welcome, to the hall of your ancestors..."

Nala sat on the grass with a sad look on her face.

"He may not admit it, but he's confused...he doesn't know what to do." She said quietly.

She then turned towards Kura with the same expression.

"He's afraid of change, Kura. Your father wants everything to be as stable as possible. The most comfortable times he knew was when Mufasa had reigned, which is why he's afraid to stray from that comfort zone; he wants to know what Mufasa would do, so he believed that he should follow in his footsteps."

Nala drew a weary sigh. She was obviously talking about Simba. It seemed as if he has done something to upset someone.

"I wish there was a way to end all of this, but I have to stand by him."

Simba was pacing the promontory of pride rock, wearing the same expression as Nala except he looked more ashamed. Kura had seen him that way before. He had definitely done something to upset someone. Giving in to his shame, Simba headed for the cave entrance.

"Kiara...?" he called.

But his hopeful face instantly fell in surprise at what he saw.

Now the familiar nightmare of standing atop the peak of pride rock appeared once more. Zale stood opposite him, crouched in a defensive stance and panting wearily. Just then, Kura noticed that he was doing the same. Had they just fought? It would appear so, as Zale had claw marks and bruises on his body.

The scene faded. Kura looked at a new lion standing on top of the peak of his home at pride rock. The lion turned and Kura caught sight of a brown-coated male with a jet black mane, lifting his head to show a dangerous glare in his green eyes. But as soon as their eyes met, Kura's vision disappeared and he could only gaze into darkness.

Just one sentence hung in the air before everything changed…

_Run, prince...run away and never return._

"Kura...are you alright..?" asked a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to look at the blurry treetop of Rafiki's home, which became more defined after a few blinks. Lying beside him and looking at him with concern, to Kura's great surprise, was Zale. He had arisen from his lengthy comatose condition.

"Zale...you're okay!" Kura said with a weary smile.

He lifted his head and tried standing up, but couldn't without sending sharp cramps down every muscle in his body.

"Now, you aren't moving anywhere! After the crazy things you have been doing you're staying right here!"

Rafiki's firm tone managed to settle Kura down somewhat. At least he knew he was safe.

The sky was a pale, dim blue. It was either late evening with the sun covered by clouds, or very early morning. A gentle breeze blew through the baobab tree, rattling the instruments and ointments hanging up on the small branches.

"Rafiki tells me that you've been on quite a journey to get here..." Zale said with some awe.

Kura then felt even more pain, however not physical. He would somehow have to tell him about what had happened to his father.

"Zale, I..." Kura began fearfully.

"Dad said you'd be scared..." Zale cut him off.

Kura was shocked at his response. What did he mean, "Dad said"? He hadn't said anything of the sort when he was alive.

"I know, Kura," Zale assured him, "he was...talking to me the whole time while I was unconscious. I could hear his voice...he said he'd keep me company until I woke up, and he wants you to know that there was nothing you could do to save him."

Kura figured that Zale must have been injured to the extent that he was put in contact with the spiritual realm while his consciousness could not return to his physical state. Although this was indeed a strange turn of events for Zale, Kura was glad that Tojo's spirit kept his son company and explained things to him.

"So...this is Dad's home, huh?" Zale speculated, looking past the branches at the land, "Sure is big."

"You're home too, right?" Kura said.

"Not really", Zale shook his head, "I was born in the jungle and spent my whole life there. It's strange, though...I still feel sort of at home."

"That is because the two of you still have each other," Rafiki told them with a smile. "A place thought to be home can change if the people you are at home with are no longer there."

"Wait a minute," Kura said with an urgent tone. "When does Kiara begin her first hunt?"

"In a few days, why?" Rafiki replied with a raised eyebrow at his sudden question.

Vitani had told him that Zira begins her plan to force Kovu into the pride on the day of Kiara's hunt. The plan that will inevitably lead him to Simba. Thankful that he had time to rest for now, but anticipating the events to come, Kura knew he could not go on alone any more.

"I know that look! You're planning something!" Rafiki said with a frown, breaking his trail of thought.

"What's going on?" Zale asked.

It took a while to fill Zale in on the details of Kura's family background and the current situation everyone was in, but he seemed to understand well enough of what was going on.

"So, our main priority is Kovu getting into the pride?" Zale asked at the end of the explanation.

"So he and Kiara may join with each other in upendi!" Rafiki added, lifting his arms joyfully.

During Kura's time in the Pridelands, he occasionally heard Rafiki say this word "upendi", supposedly meaning "love". But Rafiki had described it differently, saying that the world will be much more colourful and carefree when two young lovers had entered this land of upendi. Kura knew what he meant when he and Vitani had fallen in love with each other, but he still found the description that Rafiki had given rather funny, and teased him about it light-heartedly.

"What he means, Zale," Kura said quietly to him after they both gave Rafiki some awkward glances, "are the things you see when you eat those funny mushrooms that we found back in the jungle."

"_Ohh_..." Zale replied, his face showing full understanding.

Their humour was short-lived as they both received a swift smack to the head with Rafiki's stick. Usually, when Rafiki did it to Kura, it meant that he was teaching him a lesson that people mostly learn in life, in which the stick as Rafiki said, "was necessary to hit the message home". However, Kura could not see any moral being taught in this particular situation from the shaman.

"Ow! I swear I'm going to take that stick and bury it someday!" Kura said with a frown.

"Your father said that to me, as well, when he was starting out as king," Rafiki chuckled, "when these two young spirits are attracted and yet separated by their circumstances, they will break free and find their unity in the circle of life. In that, we cannot interfere."

"Maybe not but the outlanders are more...active, in seeing that it doesn't happen," Kura replied, "I'll go along with this idea you have, but I'm making sure that no one gets hurt. I'll see to it myself."

"What about me? What will I do?" Zale asked them.

"I want you to stay put, Zale. This could be dangerous," Kura said.

"But I want to help too, you know!"

"I know, but..."

Zale was not trained as Kura had been in his time with the knights. Because of this he was afraid that Zale would be hurt again.

"He is concerned for your safety, Zale," Rafiki said. "These lions are vicious, they only have murderous intent for those who cross their path, and Kura has been trained to handle them."

"Trust me," Kura nodded, "I can take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Appreciative of his concern and silently admitting that he would be inefficient in combat, Zale nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Rafiki asked.

"Alright, I managed to figure out what they're going to do to get Kovu into the pride on the day of Kiara's hunt." Kura told him.

Suddenly, before he could continue, a dull throb ebbed throughout his skull. Kura instantly hissed at the pain and reflexively clutched his forehead with a paw. Very briefly, a grey and deserted gorge came into his vision. That all too familiar feeling of the environment crept into him and haunted him.

"Kura...? Are you alright?"

Zale's voice was muffled out by the voice of another; a light, wispy tone rang in his ears.

"_I see...an ultimatum. When I look at you, it is like looking into the heart of destiny itself...the sensation is...overwhelming..._"

He _knew_ that voice. He had definitely heard it before, though he could not remember when or where.

"_Indeed. The spirits of the Kings have shown you no rest, have they boy? You must wonder why that is, of course._"

Kura's vision had been flashing in his head, disorientating him greatly. He could partly see Rafiki and Zale immediately around him, looking worried, and he also saw the misty crevice as if he had been stalking through it.

_What's happening to me...? Why does this feel familiar?_

At last, the seemingly supernatural influence on his senses had retreated, and Kura's vision returned to the present moment in the tree.

"Yeah...forget it. Still having headaches, I guess," he muttered, not wanting to worry them.

"We shall discuss what to do tomorrow," Rafiki said. "The both of you need more rest."

Kura lay awake long after the other two had drifted off to sleep. The night had been as still as ever. Every inhabitant of the land had reclined into their slumber long ago before the two lions had woken up earlier. Gazing into the starry deep blue sky, he wondered about the world beyond this one. _Is it all coming from there_? _Why do I keep having these...lions, come to me out of the blue?_ Before he put the questions and his eyes to rest, knowing he would receive no answers, Kura thought he could hear the wind whispering to him one last time.

_Run, prince...run away and never return._

* * *

Well, what do you think? We begin to move more into the supernatural element of the story now folks, we know that Mufasa isn't the only one out there keeping in touch from the spirit world...cue MJ's thriller!

Many schemes are being plotted right now, from Kura, Mufasa and the mysterious being we saw in this chapter. Not to mention the whole Pridelands-Outlands war going on...I better keep these storylines in moderation before I lose track of one and cause a major plothole. Any guesses on who that was? He'll be playing a key part towards the end, which may I add, is approaching in the next 4 to 5 chapters or so! Some interesting visions of the future...can you recognise any of them?

Thanks for sticking with the story so far everyone, hope you enjoy it and thanks to Theundersigned for betareading the chapter, have nice holidays and take it easy, summer is for nothing else ;)_  
_


	27. Chapter 26: Fate's Two Faces

_Hey everyone, here's the latest in from me. I know it's been a while but hopefully I can get another one in before the end of summer. I know I talked about splitting this one into two parts on my profile, but to hell with it, it all ties in better this way. In my previous chapters I changed between different characters' viewpoints, but in this chapter I change the times. Three timespans in total, each visited twice. Without further ado, read on :)_

_Zale: I'm back in action! Prince of Pride doesn't own The Lion King or the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, or anything associating with it. He does own this story and his own characters._

* * *

**~26~**

**Fate's Two Faces**

The future is a mystery to all. The idea of destiny was a common belief among the rulers of the Pridelands, preaching about the great "circle of life" and how each inhabitant must find their role within it to maintain the balance of the kingdom. The idea did have a certain amount of truth in it that the land and its inhabitants would deteriorate if an insufficient effort to protect and prosper was made. It was a simple and basic rule of the kingdom, one that no kingdom would thrive without. However, for the Pridelands in particular, this circle seemed to have been a lie. Such were the thoughts of a young Prince.

No matter the time of day, the sun's rays did not reach the seemingly ever-shrouded elephant graveyard that Kura now ventured through with his revived companion, Zale. Both their movements were ever cautious and careful, scanning every detail around them with great vigilance. This place, Rafiki had told them, concealed many things dead or alive and the gloomy, suspiciously quiet atmosphere around them also told them as much. The ominous, eerie green glow from the steam of the geysers made them wonder why Scar and his hyenas even lived here, especially with the numerous bones and skulls scattered around which were now crumbling to dust. Rafiki had informed the two lions well of the location's history and previous denizens.

"Uh…remind me why we're here again?" Zale asked Kura quietly, almost whispering as if the atmosphere had compelled him to.

"You didn't have to come, you know, it probably would've been better if you had rested some more." Kura replied in the same hushed tone.

"No way, I've been missing out on way too much!"

"Trust me, you haven't…" Kura told him with an adamant certainty in his voice.

He was following the pull of the touch of darkness that had very gently gripped his heart. It felt as if his very soul was being lured to his point of interest deep within the graveyard, a weak yet solid influence guiding him there. Ever since he awoke in Rafiki's tree after the skirmish between the Outlanders and Pridelanders, Kura thought he could feel the faintest spark of not life, but mere existence within him. Now it had grown only the smallest bit stronger, at first it felt as if it was clinging on to him to survive; now it was thought it had just about stabilized itself. The prince could not deny that a part of him regretted innocently wandering into the Pridelands as an adolescent, subsequently leading to his involvement with the supernatural affairs of the kings who had passed on from this world. They _must_ have had something to do with his otherworldly abilities; and therefore Salaam's, too.

"You…alright?" Zale enquired carefully, trying to make eye contact with a dazed Kura, clearly pondering.

Kura blinked back into reality before he replied.

"Oh, yeah…fine just…thinking."

"About Dad?" Zale pursued, concerned.

"No, well…I guess he ties into it, too…" Kura continued in his thoughts, hating to admit that he was not originally thinking of Tojo when Zale had asked him.

He was still surprised that Zale had taken his own father's death well; that he had claimed to have been with him during his unconsciousness and kept him company, although his general manner over the issue had left Kura bewildered, he was almost certain that Zale was hiding behind a mask and that he would eventually release his true feelings.

"What are you talking about?" Zale asked him, studying his facial expressions.

"Nothing, it's just…well a lot has been going on, ever since…well, ever since it happened," Kura told him with a sigh, reluctant to explain the situation with Mufasa.

They were both silent for a while, Zale not pursuing the matter anymore. Kura looked at him, analysing his manner. He didn't really seem that moved by the subject, speaking of it recently enough made Kura think that Zale would seem at least a little more depressed. Tojo was his own father, after all, the only family he had ever grown up with and the only family he had ever known all his life.

"Don't you ever…feel sad, sometimes?" Kura finally dared to ask him.

The wary expression on Zale's face from scanning his surroundings had faltered. He drew a slightly pained sigh.

"Well yeah, of course…but he reassured me while I was out cold. He was there, keeping me company and…he still is now."

Zale gave him a faint, but hopeful smile.

"What…?" Kura asked, surprised, "What do you mean?"

He didn't change his expression as Kura looked at him with confusion and surprise.

"Well," Zale started, "I just have this feeling, like something is inside of me, right here."

They stopped prowling through the desolate graveyard, and Kura watched Zale bring his paw to the centre of his chest.

"Something, or maybe some_one_. It's making me feel…stronger, inside. Like it's reassuring me that I'll be fine and to stay strong. I know it sounds crazy but I just _know_ it's saying that to me, so…it's gotta be a person. It's gotta be Dad, right?"

Kura couldn't relate at all to this new feeling Zale had told him about, except that small dark influence tingling within the prince's own heart. Despite this, Kura felt a ray of hope pierce the doubt surrounding his heart. It had indeed been a long time since he had felt anything like this. He gave a small smile, believing that Tojo truly did stay with his son.

"Yeah…it's gotta be" Kura replied softly, smiling at him.

Zale smiled back reassuringly, and then the two friends both turned their heads to the vast landscape of bones and geysers before them, ever surrounded by the sinister green glow of the deathly expanse.

* * *

Ever since discovering the second prophecy placed upon his soul within the depths of that ghastly graveyard, a part of Kura wished he hadn't ventured there at all. Resting under the canopy of Rafiki's baobab tree, he was left with nothing but more questions; the same outcome of all his pursuits when every time he thought he was closer to finding an answer. Tomorrow was the day of Kiara's first hunt, as well as the day of the possible attempt on Simba's life.

"You know," Rafiki's voice sounded close beside him, startling him, "Mufasa has a plan".

"Oh, I know that, alright…" Kura replied, "But I don't think he's _planning_ to tell me what it is".

Rafiki shuffled his limbs and sat down beside him, peering into the mysterious expanse of stars and dark sky as Kura did.

"The Kings of the past cannot impact upon mortal affairs, my boy" Rafiki told him gently.

"No, just make them incredibly harder," Kura replied agitatedly, sitting up beside him, "and these affairs aren't really…_mortal_, are they?"

Rafiki chuckled at his response.

"You are just like your father," he said pointing a sure finger at him and smiling sincerely, "you are as set in your ways as he was when he thought the world had turned against him, too".

"What is there to _think_ about? Two old…_dead_ guys decided to conspire with the universe against me!" Kura replied in frustration, frowning deeply, "I'm pretty sure the world turned against me long ago."

"Then how are you not up there?" Rafiki asked, pointing upwards to the sky, "If the entire world had branded you its enemy then it would've swallowed you up, already!"

Kura turned as he watched Rafiki get up and walk back into the shelter of the treetop, already knowing that he was just getting started on one of his long-winded explanations for the situation at present. Luckily, he was interrupted.

"Well kid, you know what I told your Dad: 'When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world'!" a chirpy voice said behind Kura.

"Hakuna Matata!" said a hoarser voice.

To no great surprise, Kura turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa. But he was surprised, because they were smiling at him where he expected them to be uneasy after everyone heard the widespread rumour about him. Kura briefly turned his head to Rafiki, guessing that he told the two friends of his real identity. Although Kura didn't directly ask him whether this was the case or not, Rafiki smiled and gave a nod, as if he knew his question already.

"You-"

"Yeah, we both know…" Timon interrupted him, walking towards him, appearing more and more dumbstruck as he approached; "We couldn't believe it, but…we were told what happened and, well you look exactly like your Dad and the little guy we used to play with."

"We never thought this could happen" Pumbaa added to their shared disbelief.

Kura was surprised that they did not share the pride's suspicion towards him, and felt a huge wave of relief sweep over him. At last, he was gaining more and more friends in his difficult position, giving him great comfort. His face loosened into a relieved smile. Instantly, fond memories came flooding back to him of playing with Timon and Pumbaa as a cub. Kura drew close to them and wrapped his paws around them in a hug.

"It's good to be with you guys again…as an old friend" Kura told them, purring contently.

"We missed you too, buddy," Timon replied, "but do us a favour…?"

Kura retracted his head to look down at him in anticipation.

"Would you, uh…take a bath?" Timon asked him sheepishly.

The three friends and Rafiki all began laughing heartily.

Kura hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

* * *

The energy was surging through his body and limbs, warming him up for the trial ahead as he ran toward his objective. Today was the day of Kiara's first hunt, the day of Rafiki's and Kura's plan, Zira's plan and apparently Mufasa's plan, as well. However, not all three plots were entirely similar to each other. Vitani told Kura that Zira had intended to use Kovu to kill Simba by getting the two dangerously close through Kiara, Kovu's cubhood friend. Mufasa predicted that Kovu would fall in love with Kiara before Kovu would allow himself to kill Simba. Rafiki and Kura both doubted this; but Rafiki trusted Mufasa, Kura did not. Their plan was to let Kura oversee the events from a distance and to intervene in the schemes being plotted if it was absolutely necessary to do so.

He ran south from Rafiki's tree in search of Kiara, avoiding the deeper territory of the kingdom to the east, towards the waterhole and open plains. The sun was at its highest and a cool breeze whistled through the lands, passing Kura by as he rushed through it. The weather conditions were perfect for a hunt; the herds would be feeding by now in the hot sun. So far, Kiara was nowhere to be found, worrying Kura that he may not catch up to her in time for when she encounters Kovu. Just as he stopped to look around and wonder where he should search next, Kura spotted a heavy, thick plume of dark smoke that rose sky high from the Outlands. His heart sank. His paws trembled.

"_No_…" Kura uttered quietly in fear.

He instantly tried to reassure himself that Kiara may not even be at the location of the fire; that she could be somewhere else entirely, hunting in a safe spot completely out of harm's way, but he knew he couldn't take the chance. Swallowing his worries, he set off in a flash towards his new, dangerous destination. It also occurred to him that this could be a part of Zira's plan to integrate Kovu into it all, but how? Kura began to anticipate what he would find at the burning site, maybe Outlanders ready to take Kiara hostage? But he quickly dashed that thought as it wouldn't get Kovu any closer to Simba- and then he realised, stopping in the tracks of thought: Simba would probably be hot on his trail, there was no way he would ignore the sight of the enormous pillar of smoke and seeing Kura in the midst of it all would do him no favours given their current standing with each other, another reason to hurry it up.

_Perhaps_, Kura pondered to himself, _they would endanger Kiara so that if Kovu were to save her…_and then he got it. Simba would have no choice but to repay Kovu somehow, it was royal protocol. The idea of his sister's life in Kovu's paws did not sit well with the pursuing Prince at all, but he couldn't risk endangering her life further by interfering without good cause. As much as Kura hated his role in this plan and the other divine schemes being forced on him from the restless ghosts of Kings, he knew that he'll have to watch from the side-lines and see how it would all play out. Ignoring the swell of dread in his stomach, he continued on toward the flaming plains ahead.

* * *

"So…why is Mufasa mad at you?" Zale asked Kura as they continued to traverse the barren graveyard.

"I refused to go along with his plan because he didn't exactly fill me in on everything, something to do with a threat against the Kingdom" Kura replied.

"That sounds pretty important, don't you think?"

"Well I'm not taking his word for it, that's all I've had to do so far! Just because he left a prophecy saying it was so, doesn't mean that it'll actually happen" Kura responded in agitation.

When it was clear that Zale wasn't going to pursue the matter, Kura sighed wearily.

"Sorry…I just don't like talking about it; I've been played as a pawn the whole time without being given the slightest bit of information. I just want it all to be over, no more running around looking for more clues, no more deception and treachery…"

"You really have been through a lot," Zale told him comfortingly, "you even look so much more…world-weary."

"You mean old" Kura smirked at him.

"Yeah, that too."

The two friends laughed heartily with each other for the first time since their troubles began. The burden on Kura's mind had certainly lightened now that Zale was back with him and fully functional again. Only in times of trouble and tragedy could people realise just how important and fragile their bonds with their loved ones were, which is how Kura felt about Zale. Although he had discovered who his real family were, Zale was all that was left of his cubhood days in the jungle, the only days of his life that he could remember.

Suddenly, Kura stopped and lifted his head attentively to a mysterious presence.

"Kura…? What is it?" Zale asked with concern.

"I…I think it's close" Kura replied.

"Oh, really? Ok then let's find it and get the hell out of here…this place is giving me the creeps," Zale told him, looking around warily, "how does Rafiki even know that this other prophecy is in here, anyway?"

"I saw it in my dreams. Yeah, as cliché as that sounds this has been happening to me for a while," Kura replied as Zale gave him a sceptical look, "that, and…I don't know, I feel something new inside me…like it's guiding me towards it."

As Kura pressed on, trusting the new, eerie energy within him; Zale's expression turned rather incredulous as he took in what was said to him.

"It's all really true, isn't it…I-I'm finding it so hard to believe, it's like stuff you would hear in Dad's ghost stories…but it's happening" he speculated.

Kura drew a long, heavy sigh. What seemed to be a nightmare for Zale was his reality.

"Yeah…I know."

Zale watched his friend continue ahead with guilt in his eyes. He wished he hadn't said something like that; it clearly made Kura feel worse.

"Hey…" Zale quickly caught up with him, now sounding firmer, "as bad as this could ever get, I'm with you every step of the way. We'll get through this, together."

A smile appeared on the troubled lion's muzzle in appreciation of his friend's support. They were now a team again. Any obstacle would be no match for their courage and willpower, combined.

"Yeah…you're right" Kura agreed, "together, we will."

The cold, tingling in Kura's heart grew stronger as he approached a downward incline into a deep, dark cavern, Zale followed hesitantly behind.

"It's alright…" Kura told him, "If there was any danger I would've picked it up."

The two lions entered the cave and proceeded cautiously. There was complete darkness inside, they couldn't see a thing. Zale had to hold Kura's tail in his mouth so that he wouldn't get lost. They continued further into the forbidding blackness of the cave, hitting a bone with their paws every so often. Suddenly, Zale heard what sounded like the breaking of several branches and felt Kura's tail tuft slip out of his jaw.

"Whoa-"

Zale stood rigid to the spot, afraid of what was happening. He couldn't see anything. He could only feel the ground beneath his paws. He turned his head around in futility, trying to make out what was going on.

"Kura…?" He called out nervously.

"Yeah," Kura coughed from a distance, "I'm down here."

After his panic subsided, Zale only began to realise the hole in the ground in front of him, from which a sickening, faint green light shone.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Zale called down to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" Kura replied, standing up and shaking himself out, "I think I stepped through an old trap. There's no one down here."

But what _was_ down there took the breath from Kura's lungs. The glowing, green geyser steam illuminated the area; revealing a circular, deep cavern below the dark tunnel above, lined and scattered with more bones and skulls. Past the gas, however, there seemed to be an even brighter green light. The dark tingling in Kura's heart now became a steady, strong twang as he looked towards it. It was here.

"Kura, what's going on?" Zale called once more.

"Stay there, Zale…" Kura replied warily as he walked through the gas to the eerie light source, "I found it."

The glow became stronger as he approached. Strangely there were no bones in his way; they lined the path towards his destination. The omniscience of the environment bewildered the young Prince. His path was set out for him without knowing what he was going into, now the most common situation in which he found himself. Some of the skulls were canine and mostly damaged. He thought that perhaps this was a trap for the graveyard's former residents, a trap set by their predator. Who or what that was, it was not present.

At last, the steam had cleared, and Kura found a most unnatural site. The ground further inclined downward into a pool of glowing, bright green water. It seemed to be the source of the geyser steam; it explained why it was coloured green. The very presence of this pool seemed so alien and sinister to Kura, he was overcome with fearful confusion. Whatever made the water, or whatever liquid it was green; it most certainly was not natural. His heart thumped rapidly as the prophecy began to present itself to him. As Kura gazed into the mysterious pool, unlike the last prophecy which emanated a warm light over his soul, a cold chill crept through his bones and his vision once more disappeared as he heard the prophet's slithery, serpentine voice whisper in his ear.

_Good…Evil…_

_Light…and Darkness…_

_Are only different perspectives to the one, same thing…_

_Power._

_A new Prince will be born into this land…he shall be the vessel of the ultimate power, under which this Kingdom shall be ruled_

_He shall smite those who seek to oppose and threaten him_

_This destined Prince will have no equal_

_Power to the ruler…and woe to the conquered_

A sudden, sharp jerk backwards brought Kura back to reality, and he found himself lying on his back against a furry wall. He looked up, gasping, and saw Zale looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Zale…? What happened? You were supposed to-"

"You were going to fall into that thing!" Zale retorted, "Who knows what would've happened to you if you did! I mean, look at it, it's…I don't know what the hell it is! It pays not to listen to you, sometimes."

"L-Let's get out of here," Kura said shakily, scrambling to his paws hurriedly, "come on, let's go!"

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa had returned to Pride Rock to be present for Kiara's first hunt, in the morning. Kura asked them to keep an eye on her if possible, and to alert him if she was in danger, explaining that he too would be close by.

"Now, my boy," Rafiki approached Kura once more from behind to the treetop's edge, where he sat looking out upon the ever still plains of the Pridelands under the night sky, "you still haven't told me about what you found in that cave…I need to know so that I may help you."

Kura sighed heavily. He didn't want to talk about it when he returned to Rafiki's tree; he was too shaken by what he found. Zale could not comfort him; he just wanted to be alone. Kura curled up under one of the tree's massive roots and sobbed away his fears and misery of the secret chamber in the graveyard and why this was all happening to him; the prophecies, not being able to see his family, being separated from Vitani…he reached one of the many breaking points he suffered while carrying Zale through the grasslands shortly after Tojo's death. Except every time he did, it was worse than the last.

"I found the prophecy," Kura told him at last, "and I wish I never did."

Rafiki placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Whatever haunted you in there, my boy…at least you now know what it is you face."

"But I _don't_!" Kura yelled in frustration, causing Rafiki's hand to quickly withdraw, "I _don't _know what I have to face! Ever since I set paw in this land I've been led on a wild goose chase and getting ever farther from the answers I've been looking for! Do you know what it's like for a dead guy to take you out of your consciousness every once in a while and say 'Oh you must do this!' or 'Oh, the world depends on you, trust me!' And then- Don't you _DARE_ use that stick on me I'll rip it to shreds!"

"I am _offering _you some answers, my boy!" Rafiki yelled back at him, striking the end of the wooden pole on the ground, "No, I cannot begin to understand what you have experienced and gone through but if you like I can offer a listening ear later, for now I am interested in _progress_! Aren't you?"

Kura stared into his friend's stern expression with disbelief, panting from his rant. Never before had he heard the gentle, wise old Rafiki be so much as impatient, let alone frustrated.

"What does it matter…?" Kura muttered grumpily, turning away from him and lying down, "I don't have a choice."

Rafiki let out a long and weary sigh, and sat down beside the troubled young Prince.

"Unfortunately…your family's lives depend on this. Remember our plan…it all happens tomorrow, Prince. Things will finally move forward and we will both be clearer on the matters at hand. Now…as for earlier today, tell me everything, so that I may enlighten you."

Rafiki was right. Kura couldn't argue with him anymore.

"'Power to the ruler…and woe to the conquered', that's what it said," Kura began to recall the day's events in the cave, "a Prince shall be born and rule the Kingdom with the 'ultimate power', obliterating any opposition with no match."

Rafiki brought a hand to his chin and pondered the information.

"Well…the other prophecy spoke of you protecting the Kingdom from a threat. This one sounds similar, but a bit…destructive."

Kura shook his head, analysing it more.

"No…it said that good, evil, light and darkness are all different perspectives to power. I think it means that no matter who fights who, Pridelander or Outlander…it's going to happen anyway."

"Interesting…"

"Wait a minute," Kura got to thinking once he remembered the details, "Has there ever been a huge fight, like a battle between the two prides?"

"You, of all people should know that better than anyone…" Rafiki looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You fought in it, yourself, and were knighted for it. Kura Lionheart, remember?"

"Oh, right…but whatever this prophecy spoke of, it didn't seem to happen back then."

"No, it didn't…"

Kura tried to think of why the prophecy wasn't fulfilled during that battle. What did it require? What were the criteria for both of them to become active again?

_Active…they're both inactive because…_

"Wait, I got it!" he exclaimed, "My blood hasn't touched the earth since it was spilled in the first place!"

"Yes, that is very true. The prophecies were engraved on your very soul, before you were born…when you were attacked and left for dead; the significant bloodshed rendered your destinies null and void because you were supposed to die."

"What do you mean?" Kura asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Something or someone is spinning this wheel of fate; my boy...it is able to detect your blood upon the mortal world, and consequently affect your destinies. Who or what they are, they are not here in the land of the living."

"Well," Kura said conclusively, getting up, "looks like I'm jumping in the gorge-"

"_SIT_!" Rafiki scolded him and pulled his tail back.

"Well what am I supposed to do if the problem is beyond the grave?"

"_That_ is what we are discussing!" Rafiki retorted impatiently.

Kura rolled his eyes and lied back down.

"Picture it this way: one prophecy is linked to another, like two wheels," Rafiki held his hands up and laced his fingers slightly without clenching to demonstrate, "once your blood is detected…the wheels will turn."

Rafiki's fingers then deviated downwards over each other, as if to show two water wheels working together.

"But the question is-"

"Which wheel will turn first…?" Kura interrupted in conclusion, understanding the explanation, "But how do we know? When will this all happen?"

"Which wheel will turn first is like flipping a coin. It will land on one face, or the other. As for your other questions, most likely when your blood touches the earth" Rafiki answered.

"So do I live the rest of my life trying not to bleed?" Kura asked incredulously, "Like that'll work."

"Let's understand this: This is definitely going to happen, yes?"

Kura reluctantly nodded in fearful anticipation of the future.

"But we don't know _what_ will happen. So, I'm afraid…"

"We'll never have any way of knowing. _Great_."

Both sighing in defeat, Kura decided to think of a different question. Until then, he gazed out at the stars in the sky, thinking of the night when Mufasa appeared to him as a ghost.

"Why is it that Mufasa can talk to me?" Kura asked Rafiki, eventually.

Rafiki looked sombre once he was asked, and took a moment before responding.

"Those who write the future…face consequences" Rafiki told him quietly.

"What…?"

"To create a prophecy…is to sell your soul," Rafiki continued, then pointed a finger at him, "You are the Prince of Destiny…Mufasa divined it so."

Kura tried to make sense of Rafiki's words. _Mufasa divined it…wait, surely that doesn't mean?_

"Mufasa…is one of the prophets?" Kura asked in disbelief.

"Yes…the first prophecy you heard was the one he made, although it is the _second_ that was placed upon you. I was there when he created it…he discovered the one you just found, so he made one to counter it. Now…his soul is prisoner to the netherworld. That is why he may converse with you; he has not completely passed on, and you are his chosen destiny."

"But…if I'm the focus of his prophecy, then how could he speak to my father in the same way?" Kura asked.

"Through the bond of blood…Mufasa's blood runs in your father's veins."

Now that Kura thought about it, the voice he heard in his prophecy did sound like his grandfather, however faint. _So…Mufasa _is _trapped…this was his fate._ Kura could not believe it. Mufasa's life was taken in conquest of the Kingdom, but he had already sacrificed his very soul to save it. Now, after their bitter argument and all of his forewarnings when Kura decided to ignore them, he felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"_No_…" he whispered in shock, "why…?"

Rafiki placed his hand on his shoulder once more to comfort him.

"He could not give you the answers you need, Kura. He had to preserve what he could of his spirit, so that he may guide you further without jeopardising what existence he has left" Rafiki explained to him gently, "revealing the key to the lock would destroy him."

A tear began to slide down the Prince's cheek. Mufasa was now trapped in an endless nightmare for putting his hopes on Kura, who had gladly prepared to go his own way, instead.

"_It's all my fault…_"

"No, it is not" Rafiki told him adamantly, "it is the other prophet's fault for belying this curse upon you, in the first place."

But who was the other prophet? Their voice was very faint, too, but it was also…slithery and light, as if a snake was speaking.

'_It is like looking into the heart of destiny, itself…'_

_That dream I had…was it him?_

"Who was the other prophet?" Kura asked Rafiki.

"You found it in the elephant graveyard…I wonder…"

"I had a dream, before I regained consciousness after fighting Kovu…this voice was speaking to me, telling me that he saw huge promise and greatness within me. It sounded like the prophet…"

"What else did you find in that graveyard, Kura?" Rafiki pressed him.

"Well, I discovered it in a deep underground chamber…I fell through a twig trap in a dark tunnel. There were lots of bones, particularly canine skulls…but the most strange and frightening thing I found was this…pool."

"A _pool_?"

"Yes…it was bright green, it seemed to be the source of that steam from the geysers…it was so…_alien_."

Rafiki did not respond. He looked deep in thought, processing what was said to him and concentrating with the utmost determination.

"…I must go there and investigate. Did you feel any other presence in that chamber, with you?"

"Y-Yes…but no one was there."

"And did you encounter anyone at all?"

"No, no one."

"Green…that is very disturbing, indeed…I will be gone, tomorrow. Continue with the strategy as planned; you will not need my help."

"Rafiki…" Kura said quietly, "Thank you."

"Don't ever forget, Kura," Rafiki approached him as he saw another tear in his eye, placing a hand on his heart, "He lives in _you_."

* * *

Everything was happening at once. Zira's scheme, Mufasa's divine plan and the vigilant Kura watching his sister's every move. Why, however, it all ended up in the Outlands; Kura didn't know. _It doesn't matter, Zira would've endangered her wherever she'd have gone_, he thought, but he was more at risk of being spotted by Zira's Pride. It wasn't until Kura was satisfied with how Kiara managed herself that he spotted two lions of particular interest. The flames raged around him. The skies were black and red with fiery fury. His blood began to boil. _You're mine._

Everything was indeed going to plan. Kiara was now in danger. She could now be saved and Simba indebted to her rescuer. Mother and son gazed from a high rocky precipice upon the burning plains, below. She grinned in delight. He growled in ruthless anticipation.

"The plan is in motion" Zira speculated in her husky, dark voice, "…_Go_!"

As soon as commanded, Kovu leapt into the chaos beneath him, leaving his mother alone. The instant he had disappeared, a new voice behind her caused Zira to jump in surprise.

"Alone at last…"

She turned to face her new company, and smiled with twisted pleasure at the growling face before her.

"Why, if it isn't the lost Prince of the Pridelands!" she mocked him.

Kura growled at the murderer of his stepfather, glaring at those crimson eyes with anger. She would fall before him, but not yet. He used every fibre of his being to resist pouncing her there and then.

"I'm so happy you could be here to see my son enter your Pride," Zira continued in false pleasantries, "but I'm afraid I can't stay…I have other parties to attend to."

"Wrong."

Kura's tail swung out to his side, revealing a burning branch of wood curled in the appendage. He released it, Zira watching as it fell away from them while Kura kept his eyes on her the whole time. As the burning wood touched the grassy earth, a wall of flame erupted from the spot and blazed its way in a circle around them, caught in a ring of fire.

"We're gonna party right here."

Now Zira dropped all pretence. The now darkened contrast of her fur from the flames around them, her blood red eyes glinting in the light, her vicious growl; it all reflected the searing rage building within the young Prince. He could now feel that dark tingle in his heart, again. It started small like the last time, but now it was stronger.

"You have wasted every ounce of my patience, Prince. Are you so bold as to forget that I'd be happy to _kill_ you, myself?" She roared with fury.

They both began to circle each other within the circle of flames, seething with bitter hatred.

"No more hiding, you murderous filth...no more sending your minions after me to hunt me down, no more backup. You face me here and now, one on one" Kura seethed at her.

They stopped circling and stood opposite each other, Zira snarling ferociously. Claws were unsheathed; teeth and fangs were bared before Kura threatened her one more time:

"You're _mine_."

With that, Zira charged at full speed toward the young Prince, releasing a roar of vice. She pounced, but Kura jumped backwards, successfully avoiding the attack and sprang forward onto his enemy. He lunged at her neck with his teeth, only to be batted away by her claw. Catching him off-guard, Zira kicked Kura off of her. He rolled towards the wall of flame and swiftly tried to stop himself before he was singed. He knew his own trap could very well swallow him instead of her, but he wanted Zira all to himself after everything she put him through.

The intense heat of the fire nearly burned Kura just from being close to it. However, he was not the only being feeling its effects. The grass on which they fought was slowly crumbling to the ground from the heat itself. The fire was moving in swiftly. Whether either of them would survive the encounter was a more appropriate question than whom.

"You will _not_ return home alive, Prince!" Zira growled viciously.

"For your sake, you better hope I don't!"

The two lions met once more in the centre of the flaming arena, which was steadily growing smaller from the consuming fire. An attempt was made from both sides to throw the other into the blaze, but without success. Claws swiped ferociously and teeth snapped in growls, the burning passion within Kura's heart to destroy the source of all his misery was growing ever more powerful. The fire was now just barely giving them enough space to stand beside each other. Kura managed to dig his claws into his opponent and throw her at the rock on which she stood, earlier. Zira landed with a slam and remained weakened. Just before the fire could consume him, Kura dived onto the rocky precipice, standing at its edge. He took his chance.

"You _murdering_-"

Kura let his actions finish his words and grabbed her by the throat, holding her down as the flames crept closer. His grip tightened. His claws slowly dug into her flesh. Her paws held his as she struggled underneath him, looking into his eyes fearfully. The fire was slowly but surely making its way to her skull.

"For everything you've done to me and my family…" he growled, slowly leaning in over her, "You will burn."

His heart was racing. The strong tingling was blaring within him, pressing him on as it began to take form in his mind.

…_Kill her_

He straightened up immediately. Kura was unsure of what he had just heard, whether it was in his head or someone other than Zira was actually saying it to him. In the midst of confusion, he was brought back to reality from a harsh kick to the chest. He fell backwards and felt the rock beneath him leave from under his back. Just as Kura was about to plummet over the edge of the precipice, he tumbled over backwards and barely managed to grapple the stone with his claws. The flames raged above and below him. He held on for dear life as two sets of paws slammed down on his own. Kura growled from the impact and the effort of hanging onto the edge. He did not look up toward his captor. _No¸ _he thought, _this can't be the way_! Like his father, and his father before him; Kura was clinging on to the rocky edge over certain death. The paws on his own tightened their grip while he tried his best to scramble upwards. _This is it…_

And he was pulled upwards to meet the face of his blue-eyed brother.

"Zale…? I-I told you to wait-"

"It pays not to listen to you, sometimes!" Zale repeated loudly over the raging blaze with a cocky grin.

Taking a huge breath of relief, Kura fell onto his brother gratefully. Zira had fled.

"You can thank me later. Now, where's Kiara?"

They scanned the landscape for any sign of her, Kura could just about make out Kovu carrying her through the flames and tumbling debris.

"There!" he pointed.

They instantly made their way over towards the Pridelands where Kovu was headed, leaping through the flames and smoke. They had a hard time keeping up with him, due to the fallen trees that Kovu had just about cleared in front of them, forcing the two lions to further their trip and find a way around. Their path took them farther downstream of the river that bordered the Kingdom, where they could see Kovu with a revived Kiara, further along.

"Let's cross," Kura said in a normal tone, now away from the roar of the fire, "then stay low in the grass and approach. We need to see what happens."

They did so, carefully crossing the narrow river and prowling through the lush, tall grass of the Kingdom's border. Once they drew close, a roar made them jump on the spot and freeze. Were they spotted? Kura very steadily stood up to look over the grass to see what the commotion was. His eyes opened wide, fixed upon the one figure. He could not move. For the first time, Kura gazed upon what he knew was the real life form of his father. He was snarling at Kovu, looking so fierce. The one who he obeyed and took orders from for so long…and he had no idea. It was all coming back to him now.

"_Father_…"

"Get down!" Zale pulled him back down quickly, "They'll see you!"

"It's him…it's my father…"

Zale peered through the blades of grass to see Simba for the first time, as well, and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I can see now you're definitely not related to me. You're his spitting image."

Kura didn't respond, but still looked toward Simba longingly.

"Kura, I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"No, no…" Kura cut him off, shaking his head, "I just…when I was here last, I never knew it was him. He was my King, my superior. Then I found out…and I've never seen him since…"

"You've never looked at him in that way before, huh?"

"No…" Kura responded distantly, still captivated by his image.

"And the lioness other than Kiara…she's…?"

"My mother…" he told him in the same soft tone, looking at Nala.

He wanted to jump out and tell them he was alive, that he was Kopa, their lost son. He wanted to hug and nuzzle them dearly for the rest of his life. He never, ever wanted to leave them again.

"Just hang in there a little longer, buddy," Zale rubbed against him comfortingly, seeing his friend becoming emotional at the sight of his true parents, "I promise you'll be with them soon."

"Hey! You!"

Both heads turned towards the direction of a familiar voice. Rafiki appeared out of nowhere with a feisty smile on his face.

"How dare you save the King's daughter!"

Now they could see the plots unfold. Simba questioned Kovu's reason for doing so, which Kovu then in turn asked to join the pride. Simba refused and reminded him of his banishment with the Outlanders.

"I have left the outsiders," Kovu claimed falsely, "I am a rogue. Judge me now for who I am…or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba growled in frustration. Kura would've done so too, had he not been in hiding.

"Cute…real cute" Zale commented bitterly.

"It doesn't matter," Kura added, "he'll have to let Kovu in. It's royal protocol."

Zazu landed beside Simba and just quoted what Kura had said. With reluctance, Simba accepted Kovu partially into the pride, saying he would find out who Kovu really claimed to be. With cold shoulders, the lions made their way towards the den. As Kura and Zale slowly sat up becoming visible once more, Rafiki looked back and gave them a wink.

"So…what now?" Zale asked Kura.

He pondered the question.

"The plans are nearly complete," he replied, thinking out loud, "all Kovu has to do now is either make a move against my father, or…become close enough with Kiara."

He finished the sentence with great disdain. The thought and likelihood of Kovu and Kiara falling in love with the way he is now was preposterous and sickening.

"So we keep an eye on him?" Zale asked.

"We keep _both_ our eyes on him" Kura nodded.

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I threw in that "end of chapter" because I noticed I just switched from story to me talking, at the end of the other chapters...hope that wasn't too confusing. I tried my best to fit in this story around the movie scenes, if you notice any plotholes let me know.

So what do you think? Do you like Kura and Zale teaming up? A very near brush with Zira. He has discovered Mufasa's fate, and must now follow whatever advice he is given to ensure the Kingdom's safety. Who is the other prophet and what did their divinations mean? While keeping these supernatural affairs in mind and try his best to find out more about them, he must also see that Simba remains safely out of Kovu's claws and protect Kiara, as well. Things aren't getting any easier, but Zale is willing to offer help where he can.

Go ahead and review/feedback, tell me what you like didn't like and what you would like to see more of! Stay tuned :)


End file.
